Hermione's Furry Little Problem: Deleted by Admins
by Gandalf's Beard
Summary: Like the title says. :P See chapter for details of where to find the story. I will be posting completely smut-free sections of the chapters as I update, but for the rest you will have to go off-site. FWB!Swingers!Harmony
1. Chapter 1

_Site administrators have deleted Hermione's Furry Little Problem - a story featuring consenting teens in loving relationships with each other._

_Never mind that you can find many other __explicit Harry Potter stories here, depicting in a graphic titillating manner: rape, sex between adults and minors, torture, slavery, forced "marriage," murder, etc._

_Anyway, I've got it up at Archive Of Our Own (AoOO... aka AO3) for those who wish to continue following the story. Warnings and tags can be found there. _

_In order to be able to keep you updated, and stay within site rules, I'll post a SMUT FREE portion of the chapters here and send you to AO3 for the rest. _

_That means there is absolutely **NO SMUT in any of the chapters published here at fanfiction . net...** Everything posted **HERE** is **within site rules** and **written suitably for Teens**. The M rating is strictly an acknowledgment that the complete story has mature themes in it, **but the truncated version HERE is T rated.** _

_Go to my profile **here**, and look for the details for how to find the complete chapters and complete story at AO3._

**For those reading this fic for the first time:** I began posting updates for readers previously following the story from the point that the story was originally deleted (chapter 19), so for the first 19 chapters, AO3 is your best option.

* * *

**From Chapter 20:**

Monday in Potions was very odd. Snape still seemed to be in a mood regarding the Slytherins and Ron Weasley, and by outward appearance he still seemed to be ignoring Hermione and Harry. But Harry could have sworn he had caught Snape glancing at him with an almost sorrowful look several times out of the corner of his eye.

Harry turned in another perfect potion. Snape raised his eyebrows in surprise, gave Harry a good mark, and said nothing. When it came time for Defence Against the Dark Arts, Harry and Hermione found that it had been mysteriously canceled, so they went down by the lakeshore to practice by themselves.

Tuesday was another stormy day. At breakfast, one of the school owls swooped in and dropped a soggy package on Hermione's head. She looked up crossly only to have another owl throw a thick wet envelope in her face. Ron and Seamus laughed nastily. Hermione glared at them, her fluffy tail twitching angrily, then looked to see what the owls had brought.

Hermione was satisfied to see that Harry's boxers had arrived promptly. But her heart leapt in her throat when she saw that the other piece of mail was a response from her parents to the letter she had sent them Sunday evening. With great anxiety she grabbed Harry's arm. He looked at Hermione in alarm.

"Are you alright? Do you want to go Hermione?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 21 of Hermione's Furry Little Problem is now up at Archive of Our Own.

Go to my profile and click on the second link near the top of the page. It is a Direct Link to the story.

From Chapter 21

Harry embraced Hermione as tightly as he could, his own green eyes brimming with tears of humiliation, pain, and anger. He didn't care that Uncle Vernon was going to jail. Harry was just ashamed that everybody now knew what a reject-what a freak he was. It had been bad enough that everybody in the wizarding world thought that Harry was either a saviour or a serpent, but now in the muggle world everybody would know him as a worthless-possibly dangerous-piece of rubbish.

Harry couldn't bring himself to say a word to Hermione. It was worse for her. His parents had been gone a long, long time. And his tormentor, Uncle Vernon was gone now too. People already thought Harry was a freak. He was used to it. Harry put his own pain aside and silently held Hermione close as she sobbed through their whole first lesson.

Parvati grew anxious when she missed Harry and Hermione in Charms. She knew something was wrong. Hermione and Harry never missed a lesson if they could help it. And Hermione had seemed very agitated at breakfast time. As the rest of the Gryffindor second years made their way to Herbology, Parvati dashed in the opposite direction through the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 22 of HFLP is now up at Archive of Our Own. Go to my profile HERE on this site. Click on the second link on my profile, it is a Direct Link to the story at AoOO.

From Chapter 22

Rather than mope, the next morning after Madame Pomfrey came to see them, Harry and Hermione chose to return to classes. Neither one of them said a thing all day until after the last class ended. They sat on the bit of bluff overlooking the soggy quidditch pitch and watched some Hufflepuffs training.

Hermione broke the silence with a small steady voice, her eyes downcast as she idly put a finger in her mouth and chewed a nail.

"I'm not going to have the surgery Harry. I promise. I don't know what I'm going to do, or where I'm going to go at the end of the term." Hermione took her finger out of her mouth. "But I'm NOT going to let my parents bully me because they don't like the way I look."

"I... I don't understand what's wrong with them. I never knew..." Hermione's voice broke as tears rolled down her cheeks, but she continued with determination and a spark of anger seemed to flare. "I never knew they could be like that. I can't live with someone who hates who I am, who thinks they have the right to force me to get cut open - even if they are my parents - especially if they're my parents. Dumbledore says I'm a grown-up now. So I guess I'll just have to work out how to live in the wizard world..."

"You won't be alone Hermione." Harry responded quietly. "Come with me to the Dursleys, and then we'll figure out the next bit together."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 23 is now up at AoOO. Second link on my profile Here is a Direct Link to the story._

_From Chapter 23_

Deputy Minister Dolores Umbridge was furious. She hurled five of her finest china plates with pictures of pink cats on them against the pink pin-striped wall of her office, shattering them all over her pink cushions and her pink shag carpet. Ministry staffers passing by ignored the sounds of outrage coming from her office. They were used to it, and they were thankful that Dolores didn't have any real power.

Deputy Minister Umbridge turned back and glared at the files on her desk. Black, Potter, Granger, Dumbledore, and McGonagall. She added Cornelius Fudge's file to the grouping. She had known he was soft on Potter and overly reliant on Dumbledore. That was his weak point. Dolores had been working on Cornelius ever since she had heard that James Potter's son was attending Hogwarts. But apparently Dumbledore had beaten her to Fudge's soul.

Dolores decided then and there that it was time for a New Order in the wizard world - a Pureblood order under **her** thumb. She would eliminate the mudbloods and the half-breeds once and for all. If Voldemort was after the Ministry, and actually managed to return from the dead, he would have to fight her for it.

**~o0o~**

Hermione was confused. On the one hand, she could sense straightaway that Professor Lupin and Mr Black's intentions were good, but they didn't smell right and the fur on her spine and tail stood on end. Mr Black had a distinct canine odour mixed with his human scent. Professor Lupin had a canine/human whiff too, but his was somehow different - wilder.

Anxiously, Hermione tightened her grip on Harry's arm when Sirius Black rose to greet Harry, and she instinctively hissed. Harry and Sirius both stopped. Sirius looked crestfallen. Hermione was appalled with herself and tears filled her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Mr Black... Harry! I don't know what's wrong with me. Something just came over me."

"I know what's wrong," said Professor Lupin quietly. "Miss Granger, Sirius Black is an Animagus - a skin changer. His animal form is that of a dog. And me... I'm a werewolf."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 24 is now up at AoOO. Go to second link on my profile Here at this site for direct link to the story and complete chapter.

From Chapter 24:

The weeks leading to Easter passed in a euphoric haze. Wednesday lessons with Snape were fast-paced and intensive. Snape's normal no-nonsense manner was back, but he made no attempts to antagonise Harry or Hermione, nor look for excuses to dock points.

In short, Snape was behaving like a proper teacher - even in regular classes - which unnerved Draco Malfoy. During regular potions lessons, Malfoy had noticed that Professor Snape wasn't favouring Slytherins as much. Snape still treated Draco very well - he was his father's best friend after all - but Draco couldn't understand why Snape was treating Potter and Granger fairly.

On the last advanced potions tutoring session before Easter Snape seemed to be in a somber mood. This session was not to be a lesson.

"Potter..." Snape began in his normal strict professorial manner, but then his tone softened. "Harry... After the recent affair with the Heir of Slytherin and the diary, the Headmaster saw fit to share with me his concerns - having deemed that I was sufficiently... correctly motivated."

"The Headmaster has determined that the diary was a magical artifact housing a piece of Voldemort's soul, a Horcrux. The purpose of a Horcrux is to tether the creator of it to life. Harry..." concern crossed Snape's features, "The Headmaster has determined that your curse scar is also in fact, a Horcrux."

Harry and Hermione both looked shocked.

"A piece of Voldemort's soul is attached to yours Harry. The Headmaster enlisted me to find a way to destroy it. I have indeed managed to develop a potion based on one found only among the wizard clans of the Deep Amazon."


	6. Chapter 6

Click on the second link on my profile Here on this site for the complete story.

From Chapter 25:

Madame Pomfrey gave Harry a once-over, and declared him fit as a fiddle. More than fit in fact. Harry was an inch and a half taller without Voldemort stunting him. Exhilaration flooded Harry's senses. He swept up Hermione and twirled around with her in his arms as if performing a ballet, his face beaming radiantly. Hermione giggled and kissed Harry when he set her down.

It was a clear night. Harry led Hermione up to the top of the astronomy tower to look at the stars. Harry wanted to hold Hermione's hands, but his own were all sweaty with excitement. Harry wiped them on his robes, then put an arm around Hermione's waist and she curled her furry tail around him.

"Hermione, let's do it this weekend - get married I mean." Harry said eagerly. "We don't have to meet Sirius straightaway. We could go wherever we need to go first... I dunno, are there any wizard priests? I don't really know anything about religion."

[...]

Saturday morning, while most Hogwarts students were departing on the Hogwarts Express, Hermione and Harry walked into Hogsmeade Village together and made their way to Madame Puddifoot's Wedding Parlour, which was just around the corner from her tea shop.

Harry looked at Hermione anxiously. She looked beautiful. Her eyes were sparkling and her silky ears and tail glistened in the sun. He didn't care if they got married in jeans and sweatshirts, but he wondered if Hermione might like to dress up a bit for the occasion - and he had just remembered something else very important too.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 26 is now up at AoOO. Click on the second link on my profile Here on this site for a direct link to the story and the rest of the chapter._

From Chapter 26:

When the train finally pulled into King's Cross, Harry wrapped up Hermione's bushy tail in his invisibility cloak and tucked it in while Hermione put a cap on over her furry ears. It wasn't a perfect solution, but it would prevent unnecessary attention in the wizard and muggle worlds.

When Harry and Hermione stepped onto platform 9 and 3/4, they were startled to find Professor Lupin and Sirius waiting for them, both smirking and holding enormous bouquets of flowers.

"It would appear that congratulations are in order, Harry and Miss Granger..." Lupin began with a sly smile, "or is that Mrs Potter now?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"How did you know?" Harry asked in bewilderment. Hermione's eyes popped and her tail twitched anxiously.

"I didn't see you on the Express this morning, and when I got to the Leaky Cauldron I heard that a young wizard and a cat had eloped in Hogsmeade." Lupin replied with a straight face.

"This rather beats any of James's youthful escapades at your age hollow." Sirius said with a hint of awe in his voice. "We were both very big on rebellion... but responsibility, not so much. You've managed to demonstrate a large degree of both in a single act - and you're not even in third year yet. "

"We... we're not in trouble are we?" Squeaked Hermione.

"No... not at all." Lupin replied. "It is not generally advisable to marry at such a young age, but you both have the legal authority to do so."

"Well, I think this calls for a celebration." Sirius grinned.

Sirius's house was dark and gloomy, but Sirius assured Harry and Hermione that they would be going out for dinner.

"Harry can wrap your tail up in the invisibility cloak again Hermione. But where we're going, you shouldn't need the cloak or cap once we get there." Sirius said.

"Where are we going then?" Hermione asked; her ears twitched curiously. Sirius responded with a wink and a smile.

"You'll see soon enough."

And indeed, an hour and a half later Harry and Hermione found themselves with Sirius and Lupin in a massive London muggle nightclub full of costumed people - many of whom also appeared to be sporting furry ears and tails. Hermione was thrilled to be able to show off her fluffy tail and ears without being stared at and assaulted. In fact she received numerous compliments on how gorgeous and realistic her "costume" was.


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm in the process of moving from one state to another, so updates will be a little slower. But Chapter 27 is now up at AoOO. Go to the Second Link on my profile Here for a direct link to the story and complete chapter._

From Chapter 27:

As the train traveled North and the day wore on, the storm became heavier and the sky became blacker. The train slowed down and came to a halt in the middle of a lonely heath and lightning lit up the sky. Several seconds later, thunder roared across the plain.

"Stay seated," Lupin quietly warned Harry and Hermione, "The train is likely being searched for Sirius. There may be Dementors - wraiths that guard Azkaban - and they are some of the foulest creatures to walk this Earth." Said Lupin with a disgusted tone.

Sure enough, a few minutes later the temperature dropped precipitously. Ice crawled across the window panes and a skeletal hand opened the door to the compartment as the wizards' breath froze in the air. A wraith in black robes glided towards Harry and he heard a woman screaming in the distance - getting closer... a flash of green light. Harry fell into darkness and passed out.

Professor Lupin leapt up and a glowing white shield of energy from his wand cut off the creature's advance on Harry. The wraith hissed its anger at being thwarted, and glided out of the compartment. Several minutes later, Harry and Hermione came to as the train lurched into motion again. Lupin passed Harry and Hermione a bar of chocolate each.

"Eat... the chocolate will counter the effects. Dementors feed on fear and misery. When they attack, they literally suck out your soul with what is called the "Dementor's Kiss. For some reason, one of them just attempted to attack Harry."

Harry and Hermione both gasped in horror. Hermione's furry ears wilted even more. Tears were already streaming down her cheeks. She had relived the worst moment of her life - the letter from her parents - and fainted when the Dementor attacked Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 28 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter (it's a sizzlin' one) go to the Second Link on my profile Here for the Direct Link to the story._

From Chapter 28

A pall settled over the wizard world over the next few weeks as the manhunt for Sirius Black escalated and a few "Undesirables" were indefinitely detained by the Ministry for "questioning." It did not go unnoticed by the Hogwarts professors and the others who made up the Order that the "Undesirables" were all either half-blood or muggle-borns. And it did not go unnoticed by the students that their professors were distracted by something worrying.

Harry and Hermione continued advanced potions sessions with Snape on Wednesdays, and now also spent Tuesday and Thursday evenings with Professor Lupin, practicing their Patronuses against a Boggart pretending to be a Dementor. The rapidity with which the two young wizards developed their Patronuses stunned Professor Lupin.

After four lessons the pair were producing some of the most powerful Corporeal Patronuses he'd ever seen and he declared them more than proficient. Even more remarkable, Harry's was a Lion, and Hermione's, a Lioness. Lupin had expected Harry's to be a Stag...

Despite the growing gloom outside of Hogwarts' sphere of influence, Harry and Hermione continued to ride the high of their new life together as May Day approached.

Friday after classes, a week before Beltane, Harry was on the quidditch pitch teaching Parvati, Luna, and Hermione how to fly their brooms properly. Harry had bought them all Firebolts at Easter on an excursion to Diagon Alley. Hermione was still terrified of heights, and she took a lot of coaxing to get more than three metres off the ground.

Harry sighed in frustration. He was pleased that Hermione had reinforced his natural inclination to read and learn (which had diminished while Ron had been his best friend), but he loved flying, and he really wanted Hermione at his side. Finally he had Hermione get off her broom.

"Here Hermione, there's actually room for both of us on my broom," Harry said with an encouraging smile. Harry caressed Hermione's cheek with one hand and stroked her just under her ear and chin until she began purring.

Parvati and Luna grinned as they floated nearby. Hermione clambered up behind Harry, wrapped her arms and furry tail around his middle, and clasped the broom between her school-skirt clad thighs. It felt good to be holding Harry so closely...


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 29 is now up at AoOO. Go to the Second Link on my Profile Here. It is a Direct Link to the story and complete chapter. _

From Chapter 29:

Bright skies, and the buzz of bees greeted Mayday. Spring was in full bloom and it was Luna's birthday. Harry and Hermione had a special party planned, inspired by Parvati's hints weeks ago.

A red squirrel with a bushy tail started and ran up a tree when the quartet of wizards pushed through the underbrush into the concealed clearing in the Forbidden Forest in which they had "settled" Hermione the previous week. Luna had been thrilled at finding a new spot hidden in the oaks and bracken to play in, and it seemed the ideal place for a picnic.

The young wizards spread out a red and gold blanket emblazoned with the Gryffindor crest. Cheerfully, they munched on cucumber sandwiches, pork pies, crisps, and treacle tarts, followed up with a double layer cake iced with whipped cream and strawberries. They washed the lot down with dandelion wine and butterbeers.

"I think it's time for your presents Luna." Parvati said with a grin, her eyes flicking to Harry as Hermione smirked.

Luna's eyes widened in anticipation and she reached for Parvati's parcel. Eagerly, with short sharp breaths, Luna tore the gold-embossed wrapping paper from the long rectangular box. Gently, she lifted the lid and gaped in delight at the gift. The long springy object shimmered when she held it up to the dappled light of the glade.

"It's got an everlasting charm on it." Said Parvati, "I think you'll really enjoy some of the things it can do." She concluded with a giggle.

"It's beautiful! Thank you very much." Luna replied softly as she gazed adoringly at Parvati. Taking Parvati in her arms, Luna kissed her on the lips warmly. Parvati's long lashes fluttered and she responded in kind.

Luna pulled back and flushed slightly, putting a finger to her lips. A smile crossed Harry's lips. He knew that look, and he was happy that Luna and Parvati had made a connection; they both deserved someone nice to love.

"This is from both of us - Harry and me." Hermione said with a smile when she pressed a small green velvet box into Luna's hands.

Luna opened the box and gasped at the glittering diamond encrusted gold locket. It must have cost a fortune, and Luna could have never imagined anybody spending that much on her. Tears filled her eyes when Luna undid the clasp and a tiny Harry and Hermione waved back at her. Under the picture an inscription read "Amici Aeterni."


	11. Chapter 11

_Alrighty then! I'm back in business and I have begun putting Part 2 of HFLP up at AoOO. For the sake of convenience, I have decided just to update on the same story thread instead of making it a separate book. HFLP Part 2: The Goblet of Doom: Chapters 30 and 31 are now up. _

_Go to the second link on my profile __**here **__for a link to the entire story._

**From Chapters 30-31:**

The car ride back to #4 Privet Dr from Kings Cross with Aunt Petunia and Dudley had been a silent one. Petunia and Dudley were both subdued and shamefaced. Petunia kept her tearing eyes firmly on the road and avoided Harry's perplexed gaze. But Dudley's apologetic eyes kept darting back to find Harry's. Harry felt extremely awkward, and Hermione tightened her furry tail (still wrapped in the invisibility cloak) around Harry to comfort him.

Harry and Petunia had spoken briefly at the station when Harry had introduced them to Hermione, but not since then.

"I'm sorry, but it'll only be for a week alright. I'm not going anywhere without Hermione... And... and I can pay if you..."

Petunia stopped Harry right there, her eyes widening and filling with tears.

"NO! I... that's absolutely not necessary Harry. It is awkward and unexpected, but I... well... I owe you so much-and my... sister so much-already. I'm s... sorry, SO sorry about Vernon... and... and for ev... everything horrible I've ever done to you Harry." Petunia gave a sob and dabbed her eyes with a tissue as several emotions crossed her features and she recalled how she had almost hit him on the head with a skillet. "Lily and I... we never got on, and I hate m... m... magic, but... but I never should have taken it out on you. You and Hermione are welcome to stay..."

Then Petunia pursed her quavering lips and went silent. Dudley's large round face turned red and his eyes cast down as he mumbled and stuttered an apology of his own. Harry didn't know what to say; his stomach clenched. He opened his mouth but nothing emerged, so he simply nodded his acceptance.

Harry unloaded his and Hermione's trunks from the boot of the car once back at #4 Privet Dr. He was startled when Dudley even offered to help.

"I'm sorry Harry... if I'd known that you were bringing a friend to stay, I would have redone the guest bedroom." Petunia said with a hint of sharpness as they crossed the threshold. She felt dreadful about things, but years of dislike didn't change overnight, and the lack of notice was upsetting.

"No, I'm sorry..." began Hermione.

Harry interrupted her. He had been dreading this moment. He knew that Petunia wouldn't understand, most adults wouldn't, but he also knew that he wasn't going to allow Hermione to be separated from him.

"Hermione's not just a friend, she can stay in my room with me. She's my wife."

Petunia gasped, and Dudley dropped the bag of groceries which they'd picked up at Tesco on the way home, breaking all of the eggs and a jar of spaghetti sauce. Hermione looked at Harry in surprise. She had thought that they were going to hide it.

"Even... even in the wizard world I know that's ridiculous." Petunia huffed, "Children don't get married..."

"It's the truth." Harry said firmly and calmly, despite the anxiety he felt. "Dumbledore emancipated me in the wizard world so that I could defend myself without getting in trouble. And he emancipated Hermione so that she could protect herself too, because of this..."

Hermione's fluffy ginger cat tail came into view as Harry gently unwrapped the invisibility cloak. Petunia felt faint, and put her hand against the wall for support. Dudley just stood there gaping, and reached a hand behind himself to touch his own backside.

Harry regarded Petunia with beseeching eyes. He needed her to accept this.

"Look, we'll only be here for a week alright. Please... we won't be any trouble, and I promise we won't snog in front of the neighbours. But I love Hermione... and... and that's final. I wouldn't be here to put you out at all, but Dumbledore..."

"I know..." Petunia nodded curtly, then her expression softened and her lips trembled again, "I know why you're here Harry. Though Lily and I never saw eye to eye... she was still my sister, my blood. Yes, you can still call #4 your home. Just please... please be careful-the neighbours..."

**~o0o~**

Minister Umbridge was furious, but what else was new!? She was often furious these days. The Headmaster of Hogwarts had categorically refused to allow Dementors to search Hogwarts for Sirius Black. She had approached the school's Board of Governors, but with Lucius in Azkaban, she had nobody to bully them into forcing Dumbledore out of his post, nor even to accede to her wishes to place Dementors on the premises.

Nobody particularly liked the new minister. She didn't have enough political clout yet, and there were not enough Slytherins on the board to overrule the others. Dolores Umbridge would need another plan to get a foot in the door at Hogwarts. She took out a self-inking quill, and began to scribble a memo to Ludo Bagman and Bartemius Crouch Sr.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 32 is now up at AoOO. For a link to the complete story and complete chapter, click on the second link on my profile **here.**_

**From Chapter 32:**

The rest of the week passed by quickly, and much more cheerfully after Harry had made friends with Dudley; though Dudley was despondent on the day that Harry and Hermione took the Knight Bus to London. Petunia breathed a sigh of relief when the garish Purple Triple-Decker careened wildly out of sight.

Diagon Alley seemed darker and more subdued than the pair of young wizards recalled. Conversations were hushed, and people's eyes darted furtively about, as if expecting to be accosted at any moment. Harry and Hermione's breath froze in the air. At the end of the street they saw two Aurors accompanied by their patronuses and a hovering Dementor.

Quickly, Harry and Hermione departed, and took the Floo from the Leaky Cauldron to their new home at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. They were surprised to find it looking bright and cheerful, and doubly astonished to find a hot feast awaiting for them which looked as if it had arrived fresh from Hogwarts' kitchens. But as far as Harry knew, Kreacher had been sent to work at Hogwarts by Sirius at the end of Easter, so he doubted it was his doing.

"Dobby!" Harry grinned when he spotted the contrite looking House-Elf peeking out from behind a cupboard. "Thank you. You didn't have to go to all this trouble. Really!"

"But Harry Potter and his new wife is needing a House-Elf sir. Sirius Black's House-Elf now works at Hogwarts, but I is wanting to work for Harry Potter sir!" Pleaded Dobby.

Harry glanced at Hermione, whose ears twitched expectantly. He wasn't sure what the right thing to do was, but he knew he didn't want a slave.

"Only... only if I can pay you. Is that alright Dobby?" Harry replied. Hermione's tail flicked happily and she kissed Harry on the cheek. Dobby squeaked ecstatically.

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir! Dobby accepts Harry Potter's gracious offer. Master Harry Potter can pays Dobby what Dobby gets from Hogwarts sir. I is already telling the Headmaster I is applying for this position Master Harry Potter sir..."

"Just call me Harry, Dobby... please. Just Harry..."

"Yes, Master Harry sir..." responded the delighted House-Elf.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed; Hermione giggled.


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay! Chapters 33 and 34 are now up at AoOO. Go to my profile __**here**__, and click on the second link for a direct link to the complete story and complete chapters._

**From Chapters 33 and 34:**

Harry and Hermione squeezed past the other students in the narrow corridors of the Hogwarts Express, looking for an empty compartment. The passage was suddenly blocked by Draco, flanked by his gorilla shaped mates, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry angrily made for his wand and pushed Hermione behind himself.

"Watch it Potter!" Draco spat. "Your halfbreed pussy is on a very short list..."

"You might want to be careful how you talk to Potter, Draco..." said a cool voice from behind Malfoy, startling everyone before Harry had a chance to retort. Draco whirled around to face the tall dark complexioned boy speaking. Malfoy's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"What do you mean by this Blaise? I thought we were friends. You're not turning into a Blood Traitor are you?" Draco sneered.

Blaise Zabini smirked at Draco's consternation.

"You should know better than that Draco. I'm just pointing out that it was Potter who put Nott's father in St Mungo's-probably until Christmas."

The blood drained from Draco's already pale face as he turned back towards Harry and Hermione. He looked terrified. Goyle and Crabbe had already backed up several steps at the news, their own faces etched with fear. Then Draco and his bodyguards fled down the hallway as Zabini laughed. Zabini gave Harry a sly look.

"I'M not afraid of you Potter," he sneered. Then he elbowed the flabbergasted Harry in the stomach and pushed past him down the corridor in the opposite direction.

**~o0o~**

"Are you planning on entering the Triwizard tournament Harry?" Parvati asked. She and Luna had accompanied the Potters back to their private chambers after the feast and the subsequent excitement was over.

"He can't, even though he is legally of age." Hermione replied for Harry. "The new rules say that the participants have to be either at least 16 years old, or in 6th Year..."

"Besides which, I'm really not interested." Said Harry firmly. "I don't care about Fame or 'Glory.' I've got more than enough of that already, thank you very much-more than I care to have. And I don't need any money-got plenty of that too. And I don't know enough spells even if I wanted to enter."

"But I expect you would still win." Luna said, her fluffy white tail flicking dreamily. "You can do stronger magic than a lot of grownup wizards Harry. And you're very brave. Most of the grownups at the World Cup were running away from the Death Eaters instead of fighting them while naked."

Hermione began purring with pride in her hero, and she almost squeed in delight when Harry responded to Luna.

"Well, Hermione could win too then. Because she fought them beside me-and she's brilliant..."

Hermione rubbed her cheek against Harry's, purring loudly, and kissed him on the lips as Parvati and Luna giggled. But even over the purring, Harry's stomach could be heard grumbling. Hermione stopped purring and looked concerned. Luna and Parvati raised their eyebrows questioningly, wondering how anybody could still be hungry after the feast. Hermione flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Harry." Hermione apologised, then she explained to Luna and Parvati, "He stopped eating dinner because I got upset and stopped eating mine when I found out that house-elves do all of the work at Hogwarts and don't get paid..."

"It wasn't just because of you, Hermione. Don't blame yourself..." Harry interrupted, "It made me feel sick too. I know what it's like to be treated like a house-elf-like a slave."

Hermione gave Harry a sad little kiss on his cheek, and wrapped her bushy tail comfortingly around him. Parvati's sleek black tail wilted a bit in shame. She had never thought of house-elves as slaves before. Luna curled her own fluffy tail around her girlfriend.

"It's alright Parvati. Most wizards don't know that thousands of years ago European wizards enslaved house-elves after defeating them in a long war. It's not in most history books. I only know because Daddy did a lot of research for an article about the cruelty of wizards towards other magical creatures once."

Hermione's furry ears perked up. Because they had all become such close friends she hadn't said anything before about how silly she thought the Quibbler was when she'd found out that Luna's father published it. Perhaps the Quibbler wasn't as ridiculous as she had thought.

"Luna, can I contact your father? I want to find out more about it and do something. It's not fair how house-elves are treated."

Luna looked thrilled to be asked. Her fluffy white tail whisked happily and she began purring. She had sensed that Hermione didn't like the Quibbler, because Hermione wasn't very good at hiding her feelings. She was usually quite blunt in fact-much like Luna herself.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapters 35 and 36 are now up at AoOO. For the complete chapters and complete story go to my profile **here**, and click on the second link._

**From Chapters 35 and 36:**

Before the end of the previous term, Second years had been required to choose at least two electives for the Third Year from a number of options: Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Divination, Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. There were other, even more specialised electives available too, like Alchemy, Wizard Law, and Healing, but those were only for 5th years and above.

Hermione had wanted to take all of the third year and up electives, but Harry had pointed out that there just weren't enough hours in the day. Hermione had then excitedly discovered in a book about uncommon magical artifacts that the Ministry had a collection of Time-Turners. There had been a bit of arguing about that, before Hermione had reluctantly conceded that even with Time-Turners, she would never be able to get enough sleep to keep on track in all of the classes.

Not to mention that Harry had thought he would have quidditch practice to contend with, and he was determined to stick with Hermione in all of their classes. They had eventually compromised on taking three of the classes instead of two. Which had then left the question of which three to take for Harry and Hermione to argue about.

Choosing Care of Magical Creatures to support Hagrid's newfound status as a professor had been easy enough. Hermione was keen to take Muggle Studies to get a wizard's perspective, but had conceded that it was a rather unnecessary course for a pair of wizards who had both grown up only knowing the muggle world (though Hermione had pointed out that Harry's experiences as a muggle had been sadly lacking of any of the good bits).

When they had discussed Ancient Runes, Harry decided that it looked much more interesting than he had initially thought it would be. So now it was down to Arithmancy and Divination. Harry thought that Arithmancy looked far out of his league, though Hermione had insisted that it was much more exacting and predictive than a woolly discipline like Divination. But as Harry had agreed to do Runes with her, which he'd thought looked quite difficult, she made a deal with Harry to give Divination a go.

**~o0o~**

Professor Lupin greeted the students warmly with a quiet voice, and everyone settled down as the first lesson of the third year's Defence Against the Dark Arts class began.

"This year, we will start with things you would normally not be taught until 6th Year. But after the debacle at the World Cup this summer, the School Board of Governors has determined that all students should be made aware of the dangers they could be facing in coming months. What I am about to teach you, is how to respond to illegal curses..."

Hermione raised her hand. Professor Lupin smiled.

"Yes Mrs Potter?"

"Aren't all curses illegal?"

"Not all curses are automatically illegal in and of themselves Mrs Potter. The intent with which they are used is always taken into consideration. Context is everything. Any curse used for self-defence is generally considered appropriate by the Ministry. But having said that, there are three which are considered Unforgivable, and there are a number of other curses which are legally in the same class as the Unforgivables-such as the Immolation Curse, which causes people to spontaneously combust."

A collective gasp of horror emanated from most of the class at the notion that anybody might use such a horrible spell. Only the Slytherins in the class seemed unmoved.

"What makes Unforgivables distinct, is that they have the greatest potential for misuse, permanent injury, and death. Therefore, the Unforgivables are considered illegal under nearly all circumstances-though allowances are still made for the heat of battle in self-defence. Can anyone tell me which the three major Unforgivables are?"

Hermione had her hand up again and her bushy tail waved eagerly. Professor Lupin gave her another smile. But Neville's hand had also shot up, and he looked very troubled, so Professor Lupin gave him the first crack at the question.

"I... I know one is... is the Cruciatus Curse." Neville stammered.

Professor Lupin's smile vanished. He had known Neville's parents quite well, and he understood why Neville would be focused on that particular curse.

"Correct Mr Longbottom. The Cruciatus Curse is also known as the Torture Curse. Five points to Gryffindor."

Everyone was surprised to see that Ron Weasley had his hand up too. So Professor Lupin gave him the next one.

"Er... I think one is the Imperio Curse Professor." Ron mumbled.

"Almost correct Mr Weasley. It's actually called the Imperius Curse. That curse has given the Ministry a lot of trouble..."

The Professor finally allowed Hermione to answer the last one. Hermione looked at Harry and her eyes filled with tears.

"Avada Kedavra..." Hermione answered in a small voice.

"Correct Mrs Potter. The Killing Curse is indeed also known by its incantation. It is a very dangerous spell which takes a very powerful bit of magic to make it work. Only one person is known to have survived it..."


	15. Chapter 15

_I now have Chapter 37 up at AoOO. For the complete chapter, go to my profile **here**, and click on the second link, which will take you to the complete story._

_Hopefully, I'll have another chapter up for you by sometime tomorrow._

**From Chapter 37:**

After their shower together, Harry and Hermione dressed and went to look for Parvati so that they could all switch from Divination to Arithmancy. They found her in the Gryffindor common room and the three of them made their way to Professor McGonagall's office.

"I was hoping to see you two..." began Professor McGonagall, then she raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, Miss Patil, hello. I can't say I was expecting to see you as well."

"Hello Professor..." Parvati smiled anxiously, and her tail twitched nervously. Hermione jumped in to save her.

"We all came because we want to switch from Divination to Arithmancy." Hermione stated quickly, "We've decided its silly and..."

Minerva McGonagall held up her hand and Hermione stopped talking immediately.

"Let me guess," Minerva sighed, "Professor Trelawney predicted that Mr Potter would die a gruesome and horrible death!"

"How did you know?" Hermione gasped.

"Professor Trelawney is very fond of making dubious death 'prophecies.' " McGonagall snorted, uncharacteristically displaying disdain for a colleague. "It does not surprise me that she chose Mr Potter as her foil this year. I cannot say that I myself place much faith in Divination, but I prefer not to cast aspersions... Suffice it to say that I give all three of you permission to switch to Professor Vector's class."

"Hang on!" Harry interrupted, "Why were you hoping to see Hermione and me?"

"Because I have a stack of letters from Mrs Potter's parents which they had sent here over the summer. Mr Filch brought them to me an hour ago. Apparently they didn't know how to reach you..."

Professor McGonagall arched an eyebrow questioningly. Parvati turned to look at Hermione, and Hermione flushed crimson in embarrassment, but there was a flash of anger in her eyes.

"I don't want them!" Hermione said stiffly, her ginger tail wagging crossly.

But Harry put out his hand to take them, and Hermione gave him a quick glare, before her expression turned to guilt. Harry put his arm around her.

"It's alright Hermione. We'll look at them together okay!?" Harry said quietly. Hermione didn't respond, her eyes cast down, then she nodded briefly.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapters 38 and 39 are now up at AoOO. Go to my profile here and click on the second link to access the complete story and complete chapters._

**From chapters 38 and 39:**

The week flew by. Advanced Potions with Snape was progressing well, and Harry was picking up the basics of standard mathematics at least well enough to start following Arithmancy. Professor Vector was being as patient as possible with Harry after Hermione had asked Professor McGonagall to explain the situation to her.

Friday evening, Harry and Hermione met her mother at Hogsmeade train station, accompanied by Auror-in-training Tonks, whose hair was glowing violet that night. Harry had only ever seen Hermione's mother once, at Flourish and Botts, the day that Lucius Malfoy had surreptitiously given Ginny Weasley Tom Riddle's diary. But he knew something was wrong the moment he saw her face.

Mrs Granger had a lot of makeup caked under one eye. Hermione didn't notice at first because she had been so thrilled to see her mother again that she had nearly flattened her with one of her patented hugs. Hermione and her mother both wept happily to see each other again. When she released her mother, Hermione finally spotted the cosmetic covered bruise.

"Mum, what happened to your face?" she asked with concern.

"Oh, er... nothing dear. I... er... I just ran into a doorframe while I was rushing to pack."

Harry could tell right away that Mrs Granger was lying. His stomach lurched. But Hermione just accepted her mother at her word so Harry didn't say anything. He felt awkward enough as it was when Hermione introduced them to each other.

"Mum, this is Harry, I don't think you really got to meet him properly at Diagon Alley... What with all the fuss with Mr Malfoy..."

"So this is my son-in-law!" More tears filled Mrs Granger's eyes, and Harry wished there was a hole to hide in. But she was beaming through the tears and she pulled him into a hug causing him to flinch. "I'm so glad you were there for my Hermione, Harry. I'm so happy that she found someone who could love her for who she is..." she sobbed.

"It... it's nice to meet you Mrs Granger!" Harry managed to croak.

**~o0o~**

Harry and Hermione gave Mrs Granger the Grand Tour of Hogwarts after breakfast. The tour stalled a bit when Jean Granger engaged in an erudite conversation with a portrait of Paracelsus. Even Hermione grew a bit impatient, but her mum seemed so much happier now, that she didn't have the heart to interrupt. She and Harry slipped into the empty classroom near the portrait and snogged for a bit until Mrs Granger was ready to move on.

They demonstrated some of their spells for Hermione's mother too. She was particularly impressed with the transfigurations and their patronuses, and was beginning to understand how crucial it was for children with magical abilities to receive a solid education, despite the potential risks a magical academy like Hogwarts presented.

Without it, accidental magic could have done much worse damage to their family-they could all be dead. And she really began to accept that as things stood, it was her husband's fears and attitudes which had caused most of the strife leading to the current dysfunction.

Jean Granger had gone along with her husband at first in part due to her own fears, but she hadn't really wanted to pull Hermione out of Hogwarts herself. It was David Granger's anger which had frightened her most. Jean had never seen that side of him before She had been afraid of David's newfound rage at least as much as she had been of the magic. But there was no question in her mind now that Hogwarts was an absolute necessity.

It had been stupid really, to think that Hermione should have been pulled out of Hogwarts. Jean could see that there any number of reforms which might improve things at the school, but the same could be said for any non-magical educational institutions. She was hardly in a position from which to cast stones at Hogwarts.

The three of them took a picnic lunch as it was a clear day. The sun sparkled on the rippling surface of the lake, and the branches of the willow they were sitting under swayed in the Autumn breeze. A pair of swans and their cygnets floated by in single file.


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 40 is now up at AoOO. Click on the second link on my profile **here** for the complete chapter and complete story._

**From Chapter 40:**

After lunch on Sunday, Harry and Hermione walked her mother into Hogsmeade to the train station. The train to Glasgow where Mrs Granger's sister had just rented a small flat was leaving at 1:30 pm, and the three of them were accompanied by Auror-in-training Tonks, whose hair was a vivid emerald green today.

The sun beat down upon them, and they were all quite hot and sweaty by the time they got there, as Autumn had turned warm again. There wasn't a Dementor in sight and Auror-in-training Tonks seemed much more relaxed while the two students dawdled for half an hour with Mrs Granger waiting for the train to arrive.

Tonks made them all giggle by demonstrating some of her favourite faces-including a duck bill and a pig snout. They all burst into gales of laughter when the young Auror-in-training sprouted a long white beard, a bulbous nose, and did an eerily realistic impression of the Headmaster. By the time the train arrived, Jean Granger was in stitches.

Mrs Granger gave Hermione a huge hug, then she embraced Harry warmly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Look after Hermione, Harry. I'll miss you very much too."

For the first time in his life, Harry didn't flinch from the touch of an adult, and he wished that Mrs Granger didn't have to leave so soon. He wondered if this was what having a mother felt like, and it saddened him that her husband had come over all Dursleyish.

"Bye Mrs Granger. You should come and visit again."

Mrs Granger wanted to tell Harry to call her Jean, but she suspected that would make him feel uncomfortable. She smiled lovingly at him.

"I will indeed Harry." Then Mrs Granger gave Hermione another hug and kissed her good-bye before clambering on the train.

"Bye Mum!" Hermione shouted, and she waved madly, her furry tail bouncing, as the train began to chuff and clatter on its way. Harry grinned and waved too as Jean Granger waved back from the window of the carriage. They kept at it until the train rounded the village and passed out of sight beyond the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest.

"Well, you two..." Tonks began, "It's too nice to waste the afternoon hangin' about Hogwarts. Why don't we have a lark around town for a bit? Seein' as I'm here with you..."

Tonks had been feeling cooped up at Hogwarts and wanted a bit of fun without Dawlish or any other Aurors around. So she peered hopefully at the two young wizards. Harry grinned and Hermione looked thrilled.

"Is there a bookshop?" Hermione asked, her bushy tail whisking excitedly. Harry laughed, but in truth, he was very interested in having a look around one too.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 41 is now up at AoOO. Click on the second link of my profile **here** for the completer chapter, and complete story._

**From Chapter 41:**

Hermione tried coffee for the first time in her life at breakfast. Her face crinkled and her furry ears twitched in disgust,

"Urgh... that's revolting Harry. How do people drink this?"

"It's an acquired taste... usually acquired due to necessity like now, when tea just isn't strong enough to do the job." Harry replied with a grin. Uncle Vernon had been one of the few Britons to develop a taste for it, so Harry had learned of its remarkable energy boosting properties at an early age.

"You'll need more sugar and cream than that Hermione. Here..." Harry added several more heaping spoonfuls of sugar and a lot more cream. Hermione took another sip

"Oh, that's much better... Thanks Harry."

"Yeah, with enough sugar and cream, it's alright. It's a bit like chocolate in that way... cocoa is horrid until you add the sugar and milk."

Hermione looked surprised.

"Really? I didn't know. I love chocolate. But I don't eat much because, you know-dentist parents!"

"You love MILK chocolate. Have you ever tried a proper dark chocolate?"

Hermione shook her head.

"It's very bitter without the milk..."

Hermione's furry ears pricked attentively as Harry told her about baking with cocoa and how to make it taste nice as they made their way to Arithmancy. Harry had never really talked much about cooking for the Dursleys before, and Hermione began to understand why Harry was so good at potions when people just left him alone, or offered constructive advice instead of harassment.

Parvati caught up to them by the time they reached the door of the classroom. She appeared out of breath, and her eyes still looked a bit puffy from lack of sleep.

"I overslept," Parvati said with a blush.

Which wasn't surprising, as it had been after 4 am when she had crept back into Gryffindor tower and woken a very irritable Fat Lady. Parvati mused again that she was very fortunate that the Fat Lady was generally quite discreet regarding the nighttime prowlings of anyone associated with Harry.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 42 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 42:**

The big black dog trotted through the streets of Hogsmeade as evening fell. It stopped every so often, sniffing the cool air and peering around cautiously. He sauntered over to the grotty looking pub with paint peeling from the walls and dingy windows, and scratched at the door.

"Bloody hound, you're late," Aberforth grumbled as he opened the door to let Sirius in. Albus, Minerva, Remus, Severus, Poppy, and Arthur Weasley were already present and seated around a grimy long table nursing drinks.

The dog shook himself into a human, and stood up with a grimace.

"Good to see you cheery as always Aberforth," retorted Sirius.

Albus's eyes twinkled at the exchange, but then his features turned grave when Sirius took his seat and the meeting began.

"As you are all well aware, we have problems..."

Minerva snorted.

"That's quite the understatement..."

"Yes, quite..." Dumbledore replied calmly. "We now face war on two fronts, and the new Minister appears to have found a way to get her foot in the door at Hogwarts. And unfortunately, there is little I can do about it. I have pressed hard against Bartemius, but he refuses to budge, and I have no authority to prevent the Triwizard tournament from happening."

"It was always a longshot..." sighed Remus. "He will no doubt do whatever the new Minister tells him to do."

"Very true," Arthur confirmed, "His already shaky position at the Ministry has been further eroded by the exposure of his son..."

Poppy's face was crestfallen.

"So is there nothing we can do then? Children's lives are being put in danger. People die in these tournaments Albus."

Dumbledore took off his half-moon glasses, and massaged the bridge of his nose, feeling very much as old as he looked...

**~o0o~**

Tears rolled down Hermione's flushed cheeks and dripped into her porridge when she opened Friday's post during breakfast. She had received a card with some money from her mother, and a promise to visit, but as Jean Granger was still staying with her sister in Glasgow, there was nothing from her father.

Harry didn't really know what to do. He'd had a little get together planned with Luna and Parvati for Hermione, but it didn't seem so appropriate under the circumstances. He put Luna and Parvati off, and decided he just wanted to share Hermione's 14th birthday alone with her.


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 43 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story click on the second link on my profile **here**._

**From Chapter 43:**

September passed into October, and Harry had managed to change hair, nail, and skin colour by the first of the month. He began the next metamorph lesson looking like a cross between Dean and Malfoy, and he had Lavender's sparkly fingernails. As Halloween approached, Tonks began to teach Harry how to control hair length, change the size of his teeth, and alter the shape of his nose, as he was picking it all up very quickly.

The school was abuzz with gossip because soon the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would be arriving to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. Teachers appeared a bit on edge and admonished students to be on their best behaviour and improve their skills.

Professor Binns droned endlessly about Goblin uprisings while Harry and Hermione surreptitiously read books about the history of Elf enslavement during class, both already having had quite their fill of reading about the numerous Goblin/Wizard wars. Goblins could apparently look after themselves quite well enough, and were the only magical beings in Britain with a more or less equal status to Wizards.

Harry was improving rapidly in Arithmancy. Though it was clear that he would never be Hermione, he was achieving satisfactory marks on his assignments. Runes classes were fascinating. The ancient Norse script was apparently much more than a written form of language and had many magical uses which supplanted the need for wands. They were quite good for things like personal protection charms and very effective at warding homes. Harry thought they had a lot of practical application for Defensive Magic.

Neville had shown a marked improvement in Transfigurations since Ginny Weasley had become his girlfriend. His pincushion wriggled and turned into a rather adorable little hedgehog.

"Nicely done Longbottom. Five points to Gryffindor..." Professor McGonagall almost looked pleased, and thought that perhaps her friend Augusta needed to be set straight about a few things.

Hermione's bushy tail flicked happily.

"Oh very good Neville. Well done!"

"Thanks Hermione. I couldn't have done it without your help though."

"That's brilliant Nev," Harry remarked enviously, "Wish mine looked a bit better. It looks more like a piglet with quills."

"Practice makes perfect Harry!" Hermione responded with her schoolteacher tone.

Harry whispered something in Hermione's furry ear about what he'd like to practice. She blushed and emitted a little giggle. Parvati's satiny tail swished with mirth. Her own furry ears had detected every word Harry had whispered in Hermione's.

Seamus and Ron were sent to the hospital wing when Seamus's hedgehog exploded and they both ended up with a faceful of quills. Hermione winced, and was glad that transfigured objects weren't really living creatures.

Things didn't improve much for Seamus and Ron in Potions. Snape sneered disapprovingly at their concoctions and deducted 5 points apiece from Gryffindor. Only Harry, Hermione, and Malfoy received top marks for the day, and Professor Snape warned the class to study harder on their antidotes, implying darkly that someone might require them before Christmas.

Even Harry was distressed by Hagrid's classes. The Skrewts had developed shells and were growing larger by the day. Everybody was receiving ointments for their numerous nicks and minor burns from a fuming Madam Pomfrey. The only good thing about Hagrid's classes was that the female Skrewts continued to painfully favour Draco Malfoy with their suckers. He'd had to be sent to the infirmary after one had latched firmly onto his privates.


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 44 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here**, and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 44:**

Harry buttered another croissant and dipped it into the yolk of his fried egg. As he took a bite, he noticed Padma directly across the Hall talking to the French girl who had seemed so interested in Hermione. Padma appeared to be gesturing towards the Gryffindor table, but before he could look away, they caught him and giggled. Fleur turned pink, and Harry blushed furiously, focusing his attention back on his food. Hermione appeared not to have noticed as she was busy devouring a pile of sausage and bacon as daintily as possible to sate her feline appetite for meat.

Ron was digging into a pile of sausage and bacon as tall as Hermione's, but dainty was hardly the word to describe his manner of eating.

Nobody could focus in classes that day, and the teachers all gave up trying. Except for Snape, who deducted another 5 points apiece from Ron and Seamus for gossiping in class. As soon as classes had finished, Harry wanted away from everyone. He was feeling trapped and all of the excitement had his nerves on edge.

"Come on Hermione, I need to get out of here for a bit."

"Are you alright Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione asked. She could feel the agitation rolling off him in waves.

"This... it's just a bit much for me. Today, of all bloody days. Why does this have to be happening today?" Harry growled.

Hermione understood. She curled her bushy tail around Harry, and they went to look for a peaceful spot near the Hogwarts boathouses. But there was no quiet to be had. A rowdy group of Slytherins and Durmstrang boys were gathered by the stone steps leading from the castle to the lake.

The raucous laughter and jeering voices chilled Harry, and Hermione's fur all stood on end. The group hadn't noticed them yet though, as their attention appeared to be drawn on someone they had surrounded. And the two young Gryffindors had a bad feeling about who it might be.

"Bit early for Halloveen dress-up is it not? Vot are you supposed to be?" snickered a tall sturdy Durmstrang with spiky blond hair.

"I did not know zey let Haff-Breeds into your school..." guffawed a stocky lout with a shaved head.

"Yeah, they'll let anyone-or any-THING into Hogwarts these days!" sneered Malfoy. "Mudbloods, filthy Animals..."

"Ow! Stop it, don't touch me there..." a soft girl's voice who Harry and Hermione both recognised squealed.

"Oh! Zat part felt human enough!" another Durmstrang with slick black hair gloated.

"Leave us alone! OH! Get your hands off us!" another girl's voice shrieked.

"Oh! You're right, Gehlen." Malfoy's voice leered...

"DRACO! Stop it. You're disgusting. I can't believe you. Leave them alone. What's wrong with you, you bastards. You're all revolting."

"What's the matter with you Daphne?" Pansy sneered. "I never figured you for a blood-traitor."

"This has nothing to do with blood, you slag! They're just girls - like you and me. This is just wrong. I hate you lot. I wish I'd never been sorted into Slytherin with you sick arses."

Harry and Hermione whipped out their wands as Daphne Greengrass pulled away from the group and dashed past them shamefaced and burst into tears. Harry was stunned. His face blazing in fury, he turned back towards the gang, his wand at the ready. Hermione's visage was picture of rage too, and she aimed her own wand.


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 45 of HFLP is now up at AoOO. For the complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here**, and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 45:**

"I can't stand this Hermione. Malfoy and his gang can't be allowed to get away with it. That was more than schoolyard bullying. If... if we'd been there too late... He bloody should be in Azkaban with his father."

In tears, Hermione watched her husband pacing over the same bit of floor he'd been traversing for the last half hour. She knew he was right, but she also knew that they couldn't have taken on seven Slytherins and three Durmstrangs if it had come to an open fight.

"Except for sectumsempra, I don't really know any other fighting spells Hermione. And... and well, I'd rather not have to use something as potentially deadly as that except as a last resort. We need to learn how to fight."

"I... I agree Harry." Hermione responded with a small voice. "But now you have the stupid tournament to deal with too. Whoever put your name into the Goblet is trying to get you killed."

Harry stopped pacing, shock written all over his face.

"People die in these tournaments Harry. That's why they were discontinued."

"That figures. Crouch as good as said that I'd die if I didn't participate. He said that the magical penalty for breaking the 'contract' is the same as for an Unbreakable Vow."

Now it was Hermione's turn to look appalled.

**~o0o~**

Professor Snape thundered into the Headmaster's office in a swirl of robes with one of his prize students. Dumbledore had no twinkles or sparkles in his eyes; just bags under them from worry and lack of sleep. The Emergency Order meeting last night had run late, and he couldn't have slept even if he'd tried.

Snape stumbled and nearly fell when he slipped on the lemon-drops strewn all over the floor. He caught himself and noticed in surprise that the chalice which usually held them lay shattered on the rug near the Headmaster's desk.

"My apologies Severus. Be careful Miss Greengrass. Watch your step."

Dumbledore waved his wand. The lemon-drops and broken crystal vanished. He motioned to the armchair in front of his desk.

"Please, be seated Miss Greengrass. What can I do for you today?"

Daphne turned her red puffy eyes to peer at her Head of House. She couldn't bring herself to say it again. Snape's jaw clenched, and a vein his temple throbbed.

"Headmaster, Miss Greengrass has a very... disturbing tale to tell. And she has requested to be resorted. She no longer wishes to remain in Slytherin House. And speaking frankly... I cannot blame her."

"Are you willing to grant her request Severus?"

"I am. Though I fear she will be in danger no matter which House she ends up in. I know how... _lasting_ House prejudices can be." Snape actually swallowed, and his face flushed in guilt. Dumbledore peered shrewdly at Severus Snape.

"Quite. I'm glad you've come to recognise that _Professor_ Snape. Why don't you tell me what brought this on!"

"Miss Greengrass has brought to my attention that she witnessed several of my students, and some of Karkaroff's, engage in the sexual assault of two others before the selection of the champions yesterday evening."

"Have the others come forth to press charges?"

"No! I have reason to believe that they are too afraid to, given the current... political climate."

The Headmaster sighed. He understood the political climate all too well, as he had just received notice this very morning that he had been relieved of his position as Chairman of the Wizengamot. The new Minister was gaining allies, and most of the Wizengamot was made up of "Purebloods." Dumbledore had hoped to contain the fallout at Hogwarts. But it appeared that things were escalating rapidly.

"Very well! Without any official charges I am forced to leave things in your hands _Professor_ Snape. I would hope that you can see fit to dole out appropriate punishments. Sexual Assault cannot stand at Hogwarts. Detentions and loss of House Points are hardly effective measures fitting to these crimes. If it were up to me, the culprits would be expelled immediately and brought to full-trial before the Wizengamot."


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 46 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here**, and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 46:**

Draco stared at his mother in utter disbelief. His world was crashing around him.

"What do you mean you're cutting me off? You can't do that, Father..."

"Your father is in Azkaban." Narcissa said coldly, steeling her resolve, "I told him long ago to put his past behind him. But he refused to listen, and look where he is now. I didn't want that for you Draco. I had hoped for something better..."

"But we _ARE_ better, we're Pureblood..." Draco whined. His mother shook her head sadly.

"No Draco. Pureblood doesn't mean better. I have witnessed firsthand the cruelties wrought upon this world by such beliefs, and cast my own aside. I have seen what such beliefs did to my family."

"What you do with your life, the choices we make. That is what determines who we are. The choices you have made are as ugly as those your father and my sister have made. How can I look at myself knowing that I have sired someone who thinks so little of women?" Narcissa concluded bitterly.

"She _wasn't_ a woman. She was a _Halfbreed_, an _Animal_..." snarled Draco, glaring at his mother in contempt. "But now I'm beginning to see why Father always said never to trust a woman!"

Draco's words stabbed Narcissa like a sword through the heart, and she realised that she had never truly known her husband, or her son.

Draco hated the tears in his mother's eyes. She was weak and treacherous. His lips trembled with rage.

"When Father gets out of prison we'll set everything right, including our family... _GET OUT!_" Draco screamed, "_I HATE YOU!_"

Narcissa tried to hold it together as she entered the Fireplace in Snape's office, but gutwrenching sobs echoed as the green flames took her.


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 47 is now up at AoOO. Go to my profile **here**, and click on the second link for access to the complete chapter, and complete story._

**From Chapter 47:**

There had been more tears and hugs when Parvati and Luna were introduced properly to Daphne the previous evening, and everyone had taken dinner together in the Potters' quarters. After dinner, Daphne had introduced everyone to her sister Astoria, who was attending her first year at Hogwarts. Astoria was torn, as she had many friends among the Slytherin first and second years, and she was having trouble understanding why her sister had left. She had been polite to her sister's new friends, but it was clear that Astoria had felt uncomfortable around them.

Harry and Hermione sat with the Gryffindors at breakfast as usual, but everything felt different now. Especially as they were receiving many nasty looks from everyone. It felt like Second Year all over again. The Potters moved to the very end of the table so that they could talk quietly without being overheard.

"I wonder if you'll still be allowed to play on the Gryffindor quidditch team next year." Hermione murmured.

"I don't really know," Harry responded, "I'll have to ask Professor McGonagall. Though to be honest, right now, I'm more concerned with learning how to fight. And with the classes we've got, and all the extra training, I don't suppose I'd have enough time to do everything anyway. Besides, I'm not so keen to play for a bunch of bloody gits who look like they hate me again."

Hermione wasn't sure how to feel about that. She thought quidditch was more than a bit dangerous, and she was pleased that Harry was more interested in his studies now, but she knew how much Harry loved the game, and she wanted him to be happy. It wasn't right how much of his childhood he'd missed growing up at the Dursleys, and she knew how fun quidditch was for him.

Harry could see Hermione's mixed feelings on her face. He didn't want her to feel badly.

"It's alright Hermione. I can still play for fun in my spare time," Harry gave her a half-smile and then glanced down the table at Ron, who kept shooting dirty looks at him every so often between shoveling piles of food into his mouth. Harry sighed and continued, "Well, I suppose if Ron ever gets over himself that is..."

Fred and George moved to the end of the table across from Harry, both grinning madly.

"That was brilliant Harry..."

"...we don't know how you did it..."

"...but we're behind you all the way."

"I didn't put my name in the Goblet," Harry frowned, "and I really don't want to be in the tournament."

The twins' eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Oh! Well we believe you, don't we Fred?" George peered at his brother.

"Of course we do. Harry's never steered us wrong..." Fred replied.

"...and if it weren't for him and Hermione..."

"...our little sister would still be possessed by You-know-who..."

"...or worse!"

"Regardless Harry, we still support you..."

"...1,000%!" George concluded.

Neville had finished eating and moved down the table too. He'd heard the entire exchange.

"I support you too Harry, I don't care what anybody else says," Hermione's happily swishing tail caught Neville's eye, "And thank you Hermione. I'm pretty sure it's thanks to you that Gran was pleased with me. She took me to Diagon Alley yesterday to get me my own wand. It's loads easier to use than Dad's."


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 48 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story go to my profile **here,** and click on the second link._

**From chapter 48:**

"I'm impressed Potter. Thanks to you, we're well on our way into turning Voldemort into Full-Dead." Mad-Eye said approvingly.

"It was all Hermione really. We wouldn't have found it and killed it if it weren't for her. Same with Slytherin's Locket."

Moody gazed astutely at the young cat-witch, as if sizing her up. Hermione cringed, her furry tail and ears wilting slightly. She felt a bit creeped out by Mad Eye's discerning eyeball.

"Hmmm... Mrs Potter, indeed! Remus did say that you were the Brightest Witch he'd ever met since Potter's mother. Looks like your cat traits come in handy too... But don't knock yourself Mr Potter. I saw what you did to Nott Sr. You have to be bloody powerful to pull off a curse like that at your age. And I saw how ready you both were to fight those scum at the World Cup..."

"Looks like you'll _both_ be getting the Mad Eye Special boot camp training course then. We'll have you two whipped into shape and ready to make Death Eaters eat death in no time..."

Dumbledore coughed. Mad Eye snorted.

"...but we'll focus on gettin' you through this tournament first. Mark my words though, there's going to be no more foolishness about mollycoddling criminals when you're in a fight for your lives. _Right Albus?_" Moody grimaced as his eye spun to the back of his head.

"Quite..." Dumbledore replied in a small voice.

"Right! I'll give you two a schedule sometime tomorrow, then we'll get cracking. The first task is November 24th. That doesn't give us much time. We'll need somewhere to train where Dawlish and whoever else is on the Ministry payroll can't spy on us though. As far as they know, I'm only here as added security."

Harry and Hermione took dinner in their chambers again that evening by themselves, so that they could discuss the best places to train. Even Professor Dumbledore had seemed to be at a loss when they had asked him. It was only when Dobby brought them dessert that he overheard them wondering about the Secret Room they had found and he gleefully explained how the Room of Requirement worked.


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 49 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 49:**

The tawny Hogwarts owl flew through the dungeon corridors, keeping an eye out for a tasty rodent snack on its way to the Slytherin Common Room. Arriving at its destination, it tapped on the door 3 times.

"Get the post Goyle..." snapped Draco as he dipped a piece of toast into his boiled egg. Goyle obeyed his order and opened the door for the owl which dropped the pieces of mail before darting back into the corridor.

Nott grunted when Goyle passed him a letter from his father. Goyle set Draco's letter and newspaper on the common room dining table, knowing better than to expect even a grunt of gratitude from him.

Draco finished his egg before opening the letter. He smugly expected it was from Mother, begging his forgiveness, but to his surprise, it was from his new German friend, Gustav Gehlen. Draco tore it open and read it quickly, his mouth curling up slightly at the corners for the first time in days.

"Oi Draco, look at this..." Nott said eagerly, thrusting a parchment in front of Malfoy's face. "My father sent it to me from St Mungo's after hearing that I'd been confined to the common room. He had Mum post it for him."

Draco's eyes widened and the slight curl of his lips turned into an cruel smirk.

"Excellent, Nott! Looks like we may have a way out of the castle after all."

**~o0o~**

" 'allo, it's vairy nice to meet you properly Mrs and Mr Potter. Please call me Fleur. Zis ees my leetle sister Gabrielle." Fleur's gaze reminded Hermione of the first day that Parvati had asked to stroke her tail.

Hermione turned slightly pink and tried hard not to purr in front of the Gryffindors who had joined them at the Mingling Table.

Harry smiled brightly at Fleur. Not only had she obviously made a bold statement by joining them at the table, but Hermione seemed to find her pleasing as well. Which was good, because Harry felt rather warmly towards Fleur for not treating him as badly as Krum and Diggory had.

"Nice to meet you to Fleur. You can call me Harry..."

"...and please... call me Hermione," Hermione squeaked. She cringed at the sound of her own voice and blushed when she caught Fred and George grinning at her.

Hermione was saved by the arrival of the Post Owls. Or so she thought. Glaring at her from the front page of the Daily Prophet was her own bushy head next to Harry's stony features. But her face went livid and her tail turned into a bottlebrush when she read the headline.

**Harry's Halfbreed! Pet or Monster?**


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 50 is now up at AoOO. For access to the complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 50:**

After cleaning up, Harry and Hermione kissed Parvati and Luna good-bye.

"Thank you so much you two. I feel loads better now," Parvati gushed, "I think I might be alright to let Harry have a go again next time."

"Are you sure you two don't want to stay for the afternoon?" Hermione asked. "If Professor Dumbledore is right, people might try and bully you at Gryffindor."

"Oh, we're not going back to the Tower," replied Luna with a gleam in her eye. "We're going to spend the afternoon and evening cuddling in my little hideout in the woods by the lake, now that Parvati's feeling a bit better."

Harry grinned, but he had a thought.

"D'you two know where the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy is on the 7th Floor?" Harry queried. Parvati shook her head.

"I know where it is." Luna responded.

"Good," Harry nodded. "Meet us there after classes let out. But try and stay out of everyone's way alright!"

Hermione gave Harry a questioning look.

"I know what Sirius said, Hermione. But I don't care. Now that we have the Room of Requirement, Parvati and Luna can at least participate in the lessons, even if they don't always have time to join in our daily exercise routines."

Hermione looked a bit anxious. She wasn't sure how the cantankerous semi-retired Auror would take Harry's obstinance. Parvati and Luna's interest was piqued.

"What's going on Harry?" Parvati asked. Harry grinned.

"You'll see. Just meet us there okay. Just stay out of sight until we get there."


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 51 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 51:**

The Great Hall was already half-full when Harry took his seat at the Mingling Table with Hermione on one side and Daphne on the other. Heads turned and the whispering began. Some Slytherins erupted into laughter, not even bothering to whisper.

"I'm surprised you let your pet eat at the table Potter! When are you going to put it on a leash?" yelled Montague.

"No! She's a Succubus remember. Potter's the one on a leash," Pansy shrieked gleefully.

Several Gryffindors including Ron chortled. Dean got up, deciding he wasn't hungry anymore, and departed the Hall.

At the same time, hearing the exchange as he entered the Great Hall, Cedric Diggory guffawed. A girl who had entered behind him gave Cedric a sharp slap to the back of the head and he stumbled forward nearly losing his balance. Angrily, he rubbed his head and made his way to the Hufflepuff table.

Feeling much better, Fleur marched over to the table with her sister and sat next to Hermione.

"Don' worry 'ermione. Ze Quibbler should be arriving sometime during breakfast. And by ze way, your husband ees ze only _real_ Champion of 'ogwarts."

Fred and George sat themselves down next, glancing over at the Slytherin table, then back at Ron.

"George?"

"Yes Fred?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

George smirked.

"Of course I am."

Luna and Parvati sat next to Daphne, wondering what the Twins were on about, having missed the entire exchange. They peered questioningly at Hermione who just shrugged, as she really had no idea what the Twins were thinking. Harry had a pretty good idea though, but he kept it to himself.

By the time Neville and Ginny were seated, breakfast was already being served. A few minutes later, owls were dropping Quibblers on every table. Unfortunately for Hermione, they were also dropping dozens of letters into her porridge.

"I'll take those Mrs Potter," sighed the Headmaster, startling the entire table, who had yet again missed seeing him coming. Professor McGonagall stood beside him nodding approvingly at Dumbledore as he continued, "I expect it is all hate mail. It's best if you don't look at any of it."

With a wave of Dumbledore's wand, all of the letters vanished leaving only Quibblers. The cover featured neither Harry nor Hermione, nor any of their friends. But there were gasps from Neville and Parvati. The faces shown on the cover belonged to Mr Greengrass, Mr Patil, and Augusta Longbottom. The headline brought a lump to Harry's throat.

**Mr and Mrs Potter: Heroes of Hogwarts**

**Lies of the Prophet Exposed**


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 52 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 52:**

Harry's stomach churned. He didn't really like that Mr Lovegood's article revealed the Muggle Media coverage of Uncle Vernon's arrest for his crimes against Harry. But he could see how it would make Hermione a much more sympathetic character for wizard audiences.

Harry was startled to see even Fred and George tearing up. Like everyone else in the wizard world, they'd had no idea how bad things really had been for Harry, because he'd never liked talking about it. The Twins had just thought the Dursleys were pushy gits who yelled at Harry and didn't feed him properly.

Daphne was sobbing. She leaned into Harry's shoulder and put her arm around him, coming into contact with Hermione's furry tail which had also curled around Harry to comfort him. The article went on to describe how Harry had become Hermione's closest friend at Hogwarts after an unusual potions accident had caused her to be shunned by nearly the entire school.

Wendy Widdershin recounted the joy of witnessing the exceedingly rare Spontaneous Unbreakable Vow for the first time in her life, the day she'd administered the Potters' marriage vows in Madam Puddifoot's Wedding Parlour.

Mr Patil described Harry and Hermione fearlessly putting a stop to an attempted vicious gang rape by Death Eaters at the World Cup (though he thankfully left out the details of the Potters' unclothed condition at the time). He expressed great pride in his daughter for standing up to fellow Gryffindors to protect Hermione from their bullying after her potions mishap.

Madam Longbottom revealed that Hermione had helped her grandson finally achieve success at Hogwarts. And Mr Greengrass was quoted as saying that Mr Potter was "one of the finest examples of Gryffindor bravery he'd ever heard of," and that he was proud that his daughter had crossed House lines to become Harry's friend-though he wasn't at liberty to speak about the occurrence which had led to their friendship due to "ongoing investigations."

The Delacours expressed delight that their eldest daughter had found kindness and acceptance with Hogwarts' youngest Champion and his wife.

And most remarkable of all, somehow Mr Lovegood had managed to convince the Gringott's Goblins to acknowledge that the Estate of James and Lily Potter amounted to little more than a single-family dwelling and one lonely vault befitting a thoroughly middle-class lifestyle.

"I suppose the Headmaster and Daddy decided the grownups' interviews would be more convincing." Luna mused aloud. "It looks like he used some of our interviews more for background information."

Hermione nodded but didn't say anything. She noted to herself with much satisfaction that there was not a single word about crumple-horned snorkacks in the entire special edition of the Quibbler. Nor one word about the late Minister's alleged penchant for cooking Goblins in pies.

But there were some extremely interesting Features about the darkening mood of the Wizengamot, and an article challenging the Ministry's version of events surrounding Cornelius Fudge's assassination. The employment of Dementors by the Ministry was also brought into question. The Quibbler had apparently taken on a decidedly hard-hitting and credible political bent.


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapter 53 is now up at AoOO. For complete Chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link. _

**From Chapter 53:**

A week before the First Task, a blizzard blew into Scotland from the North Sea. The first proper snow of the season. Harry and the girls took an afternoon off after the storm died to play in the snow with Neville and Ginny, the twins, and Dean. They built two snowmen and animated them with charmed Top-hats which the Twins had invented. Harry was surprised, because he didn't think they'd ever seen any muggle television.

"We got the idea from some muggle boys who live in the village near us one Christmas," Fred admitted.

They all cheered the snowmen on as they wrestled and pummeled each other into powder. Following that, they had a snowball fight: Harry, Hermione, Daphne, and the other two Cat Witches vs the Weasleys, Neville, and Dean. Harry delighted in shooting the snowballs thrown by the other team out of the air with stunners, and Team Weasley finally conceded defeat to Team Cat Witch.

By the time November 23 rolled around, the day before the First Task, Harry and Hermione were both convinced he was ready. Harry had decided which Runes he thought would be most effective. Hermione agreed with him that it was best to prepare them the night before.

Daphne blushed when Harry took off his shirt to paint the Runes on his skin with a special ink which would be indelible until he used a charm to remove it. Harry's slight build was even more cut than it had been when he'd been playing Quidditch. An image of Bruce Lee flashed through Hermione's mind and she purred, turning a bit pink herself.

Hermione and Daphne wanted Harry to go to sleep early so that he would be well rested. But Harry was too nervous. So they cuddled and shared kisses together by the crackling fire in the Potters' sitting room with hot cups of cocoa until they drifted off to sleep one by one.


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter 54 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 54:**

When Harry entered the tent with his wife, all eyes turned to them. Krum appeared even grumpier than usual. Cedric gave Harry a nod, and tried to smile, but he looked like he was about to be sick. Fleur gave Harry and Hermione both a kiss on the cheek, but her usual radiance was muted by fear.

Bagman entered the tent followed by Crouch. Ludo was holding a purple sack in his hand and looking far too cheerful for Hermione's taste. She knew something was off about him, and Crouch too for that matter. But there was really very little she could do about it.

Crouch's darkness Hermione understood; his son had been exposed as a Death Eater in disguise, and his job was probably hanging by a thread. He would do whatever the new Minister told him to do. But Bagman was harder to read. He was a Ministry employee too, but all she knew for certain was that he didn't have Harry's best interests at heart.

Bagman held open the sack and urged the champions to each take the first item they touched, he fussed with the bag as it wriggled. Fleur reached in dejectedly and pulled out an animated replica of a Welsh Green dragon, the smaller, much less dangerous cousin of the Welsh Red.

Krum scowled and thrust his hand in as Bagman tried to stop the simulacrum dragons from squirming. The Durmstrang Champion pulled out a Chinese Fireball. Having done a lot of research over the last few weeks, Hermione and Harry both knew that Chinese dragons, while extremely dangerous if provoked, generally held humans in great regard and were highly sentient.

Bagman held the sack much more firmly when Cedric extended his shaking hand into it and retrieved a Swedish Short-snout. They were definitely ill-tempered and dangerous creatures, but not particularly large or agile.

Finally, with a sigh of resignation, Harry reached into the bag and pulled out the one which he'd seen in the clearing with Hermione and Mad Eye: the Hungarian Horntail. It was the largest and deadliest of all dragons-anywhere. None could compare to its size and viciousness. It was at least double the length of the Chinese Fireball, which was the second longest in the world, and was at least 5 times the mass.

Hermione's blood began to boil, but she tried to keep her temper for her husband's sake. Bagman caught the look in her eye and glanced away.

"Heheh!" the shifty-looking Ministry employee chuckled. "Well now that you're all sorted, I can reveal your task. Nothing too risky mind you. All you have to do is grab the Golden Egg from the Dragon's Nest..."

Hermione couldn't help herself, her furry tail bristled and she lost it.

**"Nesting Female Dragons?"** she yelled furiously, **"'Nothing too risky?' Are you bloody mad...?"**

Bagman withered at the onslaught and backed up a few steps. He chuckled nervously again, and shared a look with Crouch.

"Well...er...that's it then. Good luck all." Ludo put his hand on Crouch's shoulder and they hurriedly departed the tent before Hermione could really lay into them.


	32. Chapter 32

_Chapter 55-featuring the Yule Ball scene-is now up at AoOO. For access to complete chapter and complete story go to my profile __**here**__ and cliack on the second link._

**From Chapter 55:**

Hermione urged her heartbroken husband to swig the entire vial of "cheering potion." She could see how much Ron still meant to Harry-and how much it had hurt Harry to let him go. But she knew Harry had done the right thing. Everything he had said was true.

Harry needed people around him who loved him for who he really was right now, not people wounded by their own fragile egos and delusions. Harry had enough problems without having to deal with jealous fair-weather friends. Hermione could feel Harry's silent tears dampening her fluffy tail while she cuddled him.

"I love you Hermione," Harry whispered just before he fell asleep.

Harry felt much better after the nap. When he woke up, Hermione was having tea with Daphne.

"That was unbelievable Harry. How did you do that?" Daphne asked.

"I used runes which spelled out 'dragon friend.'" Harry replied. "Mind you, I didn't know if it would work. I'm not sure they would have if I'd had my wand in my hand."

"That's why I took my cloak and shirt off and showed that I was unarmed. Then I bowed to show respect, like Hagrid taught us with hippogriffs at the beginning of the year. Dragons are a lot like people, they just want to be respected."

Daphne frowned in puzzlement.

"But why don't all dragon handlers do that then?"

"Because most dragon handlers are like most other wizards," Hermione began in her 'schoolteacher' voice. But the tone also had an edge of bitterness. "They don't actually treat dragons with the kindness or respect deserved by sentient beings. They treat dragons as animals to be locked up in zoos, or beasts of burden, or as enemies to be subdued."

"Harry's right. The runes wouldn't have worked by themselves. They just told the dragon that he was a friend. If he hadn't acted like a friend, the dragon would have still attacked him."

Tears of shock and terror filled Daphne's eyes.

"Wait, you mean that Harry was totally unprotected then? He put down his wand too?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, I did use a fire protection rune too... just in case. But I was still scared to death that it would just eat me."

Daphne flung herself on Harry with a sob and nearly knocked him off the settee.

"Hermione's right Harry. You are the nicest, bravest boy. I can't believe you did that. You could've been killed."

Hermione purred, and gave Harry and Daphne both a kiss.


	33. Chapter 33

_Chapter 56 is now up at AoOO. For access to complete story and complete chapter go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 56:**

Finally rising after a long snog, Olympe stumbled and giggled when Hagrid caught her. The two drunk boys hiding in the bushes behind them breathed a heavy sigh of relief when the two half-giants headed back to the Ballroom.

Thankfully the magical properties of firewhiskey had protected Ron and Seamus from the freezing night. And fortunately for Ron and Seamus, the two famous witches had just begun performing a second set after a long break.

Shortly after midnight the Yule Ball was brought to a close. Luna and Parvati kissed the Potters goodnight, and snuck up to the Seventh Floor. The Gryffindor Common Room filled as Fred and George's after-party kicked into gear. Ron and Seamus were smashed though, and when Dean began making out with a fifth year girl, and Neville began snogging Ginny, they both decided it was time to get some sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapter 57 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

_**Warning for this chapter:** Attempted Rape-**NOT Explicit**-though the foiling of the rape attempt does include some explicit violence._

**From Chapter 57:**

A couple of days later, Hermione and Harry looked at the golden egg again for the hundredth time since the First Task trying to work out how to open it and glean its secrets. Ludo Bagman had explained to the Champions the following day that the egg contained cryptic hints about the Second Task.

They had tried numerous spells, and hit the library many times for ideas about how to open the egg. It was nearly time for breakfast though, so Harry sighed and put it back in the desk of the little study in their chambers.

"Well, I've got until February 24th Hermione. And it won't even be New Year for a few days yet."

Hermione frowned at Harry.

"Once we get the egg open, we'll _still_ have to work out whatever the puzzle is to tell us what the second task is. And _then_ we'll have to work out how to deal with whatever the Minister is planning for you in that task Harry. We don't have a lot of time if you think about it like that."

Harry sighed again. He knew Hermione was right.

"Yeah, well, look-let's give it a rest for now Hermione. We've got to do our workout after classes, and I've got my next metamorph lesson with Tonks this evening too. Then tomorrow evening its fighting lessons with Moody. Then Wednesday evening it's advanced potions... I suppose there's always New Years Day though-we'll have all day then."

"Then we'll have Friday evening and next weekend too. We can try and get this bloody thing open by Sunday-so let's just put this aside until New Years on Thursday alright!?"

Hermione nodded in agreement. What Harry said made sense; he had far too much to be getting on with, and she had to admit that there really wasn't time for much else over the next few days. But after breakfast, Hermione decided it could wait for the weekend.

That morning the Headmaster announced that the postponed Hogsmeade visit for Third Years would be taking place on New Year's Day. Hermione thought that she and Harry could both do with getting out of Hogwarts for a few hours.

**~o0o~**

Draco had been hard at work for over a month, practicing silencing charms, the petrificus totalus curse, and the incarcero spell. Hogsmeade Day had finally arrived and he was ready to put his plans into effect. The Potters and Greengrass were sure to be out of the castle, and security would be stretched thin between the village and the castle.

It was time to put Hogwarts behind him, and find a way to break Father out of Azkaban. The map Nott's father had sent him showed a secret passage leading from behind the statue of the one-eyed witch to the cellar of Honeydukes. Draco should be able to slip out from there, and the other students in Hogsmeade would provide good cover.


	35. Chapter 35

_Chapter 58 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 58:**

Albus Dumbledore conjured some fresh ice for his tumbler and squeezed some lemon into his third glass of whiskey. Tears flowed freely into his whiskers. He had only barely managed to hold things together all afternoon as he dealt with the aftermath of the vicious attack against Astoria Greengrass.

It had been very trying, though ultimately gratifying, to have spoken with the parents of the victims and the primary attacker. Albus hadn't expected to find new allies in his struggle with the new Minister and the pureblood supremacists in the Wizengamot.

And not just the Patils and the Greengrasses.

Mr Lovegood had declined to press charges, suggesting that his reputation may prove counterproductive to the cause of expelling and prosecuting the Nott and Malfoy boys. But he had offered to henceforth curb his instinct to publish sensational material about oddities, and promised to focus on hard journalism and the failings of the Ministry instead. And a new free edition of the Quibbler would be available to all in the morning, to counter whatever lies the Minister's Mouthpiece was sure to tell.

Most surprising of all was Narcissa Malfoy's pledge of support-not only against the current administration at the Ministry, but also against the Death Eaters who had not yet thrown in with Minister Umbridge. She had whispered of dark rumours and the hopes of those who remained loyal to Voldemort.

But Dumbledore's own hope was not enough to assuage his heartbreak. He had forced himself to examine the memories of the Patil's daughter, before having them delivered to Madam Bones. Twice today, he had allowed his mind to be assaulted by a pain which he had never again wished to endure personally.

Albus touched his fingers again to the glass covering the small picture of his sister Arianna which he kept in his desk and he wept. It hadn't been fair that his father had been punished for delivering justice to those who had assaulted her surely as brutally as Draco had intended to violate Astoria. Those boys-young men really-had deserved everything his father had done to them.

Just as Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott had deserved the means by which young Harry Potter had prevented them from harming Astoria any further.


	36. Chapter 36

_Chapter 59 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 59:**

Harry didn't feel like being cooped up. After classes, he and Hermione dressed warmly and decided to jog around the lake for their daily exercises and watch the sunset. They were surprised to discover Krum stretching by the water's edge.

"I alvays do calisthenics to keep fit for qvidditch." he explained. "I vould have done them at lunch-time, but zere are alvays too many silly fangirls following me then. It is too cold and dark for them now at zis time of day. Vy are you two outside now?"

"Hunh! Same as you really..." Harry grinned. "Hermione and I like to keep fit, and today I thought I'd rather be outside away from everyone. I... it sometimes feels like I can still sense everyone all around me when I'm stuck inside somewhere with a load of other people. Not claustrophobic really, just-edgy. And it's been a bit stressful the last couple of days." Harry concluded in a rather understated manner.

As the three of them jogged around the lake together, Harry explained about having to get in shape and learning how to fight for the Triwizard tournament so that he could keep up with the older champions-and stay alive. Harry even felt comfortable enough to mention their suspicions that Minister Umbridge was behind it all to try and get him killed. Krum came to a halt, his face darkening.

"Your Minister, she sounds like Hitler. Grindelvald vos von of Hitler's leading Vizards in ze Thule Society. Grindelvald slaughtered my grandfather ven he vas defending Jews and Roma in our village."

"Harry's parents were killed by someone like that too." Hermione said sadly.

"Yes, zis Voldemort character-so I have heard." They were silent for a short while after that, but another question popped into Viktor's head.

"Vot is vith Lavender and you Hermione? I like her very much, but I sense she does not like you, vich seems strange to me, as you seem qvite nice."

Hermione turned red; she didn't know what to say. Harry came to her rescue and spoke as tactfully as he could.

"It... it was after Hermione accidentally became part cat. I... I think Lavender got scared of Hermione and... erm... sometimes people don't react very well when other people are different than what they're used to and they're frightened of them."

Krum nodded glumly.

"Maybe I vill speak to her. I am sorry Hermione. I did not mean to upset you. It vos thoughtless of me to bring it up."

"It's alright... really!" Hermione squeaked; her furry ears and tail twitching anxiously. She didn't want to spoil things with Harry's new friend.

"Don't vorry Hermione. I vill not mention you directly. I just don't vant my girlfriend to become somebody who vould follow someone like your Minister. I must know zat she vill be okay with people who are different. If she cannot change, then I cannot be with someone like zat."


	37. Chapter 37

_Chapter 60 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 60:**

A clattering and a loud shrieking echoed in the Potters' bathroom, waking them from their blissful reverie in the bathtub.

"Bloody Hell! What's that noise? It sounds like a banshee." Harry shouted as he flailed and splashed about in a panic.

"The egg Harry," Hermione yelled to be heard above the racket, "Grab the egg and submerge it quickly."

Harry wiped his steamed up glasses on a towel and spotted the golden egg in a pool of sudsy water, open as if cleaved in half, and the dreadful howling coming from within had sent it chattering around on the tiled floor. Hurriedly, he reached for the shuddering egg and plunged it under the surface of the bathwater.

The screeching immediately halted. All that could be heard besides the sloshing water was an eerie lilting singing, but it was difficult to make out the words. Hermione dipped her bushy head into the water to listen, then she came up gasping, water dripping from her wringing wet hair.

"Your turn Harry," she beckoned.

Harry nodded and dunked his own head beneath the surface of the bathwater and blinked at the golden egg...

The voices were feminine and strangely compelling, despite the gloomy nature of the song itself. If Hermione weren't his, he could imagine that he might have to follow those enchanting voices no matter where they led. But whatever magic the voices held were no match for Hermione. Harry loved her beyond anything any entrancing maidens might throw at him.

Harry came up gulping for air and grabbed a towel to wipe his glasses. Once he could see properly again he spoke through gritted teeth, a vein throbbing slightly in his temple.

"Hermione, I don't care what the stupid task is. I'm not letting a bunch of bloody mermaids take you."

"Harry, we really don't have a choice. It's obvious Dumbledore can't put a stop to this. The magical contract won't permit anyone to withdraw. You'll die if you don't at least attempt the task."

"But they're going to kidnap you Hermione. And who knows what will happen to you down there?" Harry responded heatedly.

"You'll have an hour Harry. I know it's not a long time. But the mer-people will be bound by a magical contract of their own to honour within that time frame." Hermione paused as something struck her.

"Harry, how did you work the riddle out so quickly?"

"Dudley never did read his schoolbooks on Greek mythology, but I did," Harry replied, his face still contorted with dismay, "As soon as I heard the voices and felt them pulling at me, I knew they were Sea Nymphs-Nereids, Mermaids-whatever. Not being able to sing above the ground-but apparently underwater-made it bloody obvious too."

"But bugger them-nobody's stealing you from me if I can help it, Hermione... And... and if they think they can lure me with their pretty voices, they've got another think coming." Harry concluded with a glower.

Hermione grinned at Harry, purring, and her tail thwipped the surface of the water happily.

"That's **brilliant** Harry. You got it quicker than me. Most people have mixed up Nereids with Sirens for centuries because they have similar mythic backgrounds associated with beautiful women leading sailors to their deaths through their singing. Sirens are more commonly called Veela today. I think all that sailor killing tosh is a load of rubbish though."


	38. Chapter 38

_Chapter 61 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 61:**

Madam Pince found Harry and Hermione waiting by the door to the library already, and she shook her head. She had only just finished her Sunday breakfast herself and wondered how they had managed to beat her to it.

Hermione headed straight for the dusty unused section of muggle reference books while Harry began to look for books about mer-folk. When she got back with several books of human anatomy and ichthyology, Hermione found Harry with his head buried in a book of Mermish.

"Blimey Hermione," Harry said when she sat down, "There is no way I'll ever be able to learn enough Mermish in time for the second task. And I know a few Runes saying 'friend' isn't going to cut it this time for mer-people if I run into trouble with them."

Hermione looked pensive for a moment before something popped into her head.

"Runes are a magical language Harry. Perhaps there are some Runes which will magically translate other languages so that you can carry on a conversation without you actually having to learn them. That's probably something far more advanced than anything in our current course-year. If not, there might be a translation charm which would accomplish the same thing."

"Yeah, that's an idea," Harry grinned, "Brilliant Hermione. I'll start looking that up then. What's that you've got there?"

"Well... _originally_ I thought you could just use gillyweed, but there is no guarantee that it will last long enough for you to complete the task-it depends on how much you eat, and the potency. So _then_ I thought that perhaps you could actually use your metamorph abilities to develop functioning gills..."

"It might be difficult, but well worth it-as you would be able to use either your lungs or gills as needed without having to worry about one interfering with the other, or having to worry about whether your gills would last for a long enough time."

"Right! That sounds good," Harry nodded in agreement, "What about you then? You won't be able to breathe underwater..."

"I think I'll use a bubble-head charm if needed. I looked that up yesterday while you were flying with Viktor and the Twins." Hermione smiled impishly at Harry, pleased that he'd managed to relax enough to have some fun. She had told him to take the rest of Saturday off after Mad Eye had put Harry through a grueling session in the swimming pool in the Room of Requirement, and then come to the library by herself.


	39. Chapter 39

_Chapter 62 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 62:**

Harry had found no symbols in any of the Advanced Runes books which would work as a magical translator and had begun to tackle Advanced Charms books instead. He couldn't find anything in the library, and by Friday he was panicking, and rifling through the extra Charms textbooks on the shelf from later Years during Charms class.

Professor Flitwick almost deducted 5 points from Gryffindor when he noticed that Harry was reading an unassigned book in class. Then he tried to add 15 points when he discovered that Harry was reading a seventh year Charms book instead of his third year book.

It took Professor Flitwick a few seconds to remember why his points taking and giving spells weren't working.

"Well Potter, I'm pleased you're reading so far ahead," the diminutive professor squeaked, "but you appear to be a bit lost. Perhaps I can be of assistance."

"I'm not sure if you're allowed to assist me Sir." Harry responded with a pained expression, "I'm looking for something to help me in the Second Task."

"Nonsense Potter. Of course I can help guide you in the right direction. I just can't do your work for you. You'll have to do all the research without my help, but I can certainly point you to the correct resources. What is it you're looking for?"

Harry scratched his head before remembering the term he'd heard on an episode of Star Trek.

"Erm... a 'Universal Translator' spell Sir. I may need to talk to mer-people, and there's not enough time to learn a whole language."

"Oh, it's no wonder you can't find it in a school text-book then-as it could be used for cheating. Nor will you find it in a standard Charm Book in the library. That's highly advanced specialised magic. Try Linguistic Legerdemain by Reddo Semanticus. You should find a good charm which will work for Mermish in that book which you can cast upon yourself."

"The spells are quite complex, but they are lasting, and must be removed with a counterspell." Professor Flitwick paused, his features becoming distraught and unsure. But his professorial nature compelled him to continue, "They are generally used for negotiations after...well, ahem...usually after diplomats have been killed in war, or civil strife between ethnic groups who speak different languages!" Then he snapped back to his usual self.

"Now Potter, how about you focus on Cheering Charms for the rest of the class, like everyone else is!"


	40. Chapter 40

_Chapters 63 and 64 are now up at AoOO. For complete chapters and complete story, go to my profile __**here**__ and click on the second link._

**From Chapters 63 and 64:**

After breakfast, Daphne went off to play in the snow with Luna and Parvati while Harry and Hermione studied and continued to make preparations for the second task.

"These are images of the gill-structures you'll need Harry. It won't be as difficult as I thought it would be. I _thought_ you'd need special fish cells, but apparently fish gill cells for extracting oxygen and transferring it to the capillaries aren't much different than those in our lungs-they just arrange them differently, in layers of epithelium instead of internal alveoli..."

Harry's eyebrows had shot up at "won't be as difficult as I thought" and his brain had gone a bit fuzzy when he heard the words "epithelium" and "alveoli." Hermione saw his expression and blanched slightly, realising that she'd lost him already.

She sighed and tried to keep in mind that Harry was a very visual learner. If he could picture it, he could do it, and with enough verbal association he could pick up the correct terminology with ease; but he had to be able to create a visual framework in his mind first to hang the words on. Hermione decided Harry didn't need any of that right now.

"Sorry Harry..." Hermione blushed slightly, "don't worry about anything I just said for the time being. All you need to do is picture these gill cell-structures at the same time as you're visualising the overall cosmetic form. I suppose that _will_ be hard enough to do-hold more than one image in your mind at a time that is."

Harry nodded and smiled at Hermione. _That_ he understood. He cupped his surprised wife's chin with one hand and kissed her softly. Hermione's own brain went a little fuzzy, her furry ears and tail twitched... She gave him a puzzled look when Harry had finished kissing her.

"What was that for? Not that I minded of course..."

"For just being you. No apologies necessary Hermione. You're brilliant, and I wouldn't have you any other way. I like it when you go into lecture mode. You always get around to showing me what you're on about eventually, and then I can work out what you just said."

Hermione dropped the book as she melted in Harry's green eyes and she pulled him into a passionate wet kiss, all work forgotten.

**~o0o~**

Harry had been correct. Three weeks before the second task was to begin, Mad Eye had the Room of Requirement turn the swimming pool into a mini version of the Black Lake-and it was like swimming in ice until he swallowed the Gillyweed. It wasn't really necessary to keep Moody in the dark-just for practice while Harry was still trying to perfect his gills.

Harry and Hermione had told Mad Eye about Harry's metamorph powers and training after Sirius and Dora had assured Harry and Hermione that they trusted Moody completely. Dora had spent most of the last metamorph lesson telling them how Mad Eye had recruited her and taken her under his wing once she'd left Hogwarts.

Sirius had spoken to Harry and Hermione briefly on the handmirror, then told them how to get into the Shrieking Shack through the secret tunnel at the base of the whomping willow. The three of them had met there and talked for an hour or so. The Potters were startled when Sirius told them that he wanted to explain about Dumbledore.

"If the Headmaster finds out about you being a metamorph now Harry, I think that will be perfectly alright." Sirius had said, "Dumbledore seems to have made a real breakthrough recently..."


	41. Chapter 41

_Chapter 65-The Second Task-is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 65:**

The ache in Harry's gut when Professor McGonagall led Hermione away had been severe. But Luna, Parvati, and Daphne cuddled him in the Potters' quarters, and stayed by him all night-lessening the pain. Luna had suggested that he swallow a vial of calming draught so that he could get some sleep, and he did.

When he woke early the next morning, Harry could barely make his way out of the tangle of limbs and furry tails wrapped around him to get to the bathroom. Harry appraised himself in the mirror for a few minutes before dressing. He strapped the holster which Mad Eye had given him to his forearm, and stowed his wand. Then Harry traced the runes on his chest with his fingers before pulling on a thick black t-shirt and covering them.

Harry stepped out of his pyjama bottoms and tugged on a pair of black spandex swimming trunks which wouldn't get caught up in any underwater foliage. Finally he dressed warmly and stowed a pouch of Gillyweed in his robes.

Yawning, Daphne, Luna, and Parvati hurriedly made themselves ready together in the bathroom while Harry waited in the sitting room, staring anxiously at the fire.

The three of them collected Harry and made their way to the Great Hall, but there was no question about eating-it just wasn't happening for any of them. Fleur, Viktor, and even Cedric, all sat at the Mingling Table with Harry, Daphne, and the two Cat-Witches. None of them were hungry.

They waited patiently for everyone else to finish breakfast, and were finally led to the platform perched at the end of a new pier on the lake. There were stands at the edge of the lake full of hundreds of visitors as well as the students-many times more than there had been at the First Task. Harry shook his head, wondering what the idiots expected to see under the surface of the Black Lake.


	42. Chapter 42

_Chapter 66 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile here and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 66:**

Minister Dolores Umbridge was flabbergasted. Harry Potter had not only survived everything thrown at him and his halfbreed whore, but he had also emerged as the Victor of the Second Task.

Harry Potter was a Living Symbol of the defeat of the Pureblood Agenda, and had been ever since he had somehow apparently killed Voldemort at the tender age of one-perhaps with some sort of accidental magic-and that simply could not stand. Of course Dolores understood now that Voldemort had some sort of back-up plan which had sustained him, but that wasn't the point.

Halfblood Potter was a traitor, just like his pureblood father who had married that mudblood slut. Dolores's face burned at the notion that she had ever found the 5th Year James Potter attractive when she had first attended Hogwarts.

Lucius was James Potter's better in every way-except for losing his temper in front of the previous Minister. That had been a serious mistake. Dolores had desired Lucius ever since she had spied the beautiful young businessman in the Malfoy Apothecary in London when she was a little girl. Unfortunately, he had married Narcissa Black even before Dolores had begun attending Hogwarts, dashing her childish dreams. But that was now over-and he would soon belong to Dolores.

Harry Potter was a rallying point for all of the mudbloods demanding greater representation in the Wizengamot and the Ministry-all those who threatened to overturn the Natural Order of things. Harry Potter's treachery even outstripped that of his father's. At least Lily Evans had been a Human muggleborn "witch," unlike Harry's Halfbreed Abomination.

Dolores had been reticent at the idea of hiring water-demon assassins to prevent Potter from reaching the Mer-village. The Kappa appeared suspiciously halfbreed, but she had been assured by the Japanese Minister that none were better for marine assaults. And it would have been a delicious irony for the halfbreed herself to have perished at the hands of the other Abominations. Dolores had hoped that telling the Fish-King that the Cat-girl was a demon would guarantee the muggleborn halfbreed's demise.


	43. Chapter 43

_Chapter 67 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here,** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 67:**

The Mingling Table was slightly larger at breakfast the day after the task. Harry and Hermione sat in their usual spots directly across the Hall from the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall. Luna and Parvati took their spots next to Hermione, and Daphne and Fleur sat next to Harry.

On the other side of the table, facing them, Fred, George, and Angelina were back, as were Dean, Neville and Ginny. Viktor was accompanied by Lavender, and Cedric and Cho made a show of leaving the Hufflepuff table to join the rest of them.

Strangely, up at the Staff Table, next to Ludo Bagman, Harry spied Percy Weasley in Crouch's seat glaring at him. Harry frowned, wondering what that was all about. Then he remembered that Percy had graduated a year early and taken an internship at the Ministry according to Fred and George, who had complained vociferously about it at the World Cup.

Nobody really knew what had happened in the Black Lake except for those at the Mingling Table, who were being filled in by Harry, Hermione, and Fleur over breakfast.

"That's odd Hermione," Harry remarked, his face creased in puzzlement as he perused the morning paper after giving Hedwig a piece of toast, "All it says in the Prophet is that Fleur and I came in second and first. There aren't any details. You'd think Skeeter would be going on about how I tried to start a war with the Mer-people or something."

"I don't think the Minister and the Prophet have worked out how to spin the events to their advantage Harry." Hermione replied.

"Well what do you reckon...?" Fred began.

"Should we start spreading the news?" George asked.

The Champions and their loved ones all looked uncomfortable. None of them were sure what to make of things. Harry peered into his wife's eyes quizzically, and her furry ears and tail twitched noncommittally. Hermione wasn't really certain what was best. Finally Harry shook his head.

"Look, all we know for certain is that the Minister has it in for Hermione and me," Harry responded, "but there's nothing we can do to really prove to everyone else what really happened in the lake. Or prove that she's the one behind it. The Minister could say it was Bagman or Crouch behind it all."

"All I know..." Harry swallowed anxiously and peered meaningfully at Fleur before glancing back to the other two Champions and continuing. "All I really know is that I don't want any of you to get killed just because she's out to get me and Hermione. I'm sorry you're all being forced to participate because of the stupid magical contract. I don't really know what else t'do about it for now until we know what the next task is."

Fleur got out of her seat and put her arms around Harry, giving him a lingering kiss on the cheek.

"Don' be sorry 'arry. You are ze only one 'oo did not chose to be in ze tournament. All of ze ozzer Champions-we chose zees. We knew eet was dangerous when we signed up for eet."

"Fleur is correct Harry," Victor stated firmly, "Zis is not your fault."

"And I'm the one who's sorry Potter!" Cedric said glumly, "I should never have doubted you."

As everyone finished eating, Harry actually spotted the Headmaster approaching the Mingling Table for once. Dumbledore appeared in a somber mood.

"Harry, Mrs Potter, you are both excused from classes today. Perhaps you could join me in my office after you have washed up from breakfast. We have some rather important things to discuss."


	44. Chapter 44

_Chapter 68 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 68:**

Luna and Parvati kissed their friends goodnight and made their way back to their respective dormitories after leaving the Headmaster's office. It was late, and Fleur walked the Potters and Daphne back to the Unaffiliated's corridor. Daphne was clearly downcast and Fleur put her arm around the younger girl as they strolled together.

"What ees wrong Daphne?" Fleur's eyes filled with concern. "We learne' much tonight. Please tell us why you are so sad."

Daphne fluttered her eyelashes at Fleur, and gave her a wan smile. Harry and Hermione glanced over at them both.

"I... I'm not really sad-not for myself anyway," Daphne replied, "I'm sad for Narcissa Black. But I'm grateful actually... Grateful that my father refused Mr Malfoy's many offers to buy me for Draco."

Everybody came to a halt. They all stared in shock at Daphne's revelation.

"That's barbaric! Mr Malfoy... In this day and age..." Hermione's tail trembled angrily as she sputtered at the revolting idea. Harry grimaced in outrage too, but his feeling was leavened by a sense of satisfaction that both Malfoys were now in Azkaban.

"But I... I'm also sad for my sister." Daphne continued with a gulp, "I'm afraid that might be why Draco tried to take her-because he couldn't have me... I feel awful about that. And Narcissa Black's story just made me think about it all again."

Fleur pulled Daphne closer into both of her arms and kissed her cheek.

"Eet is not your fault Daphne." Fleur responded comfortingly, "Though I know, I would feel ze same way if I was in your place and eet was Gabrielle. But thanks to 'arry and 'ermione your seester is safe now."

Daphne's face brightened as a warm feeling filled her. She felt protected in Fleur's embrace, like she felt with Harry and Hermione.

Hermione's fluffy tail twitched and a smile hovered on her lips.

"Do you want to spend the night with us Fleur?" Hermione asked, purring lightly, "There's plenty of room..."

Fleur's own feeling of despondency at the idea of returning to her now empty suite in the Beauxbaton Carriage evaporated and her face lit up.

"Thank you 'ermione. I would like zat vairy much!"


	45. Chapter 45

_Chapter 69 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 69:**

As he glanced back towards Hermione, Harry caught the malevolent eye of Percy Weasley again, and an ominous feeling set the scrambled eggs in his stomach roiling. Hermione peered in the direction Harry was looking, and the fur on her spine stood on end. Noticing the shift in attention, Fleur, Daphne, and the other two cat-witches glanced up at the staff table too. Percy quickly focused back on his breakfast.

" 'oo is zat?" Fleur frowned, "I 'ave not seen him before. 'e does not look vairy pleasant. Why ees he sitting zere. 'e looks like a student."

"**That**-is our dear brother Percy..." George stated as he sat down across from Harry.

"...and we were wondering the same thing." Fred continued, plonking himself next to his twin. Both of them had just finished their own breakfasts and spotted Percy sitting in Crouch's seat, staring at Harry, for the second day in a row.

"Maybe Crouch is sick," Harry responded. But he had a bad feeling that there was more too it.

"Drunk off his arse more like..." George snorted.

"He could barely stand at the Second Task..."

"...and he looked like he was about start to blubbering..."

"...mind you, so did Bagman..."

"...but we reckon that's because _that_ git lost a lot of money betting against you Harry."

"But Percy looks like he hates Harry," Daphne remarked anxiously, "What's that all about?"

Fred and George shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"We think he might be interning directly for the Minister now." Fred replied sadly.

"That's why we came over here to warn you." George concluded as his jaw tightened.

Hermione nodded. She hated to think that Percy had gone over, as she had thought he was alright at the beginning of First Year until she had started to really fall for Harry and come to understand that there was more to life than books and arbitrary rules. But Hermione could feel Percy's dark intent strongly, and what the Twins said was the only thing which made sense to her.

"I wonder if Dumbledore knows yet?" Harry pondered, certain that the Twins were correct.

"I don't think so Harry. He would have mentioned it at the Order meeting last night if he knew..." Hermione caught herself and shut-up, turning crimson. Fred and George looked at each other and sighed.

"It's alright Hermione..."

"We know all about the Order..."

"Mum and Dad are always trying to keep us from prying into it."

"We're surprised they let you into a meeting..."

"...Mum must have thrown a fit." George finished with a sardonic grin.


	46. Chapter 46

_Chapter 70 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 70:**

Luna and Parvati spent the rest of the evening between dinner and curfew moving into their new quarters while Daphne helped Fleur bring her things from the Beauxbaton carriage into hers. Harry and Hermione were delighted that they could all be together.

"It's almost like having our own House," Hermione told Harry with happy tears in her eyes as they cuddled together on their settee by the crackling fireplace. Harry stroked her bushy tail and kissed her on the forehead before taking a sip of cocoa.

"We don't have a Common Room," Harry smiled, "but yeah, it does feel like that. It'll be easier for us to see Luna and Parvati in the evenings now. They won't have to sneak so far around the castle after curfew."

"I think our corridor actually has the same protection charms as the common rooms, even though there isn't a door at the entrance Harry. So if Fleur and Daphne, or Luna and Parvati, want to visit after hours, they won't be out of bounds in the hallway," Hermione responded as she picked up a book she had never noticed on the coffee table.

"I don't remember seeing this before, Harry." Hermione's eyes gleamed at the new book in her hands and she began to leaf through it.

"Oh... _that!"_ Harry replied, beaming at Hermione's excitement, "I picked it up the day we saw your mum off in Hogsmeade with Dora. It looked really cool. I forgot all about it, but I found it again in my drawer while I was getting ready for breakfast this morning. I don't know why it has an age warning on it though."

"By the way Hermione, maybe we should invite your mum to visit at Easter..."

Hermione nodded without really hearing, as she flicked past pages of Mongolian Death Worms, Kappa, and Yeti.

"Oh, sorry... What, Harry?" Hermione looked up, feeling a bit ill after perusing some pages about Tibkalang, some sort of horselike Philippine monster, and Shokushu, horrific Japanese creatures with numerous tentacles which reminded her a bit of Cthulhu. Undoubtedly the book was restricted due to the rather graphic descriptions of their rapacious mating and reproduction habits which appeared to require adolescent female human incubators.

"I was just thinking it would be nice to see your mum again, as you didn't get to see her at Christmas." Harry replied softly.

Hermione tossed the open book onto the coffee table and flung her arms around Harry with a sob.

"Oh Harry, that's a lovely idea... Thank you! I miss Mum so much right now."

Hermione kissed Harry tearfully and wetly for being so thoughtful, purring loudly as her fluffy tail thumped the settee. Harry was bemused by Hermione's mixed reaction and returned her kisses heatedly when there was a tapping on their door. Hermione leapt up joyfully and ran to open it.

"May we come in?" Luna asked with a beatific smile.

"We've finished moving our things," squealed Parvati happily, twirling her silky black tail.

Harry's face split from ear to ear in a big grin. He suspected that they would be having to perform a lot of reparo charms tomorrow morning before breakfast.


	47. Chapter 47

_Chapter 71 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 71:**

Remus Lupin seriously considered getting drunk before returning from lunch for afternoon classes. Morning lessons had been a disaster. If it weren't for the fact that boggarts were easier to defeat when it was confused by many people, Lupin would have already begun making a schedule to teach each student individually. As it was, he was going to have to solemnly rethink how to present this particular lesson.

**~o0o~**

Professor Lupin's desk was back, and the grindylow tank was gone, but instead of remaining in the classroom, everyone filed behind him when he led the class to the nearby room where Professor McGonagall had held dance lessons prior to the Yule Ball. In the centre of the room stood a mahogany closet with brass handles.

The first few students had perfectly average fears and the shapeshifting wraith-like sprite assumed the identity of a rat, a bloody eyeball, a severed hand, a jack-in-the-box, and for Ronald Weasley, a Spider. Lupin began to get an inkling that there might be issues with the standard approach for teaching teenagers how to do deal with boggarts after Neville concluded.

Lupin made a note to himself to have Professor McGonagall investigate a member of her house, one of his older students in a different period, Cormac Mclaggen, for bullying and harassment after a very shaken Neville finally managed to dress the boggart-Mclaggen in his grandmother's clothes, much to the amusement of the rest of the third year Gryffindors.

Parvati's boggart was disturbing; her boggart-girlfriend-Luna told her that she didn't love her anymore. Lupin had to step in to deal with that one as Parvati burst into tears and ran to be consoled by Hermione. When boggart-Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the closet to confront Daphne, the professor's heart sank and he stepped in once again; Hermione was now consoling two crying girlfriends. But the final straw was when Harry stepped up and a dead Hermione-boggart lay on the floor.

Harry turned ashen and froze.

Professor Lupin banished the boggart back into the cupboard with some difficulty, as he was now in a bit of a temper with himself for having allowed this to get so out of hand.

"Class is dismissed. Please, I urge those of you who are still feeling badly to visit Madam Pomfrey. She will issue calming draughts to any of you who still need it."

Lupin sighed as Hermione led her husband and their girlfriends to the hospital wing.


	48. Chapter 48

_Chapter 72 is now up at AoOO. For complete Chapter and complete Story, go to my profile **here,** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 72:**

Shacklebolt's rumination was interrupted by the sudden appearance of an etheric silvery fox. An echoey voice emanated from Auror Reynard Mulligan's patronus, urgently beckoning Kingsley to an abandoned estate on the outskirts of a village in the North East of England known as Little Hangleton.

When Kingsley arrived at the scene, he discovered Auror Mulligan patting the back of Auror Abigail Brixton who was vomiting loudly into the mildewy broken toilet in the bathroom nearest to the landing at the top of the staircase.

"There, there... it's alright Abby. We'll find out who..." Mulligan started at Kingsley's approach, not having heard his creaking footsteps on the stairs, "Oh! Kingsley, thank goodness you're here..."

"What's this all about Mulligan? What's going on? I am needed in London..."

"S... Sir," Abigail began shakily, still looking a bit pallid, "You said to notify you first if... if we found any evidence of You-Know-Who..."

Kingsley stiffened, his jaw tightening, grateful for the loyalty of his agents. Mulligan rolled his eyes.

"Abby, we have no evidence of anything except a horrible murder..." Mulligan admonished the female Auror before turning back to his Superior Officer, "Still-Kingsley, I thought it best for you to make that determination for yourself."

Abigail narrowed her eyes.

"I haven't seen a Blood Rite like this since You Know Who was still kicking about. Look in the room just through that door Kingsley. You'll see what I mean. It's revolting!"

Auror Abby Brixton was correct. The mutilated corpse of a red haired nine year old boy with his heart carved out from his chest lay on an oak coffee-table which had been turned into a makeshift altar. A septagram had been painted around table in the boy's own blood, and Kingsley felt the bile rising in his throat.

"How did you discover this?" Kingsley inquired evenly.

"Mafalda Hopkirk," Brixton replied, "She got a hit on a Trace monitor from last night at midnight for little Bobby Prewett here. He went missing yesterday afternoon apparently..."

"Right then. Who else knows about this?"

"Only you Sir. So far..." Mulligan responded. Kingsley nodded.

"Good! Let's keep it that way for now. Until I have Dumbledore examine the scene, do not inform anyone else except for Madam Bones. The Minister cannot know of this until we have completed our own initial investigation."

The two Aurors nodded their understanding. Both of them were also part of the investigation into the Minister's activities and could be trusted to keep this to themselves for the time-being.


	49. Chapter 49

_Chapter 73 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 73:**

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione inquired after their meeting with Snape, her furry ears twitching anxiously at the pained expression on Harry's face.

"I... I dunno Hermione," Harry replied truthfully. "I'm not really sure. Today's been really... kind of scary. Voldemort's back and he murdered a little boy. You helped Dumbledore kill another Horcrux..."

"And... and then Snape-he finally told me the truth about how he felt about my mum... and my dad, and also how..." tears sprang to Harry's eyes "...how he told Voldemort about the prophecy..."

"My mum and dad... they might still be alive if...if..." Harry heaved a sob, "Why did Snape tell me the truth Hermione? He didn't have to... I was getting used to him being nice to me. He could have just let me go on like that..."

"Don't get me wrong-I understand that Snape changed sides so that Dumbledore could save my mum when he found out Voldemort was going to kill her. I know Pettigrew is the one who truly sold my mum and my dad out... I've known that for a long while, since last year..."

"I know I forgave Snape... And I would again-knowing everything I know now... and after everything he's done to help me since you turned half-cat... Especially because Snape was brave enough to finally tell me the truth himself."

"But it still hurts Hermione... I almost wish he hadn't told me!"

Harry's dam burst and the tears flowed in earnest as he sobbed. Hermione cuddled her husband and curled her furry tail around him. She didn't say anything. She just held him in her arms and let him cry.

Harry was always so brave. Even when he shed tears, he never really permitted himself to have a proper cry. He had even held himself back when his Uncle Vernon had been exposed in the muggle press for beating Harry and sharing pictures of Harry's injured body with his twisted friends. Harry had let the tears out eventually over that-but they'd had to be pulled out like teeth.

And really, Hermione understood that those tears had been more for _her_ pain than for himself-tainted with humiliation and anger over how they had both been treated by people who should have loved them.

For the first time in his life, Harry was just sobbing in grief, and allowing himself the luxury to do so. Hermione knew she had to help him let it all out. This wasn't a time for comforting words or calming draughts. Harry just needed to cry and release the pain he had held within for so long.


	50. Chapter 50

_Chapter 74 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story go to my profile **here**, and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 74:**

On their way back up to the castle, Harry and Hermione spied several students near some juniper bushes and a small cluster of birch trees. Harry didn't need Hermione's cat-senses to know something was wrong.

"What's the matter you little fairy? Did being that close to a girl frighten you?" McLaggen's pompous loud voice carried. "Aren't you going to answer me...?"

McLaggen kicked out heavily and connected, wrenching a cry of pain from someone. Harry's blood began to boil and he started jogging up the hill with his wand in hand and his angry wife by his side, her own wand at the ready.

"Funny, I never took you and the Bogtrotter for Nancy Boys, Weaselby..." jeered McLaggen's friend, issuing a kick of his own at the red-headed boy who was doubled over in pain on the ground. Harry heard a sickening crack as one of Ron's ribs broke.

Without warning, Harry shot a stunner at Kenneth Towler and he dropped like a stone. McLaggen whirled around, and his eyebrows arched in surprise when he saw Potter bearing down on him.

"What do you care Potter?" McLaggen whined, "I thought you hated the little blighter..."

Harry answered with another stunner, knocking McLaggen back against one of the birches. It hadn't been a very strong stunner, as Harry wanted Cormac conscious. He strode up to McLaggen and kicked him in the balls. Cormac grunted in pain.

"I never hated _Weasley_ you Tosser," Harry snarled, "_I hate _**_Bullies!"_**

Harry hit Cormac in the face once with an open hand to drive the point home. Hermione almost grabbed Harry's arm, but stopped herself when she realised that Harry was finished striking the groaning Fourth Year student.

"I didn't like my mate being a stupid git himself, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let a cretin like you hex or beat the piss out of him-or anyone else for that matter. Remember that, and tell all your sodding mates that those days are **_over_** here at Hogwarts as long as I'm around."


	51. Chapter 51

_Chapter 75 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 75:**

"Very well done Potter," Moody growled at the beginning of Sunday's training session. "Dumbledore had Pomfrey take a copy of that berk's memory and I've had a look to see how you handled yourself."

"Your response was an appropriate and measured use of force. Not too much-more than that could have left you open to reprimand for excessiveness. And not too little-less could have given the impression of weakness. Your enemy might think you don't have the guts to do the job properly if you don't match him blow for blow."

"I like that you used a palm strike instead of a closed fist. You're just as likely to crack one of your own knuckles as you are the enemy's face if you go bone against bone. Always keep that in mind when you're engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Hard strikes to soft areas, and soft strikes to hard..."

"And that other kid-the one who broke Weasley's rib-he's lucky you took him out with a stunner from a distance. You would have been justified to break one of his bones if you'd met him in close quarters. As it is, you stopped him from doing any more damage before you reached the scene, and you used a strong enough stunner to prevent him from coming back atcha while you were dealin' with the other lad."

Mad Eye used the incident as a launching pad for another grueling session of hand-to-hand fighting techniques. Warm up exercises were minimal; just enough to loosen up. He had Fleur and Harry practice joint locks and throws on each other, and practice strikes on realistic simulacra utilizing not just fists and feet, but also knees and elbows.

Tonks followed Moody's lead and drilled Daphne and the cat-witches on the same techniques. Two and a half hours later, everyone was collapsed on the floor, drenched in sweat and groaning in agony. Moody grimaced and nodded in satisfaction while Tonks doled out vials of pain-relief potion.

"Nicely done-the lot o' you," Mad Eye said approvingly. "We'll be focusing a bit for a few weeks on hand-to-hand to toughen you all up. After that we'll be alternating between physical combat and spellwork, and then gradually focusing more on spells again as we get closer to the Third Task. We've got roughly four months. And you can practice spells and combat techniques in your own time."

"In the meantime, keep your eyes and ears peeled. There's some that won't take kindly to the changes happening here at Hogwarts, and things could get worse before they get better. Don't be afraid to step up if you see anymore bullyin' around here."

"If you don't think you can handle somethin,' don't be afraid to ask a Professor for help. They've all been ordered by Dumbledore to take things seriously. Watch your backs! ****Constant Vigilance!"**** Mad Eye concluded with a roar.


	52. Chapter 52

_Chapter 76 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 76:**

Ginny was still keeping whatever had happened to herself, but she seemed much more cheerful by Easter Sunday. She and Dean kept Seamus and Ron on their toes while Harry and Viktor flew rings around Fred and George, and Hermione filled her mum in about the Triwizard tournament on the lawn below.

Neville sighed contentedly as he lay back in the carpet of grass inhaling the fragrance of Spring and soaking up the sun, watching his girlfriend flying above him while Angelina sat beside him and heckled the Twins.

Jean Granger was delighted to see Luna and Parvati again, and thrilled to meet Daphne and Fleur, Hermione's newest friends. They all seemed so close, and if Jean suspected there was something much deeper, she didn't speak of it, unwilling to question her daughter finding so much happiness in her life after being friendless for so many years.

And as the girls told it, they all owed everything to Harry Potter. Jean was horrified by the stories, and proud of her son-in-law, and moved to tears more than once. Daphne's story was heartbreaking. But there was too much joy to be sad for too long; Mrs Granger could feel the strength of their bonds of affection.

Jean could read between the lines however, and she grew unsettled, wondering how safe it would be for non-magic people in the coming months. Hermione had mentioned the new Minister for Magic a few times and how she had risen to power after the assassination of the previous Minister.

But Jean Granger's daughter seemed to be holding something back about the possible connection between the new Minister and the assassination, and about the Minister's connection to the dangers which Harry was facing in the tournament. Mrs Granger was no fool. When Harry had finished flying, he flopped sweatily on the blanket covering the lawn next to Hermione.

Jean confronted Harry point blank.

"Harry, this new Minister, the one which came to power after the last one emancipated you two last year. She's like the terrorist Voldemort, and that Mr Malfoy, isn't she!? Someone who hates 'muggles' and 'halfbreeds'... And she's instigated this tournament as a means to get at you and Hermione, hasn't she...?"

Tightness clenched Harry's chest; he glanced anxiously at Hermione, and all of the girls froze.

"Yes..." Harry responded truthfully and quietly, "I don't think it's safe for us in the muggle world though Mrs Granger. The Ministry has some connections with the muggle government apparently. That's why I asked Hermione to invite you here for Easter, instead of us coming to visit you. I didn't want to put you in danger. At least there are a lot of wizards looking out for us here." Harry paused as another chilling thought occurred to him.

"Mrs Granger, I don't think it's very safe for _you_ in the muggle world at the moment either," Harry continued, his heart thumping rapidly, "I have a home in London. It's protected and secure. The Ministry doesn't know where it is-nobody can find it or get into it unless I tell them how myself. I'd_ really_ like it if you lived there for now. If you want to, you can bring your sister and her baby..."

Harry peered at Jean Granger's bewildered features hopefully, and swallowed. Hermione was speechless, shock all over her face.

Thinking of how he felt about his wife's mother, growing to feel as if Jean were his own, Harry was reminded of someone else who may not be protected from the Minister. There was no way that he and Hermione could return to Number 4 Privet Drive-assuming that they survived the Third Task. Petunia and Dudley could be in danger too, and Harry resolved to find a way to get them to Number 12 as soon as possible as well.


	53. Chapter 53

_Chapters 77 and 78 are now up at AoOO. For complete chapters and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapters 77-78:**

The wrought-iron gates of the estate were now visible through the beech trees which lined the avenue at the edge of the woods. Yaxley and Avery cautiously stayed low behind the bushes with a scruffy hooligan firmly in hand. The last thing they wanted to do was trip the protection charms which warded the manor and its grounds, alerting the Dark Lord to their presence.

"This is it then? You're certain?" Yaxley harshly inquired, his wand pressed forcefully into the temple of the tattooed thug with a nose ring and spiky black hair.

"Yeah..." gasped the hoodlum, "Tha's it then... The Dark Lord's 'ouse..."

"You'd better not be lyin'..." Avery said roughly.

"If there's one thing the Minister hates, it's liars..." Yaxley sneered.

"I'm tellin' ye, tha's it mate... e's in there with 'is second in command. Some bloke name o' Wormtail... an' some young muggle bint they got locked up in the basement. There's a couple other blokes too... got 'is mark on their arms... "

Yaxley and Avery's glanced at each other, eyebrows shooting up in surprise at the idea of Wormtail as the Dark Lord's General.

"Good enough then," Yaxley nodded approvingly, "I reckon you might get a pardon from the Minister if you're as forthcoming with her. Time to go then..."

"I don't think you're going anywhere, traitors..." growled an all too familiar voice, and the hairs on Yaxley and Avery's necks rose.

A bolt of red lightning arced from Avery's wand towards Fenrir Greyback. The werewolf rolled into the bushes, dodging the stunner easily. Yaxley shoved the spiky haired ruffian, sending him sprawling into the underbrush and whirled to face another lycan bearing down on him.

Avery vanished with a cracking sound, but not before an obliviating spell from Fenrir's wand struck him. Yaxley's stunner was too late. His screams rent the cool evening air as the second werewolf savagely tore off Yaxley's wand arm with his teeth, crimson blood spattering the foliage in the clearing.

**~o0o~**

As the beginning of summer and the Third Task drew near, Harry felt even more certain about his decision. Viktor and Cedric peered at Harry in puzzlement from their armchairs, wondering why he had invited them to his quarters a week before the Task.

Harry sat on the settee between Hermione and Fleur, his wife's furry tail flicking expectantly. Harry glanced at both of the girls nervously; each took one of his hands and gave them an encouraging squeeze. Harry cleared his throat and took a deep breath before launching assertively into his proposition.

"Right... well, I really don't give a hang who gets the Goblet-either one of you can have it, or we can all take it together. It's more important that we all get through this alive. You've both had a chance to prepare for the creatures we were told about, and the ones from Mr Lovegood's list which we expect will be added."

"I think we should all work together. Fleur and I will be entering first, but we'll wait for you two to arrive and then we can all fight through the maze as a team... And you should both know, Hermione's decided she's coming too..."

"You're joking Potter...?" gasped Cedric.

Viktor nodded his assent.

"My Headmaster has been in a much better mood lately," Viktor smiled ironically, "I do not really know vy, but for some reason, I sink it has somezing to do with you Harry. I svear, I do not know vot has come over him, but he told me zat it is more important zat I survive zan win."

"Good... that's good then, Viktor," Harry acknowledged, "So what about it _Cedric_...? All of us... together?"

Cedric swallowed nervously. It was clear that Harry meant every word of it. He wasn't sure what shocked him more, that Harry was willing to give up the Goblet, or that he was letting Hermione join them in the maze. But either way, Cedric knew what the right thing to do was.

"Er...Alright, I'm in too then... Harry!"


	54. Chapter 54

_Chapter 79 is now up at AoOO. For complete Chapter and complete story go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 79:**

Unable to stay asleep any longer after a disturbed night, Albus Dumbledore poured himself a hot cup of Darjeeling, squeezed in a bit of lemon and stirred in a single spoon of sugar. Fawkes grumbled and squawked at having been woken so early-as did the portrait of Phineas Nigellus which Albus just ignored.

The Headmaster was pleased that moving Petunia and Dudley Evans into Number 12 with Jean Granger and her sister had gone smoothly. It would not have been at all feasible without a wizard to manage the magical residence and monitor the situation, but Abby Brixton appeared to be doing a fine job, and she had indicated that things had been going as well as could be expected the past couple of months, given the disparate personalities of the family members of both Potters.

At first, when Harry had asked the Headmaster for help, Albus had been reticent, but it hadn't taken him more than a few seconds to realise that Lily's protection charms would only work against Tom Riddle and his minions at Number 4. The Ministry had access, and given Minister Dolores Umbridge's agenda, that made her far more dangerous than Voldemort had ever been.

The Minister's political skills were masterful, and her agenda-much the same as Voldemort's-threatened to undo over a century of progress in wizarding Britain in a way which Riddle could never have hoped to achieve except through brute force.

As "Lord" Voldemort, Tom Riddle had frightened many into seeing things his way, but his habit of murdering his own supporters in fits of psychotic rage had also made that support rather wobbly. A fact that the current Minister had exploited to her advantage in Voldemort's absence.

Making Number 12 the home of Lily's sister was the only logical option, and Albus Dumbledore had been once again impressed by the moral and intellectual maturity of Harry Potter. Albus desperately hoped that Harry would survive this last, most deadly task. And if Harry did indeed live beyond today, the Headmaster knew that Lily's son now had a home which was secure against all fronts.

But it was also clear that if Harry survived, that the Minister would escalate and move to secure the Ministry completely in an effort to drive Harry Potter and the Order underground. Amelia Bones was in danger. The Minister would surely find some means to wrest the DMLE from her control. And then the Minister would no doubt attempt to take Hogwarts at her earliest opportunity.

Dumbledore dipped his quill in the inkpot and began to scribble a rough plan to present to the Order at the next meeting.

Dawlish and Shacklebolt would have to stay glued to Amelia for the time being, but she would not be safe in her own home. Harry had indicated that he would feel better if the Evanses and his wife's family had extra magical protection. Perhaps if Amelia and Alastor also took up temporary residence in Number 12 that would meet everyone's needs.

As to the Order itself, it was clear that Hogwarts could not be left unattended over the summer. It would no doubt be targeted by both Tom Riddle and the Minister. It might be best for the Professors to remain at Hogwarts this year. And every effort must be made to protect the members of the School's Board of Governors. Their homes must be provided with the highest levels of security.

Meanwhile, further efforts were necessary to locate and finish Riddle and his horcruxes. The Minister had become by far the bigger threat, and as long as Voldemort was a thorn in the Order's side, their attention was divided.

And as to the odd magical power surges, one thing at least had been made clear by the instruments which monitored Hogwarts, the magic was highly purified and refined beyond anything Albus had borne witness to in his lifetime. Traces of such magic in recent history could be found only in ancient magical sites around Europe and the Isles which were currently ascribed to primeval Goddess worshippers by muggles.

The only other time Dumbledore had personally come across anything similar was during a tour of the Orient when he had been introduced to an Ashram in India, a Temple in Tibet, and a Temple in China's Wudang range, all of which bore the signature of similar magic, and all of them the only schools dedicated to witchcraft in otherwise male dominated magical traditions. But their secrets had been fiercely guarded by the witches who maintained them.

If anything, the mysterious magic had strengthened every defence which Hogwarts possessed. With each event, four in just the course of last night's dinner-time, and the one several months ago, the power of the protection charms which warded the castle had increased tenfold. The source must be discovered and given every opportunity to grow and flourish. With some direction, the magic could be utilised to provide an unmatchable level of security for Hogwarts.

Confident now that he had addressed all concerns, Albus Dumbledore lay down his quill, sighed, and poured himself a fresh cup of tea.


	55. Chapter 55

_Chapters 80 and 81-**The Third Task Chapters**-are now up at AoOO. For complete chapters and complete story, go to my profile **here**, and click on the second link._

**From Chapters 80 and 81:**

Rita Skeeter couldn't fathom how Hermione Potter had discovered her secret. But that wasn't her biggest problem. Her biggest problem was that she now faced Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey in a dungeon deep in the bowels of Hogwarts. Judging from violent glares she was receiving from the two witches, Rita decided that Dumbledore was her best bet.

"You can't keep me trapped her forever you know," Rita purred, licking her lips and fluttering her eyelashes at the Headmaster, "I promise I'll behave if..."

"You are very fortunate Ms Skeeter..." the Headmaster interrupted, his voice calm and his gaze frosty, "It was quite crowded in the Great Hall this morning. Someone might have accidentally stepped on you."

Rita shuddered from a sudden chill when she realised that Dumbledore wasn't joking. But surely he wouldn't...

"You are also quite fortunate that I am unwilling to allow Minerva and Poppy to determine your fate," Dumbledore continued, "They do not look kindly upon the damage you have done to Mr Potter and his wife's reputations."

"Nor do I... but I am more forgiving than they are. You will find that we _can_ keep you here quite comfortably for the time-being, until such a time as the Wizengamot sees fit to unseat the current Minister and imprison her for her crimes-unless she perishes first. At that point, you shall be released under a binding magical oath to henceforth only publish factual information without spin."

"Until then, the House-Elves of Hogwarts will look after you. They have been ordered to do you no harm-which is good, because many of them are quite friendly with the Potters who treat them very well."

"You would do well to remember that this cell is enchanted to prevent animagus transformations. Though should the enchantment waver, you should also know that the House Elves are very fastidious when it comes to pest control-and I may have forgotten to mention your animagus form to them..."

**~o0o~**

Preferring to stay away from the crowds milling around the Hogwarts grounds, the Unaffiliateds relaxed in the Room of Requirement, which was currently doing a remarkably good impression of a sunny beach in the Bahamas. It wasn't perfect, but like the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall, it was a reasonable facsimile. Harry dipped one of his Rune tattoo brushes into the Rune Ink which he had brought and began to tattoo Hermione. Fleur sighed contentedly when Harry's brushes touched her skin.

"Ooooh... that tickles," giggled Parvati, when Harry started to ink her taut belly with one of the brushes after he had finished with Hermione and Fleur, "What are you doing me for?"

"Hmmm... I'd say I don't trust you Parvati, but that could be taken the wrong way," Harry smirked. "In fact, I rather trust that you and Luna have every intention of sneaking into the maze under the hedge while everybody's attention is focused on the gate..."

Parvati groaned at being caught out.

"I told you we should have said something Parvati," Luna grinned.

"Daphne, I expect you have ideas too," Harry continued, "But we need someone to remain outside to stay in contact with if necessary. I'm going to give you my hand-mirror and Hermione will keep hers."

Daphne pouted at being the one to be left outside, as she had made a pact with Parvati and Luna to sneak under the hedge with them. But she resigned herself, realising that Harry had taken charge of the situation.

"I don't recognise some of these runes Harry," Hermione remarked as she examined herself in a mirror which the Room had conjured up for Harry's purpose.

"That's because some of them aren't Norse Runes." Harry replied, "They weren't in standard texts. I found some symbols in a book of ancient Greek Magic from the restricted section just a few days ago."

"Judging from the layers of dust, I don't think anybody has looked in the book for a hundred years or more. You were really busy rereading the book of Asian Monsters and also researching Incan Mummies at the time-just in case the Ministry got really creative..."

"I don't know for certain if they'll work, but they ought to. One set of symbols is supposed to protect us from the Gorgon's Gaze, and another set should protect us from Manticore venom. I have some bezoars in a little pouch too in case an Acromantula or Skrewt gets one of us, but they may not work for Manticore venom which can kill you nearly instantaneously if you get hit with its stinger.

"The Egyptian Mummy wards you already know-those are the ones the Egyption Ministry uses to keep the Mummies locked in their tombs. The Norse Runes are just the stand-bys for Fire and Cold though... There weren't any that would scare away Skrewts or Acromantulas..."

**~o0o~**

Hermione stood still and quiet under the invisibility cloak next to Harry and Fleur by the gate to the maze, though it wasn't really necessary as the noise of the crowd in the stands and the ominous purple shadows of dusk provided distraction and cover.

Only Mad Eye appeared able to see her, but he winked and said nothing. Percy Weasley smirked nastily at Harry from his seat in the judge's station as Bagman counted down. Bagman grinned when he fired sparks from the starting wand, certain that this time he would hit the jackpot, but if not, he knew the Ministry's coffers would cover his losses.

Trepidation set in as Harry darted into the maze with his invisible Hermione, followed closely behind by Fleur. Cautiously the three of them crept down the aisle until they were enveloped by the dark shadows of the hedges, over six metres tall, and they waited...


	56. Chapter 56

_Chapter 82 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 82;**

Minister Dolores Umbridge shattered every single last one of her collectible pink kitten plates against her pink pin-striped wall.

**"****I ****_HATE_**** CATS!"** the enraged witch screamed at the shards littering the pink shag carpet in her office.

Dolores fumed, wishing she had more plates to break. She knew that somehow Harry Potter's continued survival had something to do with the halfbreed cat-witch, Hermione Potter. Dolores decided then and there that she much preferred dogs. Perhaps it was time to start collecting plates with pictures of pink poodles instead.

Dolores _really_ wanted to sack someone over the turn of events too, but such considerations must not be taken without deliberate calculation. Bagman was the evident choice of course, but by paying off his gambling debts from the Ministry's vaults, the Minister assured his unwavering commitment, and it really wasn't his fault after all.

Crouch had already taken himself out the picture by resigning and checking into St Mungo's Rehabilitation Centre for Incurable Grief and Alcoholism. That would do, at least in terms of explaining the fiasco of the Tournament itself. That would do nicely indeed.

And Percy Weasley, well he was simply a delightful young man. He was eager to please, sharp as a tack, dedicated to the Ministry, the proper chain of Authority and Order, and of all the Weasleys, he expressed the most pride in his Pureblood Status.

Percy Weasley took great pains to loudly make it known to anyone in his presence how displeased he was with his father's ways whenever they inadvertently came into contact during the course of the workday at the Ministry. And he had filled in admirably for Crouch at Hogwarts, keeping the Minister apprised of the staff's routines, habits and overheard conversations.

And it was thanks to Percy's Patronus that the Minister had been informed so quick off the mark not more than 20 minutes ago of the disastrous conclusion of the Third Task and the Headmaster's rough treatment of Bagman. If anything, the lad deserved a promotion and a full-paid position in the Ministry.

The Minister had taken far too long to choose a Senior from among her pool of Undersecretaries. No doubt some might raise eyebrows at her choice of an Intern for Senior Undersecretary and Deputy to the Minister, but Dolores was certain that Mr Weasley's stellar qualifications would put all doubts to rest.

Percy Weasley was quite simply the perfect man for the job, and if all went as swimmingly as she hoped, she could groom him to take her place one day when she was ready for retirement-far in the future of course.

Unfortunately the destruction of nearly 70% of Azkaban's Dementors left it vulnerable. Someone **_must_** be punished. Harry Potter was of course obvious; he would be brought to trial as soon as he returned to Number 4 Privet Drive.

But the Minister was _determined_ to have a sacking, and that left only one other choice-Amelia Bones.

Certainly, it would now be a relatively simple task to convince the Wizengamot that Amelia had to go. The Minister could easily lay the faulty decision to station a majority of Azkaban's Dementors at Hogwarts for the conclusion of the tournament at Amelia's feet.

This really was the most suitable arrangement, as Dolores had been seeking a good justification to sack Amelia and put the DMLE under the Minister's Direct Authority for some time. And now, the Minister also finally had an excellent reason to bring Harry Potter to justice for his crimes against the Natural Order of Things.

Dolores had no idea how Harry Potter had wiped out the Dementors. A patronus charm was merely a shield which could protect one from the effects of maybe a dozen Dementors at best; and many adult wizards couldn't even produce a corporeal patronus. Nor had she ever heard of any spell with the effects which Percy Weasley had described.

But that puzzle wasn't really important and the Minister would have to put that aside until she had complete access to Hogwarts. Then perhaps she would be able to unravel the mystery behind what must be a secret weapon of the Headmaster's own devising.

For now, what was most important was that Harry Potter could be punished.

The Minister cheered up immensely, satisfied that events had actually worked to her best advantage. And as she commanded the Ministry's House-Elves to bin the debris of her rubbished plates, Dolores Umbridge made a fresh cup of tea, added a splash of Brandy, and perused her __Spode Magical Pink Room Collection__ catalogue, searching for plates featuring Poodles.


	57. Chapter 57

_Chapter 83 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 83:**

**Warning for this chapter: **_implied post-bondage/rape sequence at the beginning of the chapter. It wasn't written for the purposes of titillation, but rather to show that Wormtail's victim wasn't left to die alone, locked up in a basement._

The stolen Russian freighter crested over the storm surge as lightning lit up the decks, water streaming from the bow of the vessel. The ship dipped as it tilted into the valley of the next wave and many Snatchers lost their dinners while the Lycans jeered at their weakness.

Wormtail groaned as the freighter drew closer to Azkaban and he remembered that he had forgotten the girl and left the basement unlocked. He had just undone the lock when he had been distracted by a scuffle between one of the werewolves and a Snatcher, and then the Dark Lord had said it was time to go.

Storming the fortress proved much easier than the Dark Lord had imagined. The iron gates crumpled like tissue paper in the hands of the giants and the Aurors were no match for the Dark Lord's forces. The lucky ones fell to the wizards' avada kedavra curses. Those who were not so lucky screamed as they were torn apart by the Lycans and the Trolls.

There were barely a few more than a hundred Dementors hovering around the ancient keep, far too few; the Dark Lord was puzzled but not altogether displeased at the turn of events. Dozens of the wraiths hissed at the intruders and vanished, heading for London to answer the heed of the Dark Witch, abandoning the rest to their fate.

Those that remained gathered near the Rune-Wall as the Dark Lord approached and bowed. Only a wizard could release them from the magic which bound them to this fortress, allowing them access to human souls beyond the walls of Azkaban, and the ones which stayed had made their choice. Voldemort's features broke into an evil grin. At least, of those Dementors which he had numbered, the Dark Lord and the Dark Witch were evenly matched.

As the prisoners were released, the Dark Lord counted his supporters. Antonin Dolohov grinned and bowed to his Master, as did Thorfinn Rowle. Mulciber and Travers were shaken awake, their eyes widening in surprise as they prostrated themselves, begging forgiveness for their failures; Nott and his son followed suit when they were dragged trembling from their cells.

Rabastan Lestrange and his brother Rodolphus stood straight and tall with thin smiles on their lips as they re-pledged their troth. Bellatrix Lestrange stretched and yawned, gazing languidly at the Dark Lord when one of the trolls ripped her cell door from its hinges.

"What took you so long?" she purred, batting her eyelashes as a smile crept to her lips. "I've been waiting for you..."

Voldemort chuckled softly and shook his head. Bellatrix was ever the same, her dark libido undaunted by years among the Dementors.

"What of Lucius?" inquired the Dark Lord, "His failures have earned him a punishment. And where is his son Draco? I was given to understand that he too had been sent to Azkaban, but neither are to be found."

"The Minister has them," Bellatrix cackled and leered, "Apparently that witch has had designs on Lucius for years. She visited numerous times before finally obtaining his release some weeks ago. She bribed the Aurors on duty. Lucius belongs to her now... He appeared most grateful-spineless coward that he is."

Voldemort chuckled again and nodded.

"So be it. Lucius shall meet the same fate as all who have betrayed me then," the Dark Lord sneered, "And Rookwood?"

"He was the first to go to her side when she claimed him as one of her own." Bellatrix replied.

The Dark Lord frowned. That was a shame; Rookwood had been one of his best agents. Still, he would have been useless as a spy this late in the game.

The rest of the prisoners were released and added to the ranks of the Snatchers. One of them was making a fuss though and broke formation, falling at the Dark Lord's feet.

"Please, my Lord," the once quite handsome fellow begged, his golden curls now bedraggled and frayed, "I have skills... I can be much more useful as a Death Eater. I'm... I'm quite good at Obliviation Charms and Interrogations."

**~o0o~**

Bellatrix smirked at Wormtail as she strode through the fortress by his and the Dark Lord's side.

She could see the change in the Rodent, wrought by his claiming of Power. He wasn't the weak little thing she had surmised him to be when he had begged to join the ranks of the Death Eaters and offered up the Potters as the price of admission. Like herself and their Master, he seemed at quite at ease walking among the Dementors.

Bellatrix decided that Wormtail would make a far better better General than the coward Lucius, or Severus, whom she had always suspected to be a traitor. Bellatrix did not begrudge the Rat his status, as the Dark Lord had finally agreed to take her as his Dark Consort when they returned to the Mainland.


	58. Chapter 58

_Chapter 84 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 84:**

Headmaster Dumbledore smiled, his eyes sparkling as he gazed warmly at the six students seated in cozy armchairs before his desk shortly after the conclusion of the feast. But he blushed as he pondered how best to reveal his reasons for inviting Harry, his wife, and their girlfriends to his office.

Fawkes fluttered his wings and uttered a soft musical note of encouragement. Feeling all eyes expectantly upon him, Dumbledore sobered slightly as he considered the dark news that required him to make the odd request. He cleared his throat and began.

"Ahem... thank you all for coming tonight. I suppose I should begin by expressing my delight that you, Harry, and your wife and Miss Delacour, are safely still among us at the conclusion of the Tournament-and that the rest of you are safe and sound as well." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he peered at Parvati, Luna, and Daphne.

"And I should also express the gratitude of myself, Professor Sprout, Headmaster Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime for the solidarity and bravery displayed by every last one of you."

Daphne flushed and flickered her lashes, casting her eyes down.

"Yes, even you Miss Greengrass." Dumbledore continued, "I have no doubt that had Mr Potter not requested you remain as his outside contact, that you would have been among the rest of the Champions. And truly, you should **ALL** consider yourselves as Champions."

"Along with Mr Krum and Mr Diggory, you have all demonstrated the courage and generosity necessary for the bonds of friendship which will see us all through the dark times ahead of us," the Headmaster sighed, his features taking on a more serious expression. "I would that these ties have been forged under better circumstances, but I could not be more proud of you all. And I would like to congratulate Mr Potter for being the Finalist of the Tournament"

The Headmaster paused as the Unaffiliateds glanced at each other and turned pink, the cat-witches' furry ears and tails twitching shyly. Harry swallowed and met Albus's eyes, feeling an odd mix of joy and trepidation; his heart swelled and his stomach tightened.

"Thank you Sir! I'm just happy that we all made it through alive-I really don't care who won."

"Indeed," the Headmaster replied softly, "That is why I am especially proud of you Harry. You not only found the Courage and Fortitude necessary to see your own way through these deadly tasks, but you also displayed Leadership, Kindness, and Generosity of Spirit, seeing _everyone_ safely through the tournament."

"And as I have already stated, these are the qualities we shall all need in abundance in the times we face ahead of us. You have all displayed these qualities... and much more-and that is why I find myself in the position of requesting that you all remain at Hogwarts this summer..."

Harry's jaw dropped and the girls uttered a collective gasp.


	59. Chapter 59

_Chapter 85 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

_This is the end chapter of part 2, but not the end of the book. I will be continuing on, and posting chapter 86-the beginning of part 3-at some point in the next few days._

**From Chapter 85:**

The next morning, Harry packed a few books and some of his clothes in a bag while Hermione gathered a few of her own things together in preparation to spend one week at Number 12 in London before returning to Hogwarts for the rest of the summer. At the end of the meeting last night, Dumbledore had reminded Harry that it was still necessary for him to spend some time in a home which was also the residence of his Aunt Petunia while Voldemort remained at large.

Harry glanced at Hermione. She looked a bit sad, but Harry thought he knew why. The rest of the Unaffiliateds were staying behind at Hogwarts until she and Harry returned.

"It'll only be a week until we see everyone again Hermione," Harry assured her, "And you'll get to see your mum again tonight when we go home after the Order meeting at Madam Black's house."

"You're right Harry," Hermione's features brightened, "I just wish we could bring everyone with us."

"Me too," Harry agreed, "But it'll be too crowded at the moment with Petunia and Dudley and your mum and your Auntie and Abby Brixton... And Mad Eye has already moved in with Madam Bones and Susan."

Hermione nodded, her furry ears and tail twitched happily as she took Harry in her arms and melted in his glittering green eyes, reminded of everything she loved about him.

"It was very sweet of you to let Madam Bones bring Susan to Number 12, Harry-they've lost so much family to Voldemort. And I suppose we'll have Dora to keep us company too..."

**~o0o~**

Albus faced the largest gathering of Order members since the last war, many more than the Inner Circle. There were a number of old members, and there were more than a few new ones, including the Patils, the Greengrasses, Mr Lovegood, and Narcissa Black, in whose home they were meeting.

Olympe Maxime had always been a valued ally, but she had insisted on full participation and Albus could never refuse her anything, and in any case she was now also acting as Monsieur Delacour's liaison. The biggest surprise new member besides Narcissa Black was Igor Karkaroff, who had made an Unbreakable Vow to demonstrate his gratitude and resolve-truly remarkable. Albus had never imagined that Igor had it in him, and shook his head in amazement at yet another life turned around for the better by the vicissitudes of fate since Hermione Potter's potions accident.

All things considered, given the large amount of members, the meeting was going fairly smoothly, despite the bombshells and interruptions.

Amelia Bones had begun by informing Harry that while she was being sacked, she had learned that the Wizengamot had set a trial date for Harry to face charges of destroying 227 Dementors.


	60. Chapter 60

_Chapter 86-**Part 3 The Order of Things**-is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 86:**

"_Really_ Albus, did you _have_ to tell the poor girl everything?" Amelia grumbled after Poppy had taken Wormtail's victim to the hospital wing for an evaluation of her own. "Wouldn't it have been better for the girl to have got the information we needed and obliviated the poor thing?"

Albus shook his head.

"Perhaps at one time I would have agreed wholeheartedly Amelia, but obliviations are not to be done lightly. No doubt for the foreseeable future it will still often prove to be to the benefit of all to obliviate casual observers for their own protection and ours. But I would rather avoid it when at all possible. Obliviation can be damaging to fragile minds, and Miss Watts' has endured quite enough strain as it is."

"Hestia Jones will be more than happy to look after Miss Watts for the time being and make sure that Miss Watts gets the care she needs. The young woman will be safe, and so will our secrets."

"It is quite a violation of personal sovereignty after all, and I have rather come to think that obliviations ought to be reserved for enemies except under the direst of circumstances or utmost necessity. Remember, this is the Order, not the DMLE Amelia, and I am beginning to believe that our relationships as wizards with the muggle world would benefit from less secrecy rather than more."

"Having said that, it would be best if the Dorset Police at least had their records altered to remove any indication of Voldemort's involvement in the crime. No doubt Voldemort is about to commit many more crimes upon muggles and muggleborn wizards, but we can at least protect this one victim from being harmed again by either Voldemort's forces or the Minister's."

"And in the meantime, _please_ look after yourself and the Potters well. As Alastor would say... **Constant Vigilance!"**

Amelia smiled at Dumbledore's attempt to cheer her up, seeing a twinkle spark in his eye.

**~o0o~**

The smell of bacon and eggs wafted through Number 12 and the clean, dressed, hungry couple ran all the way down the stairs. Jean glanced up with relief to see Hermione smiling bashfully and Harry grinning when they burst into the kitchen.

"Well, come on, breakfast is ready," Jean Granger smiled back, "You'd better get a move-on before Dudley smells it and wakes up. That boy has lost a lot of weight and is looking much more fit, but he can still put the food away like there's no tomorrow..."


	61. Chapter 61

_Chapter 87 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 87:**

Percy Weasley rubbed his hands together gleefully as he began preparing for the trial of Harry Potter. He didn't care that it was very early Saturday morning and that he had a large stack of Law Books in front of him. Percy had less than a week to prepare.

Percy had been officially sworn in yesterday as the Senior Undersecretary, Deputy to Minister Umbridge, and he was determined to live up to her show of confidence in his abilities. The Minister was an outstanding woman, dedicated to the System and to Order.

It had been Percy's greatest ambition to be Minister for Magic for as long as he could remember. He had been thrilled when Minister Umbridge had allowed him to take Crouch's place at the Triwizard Tournament and given him an internship as her Junior Assistant.

Percy had been extremely disappointed in his previous boss, Mr Crouch, whom he had looked up to as a hero. Percy had taken Mr Crouch's fall from grace as a personal betrayal. But the Minister had shown great forbearance in allowing Mr Crouch to continue for as long as he had. And when the Minister had approached Percy after the mess Mr Crouch had made of the Second Task and the tournament as a whole, Percy had leapt at the chance to take his place.

Now Percy was in a fully-paid position just a heartbeat away from the top job. Finally Percy Weasley had an opportunity to bring some dignity back to the family name, and put Harry Potter in his place. Percy had been exceedingly frustrated by his family's obsession with Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, who had been thumbing his nose at the rules and authority from his very first day in Hogwarts. And yet that old coot Dumbledore had rewarded Potter time and again for his obnoxious behaviour. Without a strict adherence to rules there could be no Order and Chaos would reign supreme. Percy hoped that eventually he and the Minister could get rid of Dumbledore as well as Potter.

It had been bad enough to have to put up with people always mocking the Weasley name because of his father's obsession with muggles. But when Percy's father had joined with the Headmaster in supporting Harry Potter's emancipation and subsequent marriage to the halfbreed, that had been too much to bear.

Hermione Potter! What a disappointment she had turned out to be.

Percy had high hopes for Hermione Granger in her First Year until she had befriended that little hooligan, Harry Potter. And then Percy had discovered that she was a muggleborn. It hadn't seemed like quite such a big deal at the time, but it had quickly become very apparent that it was Percy's father's muggle-loving ways which was holding the Weasley family back financially and ruining the Weasley family name.

It had been especially galling when everyone had started telling lies about Percy's Ravenclaw girlfriend Penelope Clearwater being a muggleborn, just because she had been seen studying near Granger in the library more than once during the younger witch's second year at Hogwarts. That had particularly incensed Percy, because there was no way he would have dated anyone of less than Halfblood status.

And to top it off, Granger had deliberately turned herself into a creature, a halfbreed, and married Potter, upending the entire natural order of things.

Percy shuddered in disgust, wondering if he could find a law against _that_ and put her on trial alongside her husband. The Minister was absolutely right; halfbreeds didn't deserve wands or the freedoms of wizards. They were filthy animals which belonged in zoos. Percy cracked his knuckles and began flicking excitedly through the Law Books.


	62. Chapter 62

_Chapter 88 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 88:**

"Still no sign of any more horcruxes then?" the Headmaster asked the Potions Professor and the grizzled ex-auror who had just returned from examining the estate where Voldemort had been residing for some months.

Severus shook his head and Moody grunted.

"No. I did a reading," Severus began, "But Voldemort gave no indication that he is even aware we are onto them..."

"Course that's not sayin' much," Mad Eye snorted. "He's not bloody likely to be sharing that sort of information with his minions."

"Indeed," Severus raised his eyebrows and flared his nostrils at the interruption. "However I was surprised to discover that the 'Dark Lord' has made Pettigrew his second in command, and bestowed full Death Eater status on Greyback. Voldemort now has a Lycan clan at his disposal, and of his former supporters who remained at large, only Crabbe, Goyle, and MacNair returned to his side."

"I was also able to determine that he means to raise an army of Inferi with the aid of Bellatrix whom he intends to make his Consort, and that Golgomath and enough giants to reestablish a colony have been brought back to Britain," Severus finished.

"According to Mulligan, the Dementors are split on their allegiances more or less evenly between Voldemort and the Minister. And a number of hooligans have been recruited." Moody added.

The Headmaster sighed as he pondered the implications.

"That is disturbing to say the least," Dumbledore finally said. "It would appear that as tenuous as they were, Voldemort's connections to humanity are further disintegrating. Yet he has managed to overcome his reticence to share some measure of power with the few of his most devoted supporters who remain in order to advance his own agenda."

"Voldemort has always been willing to look past his obsession with blood-status and 'Nobility' to some degree to achieve his more narcissistic ends. But by isolating him, the Minister has forced Voldemort to attain his goals with the majority of his support coming from Dark non-humans and 'lesser wizards' rather than Dark 'Purebloods.'" A pensive look crossed the Headmaster's features.

"I suppose that could potentially work to our advantage however." Dumbledore cryptically concluded.

Severus and Alastor both peered at the Headmaster questioningly, but Albus seemed satisfied to leave it there.


	63. Chapter 63

_Chapter 89 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From chapter 89:**

"Oh, _well done_ Mr Weasley! This will do _very_ nicely indeed," Dolores gushed. "I never imagined that you would find charges for Mrs Potter as well, _and_ a new charge for Mr Potter."

Percy Weasley looked very pleased himself at having earned such high praise from the Minister. He had been working diligently since Saturday morning and it was Sunday afternoon. Minister Dolores Umbridge had flooed back to her office at the Ministry the moment Percy's flickering and fading Rat Patronus had arrived and delivered his message.

"I want you to know Mr Weasley," Dolores continued, "that whatever happens in the Wizengamot on Friday, you will continue to hold my highest regard. The Wizengamot is a political game. It will be up to me to convince those who may be reticent to prosecute the Potters that it is necessary. We will be treading on new legal ground, but the precedents which you have brought to my attention are quite clear. If we fail, it will only be due to the low standards to which far too many on the Wizengamot still hold Mr Potter."

"Thank you Minister. I understand. The only problem now, is that I'm not certain how to inform Potter and his... er... **_pet_**, of the charges." Percy said with a frown. "Apparently they never returned to Potter's home at Privet Drive, and that's the only address which the Ministry has on file."

The Minister looked pensive for a moment, then she peered apologetically at her Deputy.

"I know this is asking rather a lot of you Mr Weasley, but perhaps you could give the summonses to your father tomorrow morning to deliver to the Potters. From what you have told me of your family's connections to them, he is sure to know how to reach them."

Percy's face darkened at the mention of his father, but he wasn't about to disappoint the Minister.

"Yes Minister," Percy replied, nodding briskly, "I'll do it first thing..."

**~o0o~**

Breakfast at Number 12 on Monday was interrupted by the arrival of an extremely flustered Arthur Weasley. He stumbled out of the kitchen floo, coughing and covered in ash, holding two envelopes.

"What's that you've got there Arthur?" growled Mad Eye. "Potter and I are just gettin' ready to leave for Gringotts..."

"It's...er... quite awkward really Alastor," Arthur glanced at Hermione, "I think Mrs Potter's presence in Ragnok's office may also be necessitated. The Minister, unable to locate Harry or Mrs Potter in Little Whinging, had my son Percy deliver these to me first thing this morning..."

"Merlin's bollocks Arthur, get to the bloody point," snapped Moody, "Just let me see that. Two summonses? We were only expecting one!"

Mad Eye snatched the letters from Arthur's hand and inspected them with his magical eye for booby traps. His jaw dropped, and silently, his face twisting in anger, he passed one letter to Harry and the other to Hermione.

Frowning, Hermione tore open her envelope and shrieked when she finished reading it.

"H... Harry, it's a..._awful._ I can't believe it." Hermione passed him the letter, her hand trembling, furry tail quivering and bristling like a porcupine.

"You're _joking!?"_ Harry gasped furiously when he read the demand for Hermione to appear in court for violating the ban on experimental breeding, illegally marrying a wizard, illegally carrying a wand and worst of all, _illegally wearing clothes._ His own summons had also added the charge of an illegal marriage to a "Non-Human Being or Beast" to his charges of destroying 227 Dementors.

Hermione was on the verge of a panic attack, and had to be given a calming draught to stop her from hyperventilating.

"This is absolutely disgusting and outrageous!" Jean fumed, reading over Hermione's summons. "These documents have been signed and approved by a Deputy Minister Percival Ignatius _Weasley."_

Jean glared at Arthur Weasley, who looked as if he wanted to crawl into a hole in the ground.

"I...I...I'm d...d...dreadfully sorry..." Arthur stammered, his face flushed in shame. "I...I only just found out on Friday that my..." Arthur could barely bring himself to say it, "that my...er... son, has been promoted and taken on by the Minister herself."

"It's not Mr Weasley's fault Mum," Harry said glumly to Jean, "Percy's never really cared for me more or less since First Year. And when he took over for Mr Crouch at the Triwizard tournament, it was obvious he had it in for me." Then a flare of rage blazed in Harry's eyes. "I thought he was alright with Hermione though..."

"We'll get this sorted," Moody interjected, "We've got an appointment with Gringott's Solicitor Advocate at 9:30 anyway..."


	64. Chapter 64

_Chapter 90 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 90:**

At breakfast on Monday, Jennifer swiped a plate of food and ran outside before anyone could see her, hiding between some bushes and a low stone wall under a balustrade to eat. When she was finished, she didn't know what to do next.

Jennifer angrily wiped some tears away. She was tired of crying. Mum and Dad weren't coming back to make it all better, but she couldn't help it. The tears kept falling.

She stopped crying suddenly when a pair of big round silvery-grey eyes peered at Jennifer through the leaves, belonging to a delicately featured face framed by dirty-blonde hair and a pair of twitching furry white cat ears. Jennifer started; she froze, not daring to breathe.

The dirty-blonde crawled through the bushes and kneeled in the soil, her fluffy white cat-tail dragging sadly behind her. The girl was slight, almost elfin, like a fairy; she didn't look more than 12 or 13, and she was wearing a blue dress with a white pinafore.

"They aren't all horrible," the girl said quietly.

Jennifer blinked, swallowing uncomfortably, puzzled.

"Boys I mean," the girl responded.

Jennifer shuddered.

"Well, I suppose a lot of them leave much to be desired. I'm not entirely fond of them myself. But I know one boy in particular who is really sweet," the girl replied.

Jennifer thought this was the oddest conversation she had ever had. Odder than the ones with the Headmaster, who seemed to know what Jennifer was going to say before she said it. Jennifer wasn't even talking; she had spoken to the Headmaster and to Hestia, but that was only because she knew she was supposed to speak when spoken to by adults who were looking after you. Jennifer couldn't bring herself to speak to anyone else.

But the dirty-blonde with a very real looking fluffy white cat tail, and very real looking-twitching-furry white cat ears, seemed perfectly keen to carry on a conversation with a mute girl as if she understood the words behind every silent gesture.

Jennifer pulled up her knees to her chest and hugged her arms around them, casting down her eyes, long strands of ebony hair falling in her face.

[...]

"M...my name is Luna by the way. Luna Lovegood. I can tell you're non-magical. And...and Parvati and Fleur and Daphne and I, we guessed that someone m...magical, a boy or a m...man had h... hurt you. I just want you to know... that not all of us magicals are like that."

"I'm Jennifer... Jennifer Watts. But you can call me Jennifer..." she sniffled. "All of your friends can. They sound very nice."

"They are." Luna smiled, pulling herself back together. "Thank you! I'm sorry, I usually don't get all worked up like that, but thinking about how much I love them is a bit overwhelming sometimes. I...I suppose I'm a bit sad too because I miss Harry and Hermione."

"Where are they?" Jennifer asked, somewhat disappointed, surprising herself.

"They had to go back to London where they live. Students don't usually live here in the summer. This is the first time that some of us are staying this year, but Harry had to go back home for a week and that horrid Minister of Magic is putting him on trial."

"Whatever for?"

"That's a bit complicated." Luna stood up, brushed the twigs and dirt from her knees and skirt, and shook off her fluffy white tail, then she took one of Jennifer's hands in her own, smiling dreamily. "Come on then, I'll tell you about it if you'd like, but you should meet the others first..."

Jennifer swallowed anxiously, heart pounding, feeling the warmth of Luna's soft hand around hers. Taking a deep breath, Jennifer stood up and let the cat-girl lead her out of the bushes.


	65. Chapter 65

_Chapter 91-**the Wizengamot Trial of Harry and Hermione**-is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 91:**

"Father, I'm getting sick of being cooped up in here. I feel much better. When are we leaving?"

"Now, now, Draco. Our host has been most gracious-very kind indeed. Would you rather that we were still languishing in Azkaban? "

"She doesn't even have any House Elves," Draco whined. "I hate doing the dishes. It's for servants. And it's bloody hard with just one hand."

"But the food is more than acceptable, it's the least we can do." Lucius sighed, passing Draco another sudsy plate to rinse and set in the drying rack.

"I don't know why we can't just leave now."

"Soon Draco. Until the Minister has purged Dumbledore's people from the DMLE and issued a pardon, we are still considered fugitives. And I daresay we will have to watch our backs from the fools who have returned to the Dark Lord's side."

"Madam Bones is gone now. Why haven't we been pardoned yet? I don't understand," grumbled Draco. "I want to get out of here and kill Potter. And when I do, I want to take his halfbreed pets for my own-and that Greengrass whore."

Lucius smiled indulgently. Like father like son. Draco was too young to understand politics, but he at least understood his rightful place in the order of things.

Lucius had been appalled at the betrayal of his wife. She had belonged to him. His father, Abraxas, had paid a pretty penny to Cygnus Black for her. Lucius frowned as he considered the inadequacy of the Marriage Contract his father had signed though. The Blacks were cunning indeed, always seeking an angle to ensure the growth of their fortune, and they had unfortunately bred the most defiant and treacherous women as well.

Lucius shook his head. At least Dolores understood _her_ place. She was willing to do **_anything_** for Lucius it seemed. She was a strong woman; perhaps not the most attractive, but she knew that her strengths were best employed in the service of a Master of superior social standing and blood.

Dolores had done well to get rid of that bumbling fool of a blood-traitor, Cornelius Fudge. Lucius had been working on Cornelius, offering sums of money for various projects, but Cornelius had still been too reliant on that muggle-lover Dumbledore for his political views, and his access to the Wizengamot.

Still, Dolores was a woman, Lucius reasoned. It would be foolish to ever completely trust a woman; and Abraxas had not raised Lucius to be a fool.

"Have patience Draco. If the Minister and Deputy Weasley are successful today, your wishes could be granted sooner than you think."

"Percy the Poodle!" Draco smirked. "Good for him! I never thought I'd see the day that I actually thought a _Weasley_ had any potential."

"Indeed..." a cruel smile played across the elder Malfoy's features. Once he had reclaimed that which was rightfully his, Lucius would be certain to reward Percy Weasley handsomely for choosing to stand for the proper order of things.


	66. Chapter 66

_Chapter 92 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here,** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 92:**

A number of wizards and witches shook the Potters' hands as they made their way up into the Wizengamot stands. Harry's stomach clenched anxiously at being surrounded by adults in close quarters, but he couldn't help grinning at the thrilling sensation of inclusion. Hermione felt similarly afflicted and her bushy tail couldn't decide whether to bounce cheerfully or twitch nervously, so it did a bit of both.

A cacophony of adulations and apologies met their ears.

"Good show Mr Potter..."

"I'm so sorry about your potions accident dear..."

"Splendid to finally meet you Sir..."

"What a _lovely_ tail dear. It reminds me of my Mittens..."

"Good on you for getting Ragnok. He really stuck it to the old Hag..."

Finally they reached Mr Greengrass.

"Well done Mr Potter," Mr Greengrass said, clasping Harry's hand.

"Thank you Sir... for everything. That was brilliant. But please, call me Harry..."

Mr Greengrass peered at Harry with a bemused expression.

"Are you ready to call me Cyril yet?"

Harry glanced at his shoes and swallowed.

"I'm sorry Harry," Cyril said, "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I'd be happy to call you Harry if you prefer."

"Thank you Mr Greengrass, maybe... maybe when I'm a bit older I'll be able to manage it. It just feels weird to me. So... er... what do I do now that I'm a Warlock?"

"Nothing more for the moment Harry. You've done exactly what you needed to do. You will be called upon the next time the entire Wizengamot is called into session, but that generally isn't very often-and you can appoint a proxy if you are unable to attend. For now, your declaration of intent is enough to give some of those in the middle pause before siding with the Minister.

"What you really ought to be doing now is enjoying the rest of your summer holiday." Cyril Greengrass concluded with a kindly smile.

**~o0o~**

Dora managed to hold herself together until she reached the departure checkpoint for visitors. She gave Harry and Hermione a wink then she unclasped her Auror badge and chucked it at the startled Security Wizard.

"Oi... What's this then?"

"My resignation," Dora grinned.

Once outside, before Harry had a chance to wrap Hermione's tail up in his invisibility cloak, Dora pounced on them both, sweeping them all into a group hug.

"You're _free_... **_I'm free!"_** Dora squealed, "I say we all go celebrate..."


	67. Chapter 67

_Chapter 93 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 93:**

Harry blearily made coffee for himself and Hermione the following morning. They had gone to bed early, but stayed up rather late. He hoped that the magical outbursts from their wild romp hadn't woken anyone. Though he could have sworn that a small rumble had come from the room above theirs in between one of their numerous bouts last night.

Dudley burst into the kitchen, his eyes wide with fear and excitement.

"Harry, come quick. You've got to see the news on the telly. You're not going to believe this..."

Dudley was right. Harry and Hermione were stunned by the ongoing BBC reports from the Metrocentre Mall in Gateshead.

**~o0o~**

Percy dipped his quill in some ink and began to write a list of those in the middle who were unreliable. Once they were dealt with, and examples made, surely the rest of the Wizengamot would start falling into line.

That's when the first memo hit his desk. Deputy Minister Weasley's eyes bulged and he spat out his tea in horror. He groaned loudly, there was no way the Ministry was going to be able to contain this with a few obliviations. The muggle media were all over it.

He attempted to conjure his patronus to send a fast message to Minister Umbridge, but it wasn't working properly-it sputtered as he attempted to think of something pleasant. Cursing Voldemort under his breath, Deputy Minister Weasley hurriedly scribbled a memo and threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace in his office.

**~o0o~**

Minister Dolores Umbridge had just sat down with her first cup of tea when her hearth erupted into green flames and a memo flew out. She pursed her lips and snatched it out of the air. Minister Umbridge read over the short memo twice with a gasp. After the initial flash of anger faded, Dolores's eyes narrowed and a cruel smile pulled at the corner of her lips.

This couldn't be more perfect.

She would have to notify the PM immediately and offer the Ministry's services of course-after all, only wizards could effectively halt an Inferi attack and rescue the muggles trapped inside the mall. But not until after she had arranged the assassination of two of the "wobblies" who had let the Potters off the hook.

Both lived very near Gateshead, and their deaths could easily be made to look like the work of Voldemort's Inferi.


	68. Chapter 68

_Chapter 94 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 94:**

The Dark Lord was most pleased. He stroked Nagini's head absentmindedly as he admired his and Bellatrix's handiwork on the muggle contraption called television in the parlour of the new muggle manor which he and Wormtail had taken several days ago after killing its inhabitants.

Voldemort had paid such muggle technologies little heed before, having been more inclined to reside in wizard homes full of magic, where such technologies didn't operate properly, if at all. But a number of Snatchers who were involved with muggle criminals had mentioned the practical utility of many electronic devices favoured by muggle burglars.

And the Dark Lord was nothing if not pragmatic. The corpses of the muggle residents of the manor had become the first Inferi which-with Wormtail's skilled assistance-the Dark Lord and Bellatrix had created after the consummation of their union.

Wormtail had then organised the Snatchers into units and several groups had been turned into raiding parties to ransack hospitals and police morgues for the Freshly Dead. Others had sought out vagabonds and vagrants to kill. Subsequently, Bellatrix had ingeniously devised some new rituals and spells giving the Inferi the ability to operate in daylight without retreat.

The Dark Lord knew that this first strike would eventually be brought to an end, but it mattered little. The message for the Dark Witch and the Old Fool had been sent loud and clear.

The Dark Witch could have the Dark Lord's old supporters for now-they would soon beg to return to their True Master's side when they began to fall before his True Might.

And the Old Fool; he would learn once and for all that Love was a weakness-there was no Good or Evil, no "Light" or "Dark," only Power; and the Old Fool would bear witness to the Truth that those without magical blood were destined to be ruled by those who were willing to use that Power.


	69. Chapter 69

_Chapter 95 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 95:**

Albus Dumbledore sighed with distaste as Minerva, Poppy, and Flitwick obliviated the last few muggles that they had evacuated from the mall and sent them wandering into the crowds beyond the perimeter which the muggle police had created. With the magically implanted memories the muggles had been given, it would just be assumed that they had somehow managed to escape the hordes of Undead who had invaded the Mall.

Severus appeared out of nowhere with a loud pop.

"Auror Mulligan and I have finished with our lot Headmaster," Snape said. "Scrimgeour finally arrived, and I sent Mulligan to cover for us. He's taken some of the muggles we rescued, so that Scrimgeour can claim a few saves."

"Well done, Severus." Dumbledore nodded approvingly. "We shall leave behind the bodies of those already dead for Rufus Scrimgeour to find.

"What on Earth took Scrimgeour so bloody long?" snarled Madam Pomfrey, who was covered in blood from the muggles she had treated.

"That is a puzzle indeed Poppy," The Headmaster responded. "However, we should count ourselves quite fortunate that we had the time to rescue those that we could without being harassed or impeded by the Ministry. If I know Rufus, he is no doubt preparing to burn the place to the ground to eliminate the Inferi threat as quickly as possible, with little regard for the lives of non-magical humans."

"Yes, well, speaking of which, perhaps we should leave before Rufus discovers us here," Minerva said, glancing around anxiously.

**~o0o~**

Dora burst out of the green flames into the Hogwarts Staff-room. She tripped over the hearth and Harry caught her.

"Sorry Harry!" Dora coughed as ash swirled around them, "I dunno why I still 'ave trouble with Floo travel. I much prefer brooms..."

Dora tried to let go of Harry but the room still seemed to be spinning. Harry clutched her to stop her from falling.

"I've got you Dora," Harry said sympathetically, "And I know what you mean-I feel exactly the same way."

"Ta Harry," said Dora, giving Harry a little kiss of gratitude. "I think I'm all right now."

"Welcome back Tonks!"

Dora looked up, eyes widening, spying Professor Lupin standing next to Hermione with an all too perceptive smile on his face.

"Wotcher Lupin!" Dora turned pink. "Where's Pomfrey? I thought _she_ was supposed to be greetin' us."


	70. Chapter 70

_Chapter 96 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**Warning for this chapter:** Some discussion (non-explicit) of post-sexual assault and post-rape emotional trauma

**From Chapter 96:**

_"Hermione..."_ Harry's voice cut through the ringing in her ears. "Hermione... I'm so sorry-I didn't see you..."

Hermione blinked and the stunning effects of the blast began to fade, but there was still a haze of smoke and dust.

"Hermione-are you alright? Say something... _please..."_ Harry's voice broke into sobs.

Hermione could see the hot tears streaming down Harry's fiery red cheeks, dripping onto the floor. He was on his knees beside her.

"I... I'll be fine... Harry," Hermione managed to gasp. "Really-I'm fine, just a bit dazed. But what about you?"

Relief flooded Harry's features. But his voice was still too broken by heavy wracking sobs of guilt. Hermione glanced around the steel reinforced room at the concrete statues of Voldemort, Wormtail, and the Minister. Harry had apparently conjured this room specifically to use blasting curses on his enemies.

Hermione threw her arms and furry tail around Harry, fighting her own tears to be strong for him.

"I'm alright... I swear Harry!" she said firmly.

"Okay... okay... That's good then," Harry gasped. "What about Jennifer? I... I didn't mean to upset her. But I had to get out of there before I lost it completely."

"I think she'll be alright Harry. Luna's with her..." Hermione replied, "And... and to tell you the truth, I think Jennifer needed the release too. I could feel it... all of her pain and guilt. She hadn't been able to really face what happened to her until you... until you and she shared your feelings about Wormtail with each other."

"I don't understand... why would she feel guilty about being raped?" Then it hit Harry. "Oh... wait, I... I think I **_do_ **understand. Sort of like the way I feel-I mean like the way I felt-about being hit by Vernon..."

Hermione nodded, holding Harry tightly, and he felt the last embers of his fury washing away.

"Oh crap," Harry sighed. "I just had a thought... I bet Jennifer feels bad about upsetting me now-even though it wasn't her fault at all."

Hermione led a much calmer Harry back downstairs to the visitor's lounge where Luna had finally settled Jennifer. Harry and Jennifer shared wan little smiles. Jennifer, brushed her black bangs out of the way, wiping away the remnants of her tears

"I'm sorry Jennifer..." Harry began.

"No, it's alright," Jennifer interjected, "I get it-I know you weren't cross with me. I... I want to thank you actually. I think I'm finally beginning to realise that what happened to me wasn't my fault. You're the first person I've really been able to talk to about it."

Harry nodded.

"Er... I...I don't know if it'll be the same for you, but... but sometimes those feelings might come back a bit," Harry admitted ruefully. "But... but eventually you learn to live with it..." Harry glanced at Hermione, "especially if you find someone nice to help you get through those moments."

Harry's face hardened slightly, and a spark lit in his eyes again.

"And... and I want you to know... If I ever come across Wormtail, I'm going to kill him."

Hermione stiffened.

"Not if I see him first," Hermione said, her own eyes ablaze. "Because if I spot him before Harry does, he'll already be dead.


	71. Chapter 71

_Chapter 97 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link. _

**From Chapter 97:**

The Headmaster lifted his eyebrows when he spotted Nymphadora Tonks arriving in his office with the Potters. But then he realised that he really shouldn't be surprised at all.

Harry, Hermione, and Dora took seats in the comfy armchairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. They all noticed how disheveled and haggard he looked. The Headmaster waved his wand, and a pot of tea with four cups appeared.

"Please, help yourselves, and bear with me for a moment... I must apologise for my appearance. It has been a rather long and trying morning," said Dumbledore.

"Professor Lupin told us you were rescuing muggles," Harry acknowledged after taking a sip of tea. Curiosity got the better of him. "Did you have to fight any Inferi yourself Sir?"

"Ah, indeed, I did have to employ a disintegration curse several times myself," the Headmaster replied, "...and I am most grateful for the quick reflexes of Professor Flitwick. If it were not for him, we would most likely be having this chat in the hospital wing."

"Are you alright Professor?" asked Hermione, her bushy ginger tail quivering at the frightful notion of Dumbledore being injured by Inferi.

Albus Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle, seeing the care and concern in all of his student's faces-Tonks' included.

"_Quite_ alright Mrs Potter... Just a bit shaken still. However, perhaps we should move on to why I asked to meet with you and Harry. First, I wish to express my utmost relief that you both survived your encounter with the Minister."

"However, I also have some information to impart. I have managed to uncover some interesting particulars about Voldemort which I believe are important to share with you both. Though, I think perhaps it can wait until tomorrow, or even Monday. I am rather worn, and I expect your friends shall want to... erm... celebrate your return..."

Harry and Hermione blushed, but they couldn't help grinning at the Headmaster's own reddening cheeks.

"In any case, please feel free to make continued use of the delightfully magical Room of Requirement. I would also, at some point, after one of your... erm... _sessions,_ like to examine some of your Spell-work and observe any changes..."

"_Really?"_ Hermione gasped, her furry ears and tail vibrating excitedly, "Are we going to do some scientific experiments then?" she asked. Harry's eyes gleamed with thrill as well.

The Headmaster nodded, happy to see the eagerness to explore the boundaries of magic in the Potters' faces.

"Yes, indeed we shall Mrs Potter... Now, finally, to Nymphadora Tonks..." the Headmaster's eyes sparkled as he peered over his half-moon spectacles at the fidgeting girl with royal blue hair and scarlet cheeks, "...I suppose I shall have to refer to you as **_Miss_ **Tonks again."


	72. Chapter 72

_Chapter 98 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 98:**

As an interesting thought crossed Harry's mind, Hedwig settled next to him with the Sunday edition of the Daily Prophet, and also the Quibbler-which had gone from a monthly to a weekly publication, still focused entirely on current events and politics.

"Daddy actually has staff now, thanks to the Order," Luna remarked dreamily.

Both papers featured the Gateshead Inferi attacks on the front page, but the Prophet's top story had a lurid headline indicating that the Minister had found someone just as "creative" as Rita Skeeter had been to replace her.

**The Potter Conspiracy:**

**The Wizengamot Compromised, Imperius or Bribery?**

Dora sat down, having just arrived for breakfast. She poured herself a cup of tea and nearly spat the first sip out when she read the headline.

"What a bloody load of rubbish..." Dora snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad you don't have to work at the Ministry anymore." Harry grinned at Dora as he picked up the Quibbler, contemplating Luna's comments about Parvati's singing and dancing. He frowned when he saw the Quibbler's headline.

**Inferi Attack at Metrocentre Mall**

**Two Wizengamot Members Allegedly Killed**

"That's odd! Does that seem strange to you Hermione?" Harry asked pensively after skimming the article.

"Yes it does Harry. According to this article, the two members who were allegedly killed by Inferi are Henry Wensleydale and Marmaduke Ventosus Dithers-two of the "wobblies" in the middle who supported us during the trial."

"Mr Lovegood's reporter seems to think it's odd too," Harry remarked.

"You're right Harry," Hermione nodded as she continued reading. "It says here that, though they both live in the Gateshead area, neither one of them have been known to frequent muggle shopping centres, and that the Aurors claim to have recovered no wizard bodies, nor any evidence suggesting that either Wizengamot member were at the scene."

Daphne and Fleur wandered into the Great Hall yawning sleepily.

"What's going on?" Daphne asked.

Fleur glanced at the Headlines and groaned. "Eet ees too early for zis nonsense today... Per'aps some coffee first."


	73. Chapter 73

_Chapter 99 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 99:**

"I... I've been thinking though," Harry continued, "I want us all to keep training to fight. And... and I think everyone should learn how to perform the patronus charm. Perhaps after we do a bit of our summer homework, you and I can show everybody how to do the patronus, and Dora can keep training us in other advanced combat techniques... "

"That's an _excellent_ idea Harry!" Hermione's eyes shone, her furry tail and ears quivering with joy. "We need to be prepared for whatever Voldemort or the Minister throws at us."

"I agree," Dora gazed at Harry proudly, her heart aflutter. "That's an _outstanding_ idea Harry. I can help with the advanced combat magic and hand to hand-but we'll follow _**your**_ lead, alright?"

"Wait-er-_**what?"**_ Harry gulped, suddenly nervous as the rest of the Unaffiliated peered at him eagerly. "Er... I...erm... I didn't mean that _**I**_ should be in _**charge**_-I just meant... Look, I don't know enough-"

"That doesn't matter Harry," Dora retorted. "I can show you lot some things you may not 'ave learned yet, but YOU Harry-you're a natural leader. You've got all the right instincts. The way you took charge over the Third Task..."

"But... but I... I didn't really do anything..." Harry interrupted, perplexed. "I fought as hard as I could, but it wasn't enough. Fleur and Viktor and Cedric all got hurt-we could have all died..."

"But we did not-thanks to you mon amour..." said Fleur softly, giving Harry a kiss. "Eet ees because of you that we all lived. You brought us all togezzer-to fight as one. And don't forget ze Second Task-eet ees because of you that ze Grindylows did not overcome me..." Fleur glanced at Dora.

"You may not know, because 'arry is so humble 'e does not talk about himself, but he took over ze Second Task as well. When he saved me from ze Grindylows I followed him into battle wiz ze Nereid. And when 'e told me to leave wiz Gabrielle and Cho Chang, I did what he told me to do, even though I wanted to stay and fight. Eet ees _**'arry**_ who really saved _**everyone**_ in ze Second Task..."

"That's the absolute truth," Hermione said forcefully, glowering at Harry when he tried to interrupt Fleur. "Harry also knewexactly what to say to convince the Merpeople to let us go when they trapped us, and to stop them from fighting among themselves. He was _**BRILLIANT!"**_ Hermione glared at Harry, daring him to contradict her.

Harry swallowed again, trying to think of something else to say.

"But you helped me _loads_ Hermione," Harry said in a small voice. "I would've _never_ survived the Triwiz without you."

Hermione's features softened as she melted in Harry's glistening green eyes. She leaned in and kissed him.

"I will always be there for you Harry... because I love you. Don't you understand? We _all_ love you because you always step up to look after us-_no matter what the odds are._ You try and protect everyone without even thinking about it, no matter who it is-_without even considering yourself._ You _always_ put others first-put us first. _**That's**_ why we all want to be there for you-_**that's**_ why we'll follow you... _**wherever**_ you lead us."

Harry gulped yet again, and the tears which had threatened to fall began leaking as he glanced at Daphne, Luna, and Parvati. Everyone seemed to be in complete agreement. How could he say no?

He had one final go at it.

"But what if I'm ever wrong?" Harry asked quietly.

"Nobody's perfect Harry," Luna answered. "But we know you'll always try to do the right thing..."

"...and that you're kind and brave..." continued Parvati.

"...and that you just want to save people..." said Daphne, her own tears streaming down her cheeks.

"...and we'll always be there to help you find the right path Harry," Hermione concluded.


	74. Chapter 74

_Chapter 100 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 100:**

"Ah there you are," the Headmaster said warmly as he and the man with the moustache approached. "Horace, I'd like you to meet Mr and Mrs Potter..."

"Er...Hello..." Harry began.

"Harry," the Headmaster continued, his eyes sparkling in the sunlight, "this is Horace Slughorn. He was once one of Hogwarts finest potions professors..."

"Albus, please, you are too kind..." Horace interjected with an air of humility-though Harry could tell Slughorn was quite chuffed at the heaped praise.

"...and former Head of Slytherin House," Dumbledore said as Horace took Harry's hand and shook it.

"Delighted to meet you Mr Potter... simply delighted," Horace gushed effusively.

"Er... nice to meet you too Sir," Harry said with a polite smile.

"I have been following your career with quite some interest I must say," said Horace, "and Severus has told me all about you and your wife's exceptional talents with potions."

Horace turned to Hermione and put out a chubby hand. "I am very pleased to make your acquaintance as well Mrs Potter!"

Hermione shyly reached out her hand to take Slughorn's and shake it.

"Er... Likewise Professor Slughorn," Hermione squeaked, cringing at the sound of her own voice.

"Oh, I don't know about 'professor' my dear... it has been many, many years," Slughorn beamed at Hermione, then his eyes tracked her bushy waving cat tail. "But I must say it would be simply splendid to teach two such fine young pupils as yourselves..."

"Well, I think we should be able to do something about that Horace," Dumbledore chuckled. "Your willingness to join the Order deserves to be rewarded with a paid position and perhaps a raise."

"Really Albus?" Horace gasped, clearly surprised and elated. "However will you manage that?"

"Hogwarts will be offering a new post-graduate programme beginning this Autumn, and we will require more professors as the number of students remaining at Hogwarts increases." Dumbledore replied.

"Well that is simply marvelous," Slughorn responded. "I... I don't know what to say. Thank you... thank you very much Albus."

Horace Slughorn glanced back at Harry and Hermione. "I thought being given the opportunity to get to know you _both_ was reward enough I must say... I taught your mother Mr Potter. She was one of my favourite students-the _brightest_ witch I have ever known-and certainly one of the kindest. And... I am told by everyone that Mrs Potter is another in her mould..."

"And there I thought it was the protections that Hogwarts had to offer which had enticed you Horace," Dumbledore teased.

"Yes... well seeing that Karkaroff is still alive certainly helped matters," chuckled Horace. "I don't know how you managed to sway him to join forces with you, but I wouldn't be surprised if the Potters here had something to do with it."

"Indeed..." Dumbledore peered at Harry proudly.

Harry gulped awkwardly and glanced at Hermione, not sure what else to say.

"Well Horace," said Dumbledore sprightly, taking Slughorn's arm, "I think we've taken up _quite_ enough of the Potters' time for now. You shall have plenty of time to get to know them better."

"Oh... er, indeed. Quite!" Horace said, looking a bit disappointed, "Bye for now then..."

Dumbledore gave the Potters a wink and Harry nodded gratefully, breathing a sigh of relief.


	75. Chapter 75

_Chapter 101 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here**, and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 101:**

The others-except for the girl with neon pink hair-had never seen Harry and Hermione's Patronuses, and they were awed by the sight of the glowing lion and lioness prowling the Room of Requirement.

"They're beautiful," gasped Daphne. The rest of the Unaffiliated murmured and nodded in agreement.

Now that she saw the etheric entities up close, Dora didn't know how she could have mistaken them for the ghosts of Harry and Hermione at the conclusion of the Third Task. The memory of her fright briefly overwhelmed her. Dora wiped a tear away, cheered by the sight of a living, breathing pair of Potters and their stunning Patronuses.

"Right, er... well, like Dora said, I suppose it's time for you guys to have a go at it," Harry began, "The only thing is, I had a Boggart pretending to be a Dementor to practice on. We don't have one of those, so we'll just have to manage without I suppose..."

"That's alright Harry," Dora remarked, "You don't really need a Dementor to learn how to perform the charm. It's really mostly helpful for those with particularly dreadful life-experiences which might make them more susceptible to Dementor attacks." Dora's face darkened briefly, almost imperceptibly. "It helps people get used to overcomin' the effects long enough to perform the charm."

Harry and Hermione both glanced at Luna, who had watched her mother die in a terrible experimental-spell accident.

"Like Harry said, we'll manage..." Luna said quietly, a flicker of grief crossing her otherwise serene features. "I'm sure that once I've learned the spell, I can make it work in a pinch. Goodness knows, I've got lots of happy memories too now." Luna beamed at Parvati and the rest of her friends.

Harry and Hermione coached Parvati and Luna, praising the strongly pulsing shields they produced. Everyone was doing quite well for their first lesson, as they all had many very cheerful memories to rely on.

Everybody had a giggle when Dora demonstrated her Patronus several times for Daphne and Fleur as they practiced it together. Dora was stunned-and very pleased-to discover that it had changed; she didn't know they could do that. Instead of an ungainly lolloping Jackrabbit, a glowing tiger sprang from Dora's wand and bounced gleefully across the room, playfully licking Harry's lion and rubbing its face against Hermione's lioness.

By the end of the afternoon, Luna managed to be the first to produce a Corporeal Patronus. It appeared to be a Scottish Wildcat.

"Oh... _Well Done_ Luna!" Hermione gasped, clapping her hands. She peered closer at the hearty looking feline, which was nearly twice the size of an average housecat. "Harry, is it just me, or does that cat look like it's Grinning?"

Parvati and Harry both glanced at Luna who was wearing her favourite sky blue dress and white pinafore.

"I'd say we should be happy that it's not a Hookah Smoking Caterpillar," Parvati giggled.

"I'm glad it's not the March Hare," chortled Harry. "Excellent Luna! I love it..."

Daphne and Fleur both looked a bit puzzled, not getting the joke, but Dora snorted with laughter, thrilled that that her own Patronus was now something much more to her liking.

"I agree Harry," Dora smiled. "It's much nicer than the March Hare."

"Well it's _adorable_ Luna," Hermione said with a grin, giving Luna a kiss on the cheek, "much prettier than the picture-books."

"Thanks Hermione!" Luna squirmed and blushed, swishing her fluffy white cat-tail happily, and gave both Potters a kiss. "Thanks Harry!"

"Right, that's probably enough for today..." Harry smiled proudly at everyone, "That was brilliant-really! Let's do this again tomorrow. I bet the rest of us will be doing Corporeal Patronuses by the end of next lesson."


	76. Chapter 76

_Chapter 102 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From chapter 102:**

"He reminds me of Damien," Hermione shivered violently, her tail bristling, as Harry held her close after exiting Dumbledore's memory.

"Damien?" Harry asked, bewildered, having never heard the name. As far as he knew, there was nobody named Damien at Hogwarts.

The Headmaster appeared equally mystified. He was curious to hear Mrs Potter's reaction to the younger Riddle. Dumbledore had come to prize her remarkable perceptions of the inner nature of people, so he just listened as the Potters ruminated upon what they had just witnessed.

"Damien, he's a character from a film called _The Omen,_ " Hermione explained. "It's a _really_ scary movie. Mum was cross with Dad when he rented it for us one evening because I had nightmares for weeks after watching it... _Anyway,_ Damien was born to a wealthy family, but it turned out that he was really Satan's son. He was more or less born evil..."

"But I... I never _really_ believed that anyone could just be _born_ evil until I saw the look in young Tom's eyes..." Hermione continued, "Myrtle was right-they were so cold... yet his vindictiveness-I could feel it radiating from him as if I had been in the room with him myself..."

"...and it's not like anyone mistreated him at the orphanage," Harry agreed. "Nobody beat Tom, or harassed him-all the children were well looked after and fed properly. He didn't really have any reason to turn out more rotten than any of the other poor kids who grew up there, and _they_ had to put up with _him_ abusing _them_ and stealing their things..."

"...except for his bad genetic heritage," Hermione snorted. "The Gaunts appeared _severely_ inbred, and despite being handsome, his father didn't strike me as a very pleasant sort either-though _that_ was probably due to being raised like a pampered prince."

"Maybe being conceived under the influence of a love potion affected Tom's mind too?" Harry pondered.

"Possibly..." Hermione frowned thoughtfully, "But whatever the reason, Tom Riddle Jr _clearly_ has some sort of psychiatric disorder with a biological basis. I think you're absolutely right Harry, it can't really be attributed to his upbringing. Riddle was _born_ to be a psychotic maniac..."

"And he's quite the 'collector' apparently," Harry said. "He seems to have a thing for trophies!"

Hearing the Potters' cogent analysis of Mrs Potter's perceptions of Tom in relation to Harry's own upbringing, Albus breathed a sigh of relief. He had been feeling guilty for quite some time.

Ever since Severus had uncovered how _very_ wrong Albus had been to leave Harry with the Dursleys without properly monitoring the situation, Dumbledore had wondered if sending Riddle back to the Orphanage every summer had been as damaging to Tom as Harry's home life potentially could have been to Harry.

Albus could at least put that feeling to rest now. Riddle's issues were his own-not of Dumbledore's making. And considering that Riddle had by all outward appearance been on his best behaviour while a student at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had never been able to confirm his own suspicions about Tom's inner-nature with the sort of certainty which Hermione Potter's particular empathic insight gave her.

As a boy and young man, it was clear that Tom's greater self-control had given him a high degree of natural ability as an Occlumens which had blocked Dumbledore's Legilimency. As an adult, Tom had lost much of that self-control-which Albus could possibly exploit should he meet him again in person.

"Thank you both _very_ much," the Headmaster said gratefully. "Believe it or not, I have learned _far_ more from listening to your analysis of this memory, than I have from my own. I have a much clearer view of what drives Tom Riddle now..."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement at the stunned expressions on his favourite students' faces.

"Well then, perhaps we can pick this up again after lunch and well deserved rest. Perhaps at three O'clock then?"


	77. Chapter 77

_Chapter 103 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 103:**

Out of the corner of his eye, Albus Dumbledore could see the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black shaking his head and frowning at him. Albus chuckled softly. Clearly Phineas disapproved of allowing students to reach their own conclusions and influence the Headmaster's decisions. At least Phineas wasn't rudely interrupting the proceeding.

"The horcrux that used to be in me was a mistake," Harry mused, "Tom Riddle didn't mean to create that one. And he told Slughorn that he thought seven was the most magically powerful number-so that means there were probably seven plus the one in me if he thought that seven was the strongest number doesn't it?"

"I think six, Harry," Hermione suggested, "If Riddle considered seven soul fragments as being the most powerful number, he would have included himself. So it seems most likely that he only made six total..."

"But what if he found out that we've been destroying them? He'd make more wouldn't he? Surely his main soul-the one still in him would sense it..."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so Harry. If Riddle could have sensed it, he would have collected the Ring of Peverell from the Gaunt shack and moved it to a new hiding place once he left Riddle Manor... Think about it-we had already destroyed the diary and the locket..."

"...and the diadem," Harry nodded, his eyes widening as light dawned. "You're absolutely right Hermione. Riddle obviously doesn't know yet that we've been killing his horcruxes-thanks to your senses!" Harry beamed at Hermione.

"_And_ we got the ring as well," Harry continued excitedly "so that means we should only have two left to kill, and one of those has to be Helga Hufflepuff's cup. Tom was _obviously_ after it according to Hokey the House-Elf's memory..."

"But I haven't a _clue_ what the other one might be Harry," Hermione sighed, clearly distressed that her brain didn't have all the answers. "He must have hidden the diadem in the Room of Requirements Hiding Chamber the night he tried to get a teaching job from Dumbledore, and we have _no idea_ where the last two might be..."

"YEAH!" Harry loudly interrupted, "_That's_ a creepy thought! Urgh-_Professor_ Voldemort? Blegh..." Harry made a face and stuck his tongue out, drawing a giggle from Hermione. Harry grinned at having successfully cheered her up.

"Voldy obviously loves Hogwarts as much as I do, but don't worry Hermione. There's only two horcruxes left and we know what one of them is, that's _loads_ easier than trying to find six..." Harry gently stroked Hermione's tail and she purred slightly.

Professor Dumbledore's right-the Order of the Phoenix can probably kill Tom Riddle when he tries to have another go at me, and then we can find the last two horcruxes afterwards if necessary and finish him off for good. But in the meantime, we can all be thinking of places he might have hidden the last two and keep looking..."

"Indeed we can Harry," the Headmaster interjected cheerfully, "Splendid! Well done, both of you! I have been thinking much the same thing. Now I am certain that I-_we_-are correct."

"I have also given some further thought to Tom Riddle's next moves as 'Lord Voldemort' since our discussion this morning," Dumbledore continued. "Thanks to you both, I have a better idea of what he will likely do next."

"I believe that he may stage some more attacks to distract the Minister and to terrify the public, but that he will most likely make a play to take Hogwarts before the end of summer, believing it largely unoccupied. I think he would like to make it his base of operations for an attack on the Ministry itself..."

Harry's features hardened and his green eyes glittered

"That's when we'll get him then!" Harry said decisively.

"Yes Harry!" Dumbledore nodded resolutely, his own blue eyes sparkling.

"I know that you will want to train your abilities to their maximum potential Harry, but remember... your greatest asset is your ability to Love!" the Headmaster concluded with a wink, blushing slightly.

The two students and the Headmaster peered at each other, but none of them could maintain a straight face after that last pronouncement.

The portrait of Phineas Nigellus rolled his eyes and snorted in derision. Fawkes ruffled his feathers and uttered a soft musical cry which sounded suspiciously like a chortle of laughter.


	78. Chapter 78

_Chapter 104 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 104:**

Albus peered at Harry and Hermione. He had more than an inkling that they were going to show the muggle girl a bit of magic, and he was glad. Seeing that not all magic was harmful would surely help her to heal in ways that he had wished his little sister Ariana could have healed.

If Albus were to be honest with himself, he had to admit that was why he had refused to obliviate Jennifer and send her back out into the muggle world, alone. Jennifer, with her ebony hair, didn't look like Ariana at all, but Albus couldn't help seeing Ariana whenever he looked at her.

Jennifer had suffered the same fate repeatedly at the hands of a Dark Wizard that Ariana had suffered at the hands of those muggle boys. After viewing Jennifer's mind to glean what information he could, Albus knew that there was no way he could bear to allow her to continue to suffer, isolated and friendless, as Ariana had suffered.

Contrary to what the Aurors believed, obliviation did not eliminate memories completely. Though eliminated from the physical pathways of the brain, echoes remained lodged in the soul, and continued to burn like glowing embers, which once rekindled could destroy a mind completely in a firestorm of chaos and pain.

Albus smiled his blessing at the Potters through the glistening tears in his eyes.

**~o0o~**

Jennifer was a bit frightened of the etheric glowing lions, tiger, and wildcat at first. But they were gorgeous, and when she saw how playful they were, she wished that they were physical enough to stroke them. Jennifer could almost sense the joy which Harry had told her fueled Patronuses.

With a thrill of excitement, Jennifer watched as Fleur, Daphne, and Parvati practiced until they too produced Corporeal Patronuses.

"Brilliant Parvati," Harry grinned, "That's a panther isn't it Hermione?"

"I think so Harry... It looks like the right shape for a black panther," Hermione responded proudly.

"Thanks guys!" Parvati squealed, her own satiny black tail waving delightedly.

Everyone including Fleur herself gasped in astonishment when Fleur's Patronus exhibited the head, front talons, and wings of an eagle and the body, hind legs, and tail of a lion.

"Zat ees a Griffin, but are not Patronuses only supposed to be non-magical animals?" Fleur asked in bewilderment.

"I think it's because you're part Veela, Fleur... But it would have likely been a, er... normal Golden Eagle before... before you... er... became our girlfriend," Hermione replied, blushing fiercely.

Hermione was awed and humbled by the implications of everyone's Patronuses. At Dora's request, Hermione had taken a quick trip to the library to find out why Dora's Patronus had changed, and discovered that Patronuses could often change to a species related to the Patronus of someone that one had fallen in love with.

Hermione was completely overwhelmed and brought to tears when Daphne finally produced hers. If the apparent dappling on her small, lithe jungle cat was any indication, Daphne had produced an exquisitely adorable Ocelot.

Jennifer Watts couldn't speak. The spectral felines roamed around Jennifer, butting their heads against her affectionately, and tears streamed down her own cheeks as the intense surges of magic and the seraphic ecstasy which permeated the atmosphere of the Room of Requirement swept through her in waves.

Jennifer collapsed, but Hermione was close enough to catch her. Harry ran to their side in alarm. Hermione looked up and smiled radiantly at him through her tears.

"She'll be **_fine_** Harry-Jennifer will be **_better_** than fine actually when she wakes up."


	79. Chapter 79

_Chapter 105 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 105:**

According to the readings of his instruments, something highly unusual was going on somewhere in Hogwarts, and Albus Dumbledore had a good idea of where it was happening, even though the room was an unplottable room within an unplottable castle.

Albus Dumbledore also had a very good idea of who was behind the unusual readings, which were literally off-the-scale, as several of his instruments would now need repairing, and others were oscillating wildly.

But there had been no Castle-quakes, so the Headmaster could be reasonably certain that although the Magical Frequency Signature bore a similarity to the Magical Outbursts which usually accompanied the quakes, the activity generating the current levels of Magic was of a different nature.

A thrill shot through the Headmaster when he realised that he was indirectly witnessing for the second time an Application of the most incredibly powerful and highly refined levels of magic he had ever seen. However, this particular Application appeared to have undergone yet another level of Transmogrification if the readings were any indication.

Headmaster Dumbledore quickly and excitedly made his way to the seventh floor of the castle and tapped his wand twice on the wall across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.


	80. Chapter 80

_Chapter 106 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 106:**

Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour regarded the Minister shrewdly for a moment, then glanced at the files she had given him.

"Pembroke Chamberlain?" Scrimgeour pursed his lips and furrowed his brows. "Are you certain of this information Minister? He is highly regarded by many, despite being somewhat... indecisive."

"Oh, most certainly Rufus," Minister Dolores Umbridge replied, her voice honeyed, "My Senior Undersecretary, Deputy Minister Weasley, uncovered these startling details of Mr Chamberlain's dangerous associations."

Scrimgeour considered that for a moment. He regarded Percy Weasley quite highly-the lad was brilliant and dedicated to Law and Order. He wasn't soft, unlike his father. But the case file still struck Rufus as odd.

"His past associations with Voldemort were determined to have been due to the Imperius curse Madam Minister..."

"Oh _no_ Rufus..." the Minister interjected, "it is Mr Chamberlain's _current_ associations we are most concerned with. The man has been consorting with criminals who are known to have connections to Albus Dumbledore-Mundungus Fletcher is quite an unsavory character, I can assure you."

"Yes! I am well aware of Mr Fletcher's record," the Head Auror nodded. "Most of his criminal activities in the past have been rather petty. These new accusations, if true, are quite disturbing. Trafficking in enslaved muggles is a serious offence-I shall begin an investigation into Chamberlain and Fletcher immediately."

"Thank you Rufus! I knew I could count on you."

Minister Umbridge smiled appreciatively. She watched the Head Auror depart in satisfaction, knowing that he would find plenty of evidence to arrest and convict Pembroke Chamberlain-thus stripping him of his seat on the Wizengamot. Rookwood had made certain that there would be lots of evidence to find.

The Minister peered in her own copy of the file and scribbled a note, pleased at how swimmingly Deputy Minister Weasley was acclimating to his role. He had been slightly reticent at first, but Percy Weasley had quickly seen the political value of framing a Potter Appeaser like Chamberlain and a criminal associate of Dumbledore such as Mundungus Fletcher.

Dolores could scratch yet another Undesirable from her list of the "wobblies" who had supported the Potters during their trial.

Minister Umbridge opened the file which Scrimgeour had brought her regarding more muggle disappearances. She sighed heavily, certain that Voldemort was behind them.

As much as Dolores wanted Voldemort dead and gone, he was far too useful alive for the time being-providing a distraction for Dumbledore and his people. Not to mention that as long as wizards were afraid, they would willingly accept her authoritative leadership.

A sinister smile played on Dolore's features. Another plan began to form as she perused the file of missing muggles. Yes indeed-this fit rather nicely with her own plans. Now Dolores could also link the crimes of Voldemort with the crimes for which she and Rookwood had framed Chamberlain and Fletcher.


	81. Chapter 81

_Chapter 107 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 107:**

"So what's this deal about us being a 'Coven' Hermione?" Harry asked. "Is it true? And what does it mean if we are?"

Hermione peered at the book that she, Harry, and Dora had found in the library on the way to breakfast.

"I think it _is_ true Harry," Hermione nodded as her eyes sped through the text. "It says here that covens do spells together as a single unit-increasing the potentiality of the spells themselves. They are often... er... quite intimate, but apparently most tend not be very lasting, nor as powerful as they might otherwise be, because jealousy and infighting eventually disrupts most of them..."

"The last real one that formed was in the 1960's but it it didn't last beyond the mid 70's-I don't think **_we'll_** run into that problem ourselves though," Hermione grinned, glancing around the table at everyone as her bushy tail waved happily.

"If what Dumbledore says is true, the power of our spellwork indicates that we're all in this together for the long haul-and I _KNOW_ it's true because I can feel it!" Hermione said, her eyes shining.

"What do you mean by 'real one'...?" Harry asked.

"Well-it would seem that quite a few muggles form Covens as part of neopagan religious practice, and others are formed by those who are part of the muggle occult underground..." Hermione continued scanning the text rapidly.

"And apparently every so often wizards and witches try to make a go of it, but they don't usually have what it takes to work spells together _properly_... and the ones that do work tend to be nearly always all female-nobody really knows why."

"So it would seem that real Covens are very rare, and that successful ones with males are rarer still... I suppose that's why Covens in muggle literature tend to be associated with witches," Hermione mused, biting her lip pensively, furry ears twitching, "Though being all witches is still no guarantee of success. The coven which broke up in the 1970's was all witches."

Harry glanced around the table at the girls and swallowed as he tried to work up the nerve to ask the question in front of all of them.

"Erm... Hermione, ever since I found out I was a wizard, nearly everyone that's ever known my mum and dad has gone on about me having my mum's eyes..." Harry caught Dora's eyes and blushed again, remembering what she'd told him the other night, "d...d'you think that has anything to do with it-me being part of a Coven I mean?" he asked.

The entire table was silent for a moment as an unspoken understanding awakened in the Unaffiliated. Except for Dora and Hermione, this was the first that anyone had heard about Harry's eyes being like his mother's.

"I... I think it might Harry," Hermione finally responded. "Eyes are supposedly the 'window to the soul.' If that's true, then it means you really **_do_** have a female soul..."


	82. Chapter 82

_Chapter 108 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 108:**

The Dark Lord was perplexed by the article in the Daily Prophet. Did not the idiots who ran the newspaper realise that **He, **Voldemort, was the one to be most feared? Why on earth would they be hinting that the Old Fool who ran Hogwarts was linked to the muggle disappearances?

"Wormtail, who is this... this _miscreant_-this associate of Dumbledore-Mundungus Fletcher?"

"My Lord?"

"The muggle disappearances," Lord Voldemort responded, "they are being attributed by and large to this Mr Fletcher. He is apparently engaged in selling enslaved muggles to wizards of means, and the Prophet strongly implies that the Headmaster of Hogwarts may have operational knowledge of his activities," Voldemort snorted in derision.

As if Dumbledore had it in him to harm the hair on a muggle's head-or anyone's head for that matter. The Old Fool couldn't even bring himself to kill Gellert Grindelwald after defeating him, the most notorious and murderous Dark Wizard in history prior to Lord Voldemort.

"To the best of my knowledge, Mundungus Fletcher is nothing but a petty thief My Lord," Wormtail replied in bewilderment. "Not even fit to be a Snatcher. He was employed by the Order of the Phoenix during the last war as merely someone with criminal contacts which could be exploited for information-he avoided any of the actual conflicts between the Order and the Death Eaters..."

"Ah... so that is why I do not recollect him. In any case, it would appear that he has moved up in the world to have drawn the attention of the Dark Witch," Voldemort mused aloud. "I do believe it is time to remind the Dark Witch and my former supporters of whom it is that they _TRULY_ need to fear. How many Inferi do we have now?"

"About 200 so far My Lord!" Wormtail replied, "If we are to raise the numbers you desire to take Hogwarts with, then we should conserve our forces..."

"I concur Wormtail," the Dark Lord nodded approvingly. "I think perhaps two simultaneous attacks would strike the right note-but not with the Inferi. Maybe the Snatchers and a few Werewolves should pay another visit to London-to Diagon Alley... and another attack on a muggle location, this time by Snatchers with a few giants to maximise the damage. Unleashing a regiment of Dementors would not go amiss either... Make it happen Wormtail!"

Bellatrix had been listening to the exchange intently but feigning nonchalance as she filed her fingernails. It occurred to her that more needed to be done.

"My Lord," the Dark Consort said seductively, "I think we should see some of the traitors dead-perhaps Avery and Yaxley. If I crucify them in a most public manner-maybe then the Unfaithful will **_beg_** to be spared from your righteous retribution."

Nagini hissed slightly as the Dark Lord absentmindedly stroked her head. He chuckled. Bellatrix was getting bored already. Killing muggles and turning them into Inferi was not enough to satisfy her bloodlust. She wanted some _real_ action.

"Indeed Bellatrix, a Public Execution would make _quite_ a statement," the Dark Lord agreed. "Find Avery and Yaxley then, and string them up in the Atrium of the Ministry! Take Rabastan and Rodolphus as backup along with some Snatchers-but take care not to be caught."

"Thank you My Lord!" the Dark Consort purred, "Wormtail and I will begin to plan the attacks at once."

An evil smirk tugged at the corner of Wormtail's lips. This could be the opportunity to find himself another suitable plaything. Perhaps Wormtail would enlist the aid of Lockhart for the muggle operation-Gilderoy seemed to share his tastes...


	83. Chapter 83

_Chapter 109 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 109:**

Hermione was thrilled at how quickly Jennifer was progressing. In just the last few days, Jennifer had managed to learn a lot of the basic First Year spells. But Jennifer sighed at the piles of homework the professors had given her.

"I don't mind all the reading," Jennifer told Hermione, "It's absolutely fascinating and I'm a pretty fast reader. It's just... there's **_so_** much to learn-I'll **_never_** be able to catch up to fifth year by start of term..."

"Don't worry, I can tutor you. You're doing _amazingly_ well," Hermione replied encouragingly, "and it doesn't matter if you're not in fifth year classes. You can take fourth year classes with me and Harry... Daphne and Parvati are in most of the same classes as us too."

"And I don't know if I'll **_ever_** get used to writing with these antiquated quills and inkpots," Jennifer sighed in annoyance as a splash of ink stained her charms essay.

"Don't worry about splodges, there's a good spell for cleaning up the ink... Tergeo," Hermione said, pointing her wand at the page and siphoning up the excess ink.

"Oh, ta Hermione," Jennifer brightened.

"And actually, Harry can help you with your calligraphy... and Runes, as well as Defence Against the Dark Arts," Hermione said glowingly, "He's better than me in those classes. And either of us can help you with Potions... he's _brilliant_ at it..."

"Urgh! Potions-that teacher is really creepy," Jennifer shivered. "He looks like a vampire, and he's awfully strict..."

"He's alright really," Hermione said sympathetically. "He was _horrible_ to me and Harry-**_especially_** to Harry-our first year and for a lot of second year. But something about him changed not long after I turned part-cat... he's quite nice to us these days-nicer to everyone really..."

"And you'll find that a lot of teachers here are very strict... they're a bit like the old-fashioned teachers in boarding-school stories..."

**"****_YES!_** That's exactly what **_I_** was going to say," Jennifer interrupted animatedly, her eyes turning big, "Except for Dumbledore-he's a real softy-I feel like I'm in one of _Enid Blyton's_ school stories, or those _Jennings and Darbishire _books..."

"Don't tell Harry I said this," Hermione giggled, her furry ears twitching mirthfully, "but he's always reminded me a little bit of Jennings... and Professor Snape was Harry's Mr Wilkins until Snape finally came around."

Jennifer began giggling too, feeling much better about the piles of homework. "I just realised why I feel like I'm in _First Form at St Clare's_... Professor McGonagall is **_SUCH_** a Miss Roberts..."

Hermione snorted and both girls fell into a fit of laughter.


	84. Chapter 84

_Chapter 110 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 110:**

"Right then," Harry began, as he grinned at the rest of the Coven after they'd finished their calisthenics, "We're going to do Patronus Charms again today. I've been thinking a lot about what we can do with it based on some of the things that have happened since Hermione and I used them at the end of the Triwiz..."

"Now, it's supposed to be impossible to kill Dementors because they are supposedly 'non-beings,' and are thus not mortal, but as we and Dumbledore now know, that's rubbish if you have a powerful enough Patronus-it's just never been done before because nobody's ever performed Patronuses like ours... Though I suppose technically, we still didn't 'kill' them per se-perhaps destroyed is a better term."

"And that gave me some ideas. It says here in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ that the Patronus charm also wards off Lethifolds-which we don't have to worry about because they only reside in the tropics. But I reckoned, if Patronuses work on Dementors-which are 'non-beings'-and if they work on Lethifolds-which are 'beasts'-then they ought to work on some other Dark Creatures too."

"I asked Mr Moody a few weeks ago if he thought they would repel Inferi too, seeing as Inferi don't like heat or light spells... and he reckoned they would. So the way I figure it, if the power we generate with our...erm... er..." Harry stammered, seeing Jennifer listening intently threw him off. He was a bit embarrassed to say it.

"Sex-Magic," Hermione said, giggling and rolled her eyes. "Come on Harry, you can say it..."

"Er...well, if you insist Hermione," Harry grinned. "Because I _was_ going to mention that I heard a few books of Dark Magic screaming in the Restricted Section the other day when..."

"_OH!_ ...er... Okay Harry-alright, you _don't_ have to say it," Hermione turned crimson as Fleur and Daphne tittered.

"Anyway," Harry continued, "obviously it's more than just the sex-it's really the quality of emotion that goes along with it. Apparently we generate lots of Love when we're... er... going at it..." There were some more giggles from all of the girls at that, "And _that's_ what destroyed the Dementors. I'd bet _anything_ that we can destroy Inferi too..."

"And I bet our 'Super-powered' Patronuses will have loads of other effects on other Dark Creatures too-so I think we should put most of our focus as a Coven on them for the immediate future."

"I really want to teach you how to do a Patronus too Jennifer, but only if you feel up for it," Harry glanced at Jennifer apologetically.

"I don't know if you'll be able to perform one yet-they're very difficult for even the majority of grownup wizards-and you really do need some very cheerful or loving memories to generate them... It's super-advanced magic beyond NEWT levels, and usually takes months of training."

"I'll give it a go," said Jennifer, swallowing nervously. "I... I've been feeling loads better. I don't mind if I don't get it right away. I might as well start practicing now."

"Good!" Harry let out a sigh of relief; the last thing he wanted was for Jennifer to get discouraged trying to do something that was beyond her current abilities.

As it turned out, Harry needn't have worried. He and the rest of the Coven simultaneously performed their Patronuses for an hour first. And they were far brighter and even more corporeal than the day they had turned Jennifer into a witch.

The Room of Requirement was flooded with such intense surges of magic and sublime ecstasy that they were _all_ overcome with Euphoria. After that, Jennifer had no problem generating a Patronus of her own. Hermione was brought to tears once again when yet another feline joined them. By all appearances, Jennifer's Patronus was a Eurasian Lynx.


	85. Chapter 85

_Chapter 111 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 111:**

By the time the Minister had flooed back to the Ministry from her home, reporters for the Daily Prophet, the Quibbler, and the International Wizard News Agency were already taking pictures from behind the taped perimeter around the dangling mutilated corpses of Avery and Rookwood; Bode's body lay on the ground nearby. The WNN was doing a live radio report. A glowing green cloud in the shape of a skull and serpent hovered just above the bodies.

There would be no mistaking the hand of Voldemort for the work of a petty thief by the Press this time. Rufus Scrimgeour and numerous Aurors were scouring the area for magical and not so magical evidence, and he gave the Minister the rest of the bad news when she arrived.

"I have fifty Aurors and a Magical Clean-Up squad already in Sunderland," Scrimgeour scowled at the Minister. "We had to move quickly to obliviate the memories of Giant Involvement from the muggle survivors. And I have another dozen Aurors in Diagon Alley. Florean Fortescue rescued a number of people and captured several Snatchers..."

"This is all clearly part of a coordinated assault by Voldemort's forces!" the Chief Auror concluded.

"Indeed!" the Minister responded darkly.

The wheels in Minister Dolores Umbridge's mind began spinning, seeking ways to turn this disaster to her political advantage.

Bode and Avery were no huge loss, but losing Rookwood was a serious blow. However, Dolores nearly had the entire Ministry and the Wizengamot in the palm of her hand, and she still had a whole team of operatives ruthless enough to do deeds as dirty as Rookwood had ever done.

Minister Umbridge needed to locate some of Voldemort's minions and haul them before the Wizengamot. If she had enough to punish, and played her cards right, this could be the breakthrough Dolores needed to gain a majority on the Wizengamot and begin pushing through her agenda.

"That is two attacks by Voldemort in Tyne and Wear now," the Minister said sourly. "Voldemort might be located in that region..."

"Possibly, Madam Minister," interjected Scrimgeour, "I have Aurors scouring the area already. However, that could be a ploy to throw us off his trail altogether, we must be careful not to presume anything at this time."

"Very true Rufus," Minister Umbridge nodded. "You seem to have everything well in hand, but please inform me once you have finished interrogating the Snatchers under Veritaserum, and then turn them over to the DoM for further questioning.

"_Excuse_ me, Minister?"

"People only reveal what they _believe_ to be the truth under Veritaserum, and memories can be tampered with-sometimes we must dig much deeper, Rufus. The DoM has the magical means to go deeper-but it is highly top secret of course..."

The Head Auror regarded the Minister shrewdly for a moment before responding with a nod, "Yes Madam, I understand!"


	86. Chapter 86

_Chapter 112 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 112:**

"My goodness gracious me!" Garrick Ollivander exclaimed, his features crestfallen as he read the new edition of the Daily Prophet. "You were absolutely correct Headmaster..."

"Please Garrick, we are all friends here. Call me Albus."

"Oh...er, indeed sir; Albus it is then. In any case, I cannot thank you enough Albus! I do not know how you managed to foresee the necessity for my relocation, but you were quite right. It appears that my shop was especially targeted by the Dark Lord's followers for complete obliteration..."

"And you would no doubt be one of Voldemort's 'guests' by now, Garrick," Minerva proffered grimly. "Though I am as intrigued as you in Albus's remarkable prescience. How did you know Albus?"

"Tom Riddle will seek every advantage in this fight," Albus Dumbledore replied. "Like the Minister and ourselves, he faces battle on two fronts. It seemed highly likely to me that he would seek to control Britain's preeminent supplier of wands..."

"And I confess, I believed that Tom would have sought out Garrick's expertise in wandlore should Tom have run into any issues if he were to face Harry Potter's wand-their wands each contain the same core: a phoenix feather from Fawkes. I felt preventing him from obtaining that knowledge was of utmost importance."

"Ah, but of course. That sounds quite... logical!" Ollivander's gleaming eyes widened. "But not having faced young Mr Potter since his return yet, the Dark Lord still does not know that their wands share a core. So you are suggesting that this was purely a tactical ploy on his part then-quite ingenious of you I must say, Albus."

Albus took a sip of tea before replying sadly with a shake of his head.

"No, just the terrible Logic of War Garrick," the Headmaster responded. "He-or she-who controls the supply of weapons in a war has a great advantage-and wands are weapons after all..."

Garrick Ollivander regarded the Headmaster of Hogwarts cannily, taking a sip of tea himself.

"Yes-well, regardless, my dear fellow, you undoubtedly saved me from torture and eventual death..."

"Let us hope so," Dumbledore interjected, "Tom Riddle's next target will most likely be Hogwarts itself-but I believe we shall have the advantage should that be the case... no matter what sort of force he manages to muster,"

"I must also admit Garrick, that was another reason I had for cajoling you away from your Diagon Alley location. As you had been so kind as to do a 'House-Call' for Hogwarts' newest student, you know that we have remained for the summer to protect Hogwarts from capture, and you know that Mr Potter is among us,"

"It would not have done for Riddle to have discovered yet that Hogwarts is currently inhabited. The longer I can maintain that element of surprise, the greater advantage we have!" concluded Dumbledore.

"Thank you," Ollivander said quietly, peering keenly into Dumbledore's unguarded eyes. "I appreciate your honesty Albus-that makes this decision much easier. I shall do anything which is within my power to do to aid in the protection of Mr Potter. He and his wife must survive to do great things together... If I may be so bold, I humbly offer my services to the Order of the Phoenix..."


	87. Chapter 87

_Chapter 113 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 113:**

Harry was slightly disappointed when Dora mentioned that she was spending the night with Luna and Parvati. She had spent the previous night with Fleur and Daphne, and Harry was dying to show her that he could turn completely into a girl, but he wanted to surprise her.

"Never mind Harry," Hermione said with a grin, "Besides, I rather think _I'd_ prefer to be your 'first time' with you as a girl."

"Oh... yeah, of course," Harry blushed, looking quite sheepish, "Sorry Hermione. I didn't mean..."

Hermione stopped Harry's fumbling apology with a kiss.

"It's alright silly. I know you've been practicing for Dora's sake. But as it turns out, _I'm_ as thrilled as she will be."

"To be perfectly honest," Harry responded, still feeling bashful, "I've been looking forward to this as much for me as for her ever since you suggested it-I've always wondered what it would feel like to be a girl."

"Well you'll definitely get to find out tonight," Hermione smirked and leaned in close to Harry's ear. "I borrowed one of Fleur's toys," she whispered.

Harry's jaw dropped and he swallowed nervously; he hadn't even considered that. Harry couldn't stop thinking about it the rest of the afternoon and all through dinner. He couldn't concentrate and fidgeted the entire time he was supposed to be helping Hermione tutor Jennifer, and his palms kept sweating.

Harry said goodnight to the rest of the Unaffiliated rather absentmindedly and nearly tripped over his own feet as he departed the visitor's lounge, which had become their unofficial common room for the summer. Fleur gave Hermione a wink as she kissed her goodnight; Daphne looked puzzled.

"Eet ees a surprise Chérie," Fleur murmured to Daphne. "You will see soon enough!"

Harry stared at himself in the bathroom mirror while he cleaned his teeth and wondered what the hell he was doing. He felt as anxious as if he were going on a first date and was glad now that it was just him and Hermione. He had no idea what he was supposed to do.

Should he morph now? Put on makeup? What was he supposed to wear?


	88. Chapter 88

_Chapter 114 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 114:**

An owl which Harry didn't recognise delivered a letter at lunchtime while he was in mid-bite.

"Bit late aren't you?" he chuckled, giving the obviously tired bird a kipper.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked, twitching her furry ears. The rest of the Unaffiliated looked up with interest.

"From Mad Eye," Harry replied, his eyebrows perking in surprise. "He's been watching the BBC, and they say that the Muggle Prime Minister is blaming the Sunderland Stadium attack on Muslims..." Harry gasped, "...and **_Sirius Black?"_**

"Bloody Hell!" Harry swore angrily. "They're claiming that Sirius is a dangerous criminal with ties to international terrorists. Moody thinks this proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that Minister Umbridge and the Muggle PM are colluding..."

"And he says that I should avoid being seen in the Muggle world because he thinks that the Minister may have also informed the PM that I'm Sirius's godson."

"A conclusion which I have also reached," said Dumbledore, causing everyone at the Mingling Table to lurch in their seats. How did he always manage to sneak up on them like that?

"I was about to discuss this with you myself, but I see Alastor has beaten me to it," continued the Headmaster.

"I think I already knew it," Harry said glumly. "I've been worried about the Ministry's likely connections to the Muggle government ever since the Second Task of the Triwiz. That's one of the reasons why I thought Hermione's mum should be looked after in a safe place... not just because of Tom Riddle."

"Indeed! Very wise of you Harry," Dumbledore nodded, then peered at Harry perceptively.

"However, if it should be at all necessary for you to walk for a time in the non-magic world, I trust that your special talents shall keep you unnoticed," Dumbledore concluded with a wink before strolling back to the staff-table...

...Another owl fluttered into the Great Hall and flopped onto the Mingling Table gasping. It looked even more tired than the first. It gulped gratefully at the tea Hermione offered the poor thing while Harry undid the letter tied to its talon.

"It's from Ron," Harry gasped in surprise as he read the letter. "I can't believe it."

"What does _he_ have to say?" asked Hermione, somewhat coolly.

Despite feeling really sorry for Ron after he had been beaten up by Towler and McLaggen, Hermione still hadn't quite forgiven him for the way he'd treated Harry during the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Though she had to admit, Ron had been a lot nicer to everyone since the Yule Ball.

"He says he's having a smashing time in Egypt," Harry responded, "and that he and Seamus nearly got murdered by some rampaging Mummies..."

"Oh!" squealed Parvati. Her furry black tail bristled and she shuddered. "That's dreadful..."

"Don't worry Parvati," Harry chuckled. "I'm sure he's exaggerating. He seems totally thrilled by the whole experience-says he fought off half a dozen of them singlehandedly and saved Seamus..."

"_Honestly_..." Hermione snorted and shook her head, rolling her eyes, and Luna burst into giggles, unable to imagine Ron Weasley fighting off even one Mummy, let alone six.

"Still, I'm glad he's having a good time with Seamus," Hermione's features softened and she smiled, "It's nice that he's happy and that Mr and Mrs Weasley let Seamus go with them."

"Yeah, it is," Harry grinned, "I expect we'll hear the real story about the Mummies from Ginny or Fred and George when they get back."


	89. Chapter 89

_Chapter 115 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 115:**

As the days of summer passed by cheerfully for the Unaffiliated at Hogwarts, Jennifer continued to rapidly progress through the most critical coursework, and the Coven's practice sessions in the Room of Requirement yielded ever increasing results, much to the delight of the Headmaster.

Jennifer was now well into Second Year material, and Dumbledore's magical delicate instruments indicated that the Coven's abilities continued to cross one rubicon and another, climbing from one pinnacle to the next.

The Headmaster was pleased that his headaches were less frequent. He felt assured that he and the Order were providing Harry with the best protection and the most fully informed preparation possible for facing Tom Riddle's forces. And if the ominous signs from beyond the walls and boundaries of the grounds of Hogwarts were any indication, he was more certain than ever that Riddle would take the opportunity to strike within the next few weeks.

Professor McGonagall gradually resigned herself to the idea of a group of randy teenagers being given free reign to express themselves intimately on school property. And in the end, it was at her and Madam Pomfrey's insistence that the Unaffiliated be given their own common room located in their corridor, and a proper entrance to the corridor with its own passcodes.

Numerous portraits in the castle begged to be assigned the duty. But it was clear that many were just a bit too curious. and didn't have a proper sense of decorum-the Drunk Monks being among the most eager and lecherous. Apparently they just wanted any opportunity to ogle the girls and Harry.

It was down to Circe, Cleopatra, and Aphrodite as all of them had expressed the most protective instincts towards the Unaffiliated. The decision between the portraits of the three sorceresses was too difficult, and the final determination was made by a game of rock-parchment-scissors among themselves.

Cleopatra won, but she felt bad as she had a major crush on the other two witches, and she promised to let them take turns looking after the Unaffiliated.

Harry's 14th birthday rolled around, and it was the nicest he could ever recall having. He had everything he'd ever dreamed about, the best present he could have ever imagined, a loving family which accepted him for who he was without reservation. Not even the worsening news from beyond the walls and grounds of Hogwarts could dampen his mood.

Sirius and Remus hosted a party for Harry and the Unaffiliated in the Shrieking Shack on his birthday, and Jennifer finally got to meet Harry's godfather. Given the current climate, Sirius couldn't leave the Shack in human form. But he didn't seem to mind.

Sirius was feeling more cheerful than he could ever remember, as was Remus too. Sirius could see his godson whenever he liked, and he was living with his Lycan lover in what was possibly one of the most magically protected homes in the British Isles.

The Shrieking Shack was now warded with even stronger Protection Charms than ever, as it was an unofficial extension of Hogwarts beyond its normal boundaries. And at Dumbledore's request, the Bloody Baron had recruited some really scary-looking ghosts to provide some real haunting in the forest glade surrounding the shack.

Now the Shrieking Shack truly was one of the most haunted homes in Britain-and also one of the happiest.


	90. Chapter 90

_Chapter 116 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 116:**

Minister Dolores Umbridge would have rubbed her hands together and cackled with glee, but she didn't want to give Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour the wrong impression. A squad of Aurors had managed to run down a small group of Voldemort's Snatchers and Nott Sr as they had attempted to burn down a Liverpool homeless shelter near St Luke's Church Gardens and make off with its residents.

Despite being interrogated by the Aurors under the influence of Veritaserum, the Snatchers and Nott Sr had been unable to provide details of the current whereabouts of Voldemort. But that wasn't particularly important for the moment.

The important thing was that Dolores now had a sizable number of hooligans to punish-including those which Mr Fortescue had captured during the Diagon Alley attack-and someone of note that she could haul before the Wizengamot. And Scrimgeour had turned Nott and the Snatchers over to the Unspeakable Division for further interrogation as promised. This was the opportunity she had been looking for to solidify a majority on the Wizengamot.

"Thank you very much Rufus," the Minister cooed in her most girlish voice, "Splendid-another job well done. I am quite pleased."

"Thank you, Madam Minister," Rufus Scrimgeour raised his eyebrows, "I shall pass your praises along to the Aurors who brought them in... However, I must say that I regret that we were unable to obtain any further details which could lead us to the Dark Lord."

"Never mind that Rufus," Dolores responded, smiling brightly, "I have faith that the methods of the Unspeakable Division will yield some actionable information, and if we do indeed obtain anything of use, I shall inform you immediately so that we can bring the rest of these criminals to justice. In the meantime, again-Good Work!"

Head Auror Scrimgeour's forehead creased in consternation as he watched the Minister depart his office through narrowed eyes, a sense of unease settling over him. He couldn't put his finger on any one thing in particular, but doubts continued to niggle at the back of his mind.


	91. Chapter 91

_Chapter 117 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 117:**

The Dark Lord scowled at Wormtail, "Still no word of Nott?"

"My Lord," Wormtail swallowed nervously, hoping that he would not be taken to account for Nott Sr's failures, "The Dark Witch has him, and the Snatchers who were with him. The word is that he has been turned over to the Department of Mysteries."

"What does it matter?" Bellatrix smirked, "Nott is no great loss. We already have what we need from him, and he was not a Secret Keeper..."

"But what of our Army of the Dead?" Voldemort hissed dangerously. "Where do our numbers stand?"

"We are nearing completion... _Master,_" purred Bellatrix, batting her lashes coquettishly. The Dark Lord relaxed. He knew that his Consort was buttering him up, but he had to admit that it pleased him greatly when she called him 'Master.'

"Nott's team's contribution was minimal at best," Bellatrix continued. She gestured towards the enormous flat-screen television, "And in any case, these muggle entertainments have given me an idea for a new breed of Inferi-With my latest modification, Inferi shall be able to pass on the Inferius Curse to the living through their bites... much as Lycans do."

The Dark Lord's features altered from an expression which promised danger, to one which indicated malevolent glee.

"Good, good..." Voldemort nodded, his red, slitted eyes narrowing as he stroked his chin and considered the possibilities such magically endowed Inferi presented, "That will do nicely indeed..."

Wormtail quietly let out a sigh of relief. The Dark Lord had been treating him very well and Wormtail much preferred to keep it that way.


	92. Chapter 92

_Chapter 118 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile** here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 118:**

"What are you working on Harry? Can I help?"

"Actually - yeah you can Hermione! I want to try out these runic-type symbols at our next practice session..."

"That looks like Chinese..." Hermione gasped, wondering where Harry had found the book.

"It is. It's the English Translation of the Expanded Wizarding Edition of the _Tai Chi Classics_. It came with the Room of Requirement's 'Dojo' setting," Harry grinned, correctly discerning Hermione's unspoken query.

"Kwoon..."

"Pardon?"

"Dojo's are _Japanese,_ if that's Chinese, then it's from a Kwoon," said Hermione in her "schoolteacher" voice.

"Oh, yeah... er... right," Harry acknowledged, feeling slightly abashed. He was glad he hadn't made that mistake in front of anyone else.

"Anyway..." Harry went on, "apparently some of the symbols in this book should provide the same sort of physical protection as practicing Iron Shirt and Iron Skull techniques. They protect bones and internal organs from damage, and also supposedly prevent serious wounds from edged and piercing weapons."

"Oh, I thought that sort of thing usually took years of practice." Hermione's features were still etched with surprise.

"Yeah... for _muggles,"_ Harry nodded enthusiastically. "But being wizards, _we_ can use a shortcut, and get similar effects by tattooing these symbols on ourselves. It's not perfect - not as powerful as becoming a 'Master' of the technique itself - and it's only temporary while the Tattoo lasts of course - but it should still be jolly useful."

"That's _brilliant_ Harry," Hermione beamed, her furry ears pricking in excitement. "It's a shame you didn't know about this when you were still on the Gryffindor Quidditch team!"

"I know... I was just thinking the same thing myself," Harry sighed and shook his head. "Still, I had no idea that I'd even be any good at runes and symbols in Second Year. I suppose there's no guarantee that I could've even drawn them well enough to stop my arm being broken back then."

"And I'd bet _anything_ that these symbols aren't at all common or even really known in European Wizarding usage Harry," Hermione said reassuringly.

"I expect normally you would only learn them if you went to a Chinese wizarding school, or had a Chinese teacher," she continued. "You got lucky to find this book probably because you envisioned the Kwoons and Dojos from some of the martial arts films we saw last summer, when you asked the Room of Requirement to conjure up a place to practice fighting. I'm just surprised that I never noticed that particular book before myself, really."

"I only found it last week after I started thinking about helping Dora train Neville and Ginny up a bit... Maybe I'll show these symbols to Professor Babbling so she can add them into the curriculum," Harry perked up again. "Seems to me like we ought to be able to learn useful spells and symbols from other wizarding cultures whenever we can."

"I agree Harry," Hermione purred as she unbuttoned her blouse.

Harry raised his eyebrows with a questioning smirk, wondering if Hermione was feeling a bit aroused by the idea of learning new things.

"You _were_ planning to use me as a guinea pig for the Chinese tattoos weren't you?" Hermione responded breezily to Harry's expression.

"Oh... er... of course," Harry reddened and reached for his runic tattoo brushes and ink.

He hadn't been planning anything of the sort. Harry had in fact been planning on painting the symbols on himself and having Hermione throw things at him and try to knock him out. But he had learned not to refuse Hermione anything when she had that determined gleam in her eyes.


	93. Chapter 93

_Chapter 119 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 119:**

As the wind came up, Lord Voldemort gazed across the dark wet grounds of Hogwarts from a nearby mountainside bluff where he stood with his top lieutenants, unperturbed by the downpour.

"What news do you have for me from your rodent spies Wormtail?"

"They tell me that Hogwarts is occupied my Lord," Wormtail replied nervously. "Dumbledore and members of the Order have apparently anticipated our arrival and..." Wormtail hesitated, hoping that the Dark Lord wouldn't be angered by the news, "and the Potter boy - he is with them."

The Dark Lord hid well his surprise. It was too late to alter his plans. The window of opportunity before the beginning of term was narrowing, and his forces were already in place at key locations, ready to breach the grounds of Hogwarts once he had countered the Protection Charms which warded the borders.

"It matters little," Voldemort responded calmly, "We have an occupying force which is certainly now vast and powerful enough to overwhelm whatever piddling resistance the Old Fool can muster.

"I have prepared for every contingency," the Dark Lord said to Wormtail and Bellatrix, "I do not know for certain what protected the boy the first time I encountered him, though I suspect... an Ancient Magic invoked by his mother. It prevents me from touching him directly, or using the killing curse against him, and I expect it will also hamper my ability to possess him,"

"But I know this much, it will not protect him again. What I know of the Prophecy is clear enough - Harry Potter must die by my hand, and by my hand he shall..."

Lord Voldemort held aloft the ceremonial dagger which he intended to use on Harry Potter when the time was right. Bellatrix cackled gleefully as several Dementors hovered nearby. A cruel smile twisted Wormtail's features.

"We shall carry on as planned," the Dark Lord continued, "I shall wait in the Forbidden Forest with Crabbe, Goyle, a squad of Lycans, and a squad of Inferi while Macnair leads a regiment of Inferi, Giants, Snatchers, Lycans, and Trolls in a frontal assault. The Acromantulas will join us once Hagrid's little friend is dispatched with. Rabastan and Rodolphus shall launch an attack with the Snatchers from this very bluff. Bellatrix, you and Wormtail will take your team of Snatchers and Lycans through the hidden passages directly into the castle,"

"When I give the order, moments before we begin the attack, the new Inferi with the Contagion Curse shall be unleashed in towns and villages across Britain, and Snatchers will hit wizarding districts to keep the Ministry occupied. We strike at midnight..."

Huddled nearby, shivering from the cold and wet, Theodore Nott edged towards the back of a group of Snatchers. He was sick of it all.

Without his father, Theodore's lot in the Dark Lord's army had grown even worse. He wished he'd never participated in the assault of Luna and Parvati, or helped Draco kidnap Astoria and escape Hogwarts. Since then, his life had gone into a tailspin. Theodore had lost a handful of fingers, and ended up in Azkaban, and then in the clutches of a maniac who would just as soon torture and murder any of his own followers as look at them.

Nott knew he deserved everything which had happened to him. His father had always encouraged him to embrace the Dark Path and taught him that his blood-purity gave him the right to use and abuse those lesser than him as he wished, for his own pleasure - until they themselves had both ended up being tortured by the newly risen Dark Lord.

The night before Nott's father had been captured by Aurors during the Liverpool raid, he had made Theodore promise to try and escape if the opportunity arose. Now that a chance lay before him, Theodore decided that if he should make it out alive, he was done with blood-purity and Dark Magic, and that he would do whatever it took to make himself a better person.

While everyone's attention was focused on the Dark Lord, Nott slipped into the shadows of a copse of pines. The noise of the falling rain covered his footsteps. Once assured that nobody had seen him, his heart pounding rapidly, Theodore Nott scrambled around a rocky outcropping and disappeared into the darkness.


	94. Chapter 94

_Chapter 120 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From chapter 120:**

Harry ignored the rain and glanced at the mountainside behind the castle where Daphne and Fleur were pointing. His eyes widened when he spied numerous flashes of brilliantly coloured light which appeared to be a hundred spells flaring against a nearly imperceptible globe enveloping the grounds of Hogwarts.

The near invisible barrier collapsed and a brigade of wizards raced towards the castle.

Harry tapped his handmirror and spoke, "Professor Dumbledore, they're attacking from the mountain behind Hogwarts. There have to be nearly a hundred of them..."

"Thank you Harry," responded Dumbledore's image in the mirror. "Stay at the ready and keep me informed of any other movements. I am sending reinforcements to that side of the castle at once..."

Hermione had followed Harry out and grabbed a telescope which was aimed at the front lawn while Daphne rejoined Fleur under the umbrella.

There was another flash of lightning and roar of thunder. Hermione gave a little scream and everyone else dashed out of the Astronomy room onto the observation balcony, their wands at the ready.

"Harry, look, on the front lawn..." beckoned Hermione, her wet furry ears twitching.

Harry's feet splashed through the puddles as he ran across the cobbled terrace and glanced downwards, seeing a swarm of... something, moving across the lawn. He peered through a telescope, his heart pounding in his ears.

"Inferi..." gasped Harry. "Hundreds of them..."

"And Trolls," moaned Hermione, wagging her bushy tail, which was quickly becoming saturated by the downpour.

"Not to mention Giants and Werewolves," Luna said helpfully.

"And Wizards," added Parvati, when she spotted sparks and beams of light being shot from dozens of wands towards the castle.

Dora swore when she saw the size of Voldemort's army. Jennifer swallowed anxiously.

"Everyone, open fire!" yelled Harry, "Aim for the monsters. Leave the wizards for the Order. We'll start with bombarda maxima on my mark... NOW!"

The Coven reacted as one and a powerful blast ripped across the lawn dropping two giants and a dozen trolls. A hundred Inferi flew as well. But the Inferi picked themselves back up and rejoined the throngs which were growing larger by the minute. The Werewolves were hanging back with the Wizards who kept the aim of their own explosive spells trained on the windows and the front door of the castle.

The Coven fired several more times dropping fifteen more Trolls and another Giant, but the Inferi kept coming in waves.

Ginny, Neville, and Viktor shot their own bombardas into the midst of the swarming monsters but they kept coming. At least seven Giants had already reached the castle and begun hammering the walls and the front door. The castle trembled under the blows of the Giants, but the walls, windows, and the door appeared to be holding strongly for the time being.

The groaning Inferi which had reached the castle began piling up against the walls, clambering over each other, forming a mound of undead writhing corpses which reached higher and higher.

Viktor began shooting fiery explosive spells at the Inferi as the concussive ones were not enough to stop them. Dozens caught alight and Neville followed suit. But the flames soon sputtered in the downpour and the Inferi kept coming.

"It's too wet for normal incendiary spells," Harry shouted. "Viktor, Neville, Ginny, you three keep aiming bombardas at the giants and the trolls. The Coven and I are going to try... _ow!"_

Everyone was startled and uttered little gasps at the stings of pain when the torrent turned to ice and large chunks of hail pelted them. But the stinging was rather minor and they all shrugged it off when they realised what was happening. Harry looked up; at least 40 wraiths swooped towards them.

"Dementors!" Harry grimaced. He knew that the Coven could at least deal with _them_ easily enough. "On my mark... NOW!" Harry yelled again.

The Coven's superpowered Patroni lit up the sky and the Dementors screamed. Moments later the Wraiths shattered, and black ice joined the clear hail which fell upon the students at the top of the Astronomy tower.

The Coven allowed their Patronuses to fade at Harry's command. They refocused their aim at the grounds below which was teeming with groaning corpses.

"AGAIN!" roared Harry.

The pulses of supercharged Patronus light flooded the lawn and the glowing ethereal felines leapt from their wands and swept into the midst of the Undead. The grunts and moans of the Inferi turned into hideous shrieks and their eyes burst into flames in their sockets. The advance of the Inferi halted as all of those within the radius of the Patroni shuddered.

The dead flesh withered and combusted despite the deluge, turning to ash. A thousand Inferi suddenly collapsed into heaps of skeletons, stilled forever. The Giants and Trolls kept hammering the castle, but the spells being fired from the other side of the lawn temporarily halted as the Dark Wizards dropped their jaws in shock.

Macnair and the Snatchers were flabbergasted, and the Lycans were equally astounded. They had never seen anything like it.


	95. Chapter 95

_Chapter 121 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 121:**

Two more Snatchers appeared in the passage.

"He got away," one of them said to Wormtail.

"Don't worry for now," Wormtail grinned as he eyed Jennifer and Hermione. He couldn't believe his good fortune. "We'll deal with him when we catch up with him. In the meantime there are _these_ two..."

Wormtail and the three Snatchers leered at Jennifer and the young Cat-witch, who were now both disarmed.

"You may as well give it up my pretties," Wormtail chortled evilly as he pointed his wand at them. "You're **_both_** mine now..."

Jennifer froze, momentarily petrified in terror. Hermione's eyes narrowed as she calculated the distance.

In a blur of motion, Hermione flipped in the air as Parvati had taught her during the Triwizard Tournament. With her cat-like reflexes and retractable claws she managed to gouge Wormtail's face as she soared by him. Wormtail's wand clattered to the floor as he palmed his face with both hands and howled in pain.

The 3 Snatchers tried to fire curses at the furry tawny and orange blur, but they were too slow. One of the Snatchers hit another with the green bolt of magic which he had aimed at Hermione. The second Snatcher keeled over and the light in his eyes faded. The remaining two Snatchers kept firing spells at the cat-witch and missing as pieces of decor exploded.

Hermione air-flipped again and whipped her bushy tail around one of the Snatchers' necks. As she rolled and tumbled, the Snatcher went crashing into the last one. The momentum carried both Snatchers over the side of the veranda and they fell 6 Floors to their deaths.

Hermione landed on her feet facing Wormtail. He had managed to pull himself together and find his wand and now he had Jennifer in his clutches with his wand pressed under her neck. Blood dripped from the deep claw-marks gouged in Wormtail's face and he was livid.

"Try that again you little Cat-Whore," Wormtail snarled, "and the slag dies."

A pilot-light clicked on inside Jennifer and her terror vanished as a furnace of fury burst into flame in her gut. Jennifer jabbed her elbow savagely into Ratface's large, soft belly. Ratface groaned and doubled-over in pain. His wand went flying again, but this time it too disappeared over the edge of the Veranda.

Something snapped inside Hermione as well. This was the disgusting mass murderer who had been responsible for the death of Harry's parents, and who had kept Jennifer for months. Hermione had never hated someone as much as she hated Wormtail - except for perhaps Gilderoy Lockhart.

Hermione knew that the Chinese Symbols didn't make them completely invulnerable, but they had even staved off the worst effects of the non-incendiary blasting spells during practice; perhaps they would be strong enough for her crazy idea. Hermione took the chance and charged at Wormtail who still had Jennifer in his grasp, all of them crashing into the railing.

The bannister broke and the three of them fell from the balcony. The last thought which went through Wormtail's head as the floor rushed up at him was one of utter disbelief.

Professor Remus Lupin heard the fighting above and paused in casting curses through one of the First Floor windows at the Snatchers, Werewolves - and now Acromantulas as well - who were rushing in to get closer to the castle, now that most of the monsters were down for the count.

Lupin dashed across the First Floor veranda from the window and peered up 4 floors. For the umpteenth time tonight, Lupin wished that he had the sort of control that Born Lycans and Animagi had, instead of this wretched Lycanthropy - this Werewolf Curse - uncontrollable, except with medicine, like a disease.

Without a full moon, Lupin was only a wizard, but with a full moon he was nothing but a beast in agony, unable to discern friend from foe. The Trueborn Clans were descendants of Wolf Animagi... or so they claimed. Though only a minority of Born Werewolves ever displayed any Wizarding abilities, just the same as everyone else, so nobody really knew the truth for certain.

If Lupin could have "wolfed up," he would have bounded up the staircases in seconds, but all he could do was watch in horror as three people tumbled-in slow motion - from a splintering balcony 4 floors above him all the way to the Ground Floor below.

**"****_NOOOOO...!"_** screamed Remus Lupin as he charged down a staircase to the Ground Floor.

He was shocked when he saw one of the surely broken bodies crawling towards another one which was stirring to sit up.

"Professor Lupin... we're alright," Hermione shouted, waving her bushy tail weakly as she cuddled Jennifer several metres away from another crumpled form on the floor.

"Thank goodness you're both alive!" Lupin gasped, thrilled to see the two girls apparently none the worse for wear. "How did you...? You fell six floors...!"

"Chinese Protection Symbols..." Hermione's words were cut with wracks of pain. "Tattoos... Harry painted them on us... We'll both be fine... I _meant_ to push us all over... only way to get him..."

Hermione trailed off into a long groan. Every inch of her body hurt. At least she could move everything. Nothing seemed to be broken - though there would certainly be a lot of bruising. Jennifer sobbed in Hermione's arms and the Cat-witch curled her tail around the girl as well to comfort her.

"I froze..." wailed the dark haired girl. "I saw him - and I froze!"

"Ssssh... but then you _unfroze,_ Jennifer," Hermione reassured Jennifer with a kiss on the lips. Jennifer stopped crying, and melted into the kiss.

"We could both be dead if you hadn't," Hermione continued when her lips released Jennifer's. "_You_ gave me the moment I needed to get the drop on the Bastard."

Eyes wide open, her heart racing, Jennifer peered at Hermione and touched her own lips in wonderment. She had never really understood how Hermione always seemed to know exactly what she was feeling. Jennifer had needed a kiss and Hermione had just known - she had felt Jennifer's need and just reacted. Suddenly Jennifer lurched forward and returned Hermione's kiss, closing her eyes. Moments later Jennifer leaned back slightly.

"Thank you Hermione!" Jennifer whispered. "I'm _alive _\- and Ratface is _dead!_ You kept your promise..."

Professor Lupin tried to ignore the young witches' intimate moment and drew closer to the crumpled, unmoving "Bastard" to see who he was. The neck of the rotund wizard on the ground appeared to be bent at an unnatural angle, a crimson pool spreading on the floor under the head. The familiar looking wizard's dead eyes were still open wide with shock. Lupin gasped when he saw the bloodied face.

It was Peter Pettigrew. Dead of a caved in skull and broken neck!

Remus Lupin's eyes narrowed and he nodded in satisfaction. The manner of Wormtail's death was fitting for someone who had betrayed his friends and participated in so much killing and torment - the Avada Kedavra too easy and painless. Lupin allowed himself a few moments to savour the moment that Wormtail's role in the murder of Lily and James Potter had been avenged by their son's wife.

A moment later Remus realised that his own face was wet with tears and turned his back on Peter's inert form. Remus stalked over to examine the other two bodies on the ground nearby, neither of which he recognised.

Hermione accioed her wand, and then the map which had fallen nearby. As Hermione pored over the map, her bushy tail bottlebrushed and her breath caught.

"Professor Lupin, quickly," Hermione squeaked, "We've _got_ to get to the Third Floor - Lockhart and Fenrir Greyback are closing in on Dora..."


	96. Chapter 96

_Chapter 122 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 122:**

The Dark Lord was wild with rage. Hours had passed, and except for those who had entered through the secret tunnels from Hogsmeade, his forces had yet to gain entrance to the castle, and his army was crumbling.

The Centaurs had routed the Lycans, and those Werewolves which remained alive were now scattered throughout the Forbidden Forest being hunted. All of the Dark Lord's plans were turning to dust. This made no sense. Where had he gone wrong?

But as dawn broke, Antonin Dolohov, Thorfinn Rowle and several Snatchers burst into the clearing which held Lord Voldemort and his entourage. Voldemort saw that they carried an unconscious figure, and he dared to hope again.

"My Lord, I bear a gift..." Dolohov bowed before his master. "I have the Potter boy."

Voldemort was flanked by Crabbe, Goyle, and his remaining Dementors which numbered no more than a baker's dozen, Nagini curled at his feet. The Dark Lord nodded and a thin smile crept to his lips. With Harry Potter in his hands, Lord Voldemort's plans could yet be salvaged.

"Good, good... Bring the boy to me," hissed the Dark Lord. "You have done well. I shall reward you handsomely when this is finished."

Dolohov and Rowle lay Harry Potter down on a makeshift altar before their master as the rain finally began to ease. The Dark Lord readied his ceremonial dagger, which had been specifically enchanted to absorb the lifeforce and magic of the victim, and transfer it to the owner of the blade.

Voldemort chuckled. It was time to make his announcement. Touching his wand to his own throat, the Dark Lord's voice carried through the grounds of Hogwarts.

"_Harry Potter is mine,"_ Lord Voldemort boasted. "_Give up the castle and bow down before me, and I may spare him - But if you do not, I shall take his life and his power, and kill every last one of you with his magic added to my own. You have 5 minutes to decide how you want this to be concluded."_

The Dark Lord chortled. He wasn't going to wait 5 minutes. He was going to end the Potter line right here and now, and put the bane of his existence out of his mind once and for all. Voldemort raised his dagger and drove it downwards.

Voldemort's ceremonial dagger shattered when it hit Harry Potter's ribcage. The resultant release of magic radiated explosively in a concentric circle which knocked everyone in the glade into the mud except for the Dementors.

Harry bolted awake with a gasp of pain and saw the Dementors swarming around him as he heard a number of apparition cracks. Harry could hear Hermione screaming his name. He didn't know what was happening, but Harry knew he wasn't going to lose his soul to a Dementor's Kiss.

Remus Lupin had apparated closest to Harry and began to cast his Patronus. But Harry and Hermione beat him to it.

"Expecto Patronum," Harry and Hermione both roared.

The last of the Dementors shattered in the crossfiring Patronuses, and Lupin was caught by the shockwave of light. The radiant, spectral Lion and Lioness bounded towards Lupin and bowled him over. Harry leapt to his feet.

"Professor Lupin," Harry gasped, terrified that his and Hermione's Patroni might have had some sort of ill effects on the Werewolf professor, "Are you alright?"

Lupin appeared dazed for a moment, then he grinned up at Harry.

"Never better," said Remus giddily as the euphoria washed through him.

Everyone but Lupin was startled when Voldemort shrieked and rose in a wisp of black smoke.

**"****_You think this is over?"_** the Dark Lord screamed. **"****_I am the Master of Death. I am Lord Voldemort and you shall all fall before my might..."_**

Voldemort soared above the trees into the early morning sun which was now peeking through a cloudbreak above the mountaintops. Everyone stood dumbfounded as they watched Voldemort fly without the aid of a broomstick. Nagini slithered off into the woods.

Albus Dumbledore winked at the flabbergasted Boy-Who-Lived-Yet-Again, "Don't worry Harry. I've got this..."

A white cloud swirled around Dumbledore and lifted him into the air. Dumbledore ascended rapidly and disappeared above the trees.

Hermione flung herself on Harry as tears of happiness streamed down her glowing cheeks, her fluffy ginger tail tightening around him.

"_Harry... you're alive!"_ squeaked Hermione.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Harry grinned.

"Prat!" Hermione retorted before she snogged Harry silly.

Severus Snape, Bill Weasley, and Remus Lupin all looked away as the young couple continued to embrace. An apparent thunderclap took everyone by surprise, as the rain was little more than a light shower now, and more gaps could be seen in the clouds through the trees.

"Come on," Lupin beckoned. He grasped Harry and Hermione and the three of them vanished with a crack.

Moments later they reappeared on the front lawn of the castle where the few Snatchers still standing had thrown down their wands and were surrendering to the defenders of Hogwarts. Everyone looked up at the sky where a rainbow was forming.

A black cloud and a white cloud appeared to be in battle as bolts of multicoloured lightning arced between them. They swirled around each other and there was one final boom which shook the Grounds of Hogwarts. The Black Cloud descended rapidly and hit the lawn with a solid thump.


	97. Chapter 97

_Chapter 123 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 123:**

The white cloud drifted towards the ground and settled lightly on the lawn next to the groaning crumpled form of Lord Voldemort. The cloud dissipated, revealing the tall figure of the Headmaster looming above the dark wizard. Everyone stilled, silently watching in anticipation.

Hermione curled her bushy tail around Harry as they both drew their breaths. Albus Dumbledore sighed and drew the Sword of Gryffindor from within his robes as he peered unblinkingly at Tom Riddle.

Voldemort snorted angrily, then winced in pain, still not certain how all of his plans had gone so horribly awry. With his muggle father's blood cast out, the Dark Lord should have been the Headmaster's superior in every way. Still, Voldemort consoled himself with the fact that he had an ace in the hole, six of them to be precise. He would find another wizard to bring him back eventually. Feeling somewhat mollified, he silently returned Dumbledore's gaze.

"Well Tom," Dumbledore finally said, "It appears that your second reign of terror has come to an ignominious end."

Dumbledore's piercing blue gaze penetrated Tom Riddle's blazing red eyes as he stood over the prone "Dark Lord" with the Sword of Gryffindor in hand. Voldemort cackled in response.

"You are a fool Dumbledore," the Dark Lord hissed, confident that his horcruxes would continue to bind him to life. "I have traveled further into the realm of Death than any before me, and returned. I have defeated Death and I shall rise again, stronger than before. Besides, I know you... You are too much of a Coward to kill."

Voldemort faltered slightly when he saw the Headmaster of Hogwarts' eyes twinkling and a smile creep to the old man's lips. Was Dumbledore really that stupid? Did he not understand that the Dark Lord was destined to rule Britain? Did he truly not see the futility of killing the unkillable? Had all those Lemon-drops gone to Dumbledore's head?

Dumbledore had seen all he needed to see. Tom Riddle was rather adept at Legilimency, but he no longer had enough control to be a truly great Occlumens.

The Headmaster chuckled softly. At one time he might have felt some small measure of pity for pathetic delusional creature which he saw lying before him.

After all, it hadn't really been Tom Riddle's fault that he had been marked by diseased inbreeding and magical rape from birth. Riddle had been left motherless by a severely damaged and emotionally stunted young woman dying of a broken heart. It wasn't Tom Riddle's fault that he could never feel love.

But the time for pity was long, long past. Lord Voldemort was the creation of a remarkably intelligent young man who had been given every opportunity to forge a new path for himself. As sad as it was that he had not the capacity to develop a more positive future for himself, and had fallen into psychosis and delusion, Riddle had for too long wrought too much cruelty and destruction to be afforded the luxury of sympathy.

"Not **_this_** time, Tom!" Dumbledore sighed as he swung the Sword of Gryffindor.

The look of shock froze on Voldemort's face as his head was violently cleaved from his body and flew through the air. It struck the sloping lawn and tumbled all the way down the hill into the Black Lake as a red puddle formed in the grass by the gaping neck of Tom Riddle's corpse.

Dumbledore reached out with his senses, then glanced towards the Forbidden Forest and spied Nagini slithering away through the field of demolished Inferi, and the dead and wounded Giants, Trolls, Lycans, and Wizards. With a crack the Headmaster apparated to within the serpent's striking range. Nagini hissed and lunged at the Headmaster.

The Sword of Gryffindor flashed in the morning sun once again, and the Great Snake's head was sent soaring after its Master's into the Black Lake.

There was now only one Horcrux left, and thanks to Tom Riddle's lack of control, the Headmaster now knew where it resided. Albus Dumbledore strode back through the fallen towards the castle with some satisfaction. Retrieving Hufflepuff's cup should be a relatively simple task.

Pending the destruction of the last Horcrux, the Order and the Coven could now focus all of their efforts on exposing the Minister's crimes and bringing her to justice.


	98. Chapter 98

_Chapter 124 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 124:**

"Very well then," said the Headmaster as he peered proudly at Harry and Hermione in his Office when dinner was finished, "I shall inform Mr Theodore Nott that he will be reinstated at Hogwarts on a probationary status at the beginning of term."

"Now," Dumbledore continued, his eyes gleaming slightly, "I have something _else_ to discuss-finishing Tom Riddle forever. I have the location of the last Horcrux..."

"And you need me to help to retrieve it." Hermione interjected excitedly.

The Headmaster's eyes twinkled.

"Well, in this instance," Dumbledore looked at Harry again and went on, "I believe _Mister_ Potter's talents will come in quite handy... you see, the item in question is Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, and it resides in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault at Gringotts. And if I am not mistaken, Harry's metamorphmagus talents are advanced enough that he should be able to convincingly take Bellatrix's place..."

Harry's jaw dropped and Hermione's furry tail flicked in surprise.

"I... I've never really seen her," Harry muttered, "I mean I _have,_ in pictures... but I'd really need a good look at her in person to pull it off."

"Indeed Harry!" Dumbledore nodded. "That is why I have Mr Longbottom's memory of his recent encounter with her for you to study in the pensieve at length. And actually, I _do_ recommend that Mrs Potter go on this mission as well, under your Invisibility Cloak, to make short work of locating the Horcrux in the vault."

"Professor," Hermione twitched her furry ears, a troubled expression on her face, "are we **_stealing_** it from Gringotts then?"

"Technically, we will be stealing _only_ from Bellatrix Lestrange's vault," Dumbledore replied. "I have spoken with Ragnok, and he has consulted with the Chairman of Gringotts. They have no more desire to see Tom Riddle return than we do-nor do they wish Gringotts to be associated with harbouring a Wizard Artifact of such a Dark Nature,"

"They were reticent at first, as they do not wish to undo Gringotts sterling reputation for protecting the property and the rights of their clients. But they eventually agreed with my request. Though, for the sake of avoiding the appearance of impropriety, they have agreed to allow a member of the Order to enter the Lestrange vault _only_ if disguised as Bellatrix herself,"

"We have Bellatrix's wand which you will need to present. And Bellatrix, being gravely injured and a fugitive, will have gone to ground... she will not be able to complicate things if we move quickly-within the next few days."

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other in surprise.

"Right then," said Harry resolutely, "Let's do this Sir... When do we go?"

"As soon as you have perfected your disguise Harry," Dumbledore replied. "You may begin practice tomorrow morning when I take you inside Neville Longbottom's memory to view Bellatrix Lestrange."

**~o0o~**

Minister Dolores Umbridge scowled as she sipped a nightcap alone. Lord Voldemort's sudden demise at Dumbledore's hands was problematic. Dolores had got quite far capitalising on the Wizard World's fear of the Dark Lord's mad excesses. He had been convenient as a scapegoat, and for keeping the Headmaster of Hogwarts on his toes.

The Minister was also perturbed that Rufus Scrimgeour had retained custody of Crabbe and Goyle, having claimed their usefulness to ongoing investigations of escaped Death Eaters who possibly remained at large.

She sighed and drained the rest of her snifter, plunking it on the table. It only made sense the Minister supposed. It would not do to allow any Death Eaters still loyal to a martyred Voldemort to continue running loose... unless they swore their fealty to Dolores.

The Minister still had Nott Sr, and the Snatchers. They would be enough to complete her plans. With their "cooperation"-willing or not-in telling the story which Dolores wanted told to the Wizengamot, both the Wizengamot and Hogwarts could be hers in a matter of weeks.

Then Dolores could finally begin implementing the next phase of her programme, and she could pardon Lucius and his son, giving them an opportunity to regain their previous status in the Wizard World. Adjusting herself to the situation, Dolores poured herself another brandy.


	99. Chapter 99

_Chapter 125 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 125:**

Morphing into Bellatrix Lestrange proved harder than Harry would have thought. He picked up her outer physical characteristics quickly enough, but adjusting his voice, mannerisms, and behaviour to match hers was another matter altogether.

Fortunately, Hermione was a good coach. She witnessed Neville's memory with Harry as they replayed it dozens of times - sometimes pausing and focusing on a particular trait.

"Perfect," said Hermione when Harry's vocal adjustments finally achieved the correct tone. "Now, you've _got_ to think about how she acts towards those she sees as subordinates - Bellatrix treats her underlings poorly and she behaves like a petty tyrant. Did you see how she snapped at the Snatcher...?"

Harry nodded and sighed, not keen on the idea of having to be rude to Goblins, even though that's what they would be expecting. He was glad that at least Ragnok and the Chairman of Gringotts were in on it. It wasn't like he and Hermione were _really_ stealing from Gringotts if two of its most Senior Officers were helping them, was it?

"So you'll have to sneer a lot and look down your nose at everyone," Hermione continued, "Do that, and then you'll sound just like her..."

"Do you think you can manage it?" Hermione asked with concern when Harry didn't respond right away.

Harry's stomach lurched at the idea of actually trying to get inside Bellatrix Lestrange's head, but then a thought occurred to him and he laughed.

"Yeah... actually I think I can. I'll pretend I'm Malfoy talking to Crabbe or Goyle when they're being particularly stupid," Harry chortled. "That should work..."

Harry practiced sneering for a while until Hermione was in stitches.

"That's _brilliant_ Harry," Hermione giggled, her bushy tail shimmying with mirth. "Now it's time to try your Bellatrix impression on Sirius."

When Sirius roared with laughter and gave his seal of approval to Harry's portrayal of Bellatrix, Harry knew he was ready to go.

Harry and Hermione packed a few things in overnight bags as Dumbledore had agreed that they could stay a day or two at Number 12 once the job was complete. When they were finished, they spent the rest of the evening in the Unaffiliated Common Room with the rest of the Coven.

They discovered Dora and Jennifer both sitting at the grand piano in the corner of the room and giggling as they tickled the ivories together. Luna, Daphne, and Fleur were trying to coax Parvati into singing along.

Not wishing to interrupt, Harry quietly sat in one of the cozy armchairs. Hermione curled up in Harry's lap and purred as he stroked her furry tail and ears, letting the joy wash over them.

**~o0o~**

"Stop... don't drink any more of that," Snape hissed.

"You... don't... have to tell me twice..." sputtered Lupin, spraying Wolfsbane Potion everywhere. "I'm used to it tasting vile... but it's never been like drinking acid..."

"Fortunately, the burning sensation appears to be largely a sensory reaction. I am seeing only mild inflammation..." Snape said as he examined Lupin's mouth, "Perhaps we should visit Madam Pomfrey."

"Don't **_you_** know what's wrong?" Lupin asked in surprise. "You probably know more about the potion than anyone living or dead..."

"There is _absolutely nothing_ wrong with the potion," snapped the Potions Professor. "There is something wrong with... **_you!"_** Snape concluded in a puzzled tone.

"If I didn't know better," Snape continued, with a more concerned expression, "I would say that you no longer carry the werewolf curse. Only a human Wizard or a natural-born Skin Changer in their full-human form have the reactions you just reported. To those without the Curse, the potion presents a sensation of acidity upon the tongue."

"But that's impossible!" gasped Lupin.

"_Precisely!"_ said Snape, raising an eyebrow, "_That,_ is why we should be consulting with Madam Pomfrey..."

"Yes... yes of course," Lupin muttered as he followed Snape to the Hospital Wing.

A strange thought crossed Remus Lupin's mind; it seemed too ridiculous to be credible. But no matter how hard he tried to ignore the notion, he began to wonder if being "attacked" by Harry and Hermione's Patronuses had anything to do with it.

The idea seemed ludicrous on its face. Nobody had ever heard of Patroni curing Lycanthropy before. But Remus had been feeling different ever since the etheric lion and lioness had pounced on him. In fact, he felt more than just different...

Remus felt great.

Remus felt better than he could ever remember feeling since his childhood - since before he had been attacked and turned into a werewolf by Fenrir Greyback. He felt as if a shroud had been lifted from his soul, and as if his brain and body were swept clean. He felt fantastic.

Remus practically skipped all the way to the infirmary.


	100. Chapter 100

_Chapter 126 is now up at AoOO. For complete Chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here**, and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 126:**

**Part 4**

**The Masters of Death**

"Tell me why this is a good idea again?" Bellatrix Lestrange nervously asked Hermione as they prepared to step into the fireplace of Number 12's parlour. Hermione closed her eyes and kissed Bellatrix.

"_**Harry**,_ you'll be just _fine,"_ Hermione reassured the young Metamorphmagus, "Gringotts Bank is Sovereign Territory. The Ministry has no jurisdiction there. Aurors can't arrest you even if they're standing right next to you..."

Harry felt a lot more relaxed after sharing a kiss with Hermione, but he was still anxious as it was he who was impersonating a dangerous fugitive - the ex-consort of the more-or-less dead, once again defeated Lord Voldemort.

"...unless the goblins turn me in," the wizard-who-looked-exactly-like-Bella-Lestrange sighed. "Yeah, I _know_ Hermione-the Chairman of Gringotts and Ragnok have approved this operation. But I still don't like it,"

"What if the _other_ goblins catch us in the act and call in the Aurors? Obviously the Chairman and Ragnok must think that the rest of Gringotts' Board of Directors wouldn't approve if they're only willing to let us get the last Horcrux through subterfuge..."

Hermione's bushy ginger tail drooped slightly and her furry ears twitched pensively. It was all well and good having a positive attitude, but there was no getting around the truth.

"You're absolutely right Harry," Hermione nodded. "It **_is_** still risky. _Obviously_ the Chairman and Ragnok want some measure of plausible denial for Gringotts Bank as a business entity should anything go wrong. They have a strong reputation for protecting their client's interests at all costs to maintain..."

_"Exactly...!"_ exclaimed Harry-Bellatrix sourly. "As long as they can blame _us_ if we get caught, they don't care..."

"Maybe," Hermione interjected, "but you have to realise Harry, the Chairman and Ragnok have both put _themselves_ on the block too - If we get caught, their careers are finished, and they would probably end up in a goblin prison."

"Oh!" Harry-Bellatrix took pause. "I hadn't thought of that... Yeah, I suppose I can take some comfort in knowing that those two _really_ don't want us to get nabbed then."

Harry-Bellatrix snorted and shook her head resignedly "Alright then, I suppose I'm as ready as I'll ever be... How do I look Hermione? I feel really weird in this dress..."

Hermione's furry ears flicked as she gave Harry-Bellatrix a once-over. Hermione flushed slightly. There was something about Bellatrix Lestrange's black dress with its cleavage revealing low-cut, its leather straps, and witchy collar, which sent little shivers through Hermione - not entirely unpleasant shivers. She crossly suppressed the feeling.

"You look like Bellatrix," Hermione said brusquely. "Now don't forget to sneer..."

Hermione began to fling the invisibility cloak over herself, but Harry-Bellatrix stopped her.

"Wait... close your eyes again Hermione," Harry said softly in his own voice. A calmness had settled over him, and he could sense Hermione's upset.

"Whatever happens, I just want you to remember this..." Harry whispered, before kissing Hermione with Bellatrix Lestrange's lips once more.

Hermione felt a warm glow swell inside her as the kiss deepened. Somehow, she knew that everything was alright - she could deal with whatever came their way as long as she was with Harry, whatever form he took. When the kiss was finished, Hermione stepped back and grinned with a naughty gleam in her golden-brown eyes.

"Harry, when this is over... I want that dress."

Harry's chortle turned into a cackle as his voice became Bellatrix Lestrange's once again, and Hermione disappeared inside his invisibility cloak. Harry flung a handful of floo powder into the grate and stepped into the green flames with his invisible wife as he called out their destination clearly.

"Gringotts Bank, London Office, VIP Entrance..."


	101. Chapter 101

_Chapter 127 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 127:**

Hermione's furry ears were still flicking with embarrassment as she rooted in her bag for Hufflepuff's Cup. She couldn't meet the Headmaster's eyes when she handed him the jewel emblazoned goblet.

The goblet glittered in the midday sun as Dumbledore carefully examined it. The Headmaster managed to catch Harriet's eye and he smiled kindly at the abashed witch.

"Well Harry," Dumbledore began, as he passed the bejeweled goblet and the Sword of Gryffindor to Harriet, "I believe _you_ should have this honour. After all, Tom Riddle is responsible for most of the travails in your life. It is only fitting that you should be the one to obliterate him completely."

"Are... are you _sure_ Sir?" Harriet squeaked, her iridescent green eyes wide with surprise.

"Absolutely certain, Harry!" Dumbledore replied.

Harriet couldn't believe it. She held in her hands two of the most important artifacts of the British wizard world - and the opportunity to finally destroy the twisted wretch who had murdered her parents and killed so many others.

Harriet was being given the chance to end the monster who had brought so much suffering and misery to the world - the villain who had given Wormtail the chance to harm Jennifer. Harriet slowly nodded as a sense of steely resolve filled her. She set Hufflepuff's Cup on the surface of a smooth flat rock and lifted the Sword of Gryffindor with both hands.

Hermione stood utterly still except for her quivering tail, holding her breath in anticipation. Harriet held the sword high for a brief moment. Then the blade flashed in the sun as Harriet swung it downwards and struck the golden cup.

An unearthly howl echoed, and ripples spread across the surface of the lake. A swirl of wind whipped Harriet's dress around her ankles, blowing her dark hair across her face as the howl became a ghastly shriek of horror and agony.

The goblet shuddered and rocked, and with one final roar of disbelief, the last Horcrux cracked, spewing venomous black bile across the pebbles at the edge of the lake.

And then it was over, peace and quiet settling across the surroundings once more. Harriet felt something new - something which she had never felt before. She felt a sense of completion. The peacefulness of the wooded countryside lake was inside her, in her soul.

Hermione took Harriet's hand gently and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's over Harriet," whispered Hermione, "Voldemort - Tom Riddle - he's gone for good."

Harriet turned to face Hermione, caressing her cheek with one hand, gazing into her golden brown eyes.

"I couldn't have done this without you Hermione," Harriet murmured. "Without you - Tom Riddle would have won - and I would be dead. You stuck by me through it all, through _everything,_ until the very end."

She reached out her other hand and drew Hermione closer for a deep kiss as the Headmaster turned away once more. Harriet didn't know how long she and Hermione kissed, but when they had finished, she felt an incredible lightness of being which was beyond anything she had ever felt.

Harriet knew there were other challenges looming, challenges which were possibly even more ominous and deadly than those presented by the Darkest Wizard to threaten Britain since World War II. But for now, it was enough to know that the man who had cast a shadow across Harry Potter's entire life would never cast it again.

Harriet reverted back to Harry, and kissed Hermione again, no longer caring whether the dress fit him properly or not. Hermione purred, curling her fluffy tail around Harry, melting into him.

Harry was ready to face the future, no longer having to look over his shoulder for the demons of his past. And he would face it with his wife and his family, the Coven, by his side. No matter what form he took - Harry, Harriet, or someone other - Harry knew they would always be there to support each other.

When the second kiss was over, Harry turned and saw Dumbledore holding what appeared to be a clean set of clothes. The old wizard's clear blue eyes sparkled in the sun.

"I took the liberty of conjuring these for you while you were... otherwise occupied," Dumbledore beamed. "I thought you might feel a bit more comfortable returning home as yourself."

"Thanks Professor Dumbledore..." Harry grinned, "Yeah - that'll be nice."


	102. Chapter 102

_Chapter 128 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 128:**

The Muggle Prime Minister never ceased to amaze Minister Dolores Umbridge. It was a shame that he wasn't a wizard, she thought as she watched him take a sip of tea. The man was cunning and ruthless - he would have done well in Slytherin. He seemed unconcerned that an unknown number of contagious Inferi remained at large, and he was already processing the fact that Voldemort was dead.

The Muggle Prime Minister was very happy for his part. He knew the Witch thought non-magicals to be lesser beings, and frankly, he agreed. What he wouldn't give to possess such power himself! He was all too willing to have aligned himself with Dolores. Their goals weren't so different after all - it was only fitting that a superior breed of humans should sit atop the natural order.

And Minister Umbridge clearly understood who among the non-magicals were the most superior. She hadn't given a second thought to using magic to help the Prime Minister's party steal the General Election back in May. She had been all too happy to sway the election in favour of the party which best represented the non-magical elite of Britain.

That was the loophole in the magical rules which governed the magic that protected the British non-magical public from political exploitation by Wizards. And it was the PM himself who had helped Minister Umbridge discover the secrets of the magic.

It turned out that magic of the Stone of Destiny's protections _only_ prevented wizards from ruling Britain _directly,_ through the Institution of the Crown. As he and the Minister of Magic had learned together, the magic did not protect the electoral process from being manipulated by wizards to favour one group of muggles over another.

He chuckled as he recalled the stunned reactions from some sectors of the press, which had been predicting a much closer election, giving the other parties a chance to form a new governing coalition.

Instead, The PM's party had "won" outright, remaining in power. And now his government stood poised to begin selling off huge chunks of the Public Sector to private interests at bargain rates. He and Minister Umbridge could begin to set in motion their plan to bring Order to Britain, keep the Lessers in their proper place, and eliminate the Undesirables - as soon as she had dealt with the meddlesome Headmaster of the most prestigious educational institute in Britain.

Still chuckling, the PM reached into his desk and pulled out a bottle of brandy.

"Well, Minister Umbridge," said the PM as he added a dollop of brandy to his tea and stirred it in, "I know it is still early in the day, but it would appear that this is a momentous occasion. I don't doubt that the death of Voldemort on the doorstep of Hogwarts shall play into our hands nicely indeed."

**~o0o~**

Dumbledore returned to Number 12 with Harry and Hermione via the floo from the fireplace of a wizard pub owned by an Order Member in a village in the Lake District. Harry brushed the soot and ash from his clothes with a cough when he arrived in his own hearth.

"I am sorry that I cannot stay and celebrate, but must return to Hogwarts," said the Headmaster. "But before I depart, I need to inform you of the latest developments."

The tip of Hermione's bushy tail flicked, and her furry ears twitched in curiosity. She peered questioningly at Dumbledore's grave features. Harry shared Hermione's querying expression. The Headmaster reached into his robes and retrieved the latest issue of the Daily Prophet, passing it to Harry.

"This is an important reminder, that though Tom Riddle is utterly dead, we are not yet out of the woods. The Minister has launched an investigation into the recent events at Hogwarts, and we shall all be under intense scrutiny."

"_An investigation?"_ Hermione squeaked as she skimmed the top article. Harry shook his head and sighed in resignation. "What on earth is there to 'investigate'?" asked Hermione.

"She'll take _any_ bloody opportunity," Harry groaned. "She's probably trying to work out a way to make us look bad for killing Riddle."

"Indeed," Dumbledore gazed at his two students. "She will no doubt draw this out a bit and focus the investigation on me for the time-being. Your critical roles in turning the battle to our favour, and making it possible to defeat Voldemort are still unknown,"

"It will likely be necessary to reveal your part in things eventually, but I believe it ought to remain a secret for now, lest the minister should seek to use this as a legal excuse to detain you for 'questioning.' "

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment as he considered the news, then he nodded.

"Yes Sir! That makes sense..." Harry began, "I was wondering though - our relatives - they must be going mental after being stuck here for months - looking at the same walls all the time, not being able to go outside. I... I was thinking of sending them somewhere else for a bit. D'you think it would be safe if I sent them out of the country?"

Dumbledore's brows furrowed and he stroked his beard as he thought silently for a moment. Finally he seemed to reach a conclusion.

"Yes... I do think that would be a wise course of action Harry. Notify me when your families have decided where to go, and I shall facilitate the arrangements for leaving the country. I believe the window of opportunity before the Minister turns her attention back to you is narrow though,"

"When the Minister does set her sights back upon you, she will no doubt already be at the point of locking down all avenues of departure and monitoring Floo travel in Britain. So decisions should be made swiftly."


	103. Chapter 103

_Chapter 129 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 129:**

Hermione felt much happier and clearer-headed. She cleaned her teeth while Harry used the loo, then they shared a hot shower together. Something clicked in Hermione's brain as they both dressed and got ready to meet the rest of the day.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Do remember the story - about the three brothers? You were reading it to me last night."

"Yeah..." Harry finished buckling his belt and peered attentively at Hermione. He wondered if she had had a similar feeling of deja vu. "Can't forget that one really. There's something about that story - the invisibility cloak for one thing..."

"And the Resurrection Stone..." Hermione said excitedly. Harry, I think the story is based on real people..."

"Come off it. You're _joking_..." Harry peered at his wife with a thoroughly bemused expression. "Death can't be a real character. He's an anthropomorphism - it's just a fairy tale for wizards Hermione..."

Hermione stared back at her skeptical husband and giggled as the absurdity of the situation struck her.

"Are you teasing me Hermione?" asked Harry, still with a look of bewildered amusement plastered on his face.

"No," Hermione shook her head. "I mean it. Of _course_ Death isn't a real person - you're absolutely right, but the rest of the story... Do you remember when we found the Ring of Peverell? And then Dumbledore gave it to you?"

Harry nodded.

"It's the Resurrection Stone Harry - don't you see?" Hermione's golden-brown eyes gleamed brightly, "You have two of the three magical artifacts in the story. The three wizards in the story are the Peverell brothers, and you're descended from the one who owned the Invisibility Cloak. It all fits logically..."

"You're serious about this aren't you?" Harry interjected, stunned by the seeming credibility of the revelation.

"Absolutely," Hermione responded adamantly. "When we found the ring, Dumbledore said something very interesting to Mr Moody. Dumbledore called the insignia on the Stone in the ring, 'the Peverell Coat of Arms - the Deathly Hallows'..."

"YES!" Harry's own eyes widened in excitement as it hit him, "I remember the symbol. It looks a bit like an eye in the middle of a Triangle - but a slitted eye. It's not an eye, it's the..."

"...stone in the ring, yes!" Hermione finished for Harry. "And that slit wasn't a slit, it was a wand..."

"...and the triangle was a cape - a cloak - my Invisibility Cloak. You're right Hermione, it all fits, it makes sense. Invisibility Cloaks as good as mine are supposed to be really rare - it's impervious to nearly everything..."

"I know; it's perfect Harry," Hermione gushed. "The cloak didn't get torn or damaged at all when I was wearing it as we crashed through the ceiling of Gringotts. And the charm on it is as strong today as it must have been when your father owned it. That's unheard of. The Peverells must have been incredible wizards..."

"The Elder Wand... _That_ must be amazing," Harry mused. "I'm not sure that I'd want it though. Seems more trouble than it's worth, something like that. I'd rather have the cloak."

Hermione nodded vigorously in agreement, "Me too... though I thought - given your parents..."

Harry shook his head, "Maybe at one time - but honestly, since I've been together with you, I haven't felt as desperate about not knowing my parents...I haven't really felt the need in a long, long time..."

"It's weird. I want to see them - but I don't as well. I... I don't really understand. It's more of a choice now, rather than an urge, but I don't feel like it's the right time yet - I'm still not ready. And besides, I feel I've come to know who they are better since... I'm glad that Snape told me everything now..."

"I... I think I understand Harry," Hermione blinked back a few tears which threatened to leak and smiled at him. Harry reached out and caught a tear with the back of his forefinger as it trickled down her cheek.

"It's alright Hermione," said Harry softly. "I'm fine, really. I'm just trying to say why, if I had to choose - at this moment in time - why I would choose the Invisibility Cloak instead of the Resurrection Stone or the Elder Wand. Right now, I'm just curious..."

"...Who has the Elder Wand?" Hermione concluded with a nod. "Maybe Dumbledore can tell us more about the Deathly Hallows, and what they mean..."


	104. Chapter 104

_Chapter 130 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 130:**

Daphne continued to eat her own breakfast in silence, but she was distracted from her reverie by a gentle hand on her shoulder. She was surprised to see Professor McGonagall standing beside her. Somehow McGonagall had pulled a Dumbledore and snuck up on the Mingling Table without anyone noticing.

"Professor?" mumbled Daphne as she hurriedly chewed and swallowed the piece of toast in her mouth.

"My apologies Miss Greengrass," began Professor McGonagall kindly, "I don't mean to disturb you, but I need to inform you that you have a visitor-your father is here. When you have finished your breakfast, you will be able to find him in the Headmaster's office."

Daphne's eyes went wide and her chest tightened.

"Is something wrong? My sister...?" Daphne gasped.

"It's alright dear," Professor McGonagall continued, all eyes upon her now. "There is no cause for alarm. As far as I am aware, your sister Astoria is well and at home with your mother. Your father simply wishes to speak with you in person before term begins."

"Thanks Professor," Daphne nodded, her trepidation changing to excitement at the news. Hastily Daphne finished her breakfast and gave Fleur a kiss before dashing off to wash up and join her father in Dumbledore's office.

**~o0o~**

Saying goodbye to everyone at Number 12 had felt very different from any of the previous goodbyes in either of the Potters' memory, but they had both taken loads of comfort in the fact that their relatives would have each other and a witch to keep them company.

They had shared a quiet breakfast with the others before leaving. And even though Harry and Hermione were both satisfied that Mum, their respective aunts, and Dudley, would be safe in Canada and well looked after by Abby Brixton, farewells were still quite tearful.

Harry and Hermione emerged from the green flames in the fireplace of the staffroom at Hogwarts to be eagerly greeted by a grinning Professor Lupin.

"Well, aren't you two a sight for sore eyes," said Lupin to the young couple after Harry had regained his balance and stopped coughing. "I trust all is well?"

"I bloody hate floo travel," Harry grimaced as Hermione helped him brush the ash off his clothes with her bushy ginger tail. "I wish we could've just caught a train to Hogsmeade and had you meet us there."

"_Honestly_ Harry," giggled Hermione, her furry ears twitching, "You just need to keep your eyes shut and hold your breath until the spinning stops. I think I'm _finally_ getting used to it myself."

"Well, we might be able to do something about that Harry," said Lupin with a thoughtful expression. "You are both legally of age after all. I'll speak to Dumbledore and see about getting apparition lessons for you both - though of course..."

"...You can't apparate directly into Hogwarts," Harry muttered, not sure that he would like apparating any better than floo travel. As far as he was concerned, broomsticks were the best means of transportation in the Wizard World, especially with Hermione snuggled against him.

"Indeed!" Lupin responded, smiling. "Most of the time anyway - unless Dumbledore temporarily takes down the anti-apparition charms. I was actually meaning that for the time being until the problem of the Minister has been dealt with, that for you, direct travel is perhaps for the best."

"In any case," Lupin continued, looking even more cheerful, "I believe some sort of celebration is in order. Perhaps you and your friends would like to join me and Sirius at the Shack this evening for a bit of a soiree."

"That sounds great," said Harry, finally smiling himself. "Yeah, I'd like that. Does that sound good to you Hermione?" Harry asked his wife.

Hermione returned Harry's look, then regarded Lupin astutely, her furry ears and tail quivering as she sensed him holding back some joyful tidings.

"Well... that would be lovely, but I think Professor Lupin has some good news to tell us first Harry!"

Lupin groaned. He had wanted to surprise the Potters at the party, but he had forgotten about Hermione Potter's keen senses. Harry questioningly peered back and forth between Hermione and Professor Lupin.

"You'd better spit it out Professor..." Harry said with a grin, "Hermione can be quite stubborn at ti... ow!" Harry bit his tongue and smirked at Hermione who was giving him a mock glare after swatting his shoulder teasingly.

"Hark who's talking," Hermione retorted. Then she set her sights firmly back on Professor Lupin, a bit of a smirk on her own lips. "Still... Harry's not wrong! I'm not budging until you tell us now... Sir!" Hermione's features softened and gave Lupin her best doe-eyed look. "_Please?"_

"Alright, you win," Lupin shook his head with a laugh and rubbed his forehead. "This isn't exactly how I wanted to tell you - but here it is then... I don't really know how, but I'm cured. I am no longer a werewolf!"


	105. Chapter 105

_Chapter 131 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 131:**

When Daphne, Fleur, Harry, and Hermione found the rest of the Coven flying around the Quidditch pitch, they all left to get some lunch in the Great Hall. Ginny was already at the table, glaring at a letter, her face as red as her hair.

"I can't _believe_ it!" Ginny fumed, "What a complete, utter, Tosspot-"

Neville rubbed Ginny's back as he read the letter over her shoulder, a worried frown on his face,

"Your brother wrote that...?" asked Neville

"What's the matter Ginny?" Hermione queried.

"Percy the Prat, Percy the Pretentious Popinjay-he sent me a letter," Ginny said angrily.

Harry's eyebrows shot up as alarm bells went off in his head, "How did he know you were here? It's still summer..."

"He doesn't," Ginny replied. "He sent it to the Burrow-that's why I only just got it now. Mum sent it on to me. But she wouldn't have if she'd read it-she'd have probably burned it and sent him back a howler. Here, read it. A lot of it is about you anyway..."

Ginny passed the letter to Harry, her hand shaking with rage. He sat down in his usual seat with Hermione at his side and they read it together while the others watched curiously.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. As you are about to begin your Third Year, I deemed it appropriate to give you advance notice of certain changes being planned for Hogwarts, as you are my favourite sister and I do not wish to see you become entangled in the web of Dumbledore's lies, nor fall victim to another one of his blood-feuds in his quest for power._

Harry almost started to laugh when he read the bit about Ginny being Percy's favourite sister, but the look of humour slid from his face as he continued reading.

_You are the only family member who has ever treated me with a modicum of respect, and you are young enough that I feel you can still be dissuaded from falling for the dangerous propaganda which has long ensnared our parents and twisted their minds beyond reason. I feel it is unfortunately too late to say the same for our brothers. For too long have they been plied with Dumbledore's unfounded and baseless rhetoric regarding the "fair" treatment of Mudbloods and Muggles._

_It may surprise you to learn this, but the Headmaster really has very little concern for the Muggleborn. In fact, the Minister's investigation is uncovering disturbing details about his past which will soon be revealed in a thoroughly documented exposé in the Daily Prophet. When considered alongside the evidence of Dumbledore's current treasonous activities, it shall substantiate this fact._

_Dumbledore's "concern" for the muggleborn who are stealing our heritage and wiping their behinds with the traditions of real wizards is nothing but a front. He is using them and their lack of knowledge and respect for wizarding tradition and culture to gain power and take over the Ministry. He is little more than a violent revolutionary who is plotting to upend everything we hold dear, flout the Natural Order, and destroy the Rule of Law._

_It is to this end that Dumbledore has long promoted the Cult of Harry Potter, a violent and dangerous criminal who purports to come from a long line of wizards, yet who is known to have been raised by Muggles. I know that you have always had a soft spot for Potter, based on Dumbledore's fairy tales about an infant who "saved" the wizard world from the "Dark Wizard" known as Voldemort._

_Nothing could be further from the truth. Yes, Voldemort's methods may have been irresponsible and disruptive, but it has become clear (under the exceptional tutelage of our delightful Minister) that Voldemort felt that he was forced to act outside the Law to counter Dumbledore's longtime meddling in Ministry affairs. Are you aware that Dumbledore's seditious dirty-blood policies have been diluting our wizarding culture and genetic heritage since at least the late 1940's?_

_In any case, I urge you to stay as far away from Harry Potter and his Halfbreed Pet as possible. The Minister's investigation is certain to eventually implicate Potter and his Abomination. As you are no doubt aware from the Daily Prophet's excellent coverage, Potter and his Pet were hauled up before the Wizengamot at the beginning of the summer on charges of murdering over 200 sentient beings and engaging in dangerous experimental breeding._

_As I was a key part of the investigation and prosecution of Potter and the Halfbreed, I can assure you, they got off on a mere technicality. They will not be so lucky next time. I do not wish to see you harmed in any way when Potter and his Experiment are finally apprehended. It may be some time before the investigation yields any fresh fruit in that regard, but until then, please give Potter a wide berth._

_This next bit, you must keep entirely to yourself. If all goes well in the Wizengamot later this week, and they accept the recommendations of the Educational Oversight Committee (and I have no doubt that they will) Inquisitors will be dispatched to Hogwarts to continue the investigation of Dumbledore and his Cronies, and to begin the implementation of new policies to facilitate an improved educational experience._

_Please give these Inquisitors your utmost cooperation. If you do, your rewards shall be handsome indeed, and you will be able to take pride in yourself for having assisted in deposing one of the greatest threats that wizarding Britain has ever faced._

_It would perhaps be best for you to burn this after reading to prevent Dumbledore's operatives (our parents) from learning of the Minister's plans to extend her authority over Hogwarts. It would not do to tip-off the Headmaster and give him the opportunity to cover his tracks and escape Justice. For too long has Dumbledore believed that he could destroy the Traditions and Ancient Laws of our culture with impunity._

_I place my utmost faith and trust in you, my precious sister._

_Your brother,_

_Percy_

Harry felt really ill when he finished reading Percy's screed. He glanced at Hermione. She was as white as a sheet; her furry ears and tail were utterly wilted and her eyes were as big as saucers. Speechless, Harry passed the letter around the table for the rest of the Unaffiliated to read.

Gasps of horror emanated from the others as their brains processed the unbelievable text on the piece of parchment. Everyone looked sympathetically at Ginny who had a murderous expression on her face.

"You'd better take this to Dumbledore, Harry," said Luna as she passed the letter back to him, her face uncharacteristically grave. Ginny nodded her approval. She had no desire to keep the letter.

"I'll take it right now," Harry said woodenly. "I'm not really hungry anymore anyway."

Hermione left the table with Harry and for the second time that day they found themselves in the Headmaster's office, discussing the perilous road ahead of them.


	106. Chapter 106

_Chapter 132 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 132:**

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore adjusted his half-moon spectacles and sighed heavily as he read Percy Weasley's letter to his sister yet again. The second conversation with the Potters had been lengthy and even more unsettling than the one they had all had with Mr Greengrass earlier that morning.

Things were moving much too rapidly for Dumbledore's liking, and it had taken a great emotional toll upon him, revealing the dark travails of his past to the Potters. But it had been an absolute necessity. Harry and his wife deserved to hear the truth from the Headmaster's own lips before seeing it distorted in the pages of the Daily Prophet.

Fawkes ruffled his feathers as he eyed the headmaster with concern. The portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black snorted.

"Really Dumbledore..." the sour looking portrait sniffed disdainfully, "are you simply going to let the Minister's puppets just waltz on in and take over Hogwarts? I thought you were smarter than that. Back in MY day, the Ministry would have never dared dream of it."

The Headmaster couldn't help chuckling at the pompous portrait's boastfulness.

"Now, now Phineas, back in **_your_** day, the Ministry and Hogwarts were aligned completely in promoting a philosophy of Pureblood Supremacy-albeit not quite such an extreme version to be sure. Spare me the braggadocio," retorted Dumbledore.

Dumbledore noted with satisfaction that Phineas actually looked slightly ashamed.

"My apologies Dumbledore," Phineas replied, "Old habits die hard. It is still quite difficult for me to accept that there may be a few among the Muggleborn which might be as competent as those of such regal blood as myself, and I cannot say that I entirely approve of all of the changes you have been instituting over the years..."

"But I concede that such may be necessary if wizards should hope to progress and keep up with the evolution of Muggle technology-I have witnessed their advances through my portrait in London at the National Gallery," Phineas concluded with a sigh.

"Can I count on you to do your utmost to protect **_all_** the students of Hogwarts then-**_including_** the Muggleborn-if I should be forced to depart?" Dumbledore peered expectantly at Phineas.

The portrait of Phineas Nigellus fidgeted uncomfortably in his frame. Finally he nodded.

"Yes! You have my word. I am loyal to Hogwarts and its students," Phineas answered. "And I have little respect for those such as the Minister who can only advance their ideology through deception and murder. If those of superior standing, such as myself, cannot lead by example, then perhaps we do not deserve to lead the wizard world."

Many of the other portraits of Hogwarts' past headmasters gasped in astonishment. The old Slytherin headmaster's frank admissions and change of heart were unexpected. A few of the portraits applauded and nodded in agreement.

"Hear, hear... Well said Headmaster Black!" the portrait of a witch in healer's robes commended him.

"I could not agree with Dilys more!" concurred the portrait of Armando Dippet. "Jolly good show Phineas! As headmasters, we are honour-bound by our duties to Hogwarts and to do our best by the students-each and every one of them."

"Thank you Headmistress Derwent-and you have my gratitude Armando," Phineas responded stiffly.

Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle. The portrait of Phineas Nigellus wasn't used to being lauded by the other headmasters.

"Yes, very good indeed, Phineas," said Dumbledore, "Thank you very kindly for your support." Then Dumbledore addressed all of the portraits on the wall.

"Much has been said here today which was not only of a personal nature, but also some highly sensitive information which must not be imparted to others. I would like to be able to trust that you will all be silent on that matter. I am afraid I must insist that you make a binding agreement to never reveal to anyone what you have heard here today without my express permission."


	107. Chapter 107

_Chapter 133 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 133:**

Hedwig nudged Harry affectionately after wolfing down the sausage he had given her. Harry stroked her feathers, peering happily at the rest of the Coven and their friends as they ate breakfast in the Great Hall. Ginny seemed to have cheered up and put Percy's letter out of her head, much to Neville's apparent relief.

Viktor was sharing meals with the Unaffiliated, as Karkaroff had returned to Durmstrang now that Voldemort was no longer a threat. Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table, seeing Theodore Nott sitting miserably by himself, clumsily spooning porridge into his mouth with his left hand-the one which still had fingers attached. Harry felt a small tug of pity.

Dabbing his lips with his napkin first, Harry gave Hermione a peck on the cheek.

"I'll be back in just a minute Hermione. Wait here..."

Hermione watched Harry amble over to the Slytherin table, her furry ginger tail swishing with pride in her husband. Luna smiled and curled her fluffy white tail around Parvati, who looked torn between suspicion and sympathy.

Harry seated himself across the table from the Slytherin boy and cleared his throat. Theodore Nott shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He flushed in shame, casting his eyes down.

"It's alright Nott," Harry began, "You saved Luna's life-and I'm very grateful for that. But I need to be sure I can trust you... I need to know that you're dead serious about turning over a new leaf. It's important-because Draco will probably be returning to Hogwarts in a few days with the rest of the students..."

Harry was pleased to note that Nott visibly paled at the revelation; that was a good indication of the truthfulness of the young Slytherin's remorse.

"Are... are you sure?" Nott stammered.

"Yes, it's almost a certainty," Harry replied. "So, I need to know that you won't rejoin Malfoy's little entourage."

"Fuck, that's bolloxed!" swore Nott as he massaged his forehead, looking pained. "I'd hoped I'd never see him again. I_swear_ Potter... I don't want anything to do with Malfoy or any of his crowd anymore."

Nott gulped, looking fearful as the gory terrors he'd witnessed flashed before his mind. "I... I've seen what true evil looks like," he gasped, "and I _never_ want to see it again. I... I don't know how to make you believe me, but I promise, I'll do whatever you want me to do to show you I mean it."

Harry studied Nott's features, then glanced back at Hermione sitting at the Mingling Table. Hermione nodded, sensing Nott's sincerity.

"Alright then," Harry smiled awkwardly. "I'll hold you to that promise-I might need your help at some point, and you'll need to keep an eye on Malfoy and whoever aligns with him when school starts. But for now, why don't you join us for the rest of breakfast, okay?"

Theodore Nott's eyes widened in surprise. "R...really? Are you serious... Potter?"

"Yeah," said Harry, reaching his hand across the table. "And call me Harry. I can't promise that everyone will trust you completely until you've done a bit more to earn it, but we're all willing to give you one more chance-just don't blow it."

"Th...thanks, Po... Harry," Nott replied, a tear trickling down his cheek as he took Harry's hand and shook it. "And call me Theo..."


	108. Chapter 108

_Chapter 134 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 134:**

Tuesday evening, the Coven nervously settled in at the Mingling Table. Ginny and Neville had already seated themselves at the Gryffindor table, and Theodore Nott and Viktor had taken places at the Slytherin table. Everyone was ready when the other students began arriving from the Hogwarts Express.

Never had the start of term feast and Sorting Ceremony brought such trepidation. With the arrival of the pupils came two adults-no doubt the Inquisitors mentioned in Percy Weasley's letter to Ginny. Harry's stomach tightened and Hermione's bushy ginger tail bristled in recognition of at least one of them.

"Alecto Carrow," Harry muttered through gritted teeth, "But who's that with her?"

"It's probably her brother, Amycus," replied Hermione.

"Oh, that reminds me Hermione... I've been meaning to ask you since Gringotts. How d'you know about them?"

"After we got married-that Easter Holiday at Number 12-I overheard Sirius and Lupin complaining bitterly about how the Carrows managed to avoid Azkaban-we both did actually," said Hermione. "Sirius and Lupin really hated the Carrows... they were going on and on about them one evening,"

"They're brother and sister, and apparently they're particularly **_awful_** sadists. I'll never forget some of the gruesome things that Sirius said they did," Hermione finished, her bushy tail quivering angrily.

Harry narrowed his eyes and nodded. He couldn't help marveling again at Hermione's memory; but now that she mentioned it, he could vaguely recollect the conversation himself.

The Carrows raised their eyebrows at the sight of the Mingling Table and the students already seated there, but otherwise gave no indication that they were witnessing anything unusual. Harry wondered why they didn't seem very surprised.

Then it occurred on him that of course they had foreknowledge-Percy Weasley was the Minister's deputy after all, and he had overseen a fair portion of the Triwizard Tournament. It must be common knowledge that there was a new "House" at Hogwarts among the Minister's inner-circle.

Alecto and Amycus both engaged in conversation with Dumbledore as more students began to enter the Great Hall. To the surprise of the Unaffiliated, the Headmaster appeared to greet the Carrows quite amicably, though Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey both seemed to be giving the Carrows icy death glares.

Everyone was bewildered, but nobody was more astonished than Harry, Hermione, and Dora when an enormous blank screen was conjured, apparently out of thin air, by the wizard presumed to be Amycus Carrow. The giant screen hovered above the Staff Table, easily visible to every student in the Great Hall.

"What is that?" asked Luna, whisking her fluffy white tail in curiosity.

"It looks like a movie screen," Dora replied, frowning in puzzlement

"Movie screen?" said Daphne with a questioning expression.

"Yeah," Harry added as Hermione nodded in agreement. "Or a giant flat screen television..."

"Oh, right... like the muggle entertainment equipment you've told us about," said Parvati as light dawned on her.

"But I thought you said electronics didn't work in magical surroundings because of the magical interference," said Jennifer.

"They _don't,_ generally speaking," Hermione responded. "But there _are_ some obscure charms for making electrical equipment work with magic though. Harry and I found them in a book in the library of our home in London and we used them ourselves. So **_some_** wizards must use the enchantments, it's just that most British wizards and the Ministry have never been inclined to adopt muggle technology..."

"It ees ze same in France," Fleur interjected as she rolled her eyes. "Though zey are not anti-muggle, ze French wizard parliament still think zat magic is superior to electricity."

"I think it's the same in most of Europe from what I've read," added Hermione. "During the tournament I met some American witches from the Salem Institute briefly at the Quidditch World Cup. I saw them using mobile phones and I asked them about it. Apparently American wizards even have wands designed especially to interact with electrical circuitry."

"What about the wizard wireless though?" asked Luna, her brows furrowing as she tried to make sense of the incongruity. "Isn't that a bit like muggle electronics?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. There's no actual circuitry involved at all. Wizard radios are simply charmed units-just boxes with knobs really-more or less just designed to **_look_** and function like old fashioned muggle radios. But judging by the fact that a fair few pop music artists are wizards, I suppose that **_they_** must use some of the charms to make their equipment work when they're playing in wizard venues-like at the Yule Ball."

"Cor, so **_that's_** 'ow they do it," Dora's eyes popped and she looked excited. "I wondered about that. I've always wanted to get my 'ands on a synth and an electric guitar, but I never knew 'ow to make them work."

"But why would the Ministry be bringing in muggle technology _now?"_ Daphne frowned. "The current Minister seems as bad as Voldemort when it comes to being anti-muggle."

Even Hermione didn't have an answer for that one and she shrugged uncertainly, glancing at Harry questioningly to see if he had any ideas.

"The Minister is in league with the Muggle PM according to Mad Eye," Harry muttered darkly, comprehension setting in. "She's more pragmatic than most older British Pureblood Supremacists, and she's not afraid to work with muggles as long as they share they same outlook-it's only halfbreeds and muggleborns that she hates. I bet the Muggle PM convinced her that television and film would be jolly useful for..."

"...Propaganda!" Hermione gasped. "Of _course_ Harry-it would be even more efficient than simply relying on the Daily Prophet. She must mean to introduce the technology-or at least a magical version of it-like the Wizard Wireless-to the British wizard world."

"Well, that wouldn't be all bad would it?" asked Jennifer, who looked a bit eager. "I... I hate to admit it, but I have missed having a telly."

Dora's features lit up in excitement too. Muggle entertainment had always been her favourite thing about visiting relatives on her father's side.

"It just depends on the programming really," Harry conceded. "I can't imagine it'll be any good while the Minister and her cronies are running it-she's probably going to put the Daily Prophet in charge. I suppose eventually it will be a good thing for wizards. But I can't see the Minister and her lot using it for good reasons..."


	109. Chapter 109

_Chapter 135 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and click on the second link._

**From Chapter 135:**

Harry caught the eye of Ron Weasley who had just entered the Great Hall with Seamus. The pair of young wizards approached the Mingling Table after Ron briefly gave his sister Ginny a hug. Ron seemed quite disturbed.

"Blimey Harry!" exclaimed Ron, his face ashen, "Draco Malfoy's back. We saw him on the train..."

"The bloody git was throwin' his weight around," fumed Seamus Finnigan. "...acting like 'e was best friends with the Minister. So what's tha' all about then?"

"And is it true... did you really kill thousands of Inferi and help kill You-Know-Who?" Ron asked. "I overheard Dad telling Mum about it after he got back from the battle."

Harry nodded, glancing anxiously at Hermione and the rest of the Unaffiliated before replying, "Yeah-we all did. But try not to spread it around..."

"Bit too late for that Harry," said Fred Weasley, who had just appeared with George behind Ron and Seamus.

"Crabbe and Goyle," George explained gloomily. "They were on the Express too. They were going on about how their fathers were knocked out by some sort of explosion when Voldy tried to stab Harry with a knife..."

"Said that Dumbledore's lot captured them and killed loads of Moldy's minions," continued Fred. "But they were bragging about how the Minister forced the Auror Office into letting them go just yesterday..."

**_"What?"_** gasped Hermione, her bushy tail bristling in outrage. The rest of the Unaffiliated looked equally horrified and Harry groaned.

"Well... not exactly letting them go altogether," George clarified, "Supposedly they're under 'house arrest.' According to the Junior Death Munchers their fathers got a deal for promising to help the investigation."

"That figures," Harry sighed resignedly. "I should've known that Head Auror Scrimgeour couldn't hold onto them indefinitely. I suppose _everyone_ will soon know that we fought in the battle too then..."

George nodded sympathetically. Fred smirked a bit.

"You should've seen 'em though," Fred added, grinning. "Crabbe and Goyle both looked like they were going to wet themselves when they said that some of the Snatchers who had been arrested with their fathers had mentioned that you lot had killed heaping mountains of Inferi..."

"Not to mention you lot wiping out a whole battalion of Giants and Trolls, and loads of Snatchers..." snickered George. "Malfoy didn't look half as cocky after they told him about that, and about how Harry KO'd the Noseless Wonder without lifting a finger..."

"There they are-with that smarmy little bastard Draco now," said Seamus.

Everyone turned and peered in the direction that Seamus had indicated. Sure enough, Draco Malfoy was pompously swaggering into the Great Hall flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. Draco's smug look turned into a scowl when he spotted the Unaffiliated and their friends all looking at him.

Daphne squirmed closer to Harry, and he put his arm protectively around her. Fleur put an arm around Daphne too and glowered back at Malfoy. Luna narrowed her eyes and glared at Draco, curling her fluffy white tail around Parvati.

Harry didn't know what came over him. Surprising himself, Harry grinned at Draco and winked.

Ron guffawed when Malfoy's scowl turned into a look of utter dread and the Slytherin scurried to his table. "Y'know Harry, maybe it won't be so bad if everyone knows that you helped do You-Know-Who in again and massacred an army of his monsters."

"Yeah, you might have something there Ron," Harry smirked. Hermione and Dora couldn't help giggling. Luna grinned and gave Parvati a hug, feeling her fiancé relax.

Jennifer eyed the blond Slytherin and his mates curiously. So that was Draco Malfoy-the one who had hurt Daphne's sister and abused Parvati. Jennifer's sense of foreboding lessened considerably as she observed the little cretin's cowardly manner.

Ron suddenly realised that there was a pretty new girl at the table with long ebony bangs, and his mouth gaped open.

"Who are _**you**_ then?" Ron asked, managing to sound both accusatory and a bit lecherous all in one go. "Aren't you a bit old for a Firsty?"

Jennifer shrank back and Dora put a protective arm around her, glowering at Ron. George smacked Ron's shoulder as Fred rolled his eyes; Seamus looked a bit hurt and jealous.

"Don't be rude Ronald," Hermione snapped icily as Harry glared at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean t'be rude... Really!" Ron mumbled sincerely, his ears reddening.

He knew that they'd never be very close again, but Ron really wanted to try and stay friends with Harry and Hermione this time. He'd really have to try harder not to blurt things out without thinking.

Hermione sensed Ron's sincerity and her features softened. She had come to understand that Ron really couldn't help being thick, but regardless-his manners still needed a lot of work.

"Ron, this is Jennifer," said Hermione. "Jennifer, this is Ron Weasley, Ginny's brother. Fred and George are Ginny's brothers too. And this is Seamus-Ron's best friend."

"Hello," said Jennifer bashfully as the Weasley boys and Seamus greeted her. She felt a bit too awkward to say anymore, and something about Ron still made her feel uncomfortable.

"Jennifer's a late-bloomer," Hermione said for her, "Jennifer only just discovered her magic this summer, and Dumbledore allowed her to join the rest of us who don't belong to a House because we've all become really good friends."

"Come on, we'd better get seated," said George to his brothers and Seamus. "The Gryffindor table is almost full."

Harry sighed after he and the Unaffiliated said goodbye to the Gryffindors. He could see that Jennifer still felt anxious. Harry reached across the table and squeezed her hand comfortingly, giving her a warm smile.

"Try not to mind Ron too much," said Harry, rolling his eyes. "He's a bit of an idiot, and says stupid things-but he's alright really..."


	110. Chapter 110

_Chapter 136 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for instructions of how to find it._

**From Chapter 136:**

Susan Bones waved cheerfully at the Potters from the Hufflepuff table. Padma Patil and Dean Thomas stopped by the Mingling Table to say hello before returning to their own tables. Ginny and Neville departed the Gryffindor Table to eat breakfast with the Unaffiliated. The Potters glanced at each other darkly when they spotted Ginny shooting a malevolent glare at Cormac McLaggen, who bore a smug leering expression on his countenance.

Harry caught McLaggen's eye and gave the Fifth Year Gryffindor an icy stare. Cormac smirked and looked away, returning to his conversation with Kenneth Towler.

"McLaggen looks a bit too happy to me Hermione," Harry growled under his breath. "And I don't like the way he's still eyeing Ginny."

"Nor do I Harry," Hermione said quietly, her tail wagging angrily. "I don't know why, but I'm getting the distinct impression that he thinks he can get away with anything this year."

"Did we miss anything?" asked Luna, who had just arrived with Dora.

"Just a stupid advert about paying 'obedience' to the 'Inquisitors' on the Wiz-Vision," snorted Parvati. "Where were you both?"

"Rearranging my schedule with Professor Dumbledore," Luna's serene smile widened into a grin as she filled her plate with scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. "He's letting me advance a year so that I can take classes with the rest of you. He said it's safer for me to stick with the rest of you... and he thinks that I've learned enough over the summer with all of you to keep up with fourth year classes."

Parvati squealed joyfully and hugged Luna, giving her a kiss on the cheek as both of their furry tails danced happily.

"That's excellent Luna!" exclaimed Hermione, putting McLaggen out of her mind temporarily and gleefully embracing the other two cat-witches

"Yeah, that's brilliant," said Harry, feeling relieved. That was one less worry. He wanted the Coven to stick close to each other now that Draco Malfoy and the Carrows were at Hogwarts. "What about you Dora?"

"I 'ad a discussion with Dumbledore too," Dora replied, "I'll still be doin' Independent Studies under Hestia Jones post-grad programme, and I'll be taking Alchemy. But what that means is that I'll actually be following Fleur around and learnin' more advanced material while ostensibly being a 'Teacher's Assistant' to the Professors in her Seventh Year classes..."

"Which means no more colourful hair for me," Dora continued glumly. "I've gotta blend in while we're all bein' watched."

"Well at least we'll all have backup," said Harry, feeling grateful that Dumbledore was doing his best to keep the Coven together. "Luna can take all the same Fourth Year classes as the rest of us now, and you'll be with Fleur."

But there was still one worry for Harry. He glanced down the table at Ginny and Neville, then narrowed his eyes and peered at McLaggen.

"You lot go on ahead to Potions," said Harry to Parvati, Luna, Jennifer, and Daphne, as they all departed the Great Hall at the end of breakfast, "Hermione and I will be right behind you."

The others headed towards the dungeons as Harry and Hermione waited near the entrance to the Great Hall until Cormac McLaggen appeared.

"Oi... McLaggen..."

"What do _you_ want Potter?" McLaggen sneered, almost as magnificently as a Malfoy.

"I want you to stay away from my friends," Harry replied in a measured tone. "And that includes Ginny, Neville, and Ron Weasley..."

"I'm not afraid of you Potter," the older and much larger Gryffindor retorted, smirking again. "In case you haven't noticed, things have changed a bit around here this year. Looks like Dumbles is on his way out..." McLaggen puffed up his chest, jutted his chin, and stepped into Harry's 'personal space.'

Hermione's tail began to bristle and she glared at McLaggen; but Harry stood his ground and smiled dangerously at Cormac.

"You're not very quick on the uptake-are you McLaggen!?" Harry chuckled mirthlessly. "After what I did to Voldemort and half of his army this summer, d'you really think I give a _**damn**_ if your daddy is a personal acquaintance of the Minister...?"

Hermione was so stunned at Harry's blatant accusation that she forgot she was cross with Cormac McLaggen. There was no way that Harry could know; it had to be a bluff. But she noted with almost as much satisfaction as Harry, that the accusation seemed to take some of the wind out of McLaggen's sails. Cormac unconsciously stepped back.

"So what if he is then?" snarled McLaggen. "This is between you and me, Potter! I don't need my father or the Minister to fight my battles-I'm not Draco Malfoy."

"No-you're right... you're even stupider than he is," Harry said coolly, pressing his advantage. "I'm only warning you once, because I'm betting that the Carrows are more concerned about protecting a Slytherin like Malfoy than you! Stay. Away. From my friends!"

"...Unless you want to end up with one less hand to wipe your arse with, like Draco... or worse, like Mouldy-shorts!" Harry concluded, as calmly as he had begun.

"Hmmmph..." McLaggen snorted, paling slightly. He stared at Harry a moment longer, narrowing his eyes, then turned on his heel and stalked away.


	111. Chapter 111

_Chapter 137 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the instructions of how to find it._

**From Chapter 137:**

The Ministry flag rippled in the wind above a country manor as a rousing march played. A large gathering of witches and wizards supplicated themselves subserviently before Minister Umbridge as she rode a carriage pulled by a number of miserable looking house-elves.

But a single row of wizards and witches of regal bearing stood at attention in front of the kneeling crowd-Harry presumed the standing wizards were the most prominent heads of Pureblood Houses as one of them looked like Lucius Malfoy.

Deputy Minister Percy Weasley bowed to the Minister, then introduced her to the acquiescent throngs, extolling the virtues of loyalty to the Ministry, and of an orderly society in which everyone knew their proper place.

At the end of the sequence the Wiz-Vision displayed Educational Decree #23 again.

Harry rolled his eyes and snorted as Hermione bristled beside him. Fred, George, and Angelina had opted to eat breakfast with the Unaffiliated that morning and they burst into gales of laughter when the scene concluded. Many of the students immediately lost interest in what they had seen the enormous screen, but a few aimed fearful glances at the Carrows.

All things considered, lessons that day went quite smoothly. Malfoy and McLaggen both seemed to be keeping their distance, though Draco could be heard loudly boasting about his father's "special relationship" with the Minister at every opportunity to anyone who would listen.

"Bloody git," Harry muttered as the Fourth Year members of the Unaffiliated made their way to Care of Magical Creatures. "The way he goes on about the Minister, anyone would think that she's his new mum."

"She might be more or less Harry," Hermione responded quietly. "The Minister has obviously been harbouring them personally since she got them out of Azkaban. And that was months and months ago. For all we know, Minister Umbridge and Lucius Malfoy have developed an intimate relationship."

"Urgh... You can't be serious," gasped Parvati, flicking her sleek black tail. "She's hideous..."

Daphne wrinkled her nose in distaste and made a retching sound. "I can't imagine Mr Malfoy even being attracted to her-she looks like a toad. What would someone as high and mighty as him even see in her?"

"Well, looks aren't everything," said Luna, frowning slightly as her fluffy white tail whisked. "People can be attracted to each other for different reasons. But I admit the Minister is as revolting on the inside as she appears to be on the outside."

"You're right Luna," Hermione nodded. "I don't think looks really come into it. I expect it's more a matter of convenience for Mr Malfoy. The Minister has what he wants-political access, and she released him from prison. He'll probably do anything to keep her happy to stay close to Power. He's probably just using her..."

"And she him," Harry interjected. "She's manipulating Lucius Malfoy as much as he is her. It's obviously a mutually beneficial relationship. I just hope the Order has Narcissa Black well protected," Harry concluded darkly as they entered the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest near Hagrid's hut.

Jennifer remained silent as she followed the conversation. She had never met Lucius Malfoy, but he sounded as horrid as any of the other followers of Snakeface which she had come across. But the topic was soon forgotten when Hagrid introduced the class to creatures that were invisible to most of the students except for the members of the Coven.

Jennifer shrank back from the eerie black skeletal horse-like creatures with bat-wings. The Potters instinctively put their arms around her protectively. Harry gulped, thinking the creatures looked rather ominous and forbidding, but Hermione purred slightly.

"Oooh... Thestrals!" said Luna happily. "They pull the carts up to school from the railway station that carry all the students after First Year..."

"Right ye are Miss Lovegood," beamed Hagrid. "Very misunderstood creatures they are..."

"Oh, yeah..." said Harry, as recognition set in, "I read about them in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._ But why haven't I seen them before then? And why are we the only ones that can...?" asked Harry.

"Because we've seen Death, Harry," Hermione responded in sad voice. "And lots of it..."

"Oh... that's right. I think I remember now," Harry nodded as the description from _Fantastic Beasts_ drifted back to the forefront of his mind. "I'd forgotten all about them. It's alright Jennifer, they're not so bad..."

"Quite righ' Harry..." Hagrid cheerfully agreed as he chucked large slabs of raw meat at the Thestrals. "Very gentle creatures really!" he said as the creatures began ravenously tearing at the slabs of raw meat with razor sharp fangs.

**~o0o~**

"Wicked Harry!" Fred grinned.

"Isn't it though!?" said Ginny, "Neville and I have been training with them for a few weeks here." Neville nodded in agreement.

"This is bloody brilliant!" said George in an awed tone, "We had no idea this room even existed."

"Remember, you've got to keep this a secret," Harry warned. "It wouldn't do for the Carrows, or any of the cretins like Malfoy or McLaggen to find out about the Room of Requirement."

"Don't worry Harry. You can trust us," Padma promised as she gave him a hug.

"I know I can," Harry said, his face reddening. "I just want to make sure you're careful when you meet us here..."

"And thanks for inviting us," Susan Bones beamed and threw her arms around Harry too, giving him a kiss on the cheek as his blush deepened. "Hermione told me that we were the only ones you trusted enough to let us in on _everything._"

Hermione purred as her bushy ginger tail wriggled cheerfully. The rest of the Coven all made their confidence in Harry's convictions abundantly clear.

Fred and George eyed Ginny with admiration, seeing her with new eyes.

"Good on you oh sister of ours-you've done the Weasley name proud..." said Fred.

"You managed to keep Harry and Hermione's secret good and proper..." George continued.

"And you helped to fight the Noseless Wonder's army..."

"Dad didn't even tell us that," George chortled.

"I suppose he didn't want to alarm Mum," snickered Fred.

"So, where do we start, Harry?" George asked.


	112. Chapter 112

_Chapter 138 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the instructions of how to find it._

**From Chapter 138:**

"Remind me never to prank this lot," Fred moaned at his twin as he looked up at Ginny and Daphne from the floor.

"Are you alright?" asked Daphne, worry etched on her features. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you. I held back as much as possible."

George guffawed, "Blimey, if that was you two holding back, I never want to be on your bad sides! Some Beaters we are-if Oliver could see us now, he'd cut us from the team."

"That's why we're lucky Angelina's captain of the team this year..." muttered Fred.

"Nice work on Fred, Daphne," giggled Ginny. "And I never thought I'd see the day that I could clobber Fred or George at anything."

"Très bien Daphne," said Fleur proudly, giving her a kiss.

Harry and Dora grinned. Hermione's tail swished mirthfully; Neville chuckled and the rest of the Coven tittered. Susan and Padma were both sprawled out moaning on the floor as well, but they managed a few chortles, seeing that Daphne and Ginny had laid out the Twins with such little effort.

"Don't worry. We'll focus on combat spells this weekend," said Harry sympathetically. "It's good to know a few muggle fighting techniques too though. Once you're halfway decent, you should start training some of the other Gryffindors."

**~o0o~**

Harry was distracted from his rumination by the morning's Wiz-Vision broadcast. This one was quite a bit lengthier than the previous ones. A well groomed wizard was discussing the Daily Prophet's top stories with a brassy looking witch who appeared to be doing a remarkably good impression of an older Rita Skeeter with even sharper features, far too much make-up, and redder hair.

"That reminds me," Harry whispered to Hermione, "I wonder where Rita's going to hide now. I haven't seen her since the battle with Tom Riddle..."

"That's a good question Harry," Hermione replied quietly. She shook her bushy head in disbelief, "I still can't get over her joining the Order. She's in as much trouble as the rest of us might be if the Minister catches her..."

Sitting next to Hermione, Luna couldn't help overhearing.

"She's working with Daddy and the other Quibbler reporters now," Luna murmured with a grin. "I found out after Dumbledore gave me my own handmirror when I was rearranging my schedule. I called Daddy after classes that day, and he told me that they're working on a way to break into the Wiz-Vision broadcast so that they can do their own pirate broadcasts eventually. The Order bought a Wiz-Vision screen for them to experiment on. It might take a while before they work it out though."

"That's **_brilliant!"_** Harry whispered excitedly. "That reminds me, I need to talk to Dumbledore and make sure that we've _all _got our own mirrors. I still need to get a new one myself..."

He was distracted again though when Hermione's tail bottlebrushed and she hissed. Harry turned back to look at the giant screen to see what had caught her attention.

"...Muggleborn Wizard Dick Turpentine was arrested by Aurors today on suspicion of stealing wands," the fabulously coiffed wizard announcer was saying. "The investigation has been ordered to be turned over to the Unspeakable Office in the Department of Mysteries by the Minister-as the stolen wands were allegedly being distributed to muggles for their own use in an apparent scheme to challenge the authority of the Ministry."

"Surely not, William!" gasped the brassy witch co-anchor in clearly feigned surprise. "How could a muggle possibly make use of a wand?"

"Ah, Endora... well, that **_is_** the million galleon question," William the wizard news-anchor replied. "And **_that_** is why Dick Turpentine has been turned over to the Department of Mysteries for investigation."

"Well, Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour certainly can't be happy about that..." Endora the witch co-anchor responded. "Could this possibly explain some of the recent statistics showing an uptick in the apparent birth of muggleborn wizards?"

"Indeed, perhaps this is even related to the recent events at Hogwarts and the second death of He-who-must-not-be-named," William replied. "Who can be certain until the investigation is completed? But surely it is an open question given the muggleborn promoting proclivities of the Headmaster..."

"This could possibly even call into question the very notion of wizards ever actually being sired by muggles. Could this be the culmination of a centuries long conspiracy to breach the Statute of Secrecy by stealing wands and teaching muggles how to use them? If so, then every so-called muggleborn is plausibly suspect."

Audible gasps of shock filled the Great Hall. Harry's features turned livid as his nostrils flared; he glanced at Hermione who was as white as a ghost. Dora's expression was nothing short of murderous and she instinctively put her arm around Jennifer. The rest of the Unaffiliated exchanged appalled looks.

"Well, William-that is certainly food for thought," Endora said unctuously. "And with that, we conclude the very first broadcast of WVN's Morning News Headlines in conjunction with the Daily Prophet. This has been Endora Le Fay..."

"...And William O'Hannity! Bringing Fair and Balanced news to you daily, because we're looking out for you!" the wizard news anchor finished bombastically.

After the half hour news programme had finished, the screen once again displayed Educational Decree #23. Except for a few chortles from the Slytherin table, the Great Hall was silent.

All eyes turned to the Carrows whose countenances bore thin cruel smiles. Even the Headmaster turned to face them with the coldest expression Harry had ever seen on Dumbledore's face, since the day that Draco Malfoy had been arrested for the kidnapping and assault of Daphne's sister Astoria.

Gradually a murmur filled the hall as the students resumed eating their breakfasts and discussed the chilling turn of events. Many more students glanced fearfully at the Carrows that morning.


	113. Chapter 113

_Chapter 139 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the instructions of how to find it._

**From Chapter 139:**

"Professor" Amycus Carrow cast his gaze across the Great Hall at the Fourth Year students, his eyes narrowing and a thin sly smile creeping to his lips when he spied Harry Potter.

"Well, well... Here we all are!" the Inquisitor drawled, "Finally, at long last, Hogwarts will be providing the knowledge which is necessary for a proper appreciation of the Traditions and Heritage of our ancient wizarding culture."

"The Ministry believes that for far too long have those with less than full... _**genetic potential,**_ been allowed to join wizard society with less than adequate respect for their superiors, and an unacceptably low level of understanding of our Culture for complete assimilation..."

Hermione's bushy tail bristled angrily, and it took Harry an incredible amount of restraint-every ounce of his will-to prevent himself from objecting in a furious outburst to Amycus Carrow's vile rhetoric. He knew it would do nobody any good to deliberately antagonise the Inquisitor.

Professor Carrow's first lesson consisted mostly of an examination of the Sacred 28-those families which had been considered the _**most**_ Pureblood family lines of the surviving Pureblood Houses when the _Pureblood Directory_ had been created in the 1930's. Every student received an updated copy of the Directory to study, and the lecture was accompanied by images of the most important historical and current Heads of Houses, interspersed with diagrammes of some of the family trees.

As Amycus Carrow explained it, there were still roughly 50 "Pureblood" Houses in Britain, even today, but the Pureblood Directory only contained those whose families were deemed the "Purest" for one reason or another.

Early drafts of the Directory which had been discovered, had apparently contained 29 family names, and Professor Carrow seemed to relish revealing the fact that-although they were one of the oldest lines-the Potter family had been excluded by the time of publication due to their appalling lack of respect for blood-status. Amycus smirked nastily and looked right at Harry as Draco Malfoy and a number of Slytherins chortled gleefully.

Harry rolled his eyes and yawned to show that he couldn't care less. But he was interested to see that as the Directory had originally been published in the 1930's, the Gaunt line appeared to end with a question mark.

By all indications, Tom Riddle had chosen not to update the status of the Gaunt Family with his name in order to hide the fact that his father had actually been a muggle-a fact that was apparently only known to members of the Order of the Phoenix and the Coven. Harry whispered his bemusement to Hermione.

"I expect only Wormtail knew," Hermione quietly responded. "He was the only one with Voldemort at Riddle Manor when he returned Tom Riddle to a proper body. Maybe Tom told Bellatrix too-but it's hard to know for certain. _Obviously_ he didn't see fit to tell anyone at all during the first war."

Harry nodded in agreement and returned his attention to Mr Carrow's lecture.

Decades had gone by with the Directory containing only the Sacred 28. A fair number of students looked thoroughly embarrassed to see their family names included on the list, including Daphne, Neville, Ginny, Ernie McMillan, and Hannah Abbott.

Harry wasn't too surprised when Professor Carrow explained that the blood-status of the Black Family and the Weasley family had recently been downgraded to "Questionable" due to the "lack of respect" shown for their heritage by the current Heads of those Houses.

Harry knew Sirius and Narcissa Black wouldn't care, and he presumed that Arthur Weasley didn't give a rat's arse either.

"Hey Weaselby," Draco taunted Ron under his breath, "How does it feel to be disowned."

"Shove it Malfoy!" Ron retorted bitterly. Ron honestly didn't give a fig if his family was known as "blood traitors," but he hated that Malfoy had another piece of ammunition to goad him with.

**~o0o~**

As the students filed out of the Great Hall following the Cultural Studies lesson, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini dawdled as Draco and the other Fourth Year Slytherins made their way to their common room in the dungeons. Finally they spotted Harry emerging from the Great Hall with Hermione.

"Oi... Harry, over here," said Blaise, trying to get Harry's attention.

"Hi Blaise," Harry said warmly, "So, was your summer alright then?"

"Better than Theo's anyway," Blaise replied with a hint of irony and sympathy. Theodore Nott reddened slightly.

"I'm sorry Harry, Hermione," Theo mumbled awkwardly, "I... I hope that stupid class didn't upset you too much..."

"Me too," Pansy agreed earnestly, also looking very embarrassed, "We don't believe that pureblood rubbish anymore..."

"It's alright, really," Hermione gratefully interjected. "We know you've all changed..."

"It's not just us," Pansy added. "There's loads more Slytherins who are questioning things this year. Mostly Astoria Greengrass's friends, but a few others too."

Pansy appeared to be straining not to cry, "I... I already apologised to Parvati and Luna at the Yule Ball for egging on Draco and the others last year, but I... I never apologised to _**you two**_ for my previous behaviour. I'm really, _**really** _sorry... for everything I've ever said or done to you and your friends."

The tears which Pansy was unsuccessfully trying to hold back began to trickle down her blazing red cheeks. "And... and after what Draco did to Astoria, it really made me see how utterly horrid and depraved he really is... I _**HATE**_ him!"

Everyone was quiet for a few moments after that while Pansy cried. Hermione's furry tail flicked as she and Harry regarded Pansy sympathetically. Hermione couldn't help herself, startling Pansy with a hug. Blaise glanced around to make sure that no Slytherins were watching.

"Er... anyway Harry," Blaise said when Pansy stopped crying and Hermione let go of her, "We just wanted you to know, there's a small group of us Slytherins, who are all on your lot's side. If you need any help with anything, just let us know!"

Theo suddenly spoke up again, "And... and you probably ought to know Harry-Draco and Crabbe and Goyle, they've been talking about how Dumbledore must have given you a secret weapon to use against V...V...Voldemort's army-and they've been saying that they and the Carrows have been ordered to try and find out what it is... by any means necessary..."

"But they're biding their time for a bit," Blaise added. "They're just waiting for the Minister to get around to removing Dumbledore..."


	114. Chapter 114

_Chapter 140 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the instructions of how to find it._

**From Chapter 140:**

Sunday was much the same as Saturday as once again the Coven spent the morning practicing Apparition, and the Afternoon training their friends how to fight with magical and muggle techniques. But as full as their days were, Harry and Hermione diligently studied their advanced coursework in the evenings.

By Sunday evening, Harry was reasonably certain that he could modify the Invisibility Spell to work on portions of a person's anatomy after he had managed to modify the spell to make only the handle of a teacup disappear. He lifted the teacup by its invisible handle and smiled.

He would have to experiment with the modified charm on an object transfigured into an organic 'living' simulacrum of an animal first though, before trying it on Hermione's tail and ears. So Harry began skimming through the Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh Year Transfiguration books too, until he began to feel tired.

Feeling satisfied that he had studied enough for the evening, Harry decided to have a look at whatever Hermione was working on. She was intensely focused on a spell which had caught her attention in the "ridiculously advanced" Charms book.

"It's an Undetectable Extension Charm Harry. It's brilliant, but quite complex..."

"And illegal for private use too apparently," muttered Harry as he peered at page Hermione was reading. "I wonder why though? It doesn't _look_ like a bad thing. It just makes loads more space on the inside of things than there is on the outside-like Sirius's tent."

"It's not so much the spell itself Harry," Hermione responded, "It's using the spell on _muggle objects_ which might fall into their hands and possibly create a breach of the Statute of Secrecy which is illegal, so the Ministry has restricted the spell's use to the Ministry itself, or licensed manufacturers of certain wizarding products like the tents many people had at the World Cup, and the trunks we bring to school..."

"Still... seems bloody ridiculous to me," Harry snorted, rolling his eyes. "What a load of hypocritical rubbish. I mean, it's an **_undetectable_** charm for one thing... **_and tents and trunks are used by muggles too!"_**

"The **_only_** reason I can think of for only allowing the Ministry and **'****_licensed manufacturers'_** to use the spell, is to make whoever owns the company enchanting tents and trunks bloody rich. I wouldn't be surprised if one of the pureblood families owns the company and got the law passed just so that they could make a fortune by monopolising the use of the spell."

Hermione frowned as she considered what Harry was saying carefully.

"I think you're right Harry," she responded. "I was just going to use it anyway, because I think we'll need to charm some bags so that we can pack everything we'll need in them and carry them around with us if we have to leave in a hurry... And the Ministry is just a hotbed of corruption at the moment, so I'm not particularly fussed about breaking a capricious law!"

"And the more I think about it Hermione, why **_are_** some wizard families so filthy rich, and others so poor anyway? ...It's even **_less_** fair for things to be like that in the wizard world than it is in the muggle world. As I look at all of the advanced material we've been studying, I can see that there is **_loads of stuff_** that wizards can do that I'd never even thought about until recently..."

Harry's face flushed angrily and Hermione could see that Harry was starting to get worked up. But she remained quiet, because she had never considered all of the ramifications either. Hermione suddenly realised that was probably because she had grown up with plenty of everything, including attentive parents (at least until she'd turned part cat and her father had disowned her), and lovely holidays abroad.

Harry had grown up with next to nothing to call his own, and had been neglected and abused. His sense of the unfairness of things flooded Hermione's own kneazle-enhanced sense of empathy and she let Harry continue to rant as her furry tail and ears quivered with emotion.

"The exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration may mean that you can't create basic things like gold and food out of thin air, but if you've got a bit of food, you can **_increase the quantity,_** and you can **_transform_** it into **_anything _**you like too," Harry thundered.

**"****_And why do WIZARDS need gold anyway?_** I mean sure... maybe a **_bit_** of it, but as far as I can see, there are **_loads_** of spells which could be put to use making **_whatever we need_** and comfortable, **_spacious_** homes to live in **_really easily..."_**

"I know that not everyone is going to be good at every kind of magic there is, but it's **_obvious_** that those who are good at certain things can help make up for whatever other wizards might lack..."

"It's just so bloody unfair Hermione! Even though Purebloods have been frowned upon since the late 1940's-until recently-they've **_still_** been allowed to manipulate laws to guarantee **_their_** wealth at the **_expense of everyone else!"_**

"I **_swear_** Hermione, if we can put an end to Minister Umbridge's regime, I'm going to do **_everything_** in my power as a member of the Wizengamot to make some bloody changes in Wizarding Britain! And we should do something for Muggle society too. Why should poor Muggles have to suffer when wizards have **_so much to offer to the rest of the world...?"_**

Harry was fuming, and he was intending to go on about putting the Gold that Sirius had given him to better use to help others too, but he suddenly noticed the tears streaming down Hermione's flushed cheeks as she bit her quivering lower lip to keep from sobbing. Harry's anger vanished as rapidly as it had onset, only to be replaced by an overwhelming feeling of guilt. His own eyes began leaking and he immediately hugged his weeping wife.

"I'm **_so sorry_** Hermione..." Harry gasped as he panicked, "I didn't mean to upset you... I just... I just lost my head..."

Harry was stunned when Hermione crushed her lips against his own to shut him up. Her bushy ginger tail curled around him and her intoxicating scent began to calm him. After a few moments their lips parted wetly, and Hermione leaned back to peer into Harry's iridescent green eyes.

"No Harry, don't you **_ever_** apologise for being who you are," Hermione began, "I'm **_only_** upset because I feel you in my heart so deeply that it hurts-**_everything you said is true._** And that's why I love you so much-your compassion-your sense of fairness and wanting to treat everyone kindly-that's what I want as well..."

"I wanted to save House Elves from slavery... you actually FREED one Harry, and Dobby is happier for it. I've **_always_** believed in fairness, and kindness, and equality too..."

"But... but I thought that people would see who I was-I thought that they would be able to see beyond my intellect and my thirst for knowledge-to see the real me... but they **_never_** did! And when I first came to Hogwarts, I... I actually thought studying hard and following the rules here would be different... that people might actually like me more in the wizard world than they did in the muggle world..."

"I'd never had any **_real_** friends before Hogwarts, because people **_always_** made fun of me for being smart-but it turned out to be just the same here... Ron tried to be a friend after the Troll Incident, but he **_always_** hated me being smarter than him-except when I was doing his homework."

"You were the first person to **_ever_** not pick on me for being clever! You **_never once_** called me a 'know-it-all'-but you also made me see what I missed, that some rules were arbitrary and unfair, that people in authority aren't always right... and that there is more to being smart than book knowledge. You showed me that there were more important things... like friendship and bravery... and Love."


	115. Chapter 115

_Chapter 141 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** for instructions on how to find it. _

**From Chapter 141:**

The Potters and the other members of the Unaffiliated were rather surprised to find Mr Carrow sitting in on Potions Class on Monday taking notes. Professor Snape appeared as inscrutable as ever, apparently doing his best to ignore Amycus, but Hermione could strongly sense his discomfort. And the atmosphere of the classroom, often heavy with steam and smells, was thick with the almost unbearable clouds of smugness emanating from Draco Malfoy.

Harry peered at Hermione with concern as he sensed her bristling beside him. She shook her head and he returned his attention to the potion which they were working on.

At the end of the lesson when Malfoy turned in his potion, Snape was forced to acknowledge him. Draco, never particularly good at keeping his thoughts or mood in check at the best of times, could barely contain his glee. But only Hermione could detect the sudden spike in Professor Snape's consternation. Snape's dark eyes glittered angrily as he watched Draco depart the dungeon classroom, following the Inquisitor.

Professor Snape spied Hermione looking at him with concern, and for a moment she could almost discern him trying to imperceptibly communicate with her. Then his walls went up and the door to his mind slammed shut.

Harry caught the exchange at the last moment when he looked up from the vial of potion he had just stoppered. Silently, Harry turned in the potion which he and Hermione had been working on. He raised his eyebrows questioningly at Snape, but the Potions professor simply jerked his head in the direction of Harry's wife.

"What was _that_ all about Hermione?" Harry quietly asked her as they left the dungeon, falling slightly behind the other members of the Unaffiliated. "Not Mr Carrow's inspection-I understand that. He's an Inquisitor, that's what he's really doing here... 'investigating' and trying to intimidate everyone. I mean what was up between you and Snape."

"I think he was passing along a warning Harry," Hermione replied with nearly a whisper. "I'm not sure how much longer Snape is going to be teaching Potions. Professor Slughorn may have to fill in after all..."

"Blimey... are you serious?" Harry's blood ran cold. "I would have thought they were going after Dumbledore first..."

"I think they still are Harry..." Hermione's furry ears flicked and worry crossed her features. "This was something else... something to do with Malfoy. I'm not sure what though."

Harry considered the possibilities and his features darkened. There was only one thing which made any sense.

"Narcissa Black... Lucius Malfoy is going to try and get revenge. I just **_know_** it... I've been thinking about that since last week."

"You might be right Harry... I'm just not sure. Professor Snape is a Legilimens, but I'm more of an 'Empath.' I've never practiced Legilimency, so all I could get was a general sense of whatever he was trying to communicate."

Harry sighed. Legilimency seemed like it might be a worthwhile subject to pursue, but neither he nor Hermione had the time to learn something as complicated as that. But he didn't need to be a Legilimens to know that Snape would do anything to protect Narcissa Black.

**~o0o~**

As he watched his students leaving the Potions classroom, Severus Snape hoped that Hermione Potter's talents were enough to pick up at least the gist of the information which he had been trying to convey, without tipping off Draco Malfoy or Amycus Carrow that he had gleaned an inkling of what was to come from their minds.

Severus was infuriated that the Carrows had overturned the permanent suspensions of Draco's gang from the Slytherin Quidditch Team. But there was nothing he could do about it due to the latest Educational Decree. After the morning's newscast, the screen above the Staff Table had displayed Educational Decree Number 24 which had read simply: **The Inquisitors shall have final authority to review and revise all disciplinary proceedings at Hogwarts.**

But Severus took a small measure of satisfaction in the fact that the Carrows had no interest in reviewing and revising the disciplinary actions of the other Housemasters. At least Minerva had been able to prevent McLaggen from trying out for the Gryffindor team.

But that wasn't what concerned him the most. Severus swallowed anxiously as he pondered the efficacy of the Protection Charms which warded Narcissa Black's estate. He reached into his desk for his mirror and tapped it, uttering a name, "Filius Flitwick."

"Ah... Severus, I was hoping to have a chance to speak with you today," the diminutive Charms Master responded nearly immediately. "I wanted to confer with you regarding the Potters-to be certain that we are all providing them the tools which they will undoubtedly require in the very near future."

"Quite," the Potions Master said drily. "Well, you shall have ample opportunity Filius. If you would be so kind as to meet me at Narcissa Black's Estate after classes today. I wish to appraise and fortify the Protection Charms..."

"Of course," Filius Flitwick replied without hesitation. "It is imperative that the Order maintain top notch security for our meeting place."

"It is more than that..." Severus began stiffly. He paused uncomfortably, still unused to discussing things which reflected on his personal feelings with other members of the Order, even insofar as he had come to consider them friends. "I believe that Madam Black-Narcissa-she is in danger..."

"I see," Filius regarded Severus's pained countenance gravely.

When Severus was no longer forthcoming, Filius was certain that the Potions Master was holding back on some information, still too reticent to completely reveal himself. But Filius Flitwick was no intellectual slouch. It was clear enough from Snape's expression that he intended to personally kill Lucius Malfoy if the opportunity presented itself... and that the Potions Master believed the opportunity to be imminent.


	116. Chapter 116

_Chapter 142 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the instructions of how to find it._

**From Chapter 142:**

"_Honestly_ Harry, you didn't have to go to all this trouble," Hermione blushed as he led her to the Room of Requirement. "It's just another birthday."

"Not really Hermione," Harry said with a grin. "Last year was spoiled-I'd made plans with Luna and Parvati, but then we just spent it alone together because... er... well-things were upsetting and I got anxious..."

Hermione smiled at Harry's gallant attempt to take the blame on himself. She remembered perfectly well how unhappy she'd been when she had received not even a card from her father. Hermione had just wanted to be alone and have a good cry without making everyone feel uncomfortable.

Harry had picked up on her feelings and been so understanding. He had just spent the day cuddling her and making her feel special. It had ended up being quite romantic actually. Fortunately, this year, Hermione had no expectations in regards to her father, and she was just happy that Mum was safe in Canada.

"...And this summer, when I had my first proper birthday party with a load of friends," Harry continued, "I realised that **_you'd_** never really had a proper one either..."

Harry didn't say what they were both thinking, that they were lucky that despite the ominous sense of foreboding, that things had not gone completely off the rails at Hogwarts yet. The worry was not quite enough to dampen their resilient spirits.

"Close your eyes Hermione..." said Harry when they reached the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Hermione did as she was told, furry tail aquiver as her heart began to race in anticipation. Harry took Hermione's hand and led her through the threshold, into the Room of Requirement.

"Alright, you can open them now."

Harry grinned at the awestruck expression on Hermione's face. Hermione wasn't quite sure what she had expected, but it certainly hadn't been this. It was a stunningly realistic environment-one of the best impressions of the natural world in full daylight that she had seen the Room of Requirement perform.

"Wotcher Hermione..." the girl with magenta hair giggled when she saw the look on the cat-witch's countenance. Dora wriggled her matching magenta tail gleefully, and waggled her furry magenta ears.

The rest of the Coven were already waiting with grinning faces. Harry shut the door behind them as he and Hermione stepped into the humid tropical glade.

Golden rays of sunlight streamed through the verdant canopy of the rainforest, striking the spray of mist from the small waterfall which tumbled over boulders and ferns into the azure bubbling pool. Little rainbows formed where the sunbeams hit the droplets hanging in the air.

They were surrounded by palm fronds and vines. Marillion and lilac coloured Butterflies, and tiny fairies flitted to and fro among the orchids, hibiscus, and lilies. The aroma of vanilla, coconut, and citrus was intoxicating. Hermione took off her shoes and stockings, delighting in the feel of each step across the springy carpet of moss.

"Oh Harry-it's **_beautiful..."_** was all Hermione could muster, her bushy ginger tail waving languidly.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it!" said Parvati as her own black satiny tail undulated. Luna's fluffy white tail curled as she whispered something to Parvati and they both chortled.

"It ees even more lovely than ze fairy grotto," Fleur cooed, her silvery tail and ears shining in the sunbeams. "Our Harry, 'e has outdone himself."

"Oh my God!" Hermione gasped.

Hermione's furry ears flickered and her eyes widened when it finally hit her what she was seeing. She had been so entranced by the surroundings, that she hadn't noticed the most incredible bit. Daphne tittered as she turned around and wiggled her furry golden-blonde cat-tail at Hermione.

"I was wondering when you'd notice, Hermione!" giggled Luna.

Hermione glanced over at Jennifer, and sure enough, a silken ebony cat tail protruded from her behind as her furry black ears twitched. Hermione whirled around to see that Harry was sporting a shaggy black cat-tail and furry black ears too.

"Harry-how? ...what...?" sputtered Hermione, "I know you and Dora... but the others..."

"A Seventh Year transfiguration spell Hermione," said Harry, beaming from one furry ear to the other. "Actually, I used a transfiguration template and a spell modifier... Apparently they're the basis for the jinxes that Parvati and Lavender used on each other when they fought over you in Second Year-temporary animal features."

"There's a basic transfiguration to add some minor animal features... and the modifier chooses which animal is expressed-that's how Parvati got a horse tail and Lavender got antlers-whoever originally created those jinxes must have used these spells. I'm fairly certain that the jinxes had another modification too though-a hex which made them too long-lasting... that's why Parvati and Lavender had to spend the night in the hospital wing. They needed some sort of spell reversal potion."

"But... but when did you even get a chance to practice?" asked Hermione, looking extremely puzzled. "I can't think of a single moment that we've been apart except for the last hour before you brought me here."

"They're actually really simple transfigurations, surprisingly," Harry replied. "They just aren't taught until Seventh Year because it's assumed that older students will be more mature..." Harry snorted with laughter, knowing that Fred and George would probably have a field day with the spells.

"It **_was_** just going to be me and Dora joining in with furry tails and ears until I spotted the spells while I was skimming the more advanced transfiguration books to make sure I managed to turn a teacup into a mouse properly-for something to practice the Invisibility Spell on... Anyway, Happy Birthday Hermione!" Harry said as his smile softened. Hermione melted in Harry's adoring gaze.

The Potter's shared a short tender kiss as Hermione ran her fingers through the fur of Harry's black tail, which was as unkempt and shaggy as his black moptop. When their lips parted, Harry reached into his bag and retrieved two brightly wrapped parcels.

As the rest of Coven watched with interest, Hermione carefully unwrapped the larger parcel. As she had guessed, it was a book-a very large heavy book, bound in mahogany coloured leather with gold leaf trim, and it looked very old. The heady effect of the musty smell of the leather roused Hermione's senses and her panties moistened as she traced the gold embossed title of the book: _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare: The Illuminated Wizarding Edition._

Breath quickening, Hermione gingerly cracked open the book. The illuminated script and illustrations nearly leapt off the page, displaying motion as all wizard pictures did. She recognised the frontispiece image as a scene from _A Midsummer Night's Dream._ Hermione gasped when she saw the date of publication written on the vellum pages...

"Harry... this is over 350 years old! And I had no idea that Shakespeare was known in the wizard world-how on Earth did you come across this?"

"Tomes and Scrolls," Harry replied, smiling at Hermione's obvious delight. "I wasn't sure that wizards knew about Shakespeare either. But I sent a letter to the shop, and the owner said that he could get a wizarding copy for me..."

"But Harry, this must have cost a **_fortune,"_** Hermione squeaked, feeling rather dizzy, hardly believing what she was holding in her hands. "Rare muggle editions of Shakespeare's works from this era go for **_millions_** of pounds..."

"It's alright Hermione-**_really,"_** Harry said quickly, swallowing anxiously when he spied Hermione's eyes glistening wetly. He wondered if he'd overdone it. "Sirius wasn't joking when he said that his family was filthy rich...

"And **_honestly,_** it wasn't even very much-all things considered-because as a muggle author, Shakespeare isn't in very high demand in the wizard world. Apparently Tomes and Scrolls has had this copy for years-collecting dust! I... Hermione... please... I just wanted to get you something I knew you'd like... something as special as you are!"

Even through her own blurry eyes, Hermione could see a tear of worry trickling down one of Harry's cheeks. Holding the heavy tome under an arm, she flung her other arm and furry tail around him.

"It's **_exquisite_** Harry!" Hermione purred loudly as Harry calmed in her embrace. "I **_love_** it! Thank you very much... I don't know if you know this Harry, but Mum named me after the queen in _The Winter's Tale_."

"R..._really?"_ Harry gasped. He couldn't believe his luck at having chosen such a perfect gift after all. "I had _no idea._ I only read a few of the plays for Sixth Year in primary school-and that wasn't one of them. _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ was my favourite of the ones I've read!"

Hermione giggled. She wasn't surprised in the least to discover that had been Harry's favourite Shakespeare play.

"Mine was _Macbeth_," she murmured.


	117. Chapter 117

_Chapter 143-which also contains the Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch match-is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the instructions of how to find it._

**From Chapter 143:**

Severus Snape awoke with a start. He sensed that it was well after midnight, but he knew immediately that something wasn't right. At the conclusion of the Quidditch match yesterday morning, Severus had been left with a deeply unsettled feeling. But not because the team of the House for which he was the Master had lost the match.

To the contrary, he had felt a measure of satisfaction at the outcome. No, Severus had been disturbed because he had discerned that events were coming to a head. And now... now he sensed that someone else was in the room with him.

"Light!" Severus muttered, and the warm glow of the bedside lamp lit part of the room, casting eerie shadows. A tall figure stepped out of the darkness.

Snape's eyes widened in recognition of the lanky wizard with long platinum blond hair pointing his wand at him. Wildly, Severus looked around for Narcissa, but she was nowhere to be seen in the bedchamber.

"Looking for someone?" snarled Lucius Malfoy, "My treacherous bitch of a wife perhaps?"

"She is no longer yours," Severus said coldly as he quelled his disquiet. "Your loss was of your own making..."

"Perhaps so, **_old friend,"_** Lucius hissed sarcastically through gritted teeth. "And perhaps I shall make her mine again-if only to show her the true meaning of pain. As I intend to take back what is rightfully my property, like my home..."

"Where is she?" Severus asked calmly as he stared into Lucius's glacier blue eyes. "What have you done with her?"

"Oh, nothing yet," replied Lucius evenly. He tapped his temple with his forefinger "And don't bother looking here. You will not find anything. My defences are strong."

Severus cursed inwardly. Lucius was correct; Snape could not break through those walls-at least not without his wand. But there was something off about Lucius Malfoy's demeanor.

"You don't even have her do you?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

Lucius faltered slightly, wondering if his old friend's abilities were more prodigious than he had believed. Lucius snorted.

"Heh, she will be mine again soon enough," sneered the elder Malfoy, "Narcissa cannot evade Warlock Nott and the others for long. And after we find her, I shall... no... WE shall teach her a lesson that she will never forget, and then... **_then_** I shall put an end to her miserable life."

Severus couldn't help himself; his nostrils flared and a hiss of anger escaped. If only he had his wand.

"How did you get in?" he asked, stalling for time as he reached out with his mind to locate and retrieve his wand.

"This is my ancestral home," Lucius sneered, "Did you really think that I wouldn't have some means to get around the new wards? Now get up... slowly..."

Snape sighed. Of course-there must be a hidden tunnel which linked the estate to the outside world, one which even Narcissa had never been aware of.

"I suppose you have my wand already," Severus muttered as he slowly climbed out of bed and pulled on his trousers. "...No doubt hidden in your robes. Quite stealthy of you I must say... How long have been here?"

"Not long... but long enough," Lucius smirked. "And nice try, **_old friend,_** but you shan't be overpowering me and reclaiming your wand-I gave it to Nott to hold on to. Now move... we're going to take a little walk and we're going to find my ex-wife!"

At Lucius Malfoy's wandpoint, Severus silently traipsed through the Manor House from room to room looking for Narcissa, and he dared to hope that she had already escaped. Perhaps she had got up to relieve herself and discovered that her home had been invaded.

"Well, somewhere on the grounds perhaps!" Lucius exclaimed wearily, "No matter... she shall not evade me forever, certainly not here, on **_my_** estate. Come on-outside!"

The blades of dewy grass felt cool under Severus Snape's bare feet, and the chill of the night air crawled across his shirtless torso. Nearly fifteen minutes passed as the pair strolled across part of the lawn and through the gardens. A rustling sound behind some bushes caught both of their attentions.

"There you are Mr Malfoy... Sir," said a pleased looking Snatcher with a shaved head. "We got 'er... just around the corner. Me an' Bob an' your mate, Mr Nott... we caught 'er tryin' to get outta the gate not five minutes ago."

"Very good..." a cruel smirk crept to Lucius Malfoy's lips, "It would appear that the Minister's recruitment efforts were not in vain. I must admit I had misgivings about the Minister's plan to bring you and your... _compatriots_... into the fold."

"Yeah... I suppose so," snorted the hooligan clad in leather jacket, chains, and blue jeans. "Well, not alla us managed ta graduate from 'ogwarts. But that don't mean we didn' learn nuffin'.. We know enough ta get by and make our way in the world quite comfortably really..."

The three wizards stepped around the corner of the hedge and spied two more wizards holding a witch in a nightgown at wandpoint further down the path.

"Severus," moaned Narcissa, "I had hoped might have escaped..."

"And I... you," sighed the Potions Master as he struggled to maintain control of his breathing and heart-rate.

"Yes... yes, this is all very touching, I must say..." Lucius sneered. "Much more intimate than I have experienced with my dear wife in many, many years... Well, I think I will enjoy a moment of 'intimacy' with you myself before I make our goodbye permanent... Narcissa..."

"And no doubt these fine young lads and Nott would like to join in the fun-Severus can watch. But first, perhaps a taste of the torment that your son and I have been forced to endure..."

Severus regarded the Snatcher named Bob, and Nott with a keen eye. There was something about the elder Nott which seemed odd-almost beseeching. Severus peered deeper into Warlock Nott's unblinking eyes.

Nott Sr had been doing a lot of thinking during his travails in Azkaban, then Voldemort's Army, and now the Minister's service-a lot of soul searching. He had examined the wreckage of his life and found it wanting. He knew now where he had gone wrong, and though there was little hope for his own redemption, Warlock Nott still held out some hope for his son Theodore.

He had learned through the Minister, that his son had been captured by Dumbledore, and been given some measure of reprieve. Nott allowed Severus to see what he needed to see.

Lucius raised his wand and pointed it at Narcissa. "Crucio..." he incanted, and Narcissa fell to the ground screaming in agony.

Then something happened which Lucius had not anticipated. Nott flung Snape's wand into the air and fired a green bolt of lightning at the Snatcher beside him. Severus summoned his wand from midair as the Snatcher named Bob fell dead.

**"****_TRAITOR!"_** roared Lucius, as a green arc of magic leapt from the end of his own wand towards Nott.

As the light went out in Warlock Nott's eyes, and his last rattling breath escaped his lips, his last thought was for the safety of his son and wife.

Enraged, Lucius whirled around to face Severus, but it was already too late. The bald-headed Snatcher beside him already lay dead, and the green lightning from Snape's wand hit Lucius in the chest.


	118. Chapter 118

_Chapter 144 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here**, and look for the instructions of how to find it._

**From Chapter 144:**

Five wizards examined the tableau as a sprinkle of rain began to patter against the graveled path beside the hedgerow. Severus conjured an umbrella and held it over Narcissa.

"Never thought scum like Nott had it in him," snorted Alastor Moody. "Comin' round like that in the end. Good for him!"

"Indeed!" Dumbledore replied, his voice grave. "For which I am most grateful-Severus and Narcissa might not be standing among us now otherwise."

"So, what should we do with them Albus?" asked Madam Bones uncomfortably, gesturing towards the dead. "We cannot simply turn their bodies over to the Ministry under current circumstances, nor can we allow Severus to be arrested. And yet..."

"I quite agree Amelia," Dumbledore nodded, stroking his long white beard which was dampening as the raindrops continued to fall. "It would be uncivilised to dispose of them without any regard for human decency-For now, perhaps it would be best to simply preserve them in the estate's mausoleum until such a time as we can arrange for proper burials... if Narcissa would not mind."

"Of course Albus..." Narcissa quickly agreed. "It would be fitting."

She swallowed as she regarded her ex-husband's corpse. As much as she had come to revile him, Narcissa could not forget that at one time-before his eager contributions to the horrors of the first war had come between them-she had grown to love him. She had hoped that with the birth of their son, she could persuade Lucius to distance himself from the Dark Lord and renounce the Old Ways.

"And my son-Draco-should he be told?" Narcissa raised her eyebrows, a tear trickling down one cheek.

She knew the answer-Severus had shown her what he had seen in Draco's mind in her Pensieve before the arrival of Dumbledore. But she still found it difficult to accept in her heart how completely her son had disavowed her. Narcissa had seen the flashes of Draco's abhorrent imaginings of gleefully participating in her punishment for betraying the Malfoy "Honour," and the pain cut her to the bone.

"I am afraid we cannot, Narcissa," sighed the Headmaster. "Not without putting us all in great jeopardy. No doubt, the Minister shall presume that Lucius is dead, and shall inform young Draco herself-and I also have no doubt that the Minister will suspect the involvement of someone close to you-most likely Severus..."

"In which case, I believe it best if he remained with you here, where it is completely safe now that we have determined how Lucius and his companions gained entrance to the estate and sealed it. It would not do for the Carrows to detain Severus and turn him over to the Minister..."

Dumbledore glanced at Snape; the Potions Master sighed, having suspected as much. Still, it was a welcome price to pay for the death of Lucius Malfoy. Severus could not imagine a more gilded cage, to be shared with someone whom he had come to love.

"I understand Headmaster," Snape remarked sadly, "But Madam Nott deserves to see what I saw in Warlock Nott's mind before he sacrificed himself... She needs to know the truth of his passing, and of what his hopes were for his family's future. I must visit her briefly, and reveal to her what I witnessed in his consciousness. Then I shall come back here and remain with Narcissa."

"Very well," Dumbledore agreed. "But Alastor and Amelia shall go with you to make certain that you are returned safely."

**~o0o~**

She stirred in several more spoonfuls of sugar, added a dollop of cream, and sipped her third cup of tea as she waited, growing more and more impatient as the morning wore on.

A feeling of doom gnawed in the pit of Minister Dolores Umbridge's stomach when Lucius and his raiding party had not victoriously returned. Instinctively, the Minister knew something had gone wrong. Her nostrils flared as a spark of rage caught flame. If Lucius or any members of the raiding party had still been alive, at the very least he would have sent the Snatchers back to the Ministry with a message for her. But only one memo had arrived by floo-and it was on a completely unrelated but no less disturbing matter.

The idea of Dolores's beautiful man laying lifeless somewhere was almost unbearable. It would be too much to say that she had loved Lucius; she trusted him not at all, and knew that he did not trust her. Such was the nature of those drawn to Power and Control above all else. But Dolores had always liked pretty things, and Lucius had been very pretty indeed... not to mention extremely useful.

They had both shared the same goals after all, and had both been working on Cornelius Fudge, the previous Minister, to turn him against Albus Dumbledore since the day that Harry Potter had first turned up at Hogwarts after having been hidden from the wizard world for ten years. Their partnership had been mutually beneficial in more ways than one... particularly once she had obtained Lucius Malfoy's release from Azkaban. Lucius had shown his gratitude in a most desirous manner.

And to add to Dolores's distress, it had just been brought to her attention that Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour had surreptitiously reopened Amelia Bones's investigation into the Minister's activities. The Minister had no idea who the lead investigator was, but it didn't matter-the investigation could not stand.

Hands shaking with fury, the Minister began to scribble a memo to the lead Auror of a team that she knew was loyal to her, and her alone, directing him to send investigators to Wiltshire immediately.

Dolores couldn't bring herself to go to her office at the Ministry today. And she could deal with Rufus later; for now the most important thing was discovering what had become of Lucius.

Several hours later Minister Umbridge received a reply which confirmed her suspicions. The Wiltshire estate was inaccessible, no doubt due to the Fidelius Charm, and still clearly in Madam Black's hands. No bodies had been recovered, but there was no doubt in her mind-Lucius was dead.

But surely Madam Black could not have managed to overpower two Warlocks and their henchmen on her own. She must have had help. Surely it was too much to suspect that Albus Dumbledore... but perhaps not. Narcissa Black had turned her back on her husband and son-but had she turned her back on her heritage as well?

There was only one who knew Narcissa Black well enough to answer the Minister's questions. And **_she_** was currently overseeing the establishment of the Unspeakable Office's secret Installation while still recuperating from a grievous injury sustained during the Battle of Hogwarts.

Burying her anger, the Minister drained her umpteenth cup of tea and flung some sparkling powder into her kitchen hearth. She spoke the name of the secret installation and stepped into the green flames.


	119. Chapter 119

_Chapter 145 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and for the instructions of how to find it._

**From Chapter 145:**

As the next few days went by, Hogwarts filled with tension as the students became aware that something significant had occurred and odious rumours abounded. Thursday afternoon, after a discussion with Dumbledore, Dora, Harry, and Hermione met briefly with Padma, the Weasley Twins, Viktor, Cedric, and Susan to update them on the latest information.

But the Coven had largely managed to insulate themselves and Hermione from the most deleterious effects of the darkening mood. The others had all abandoned their own suites in the Unaffiliated Corridor to spend their nights in the Potters' chambers.

To Hermione's surprise, though her senses were being buffeted by the intense anxiety and trepidation among most students and faculty, after the initial outburst of hate and fury from Draco Malfoy at learning of his father's death, she was now registering some very unexpected feelings from him.

Draco Malfoy was on top of the world. Though Draco had keenly felt the loss of his father at first, his consternation had quickly been replaced with a sense of liberation and empowerment. "Aunt" Dolores and the Carrows encouraged and prepared him at every turn to take on the mantle of Warlock.

Draco was almost grateful now that his father was dead. Everything his father had provided was now being met by Dolores and the Carrows, but without the constrictions which had come from having to live up to his father's expectations. "Aunt" Dolores had also replenished Draco's dwindling personal account at Gringotts from the Ministry's own coffers with a "special fund" which she had created just for him.

And if anyone did anything which he didn't like, he could threaten them with the Minister or the Inquisitors. Much to Draco's delight, he had discovered his new threats to be a far more effective refrain than "wait till my father hears about this." Instead of rolling eyes and snorts of derision, Draco's warnings finally brought the level of obsequious respect that a Malfoy deserved.

Draco almost felt giddy with power. When the Minister made her announcement on Friday, Hogwarts was as good as his, and everyone who had ever disrespected him, or stolen what rightfully belonged to him, would pay.

**~o0o~**

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he squeezed some lemon into his tea and mentally prepared himself Friday morning for what was sure to be a tumultuous day. Fortunately, Auror Mulligan continued to be a valuable asset to the Order, and the advance notice had allowed the Order and the Coven to make provisions and back-up plans for any number of possible occurrences.

Fawkes uttered a soft musical note.

"Thank you Fawkes!" said the Headmaster, quickly draining his cup of tea. "Phineas... it is time-the Aurors and Unspeakables are here for me. Remember your promise..."

"Yes, yes... of course..." the portrait of Phineas Nigellus replied in his most weary put-upon tone, "Provide the Potters with whatever assistance they require... look after all the students of Hogwarts to the best of my abilities...etc, etc..."

"Very good Phineas," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and there was a knock on his door. "You may enter."

Professor McGonagall opened the door, her features distraught.

"Headmaster, you have some... ahem... _visitors_..." she said with a hint of disdain.

"Indeed!" Dumbledore gave the Professor a stern look. "Remember Minerva-Hogwarts needs you!"

"Thank you most kindly Minerva," said Deputy Minister Percy Weasley, who looked positively gleeful. He pushed past Minerva McGonagall followed by several Aurors and a dozen Unspeakables.

"And what may I do for _you_ this fine morning, Senior Undersecretary Weasley?" the Headmaster asked sprightly, his eyes twinkling merrily as Fawkes flew from his perch and settled on Dumbledore's arm.

"Not even breakfast time yet-but here you are, bright and early. Would you like some tea?" Dumbledore politely offered, stroking Fawkes' carmine and gold feathers.

Percy Weasley was slightly taken aback by Dumbledore's cheerful demeanor, but he chalked it up to the Headmaster's deviousness and encroaching senility.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore..." began the youngest Senior Undersecretary in Wizarding Britain's history, in the most pompous and authoritative voice he could muster.

"...By order of the Minister, and by Law, I hereby place you under arrest for the crimes of Abetting in the Murder of Warlock Lucius Malfoy, Harbouring the Murderer of Warlock Lucius Malfoy, Treason and Sedition, Conspiracy to commit Treason, the Illegal Manufacture of Experimental Weapons, Corruption of the Innocent, Illegal Use of School Property for Private Gain..."

"Now, if you would be so kind as to follow these gentlemen, they shall escort you to the Ministry where you will be formally charged, and then to a High Security Facility where you shall await trial..."

Percy faltered when he heard Dumbledore softly chuckling. Perhaps the Old Coot was madder than he had suspected.

"You find this amusing...?" Percy frowned.

"My dear boy," Dumbledore responded in a slightly patronizing, sarcastic manner, "you and these fine upstanding officials with you, appear to operating under the delusion that I am going to 'come quietly' as the muggles say... I can assure you, I intend nothing of the sort..."

"Indeed, my only aim is to expose the treasonous crimes of Minister Umbridge herself: political assassination, attempted assassination, colluding with muggle officials to commit treason, use of public finances for private political gain, bribery, corruption of Wizengamot and Ministry officials, illegal manipulation of the media for purposes of propaganda, corruption of the young and foolish..."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and looked pointedly at Percy Weasley whose face began to redden.

"Furthermore," continued Dumbledore, "I am _quite_ certain that the Minister and those under her command are committing many more crimes, such as the torture and murder of muggleborn, and collusion with known Terrorists..."

Percy began to turn purple, knowing full well that the Minister had been recruiting Voldemort's Death Eaters and Snatchers to round up and suppress muggleborn insurgents intent on overthrowing the Ministry. The Unspeakables began to look at each other uncomfortably, wondering who among them might be a mole working for Dumbledore.

"Now **_look here_** Dumbledore..." Percy barked in outrage.

**"****_In any case,"_** Dumbledore said loudly, cutting Percy off, "I can hardly affect the restoration of a legitimate and fully accountable political leadership to the Ministry from prison can I? So my dear boy, for now-as my dear friend Madame Maxime might say-I bid you adieu!"

And with that, Fawkes flared as brightly as the sun for an instant, and Dumbledore was gone.

Professor McGonagall tried to hide a smirk at the flabbergasted expressions on the faces of the crowd in Dumbledore's office. Minerva caught the eye of the portrait of Phineas Nigellus who gave her a sardonic wink as Senior Undersecretary and Deputy to the Minister Percy Weasley stormed out of Dumbledore's office with the Unspeakables and Aurors in tow.


	120. Chapter 120

_Chapter 146 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the instructions of how to find it._

**Warning for this Chapter: **_Attempted rape and retaliatory violence_

**From Chapter 146:**

A hum of nervous curiosity and bewilderment rose in the Great Hall as it filled with hungry students at breakfast time. As the Unaffiliated took their seats at the Mingling Table, snatches of conversation could be heard.

"What's going on?"

"Dunno..."

"Why are those two sitting there?"

"Where's Dumbledore?"

Harry swallowed anxiously and gave Hermione's hand a comforting squeeze as they eyed the smug countenances of the Two Inquisitors. The Carrows were seated opposite the Potters in the centre of the Staff Table, looking for all the world like a king and queen waiting for their coronation to begin.

A quick look around the Hall also revealed the presence of wizards with insignia on their robes which Harry didn't recognise.

"Unspeakables," Dora whispered, seeing Harry's puzzled expression.

Hermione bit her lip to stifle a sob as her bushy ginger tail drooped to the floor and her furry ears wilted; a tear escaped and rolled down one cheek.

"You alright Hermione?" Harry asked, giving her hand another gentle squeeze. She nodded forlornly.

"I will be Harry. We knew this was coming at any moment. I... I just... now that it's actually happening..." Hermione trailed off, unable to say any more.

Harry glanced around the table at the rest of the Unaffiliated; their features were equally glum. The spring was gone from Parvati's sleek black tail and Luna's fluffy white tail flopped over the back of her chair instead of waving dreamily.

Fleur's natural radiance had lost its usual lustre. Daphne was trembling, her face as white as a sheet. She clutched Harry's other hand tightly with her left hand and one of Fleur's hands with her right.

Jennifer was miserable-she had grown more comfortable being among the many other students at Hogwarts over the last month, and had enjoyed herself despite everything; she didn't want to leave. Dora's countenance was stony and she put her arm around Jennifer protectively when she spotted Malfoy ogling the Unaffiliated and chortling with unabashed glee.

"Well, looks like this is it," said Harry quietly. "We'll be alright-just try to stay together everyone, and we'll jump ship at the earliest opportunity... If anyone gets separated, just get back to our Corridor and stay there until we meet up-Nobody else can get in there except for us..."

Harry was interrupted by the swell of music which heralded the morning news. The ever dapper William O'Hannity began the programme with his usual gratingly pontifical manner, but in place of his usual co-host Endora was someone that everyone recognised all too well.

"Thank you for that very kind introduction William," said the pink clad toad-like woman in a breathy girlish voice. Her tone dropped a notch and hardened as she continued.

"I am afraid I have some very grave news from the Ministry this morning. I felt that given the nature of this dire circumstance, it was imperative that I myself be the one to impart the information in the spirit of Ministry openness and transparency..."

"As you are no doubt aware, the DMLE and the Unspeakable Office have been investigating the events which occurred at Hogwarts shortly before the end of summer. What you may _**not**_ know, is that the Ministry has _**also**_ been investigating the recent death of one of Britain's most esteemed Warlocks, Lucius Malfoy..."

"NO!" gasped O'Hannity with well-rehearsed sincerity. "Warlock Malfoy is dead? How dreadful..."

"Yes, it is a _**great**_ loss to Wizarding Britain," continued the Minister. "But his death was no accident-it was murder most foul. And the subsequent investigation revealed that it was _**inextricably**_ linked to the events at Hogwarts. I cannot reveal everything due to the sensitive nature of the ongoing investigations, but I _**can**_ say that the principal suspect is none other than the Potions Master of Hogwarts, Severus Snape..."

The well-coiffed O'Hannity gasped again and the Minister went on.

"The link became clear when it was discovered by Aurors loyal to the Ministry that the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, was interfering with the investigation of Warlock Malfoy's murder..."

"As it turns out-shockingly-Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour has been working for Albus Dumbledore _**all along,**_ and has been sabotaging both the investigation of Lucius Malfoy's murder, _**and**_ the investigation into Headmaster Dumbledore's long-running blood-feud with the misunderstood misanthrope we have all come to know as 'You-Know-Who'..."

"It became necessary to have the Unspeakable Office conduct an _**Independent**_ Investigation to sort out all of the facts... Rufus Scrimgeour was placed under arrest late Wednesday, and the Unspeakable Office has _**since**_ determined that the former Head of the Auror Office was covering up Albus Dumbledore's affiliation with notorious wand-thief, and muggleborn insurrectionist, Dick Turpentine."

"The evidence is now _**quite**_ clear-Albus Dumbledore, long known for his disregard for our most noble and ancient wizarding traditions and genetic heritage, has for many years been surreptitiously plotting the overthrow of the Ministry and illegally training muggles how to use wands in order to raise his own army."

"This very morning, Albus Dumbledore fled Hogwarts when Aurors loyal to the Ministry, and Unspeakables, were dispatched to apprehend him..."

"There are _**many**_ questions which remain of course-while the Violent Revolutionary Albus Dumbledore and his minion Severus Snape remain at large-and a purge is being conducted within the Ministry to uproot any more of Dumbledore's spies."

"Meanwhile, the investigation continues at Hogwarts, _**this** _time with the **full** participation of the Unspeakable Office. The Inquisitors previously dispatched have agreed to assume the role of Headmaster and Headmistress until such a time as Hogwarts has been thoroughly cleansed of Albus Dumbledore's contamination..."

William O'Hannity had been silent, rapt with attention until the Minister appeared to have concluded her statement. He took the opportunity to press for more information.

"Well, that _**is**_ some shocking news indeed Minister Umbridge! Is there _**anything**_ more that you can tell us?"

"I am afraid that is all I can impart at this time William," the Minister responded, with a return to her initial honeyed tones. "When Albus Dumbledore is in the Ministry's custody, and more of his agents have been apprehended,_ **then**_ we shall perhaps have a better understanding of how far this conspiracy reaches... The Ministry shall of course update the public regularly as more information becomes available."

The enormous Wiz-Vision screen displayed two new educational decrees at the conclusion of the morning news as the Great Hall went silent except for a few nervous coughs from muggleborn students, and snickers from those who approved of the Minister's message:

**Educational Decree #25  
Inquisitors Alecto Carrow and Amycus Carrow have accepted the position of Headmaster and Headmistress of Hogwarts.**

**Educational Decree #26  
Students who wish to become members of the Inquisitorial Squad are to make themselves known to the new Heads of Hogwarts, and will be chosen according to a strict set of standards.  
The Inquisitorial Squad are to be accorded full authority as deputies of the new Headmaster and Headmistress. The inquiries and commands of said deputies are to be obeyed as if issued by the Headmaster or Headmistress themselves.**

**~o0o~**

"Did you see the badge on Malfoy's robes? looks like they've already picked out members of the Inquisitorial Squads!" Parvati muttered, wagging her sleek black tail furiously as the Unaffiliated departed the Great Hall.

"Maybe we should just leave right now-before anything happens," Harry said worriedly.

"We can't just yet..." Dora pointed at the Unspeakables patrolling the corridors, "...we're bein' watched to make sure we go to class. We'll 'ave to wait till lunchtime. We'll make a break for it then."

"I think it is best that we go wiz you to your classes though," Fleur remarked. "Dora and I will be accepted as 'Teacher's Assistants' by ze Professors."

Harry sighed. This wasn't good. Even with Dora and Fleur tagging along, he was loathe to go to Potions and risk being trapped in the dungeons. He had considered the possibility that the Carrows might bring in Enforcers from the Ministry, but there seemed to be far more than he had anticipated.

There was little choice though for the time being, so to Potions they all went. Harry was extremely thankful that the Professors were already prepared to acknowledge Fleur and Dora as 'Teacher's Assistants.'

"I've been thinking about that Dick Turpentine business Harry," Hermione whispered as they made their way to class. "I don't think it can be real... it's all too convenient."

"I was thinking the same thing," Harry replied quietly. "It doesn't make any sense. Everyone knows you have to already have magic to use a wand... it's just rubbish!"

"And not only that Harry-the name Dick Turpentine-does it ring a bell?"

Harry shook his head. "I dunno... should it?"

"It sounds to me like a takeoff based on Dick Turpin," said Hermione. "He was a Muggle Highwayman in the 18th century who was hung as a horse-thief-but people made up stories... and even a television show about him later which made him out to be more of a rebel against the government... more or less a Robin Hood figure. But what if..."

"...the Minister got the idea from the Muggle PM!" Harry gasped as a chill ran down his spine. "You're right Hermione-that _**has**_ to be it. Umbridge concocted the whole story as an excuse to go after Dumbledore and round up Muggleborns..."

"_**...and**_ to go after _**you**_ Harry. She's been making you out to be a sort of dangerous rebel on the side of muggleborn wizards all along!"


	121. Chapter 121

_Chapter 147 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the instructions of how to find it._

**Warning for this chapter:** _same as last chapter._.. :P

**From Chapter 147:**

Ginny hadn't got more than one corridor away before she started feeling guilty. She wondered if she should go back or get help when she heard someone call her name. Ginny whirled around, wand in hand, and breathed a sigh of relief to see Daphne and Fleur.

"What's going on?" Ginny anxiously inquired. "I heard that Malfoy's gang captured you lot and turned you over to the Carrows. Where's Harry and Hermione and the rest of you?"

"Zat can wait a moment..." Fleur worriedly began as she took Ginny's shoulders and turned her around.

"There's blood all over the back of your head..." Daphne squeaked.

"Don't worry, it's not mine," Ginny grinned, but then she looked guilty again as the sight of all that blood reasserted itself in her mind. "That oaf McLaggen and his friend Towler... they just tried to rape me."

Daphne clasped her hands to her mouth and squealed. Ginny ignored her and continued speaking with a horrified look on her face; the shock of what she had done began to set in and she began shaking.

"I... I s...s...suppose they thought that with Harry out of the way... it was their ch...ch...chance, b...b...but I got them both g...good-they're bleeding all over the place. I used the curse Harry taught us... I c...cut off McLaggen's... er... thingy! But... but now I'm r...really worried. I d...don't _really_ want them to die..."

Ginny faltered when she saw the look on Fleur's face. The older girl looked angrier than Ginny had ever seen her, and Daphne looked like she was about to throw up.

"Eet would serve zem right eef zey did," Fleur fumed, her accent thickening as she vanished the blood from the back of Ginny's head. "But quickly-to ze 'ospital wing wiz you-you are going into shock! Daphne... I am too angry to spik properly-call zomeone..."

Daphne reached into her robes for her mirror and called Professor McGonagall as they ran to the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey was appalled by Ginny's tale and tipped a calming draught into the trembling girl's mouth. McGonagall and Flitwick arrived moments later and locked the door behind them. Ginny, Fleur, and Daphne wondered where McLaggen and Towler were until Flitwick undid the Disillusionment and Levitation charms, lowering the two severely wounded and unconscious boys onto beds.

"Too many Unspeakables around," Flitwick explained. "The less they know about this the better..."

"Am I in trouble?" Ginny wailed, still shaking. "I... I d...don't really want them to d...die! It... it's just-McLaggen already tried to rape me once before-last year on the Hogwarts grounds. B...but he stopped w...when some other s...students walked by... and I ran away. And then he left me alone after H...Harry beat him up for hurting Ron."

"I j...just didn't want him to have another chance to d...do it again..." Ginny sobbed. Tears began running down Daphne and Fleur's cheeks as they held Ginny's hands and shared a dark look.

"Of **_course_** you're not in trouble dear," Madam Pomfrey replied as she poured another calming draught down Ginny's throat.

"You did what you had to do to protect yourself," McGonagall said hoarsely, looking as white as a ghost.

"I've managed to stem the bleeding," Flitwick reported. "The boys will live. But if I'm not mistaken-Miss Weasley used Severus's curse... we won't be able to reattach Towler's hand or McLaggen's... er... part. And both lads shall have to be removed to St Mungo's for long-term recuperation..."

"I've already modified their memories... as far as either of them know, they got into a violent altercation with each other over a girl, and injured one another-Miss Weasley will **not** be implicated."

"Very Good... that's good then! Thank you Filius!" Professor McGonagall breathed a heavy sigh of relief, as did Ginny. "Perhaps you should stay in the hospital wing overnight Miss Weasley."

"NO!" said Ginny fiercely. "I'm fine now. The calming draughts helped... I can deal with the rest. I just didn't want them to die..."

"But dear, I must insist..." Madam Pomfrey began.

"I'll get over it," snapped Ginny. "My friends are more important right now... Draco and the Carrows. They've got Harry and Hermione and Luna and Par..."

"So it's _true?_ It's not just rumours?" gasped Flitwick. Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows at Daphne and Fleur who both nodded miserably.

"We're not supposed to tell you," said Daphne in a small voice. "They said they might kill Jennifer, Luna, or Parvati if we make trouble, or if any of the Professors interfere."

"But we **must** get zem out tonight..." Fleur said firmly. "Ze Carrows and that hideous Malfoy boy mean to torture and interrogate them tomorrow... "

There was a loud knocking on the hospital wing door and everyone gave a start of fright.

"It's me..." a voice called through the door "...Dora. Are Daphne and Fleur in there?"

Madam Pomfrey let Dora in and locked the door again behind her.

"Oh thank goodness... you two **_are_** here," Dora said with obvious relief, before glancing at everyone else. "Did they tell you what 'appened?" she asked the Professors. They nodded and Dora continued.

"Listen, I've got a plan to break 'em outta the dungeon, and I know Harry and Hermione have already worked out an escape route-we'll all get out through the portraits-but you Professors will 'ave to stay out of it if you want to stay at Hogwarts to try and protect the students without bein' arrested."

"They don't know 'oo I really am yet because Dumbledore registered me as Dora **_Underhill_** when 'e signed me up this year." Dora giggled nervously and paused for a moment to see if anyone got the literary reference to one of her favourite Muggle stories about Wizards.

When nobody did, Dora rolled her eyes and went on, "I replicated an Unspeakable cloak and disguised myself... that was me you two saw in the dungeons this morning..."

"Zat was **_you?"_** gasped Fleur.

"Then you have their wands?" Daphne's eyes widened in excitement.

"Yeah... " Dora grinned. "I couldn't **_believe_** it when Mr Carrow 'anded me their wands. That was a real stroke of luck! I thought we'd 'ave to steal some and make do. I got all of our bags to, so we're all ready to go..."

"Anyway, I can disguise myself as an Unspeakable again tonight, when it's time for the next watch to keep an eye on the prisoners. You two should just wait for us in the Unaffiliated Corridor tonight. I know 'ow to reverse the Bewitched Sleep charm and open the cell door, so that's the easy bit really..."

"We'll need a distraction when we get outta the dungeons to get past all the Unspeakables and get to the portraits-we only need to get to the first portrait nearest to the dungeon, and we don't want anyone to notice us runnin' through all the other paintings..."

"Fred and George," said Ginny.

"Way ahead of you, Love," Dora retorted with a grin. "We already worked out a backup plan with the Twins on Thursday in case we needed a distraction, I've already notified them and Neville, and some of our other friends of our timetable... There's gonna be a riot tonight, right around curfew."

**~o0o~**

Hermione was the first to jump out of Phineas Nigellus's portrait into the library at Number 12, gasping breathlessly as her bushy ginger tail flailed behind her. Parvati leapt down behind her, landing gracefully on all fours, sleek black tail aquiver, and as out of breath as Hermione.

Phineas grumbled as the other members of the Coven jostled by him and Harry guided them through the frame one by one. Finally, after Harry was sure everyone else was out, he gave Phineas an apologetic look and heaved himself out of the portrait into Number 12. Harry turned around and muttered the spell to close the Portal Charm behind them.

"Sorry about that Headmaster Black..." Harry said sincerely, "Emergency Exit! Thanks for your patience!"

"Yes... yes, never mind that," moaned the portrait of Sirius's Ancestor. "Patience isn't really my strong suit... I made a promise to Dumbledore!"

"Thanks for the rescue Dora!" Luna hugged the older girl as her fluffy white tail waved happily.

"I hope everyone back at Hogwarts is alright," said Jennifer anxiously.

"Is Draco Malfoy really dead?" Parvati asked Daphne hopefully. Daphne nodded awkwardly as tears rolled down her cheeks, feeling ashamed of herself.

"Eet was a fitting end to a very wicked young man," Fleur said adamantly, embracing Daphne. "Zat Malfoy... 'e violated Parvati, 'e hurt your sister, he tried to rape Katie, 'e tried to kill you, and he was going to 'elp ze Carrows torture our loved ones-you did what you 'ad to do Daphne."


	122. Chapter 122

_Chapter 148 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the instructions of how to find it._

**From Chapter 148:**

Daphne's ears perked, overhearing the conversation between the Potters and Professor McGonagall. She wriggled closer to the comfy armchair in which the Potters were seated together. Daphne kneeled on the sofa, leaning over the armrest and peered into their mirror.

"Are you _**sure**_ Ginny's alright?" she asked, looking very concerned. "I don't want her to get in trouble for what I did. She's been through enough today as it is..."

Discerning the deeper intent behind Daphne's query, Minerva McGonagall paused for a moment before answering.

"Yes dear," Minerva replied, her features softening, "When I last saw Miss Weasley, she was with Mr Longbottom, who seems to have her well in hand. I will personally see to them both after things settle down this evening and be sure to have Madam Pomfrey keep an eye on her as well. Don't you worry-we'll look after her..."

"As to any potential reprisals-my reading of the situation is that the Minister has ordered a hands off approach in regards to Miss Weasley... possibly due to the fact that the Minister's deputy is her older brother."

"Ah... that makes sense," Harry let out a sigh of relief, feeling a bit better about Ginny being left behind. "Of all his family, Percy seems to like Ginny best-and the Minister will probably do whatever she can to keep Percy's loyalty."

"It's a good thing the Twins escaped then..." Hermione mused, flicking her furry ears pensively. "They never got on with Percy. Ron should be alright as long as he doesn't try anything stupid I suppose."

"Indeed!" Minerva sighed, "In any case, I shall do my utmost to keep the remaining students safe. Until we hear from the Headmaster-the _**real**_ one that is-we should all try and keep our heads down for a bit. And Miss Greengrass-I shall be certain to inform your father that you are safe and sound-please be sure to let the others know that I will inform their parents of their safety as well."

By the time the Potters finished conferring with Professor McGonagall, Harry realised it was getting late, and his stomach was grumbling. He glanced at the rest of the Coven, who all appeared to have settled down, the worst of the anxiety and stress of the escape from Hogwarts having ebbed.

"Anyone else hungry?" he asked. "Most of us haven't eaten since breakfast. I can have a look and see what's in the pantry."

Hermione blushed, wriggling her furry tail in embarrassment when her own tummy rumbled in response. Fleur and Daphne both nodded; they had been too anxious to eat much at dinner time.

"Oooh... ta Harry! Yes please!" Parvati's eyes lit up, her sleek tail perking. "I'm starving, but don't put yourself out..."

"...we can help you make dinner if you'd like!" Luna concluded with a happy swish of her fluffy tail.

"Right then," Harry nodded. "I'm not sure what we've got-but it'll be a good chance to practice our transfiguration if there's nothing interesting..."

Harry was interrupted by a loud cracking sound, and Jennifer squealed. Dora's wand was instantly in her hand.

Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Dobby struggling with a very irate looking snowy owl. Apparently Hedwig didn't think very much of traveling by apparition. The badly scratched but gleeful looking Dobby released Hedwig and she flew to the top of a tall mahogany bookcase squawking angrily at him.

"Dobby is rescuing Master Harry's Hedwig," squeaked the delighted House-Elf.

"Er... thank you very much Dobby!" said Harry, torn between bemusement and concern.

"Oh you poor thing," Hermione dabbed at Dobby's bleeding claw and peck marks with her hanky. "You really didn't have to do that Dobby..."

"...We visited the Owlery on Thursday and told Hedwig where to find us," Harry finished.

"But it be too dangerous for Master Harry and Mistress Hermione's Hedwig to fly to London," Dobby explained. "Dobby overhears new Headmistress order Unspeakables to put tracking spell on Mr and Mrs Potter's owl... They might be hurting her!"

"Oh..." Harry shared a dark look with Hermione, then gave Hedwig a reproachful eye. Hedwig sheepishly turned her face away and hooted apologetically at Dobby.

"You _**absolutely**_ did the right thing then! Thanks again Dobby-you're brilliant! I'm giving you a raise..."

"Master Harry is too good to Dobby sir!" The House Elf interjected, bursting into happy tears. "Dobby be making dinner for Master Harry and his Mistresses now..."

Dobby disappeared with another loud crack before Harry could refuse. The girls couldn't help giggling at being called Harry's "Mistresses" by Dobby again. Harry rubbed his forehead and flushed with embarrassment. Moments later the sound of pots clanging and the smell of cooking food wafted up the stairs from the kitchen below.


	123. Chapter 123

_Chapter 149 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the instructions of how to find it._

**From Chapter 149:**

"D...dead?" gasped Deputy Minister Weasley, "Draco Malfoy is **_dead?_"**

"Yes Mr Weasley," the Minister replied grimly as she continued the struggle to contain her rage.

It wouldn't do to lose her composure. She needed her wits about her to ensure that Percy Weasley would be able to perform a necessary task. If she misplayed her hand, it could unravel some of the work she had done with the lad.

Percy Weasley had come along very nicely in embracing many of the harshest policies of the Pureblood Agenda. It hadn't actually taken very much effort to draw him further down the path he had already been traveling, but he didn't need to know that Daphne Greengrass and Ginny Weasley had been justifiably defending themselves. Dolores needed Percy's anger.

"Draco Malfoy was murdered most viciously last night."

"So... so that means... the Malfoy line..." Percy sputtered.

"...Is extinct! Yes indeed, that is precisely what it means Mr Weasley!" Minister Dolores Umbridge's nostrils flared.

"B...but how? ...Who?" Percy's head spun as he considered the horrifying implications of the ending of one of the most prestigious Pureblood Houses in Britain.

"Can you not guess, Mr Weasley?" Dolores's voice took on the treacliest tone which she always employed when she sought to lead someone to her desired conclusion.

**"Potter!"** the Deputy Minister spat venomously. "It was Potter wasn't it? I _**knew**_ we should have snatched him and his little brood the moment Dumbledore did a bunk and went to ground..."

"Indeed!" Dolores nodded. "Or rather, according to Gregory Goyle - who was seriously injured during the attack - it was a member of Potter's little entourage... Miss Greengrass I believe, aided and abetted by none other than your sister..."

"NO! Surely not... Ginny?" Percy went white. "Not Ginny," he muttered. But then Percy's blood began to boil and the blood rushed back into his cheeks. "POTTER! He should be arrested immediately. He put her up to it... I just know it!"

"I am afraid it's even worse than that," Dolores said quietly. "It is too late to arrest him, or any of those known as the 'Unaffiliated.' They have all gone to ground - with the considerable assistance of your brothers Fred and George. Your brothers staged an uprising in the aftermath of the murder of Draco Malfoy, and escaped with numerous muggleborn students from the confines of Hogwarts..."

"Bloody Hell!" swore Percy, "I _**knew**_ they were no good, filthy, treasonous, louts. What of my brother Ron, and Ginny?" Percy looked at Dolores imploringly. "I... I know they're close to Potter - but they're brainwashed. Can we not show them some leniency?"

Minister Umbridge would have cackled with glee if she could. She had Percy Weasley in the palm of her hand now. She knew he would do whatever was required.

"Perhaps so... Percy," Dolores addressed her Deputy Minister personally with a sad smile, "I feel as you do, that the youngest of your clan may yet be shown the light. But in order to do so - we must deal forcefully with the root of their dysfunction..."

"My **father!"** Percy snarled, "Where is he? He should be brought up on charges immediately."

"Fret not my dear boy. He has already been detained," Dolores said soothingly. "He is being held in the Department of Mysteries, awaiting interrogation. As a member of Dumbledore's Order, I am hopeful that he will be able to yield actionable intelligence regarding the whereabouts of Dumbledore and the Potters - and perhaps also provide some information about the nature of the Secret Weapon employed by Dumbledore against Voldemort's forces at Hogwarts..."

"Fred and George!" Percy scowled. "We should bring them in as well. It simply won't do to have them running around spreading insurrection and thumbing their noses at authority."

"I quite agree Percy," sighed the Minister, hiding her glee at her protege's erudition behind another sad smile and a voice dripping with honey. Yes, Percy Weasley was coming along nicely indeed. "It's such a shame when family goes wrong. I know how hard this must be for you..."

"Not at all Minister," Percy sniffed disdainfully. "I always knew that Fred and George were destined for Azkaban... er... prison anyway, seeing as Azkaban is defunct now."

**~o0o~**

Albus Dumbledore sipped the champagne that his charming host, Henri Delacour, had provided. Olympe Maxime was already on her second glass, wishing that she and Henri had better news for her good friend.

"I am so sorry Albus," Olympe began, "but ze ICW Committee for the Investigation of Statutory Violations weell not interfere with ze sitting head of the British Ministry unless you have some more substantial evidence zat she has violated International Laws... At ze moment, to ze committee, eet simply appears to be an Internal Dispute."

"I understand," Albus sighed and drained his glass before continuing, "I was hopeful that the actions of Minister Umbridge might raise some red flags with the senior committee members... however, having been Supreme Mugwump myself before the Wizengamot rescinded my appointment to the ICW, I was all too aware that my petition would probably die in committee."

"I wish we could do more openly," said Henri Delacour glumly as he poured Dumbledore another glass of champagne. "I was most grateful when Madame McGonagall informed me that my daughter managed to reach safe haven with young Monsieur Potter and his wife..."

"However, I _am_ pleased to inform you that I now have several underground teams in position in Britain ready to assist you at a moment's notice should you require them."

"Thank you Henri!" Albus nodded gratefully as he took a sip from his refilled glass. "I may have need of them if the rumours are true."

"And take heart Chéri..." Olympe added, "...at least ze ICW has denied your Minister's request for ze issuance of an International Arrest Warrant against you. Her evidence against you ees also lacking."

"That is something indeed," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, cheered by that bit of good news. He raised his glass. "Thank you both for your kindness and your solidarity - to friendship then?"

"Oui - to friendship," Olympe replied, raising her third glass of champagne with misty eyes.

"To friendship!" Henri raised his own glass and smiled. "And to the brave continuing struggle for liberté, égalité, and fraternité!"


	124. Chapter 124

_Chapter 150 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the instructions of how to find it._

**From Chapter 150:**

Deputy Minister Percy Weasley took a deep breath to steady himself before entering the secret interrogation chamber in the Department of Mysteries. It was Monday morning, and he hoped that sitting in a cell all weekend would have made his father open to reason.

Percy really didn't want to do this, but his father had left him no choice. Percy's father had always been one of Dumbledore's staunchest supporters, and it was long past time for him to see the error of his ways. Percy had agreed with the Minister that his father might be more inclined to be cooperative with Percy than with any of the Unspeakable Interrogators. Finally feeling ready, Percy gave the heavy iron door to the cell a push and it swung open with a groaning sound.

Arthur Weasley coldly regarded his son Percy, the Senior Undersecretary and Deputy to the Minister. Percy loomed over his shackled father and scowled.

"Hello father. I hope that this little time-out has brought you to your senses." When his father didn't respond, Percy sighed and had another go.

"Please don't make this harder than it has to be. I only want what's best father... It's too late for Fred and George, they've made their bed. But I don't want Ginny and Ron to go the same way..."

Arthur Weasley stiffened, but he still said nothing.

"Did you hear about Draco Malfoy? He was killed by Daphne Greengrass - according to the Minister, Ginny was involved."

"_What?_ The Malfoy boy is **_dead?_****"** gasped Arthur Weasley in shock, finally moved to speak to his estranged son. He had been arrested the afternoon of the same day that the Unspeakables had been dispatched to Hogwarts to detain Dumbledore, and had heard no news since then. "Ginny... what's happened? You haven't arrested **_her_** have you?"

"No... and she's alright for the moment," Percy responded, pleased to have got his father talking. "The Minister won't be seeking charges against the Greengrass girl - but that's just politics - and the Minister is willing to let Ginny's role in the affair go... Thank Goodness!"

"But it's really all down to Potter. Ginny's head is still full of the Saviour nonsense you and Mum fed us all with. We know it's really Potter who's to blame..."

"That's ridiculous," spat the elder Weasley. "If Draco Malfoy is dead, then he brought it on himself, and he only has his Death Eater father to blame!"

"Lucius Malfoy only did what he believed was necessary to counter Dumbledore's political meddling," said Percy, his voice rising. "Warlock Malfoy was sick of Dumbledore undermining our wizarding heritage and promoting the dilution of our bloodlines. Yes, Malfoy acted outside of the colour of authority, but the Minister and I know the truth now. We know that Dumbledore has been plotting for years to overthrow the Ministry with an army of muggles..."

"You can't be serious - talk about filling heads with nonsense!" Arthur snorted. "That's absolutely preposterous! You don't seriously believe the swill the Minister has been pushing about muggles stealing wands do you? I thought you were smarter than that!"

"The Unspeakables are still working on that," Percy admitted. "But if anyone could figure out how to teach muggles to use magic, it's Dumbledore. The man is a genius - a mad twisted genius, true - but brilliant nonetheless..."

"We **_know_** that Dumbledore invented some sort of weapon which destroys dark creatures. You were at Hogwarts when Potter used it to wipe out thousands of Voldemort's Inferi and a swarm of his Dementors - not to mention killing and injuring a horde of Giants and Mountain Trolls. We're hoping you can tell us about that..."

"Honestly Percy, I have no idea how Harry Potter and his friends did that!" Arthur peered at his son as if he were a three headed cat. "Dumbledore never told a single one of us how that was accomplished. I admit that the man does play some things close to the vest... but Dumbledore's only goal has ever been the preservation of life and justice for all magicals..."

"That's not entirely true father," Percy interrupted. "Did you know that before they had a falling out, that the Great Protector of the Muggleborn was once Gellert Grindelwald's best friend?"

Percy noted the look of stunned disbelief on his father's face with satisfaction and continued.

"That's right... Dumbledore never cared about muggleborn one bit. It was all part of his plan to take over the Ministry..."

"If that was true, then Dumbledore would have accepted the post of Minister when it was offered after Voldemort fell the first time around!" Arthur snapped. "Open your eyes Percy! These are all lies!"

Percy sighed and shook his head, seeing that he wasn't getting through to his father.

"You'll say **_anything_** to protect Dumbledore and Potter won't you?" Percy snarled as pulled his wand from his robes. "Well what about your family? What about protecting **_us_**-protecting Ginny and Ron?" Percy's voice rose as his blood began to boil.

**"****_Is that why you never accepted a higher paying position in the Ministry?"_** Percy shouted, his face reddening. "...So that you could waste all your time helping Dumbledore promote his allegedly pro-muggle agenda? To help him **_pollute our gene pool and spit upon our culture?_** So that you could perform **_Secret Experiments_** on muggle artifacts at Dumbledore's behest? **_You're_** just as obsessed as **_he_** is with destroying the fabric of our society, and **_YOU_** had something to do with creating that Secret Weapon of his-**_I KNOW IT!_****"**

"Come on, just admit it!," Percy growled, raising his wand. "Don't make me do this..."

The blood drained from Arthur Weasley's face when he realised to what lengths his son was willing to go. He swallowed, wondering how he had managed to fail Percy so utterly.

"Percy, **_please_**... think what you're doing..." Arthur began, trying to reason with his son. "You don't have to do this..."

"I am truly sorry that it has come to this... **_Father_**," sneered Percy, bitter tears stinging his eyes as he pointed his wand at Arthur. "Believe me, I'd much rather not have to do this - but the Minister's other methods of interrogation are far more damaging and potentially lethal. And despite everything between us, I would rather not see you injured - you are still family after all..."

"I was hoping that you'd see reason... It would be to the Greater Good and to your own good - to our **_Family's_** good - if you would simply renounce Dumbledore and Potter... tell us where they are and everything you know about the Secret Weapon..."

"Never! I don't know, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you or the Minister!" Arthur looked at his son imploringly. "Percy, you**_have_** to know that the Minister is manipulating you - filling you with lies - she is as evil as Voldemort ever was..."

Percy peered at his father incredulously.

"Evil? ..._Seriously?_ Let me tell you what Evil is-**Father**... _Evil_ is perverting and denying our wizarding heritage with your unhealthy obsession for muggles and your misguided loyalty to Dumbledore. _Evil_ is taking that obsession to such a degree that you have put our family name to **_shame_** and **_ruined_** our family financially..."

"Did you know that due to your obsessions, our family's social and political blood-status has been downgraded to 'Questionable?' ...did you know that because of you, our name is a **_laughingstock?_** ...but you don't care, do you father? You **_don't care_** that you've betrayed me - betrayed us **_all _**\- your family... your **Blood!"**

"This is going to hurt me as much as it hurts you," Percy muttered as his bitter tears began falling. "I'll give you one more opportunity father - it's not too late to stand up for what's right. **_Tell us where Dumbledore and the Potters are-give up the Secret Weapon..."_**

"Percy, please..." Arthur beseeched. "Wake up before it's too late..."

The red arc of the Cruciatus Curse erupted from the tip of Percy Weasley's wand, and the screams of his father echoed through the secret detention chambers in the Department of Mysteries.


	125. Chapter 125

_Chapter 151 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the instructions for how to find it. _

**From Chapter 151:**

"Harry... it's probably a trap. The Minister - she knows us too well - she's baiting us..."

"Yeah! I know...!" Harry peered into his wife's eyes and she nodded, flicking her furry ears.

"Good! Just as long as we're all clear," said Hermione. "So what are we going to do to rescue Mr Weasley then?"

"Ahem... Might I offer a suggestion?" said a familiar and vaguely supercilious voice belonging to someone unseen.

Harry, Hermione and the others turned in surprise to peer at the landscape painting on the wall behind the main sofa.

"Er... Headmaster Black, what are _**you**_ doing here?" asked Harry in bewilderment.

"Please, Phineas Nigellus is good enough... there is no need for formalities outside of Hogwarts. And this _**is**_ one of the homes of my portrait after all! I am free to wander the paintings in any building my portraits reside in..."

"Oh, er... right - of course! Sorry Headma... Phineas Nigellus!"

"In any case, that brings me to my point. I have a portrait at the Ministry as well, and I can tell you - Arthur Weasley is NOT in the Ministry's official holding facility on level 10. I have it on good information from another portrait that Arthur Weasley was last seen being escorted into the Department of Mysteries..."

"So the Minister _**is**_ baiting a trap for us then!" Hermione stated, her bushy tail quivering in agitation.

"Without question..." Phineas Nigellus affirmed, "however..."

"...you can get us in!" Harry interjected, his heart racing as his adrenaline began to pump. "And Dora and I can slip into the DoM in disguise to find Mr Weasley, and then we can all get back out through your portrait."

"Indeed!" the portrait said drily. "I just happen to know of a painting very near to the DoM's secret detention and interrogation chambers. Though, if it is just the two of you, you may be at a disadvantage numerically speaking..."

"We'll go late at night when there are less people, and Harry and Dora _**won't**_ be alone," Hermione stated in a steely voice.

Harry peered at Hermione anxiously. The last thing he wanted was to get her captured or killed as well, but he recognised her tone of voice as one which would brook no argument. Harry supposed if he couldn't extend the Invisibility Spell to cover Hermione entirely, there was always the Disillusionment Charm - that would work almost as well.

"Oui, Harry shall have our support..." Fleur added as the others began to raise their own voices.

"Wait... STOP!" said Harry in alarm. "Okay, _alright_... some of you can come too, but I don't want to risk all of us in one operation. A smaller team will be able to move faster, and draw less attention anyway..."

"And if we don't make it back out..." Harry gulped, "whoever's on the outside can call in the Order for backup if absolutely necessary. But I don't want to have to get them involved if we don't have to. It sounds like they've got enough to deal with as it is, facing whoever the Ministry is using to round-up muggleborns..."

"Probably the Snatchers and Death Eaters under the auspices of the Unspeakable Office..." Dora muttered. "The Aurors are most likely to continue being used mostly for traditional policing and maintaining order - though obviously they'll also have the power to arrest anyone they suspect of being muggleborn."

"We need to work out who should take part in the rescue mission then," said Hermione.

A babble of voices rose again, as nobody wanted to be left out. In the end, it was determined that Parvati would join Harry, Hermione, and Dora, and that Fleur would remain at Number 12 with Daphne, Luna, and Jennifer.

"But if you're not back within two hours, we're coming in after you all Harry," Luna said sternly, wagging her fluffy white tail briskly.

Jennifer and Daphne had equally determined glints in their eyes. Fleur tried her best not to smirk at Harry's reluctant expression.

"_**Only**_ if you can get some of the Order to come along as backup too though, alright?" Harry muttered. "And just to make sure, I think I'll give Lupin and Sirius a heads-up. It's better if the professors remain at Hogwarts."

Moments later the Potters were peering at Sirius and Lupin's faces in Harry's mirror. After quickly getting the pleasantries out of the way, Harry and Hermione told them the plan.

"_**I** _should be there too," Sirius said eagerly. "Don't go in till I get there Harry..."

"No, Harry's right," Lupin interrupted, "A smaller team has a better chance of getting in and out quickly, Sirius. We'll only stage a larger assault on the Ministry if it becomes absolutely necessary. I think it's best if we have Hagrid, Alastor, Kingsley, and John on standby with us. If we all have to come in after you Harry, with your remaining team members, we will."

"I suppose that makes sense," Sirius grumbled. "Right then, so what's your timetable Harry?"

"Well, Dora reckons they'll be expecting us tonight, in the main detention area for prisoners being held for Wizengamot trials," Harry replied. "That seems likely to me, so we'll wait till very late tomorrow night, and get into the Department of Mysteries using the portraits..."

"So you really _**did**_ get out of Hogwarts that way then?" Lupin gasped, sharing a startled look with Sirius.

"I have to admit Harry, Remus and I were a bit skeptical when Minerva and Filius told us that was how you had all escaped," Sirius confessed in amazement. "So that's why you were asking me about Phineas Nigellus's portrait then - simply ingenious..."

"It's an _**unheard**_ of method for long distance travel," Lupin added. "Historically speaking, that particular portal spell is not well-known, and it is mainly noted for allowing entrance to Secret Treasure rooms... I don't think I've ever heard of it being used for escaping from - or breaking into - warded buildings before, either."

"Er... _really? _" Harry was a bit surprised to think that he and Hermione might be the first to come up with the idea of using the Pictura Portus spell in that manner.

"Well, there's a first time for everything!" Sirius gazed at his godson and goddaughter-in-law with a slightly wistful, proud expression.

"I suppose Dumbledore must think of us as a 'Secret Treasure' then..." Hermione giggled, her bushy tail wriggling in amusement. "That's where Harry and I got the idea from to begin with - the painting we access the Unaffiliated Corridor through."

"Ah... That partly explains the Carrows being unable to locate your 'House' in Hogwarts then," Sirius chortled. "According to Minerva, the Carrows and the Unspeakables have been searching the entire castle to no avail since you left - and none of the professors can seem to find it themselves anymore, even if they wanted to now. Dumbledore must have put an unplottable charm on it as well."

"Oh...!" said Harry, "So _**that's**_ why nobody ever noticed us entering or exiting our 'House' once the wall went up at the end of our corridor. I always wondered why nobody seemed to see us going in and out through the portrait..."

"...The unplottable charm must extend beyond the wall into the main-hallway and be keyed to allow only us to see it." Hermione mused, flicking her furry ears pensively.

"Anyway..." Harry shifted back to the main topic, "to get back to our plan - we'll get into the Department of Mysteries tomorrow night at 2:30 AM, and we've given ourselves a two hour window to find Mr Weasley's cell and break him out..."


	126. Chapter 126

_Chapter 152 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look the the instructions for how how to find it._

**From Chapter 152:**

One of the three Unspeakables guarding Arthur Weasley's cell grumbled, as another shuffled a deck of cards.

"This is a ruddy waste of a good night's sleep," he moaned. "It's impossible to break into the DoM."

"And besides... nobody even knows about this detention block," muttered another. "If Potter ever actually bothers to show up, he'll head for the holding facility near the Wizengamot chambers with the other 'Arthur Weasley'..."

"Haha... no doubt!" laughed the first Unspeakable. "I'd love to see Potter's face when the polyjuice wears off of Brookstone."

"That's _**if**_ Potter actually shows-he didn't last night," snorted the second. "And _**if** _he were actually able to get through more than a dozen of the Ministry's finest, and_ **if** _he actually escaped with Brookstone... What a Bloody Joke! A 14 year old boy and a kitten breaking into the Ministry?"

"You might want to be a bit more cautious," said the Unspeakable who was still shuffling the cards. "He may just be a kid, but we _**still**_ can't figure out how he got out of Hogwarts without anyone seeing..."

"Inside help obviously!" retorted the first Unspeakable. "If I didn't know you both so well, I'd be worried that one of you is Dumbledore's mole..."

"Well there you go then!" the card shuffler replied. "How do we even know it'll be Potter? Maybe Dumbledore or some of his lot will show up... it doesn't pay to get cocky!"

The first two looked a bit uncomfortable at that.

"Well, even if Dumbledore did show up and got Weasley out, so what?" the second Unspeakable said after a pause. "It doesn't make much difference in the long run. Everything's a go now, and the Chief has the Wizengamot locked up in her back pocket..."

"...There's really nothin' he could do about it beyond starting a real war against the Ministry - a full on civil war at that. He'd look like the actual villainous rebel that the Chief is makin' him out to be - and he knows it."

"Yeah..." agreed the first. "And anyway, if the techs did their job right, the whole point is moot - we'd find him in no time. Like I said, watchin' the real Weasley is a waste of time."

"Is that so?" said a cold high pitched voice which made all of the Unspeakables jump out of their skins. "Perhaps you'd prefer to have a _**lot more**_ time on your hands - say, to visit the Ministry's Unemployment Services Division?"

"N...no Ma'am... Sorry Chief!"

"Really... we didn't mean anything by it Minister! We... er... weren't expecting either of you at the Ministry tonight..."

"That much is obvious!" the Minister snapped.

"I tried to warn them," muttered the card shuffler.

"That's very true! _**This**_ one at least seems to have his head in the right place," said the Minister's Deputy in his most condescending tone.

"Too bad it won't be for long," the Minister giggled uncharacteristically.

"I beg your pardon Ma'am?" The card-shuffling unspeakable was utterly bewildered.

All of a sudden he had a bad feeling that something was terribly wrong. Stunning spells emerged from thin air behind the three Unspeakables, and all three of them collapsed to the floor in a heap. The Minister, short and squat as she was, loomed over the prone Unspeakables and pointed her wand at each in turn.

"Obliviate," the Minister murmured three times. Then she and an unseen force hauled the unconscious Unspeakables back to their seats around the little table.

"I've found the keys," said a disembodied voice, and a jangling keyring festooned with keys floated out of the card-shuffling Unspeakable's robes. "That'll make things even easier."

"Excellent Hermione!" said the Deputy Minister, who was rifling through papers, files, and pamphlets on a nearby desk. "Let's get Mr Weasley out of here now."

**~o0o~**

As the fake Minister and the invisible Parvati helped the equally invisible Arthur Weasley stumble through the corridor in the Department of Mysteries, the unseeable Hermione murmured in the fake Percy's ear.

"Harry, that's the room with the Time-Turners which we saw on the way to Mr Weasley's cell, I think we should do something about it. What if...?"

"...What if the Minister thinks of using them to change what's happening right now when she finds out that Mr Weasley's gone? Good point Hermione," Harry-Percy muttered in response. "I'll set a few delayed spells in the room to go off in five minutes."

It only took a moment for Harry-Percy to set the delayed charges: a Bombarda Maxima, a Reducto, and a Confringo... Perhaps it was a bit of overkill, but Harry wanted to be certain that the job was done completely. Then they continued on, keeping an eye out for more Unspeakables as they followed behind Dora-Umbridge.

Harry walked hand in hand with his invisible Hermione, past the door which had mysteriously opened as they had strolled by ten minutes ago going the other direction. Harry-Percy glanced once more into the room at the fountain of Amortentia and shook his head with a snort. The door shut of its own accord once Harry and Hermione had passed it.

The Potters both knew implicitly that the Ministry would **_never_** understand the pulsating glowing Orb in the centre of the room which had sung out to Harry and Hermione as they had passed it previously. The Ministry's comprehension of Love was almost as lacking as Voldemort's. Having a vat of Amortentia at their disposal was never going to help them unlock the secrets of the Orb of Love.

Harry and Hermione had both been entranced by the glimmering Orb when the door had opened and invited them in; they had been left with the distinct impression that it was trying to communicate with them. The Orb's luminescence pulsed, throbbing silvery violet, golden red, and blueish white. The shimmering sensation of seraphic ecstasy had sent rippling tingles of static electricity and magic across their skin, its music filling their souls with a sublime joy.

The Potters had been in the room for only a few moments at most, but the tone and intensity of the experience had been eerily similar to the day that the Coven had performed all of their patronuses simultaneously in the Room of Requirement and turned Jennifer into a witch, making her one of their own. Neither of the Potters had wanted to leave the room, but they had dragged themselves away to find Arthur Weasley, their faces wet with tears.

As they made their way back to their exit point, Harry hated leaving it behind in the hands of the Unspeakables, deep in the clandestine bowels of the Ministry.

"This shouldn't be a secret, Hermione - none of this research should be. It should all be accessible to the public," Harry whispered to his invisible wife.

"One day Harry, when we've dealt with the Minister... we'll try and set all of this right."

Finally Harry-Percy reached the portrait of Prometheus where Phineas Nigellus was waiting for them all. Harry helped the invisible Hermione clamber back into the painting. Once he was certain that Parvati, Dora, and Arthur Weasley were all inside the painting too, Harry leapt up into the frame to join them.

"Thanks for everything Prometheus..." Harry said as he slipped on his invisibility cloak.

"You are welcome Harry Potter... I am most grateful to have met you-and your charming invisible wife," Prometheus said with a wink. "Do not worry about the abomination who calls herself the Minister... Your secrets are safe with me!"

"Yes... yes! The Potters are delightful-everyone loves them..." snorted Phineas Nigellus "...let's get a move on..."

As Harry passed beyond the edge of the frame he heard the rumble of an explosion and knew that the Room of Time was destroyed.

Phineas Nigellus led his invisible charges through the other paintings and portraits in the Ministry - none of them the wiser - past the bored Aurors and Unspeakables guarding the corridor which contained the cell of the polyjuiced Unspeakable named Brookstone - and finally reached his own portrait. Then he walked out of the frame and disappeared from the Ministry.


	127. Chapter 127

_Chapter 153 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the instructions for how to find it._

**From Chapter 153:**

"Oh, Good Morning Hermione... er... Afternoon I mean..." Harry looked up from the table and smiled when he saw that his wife was awake, but Hermione could sense Harry's somber mood.

"Hi Harry..." Hermione murmured, returning Harry's smile with a sad one of her own. "Are those from the Ministry?" she asked, her furry ears twitching in curiosity.

"Yeah..." Harry replied, "I spotted these pamphlets and files on a desk in the Department of Mysteries while you and Parvati and Dora were dealing with the guards. I used that Gemino spell that we found in the really advanced Charms book we brought from Hogwarts to replicate the documents, and I shoved them in my bag before we got Mr Weasley..."

"How bad is it then?"

"Not good Hermione!" Harry sighed, running his fingers through his messy black hair. "Not good at all... We'll have to find some way to get these files to the Order. They should be useful to Dumbledore in building a case against the Minister..."

"It looks like Minister Umbridge and the Operations Division of the Unspeakable Office has had a lot of what's going on now in the works for a long time. They must have been planning this even long before Voldemort came back - since at least the beginning of our Second Year at Hogwarts if not earlier! Fudge can't have known about it though..."

"They've been building secret facilities all over Britain - unfortunately they're unplottable, though there are at least general locations. There's a big one in Wales for example."

Hermione picked up one of the pamphlets from the table, and her bushy tail bristled as her eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah... that's a publication they're producing for general consumption," Harry muttered darkly. "If that's the stuff they're actually telling the public, then you can bet that whatever they're doing at the secret facilities is much worse... Look on page Nine!"

Hermione's breath quickened and as she flicked through the pages of the pamphlet, _Mudbloods, and the Dangers they Pose to a Peaceful Pureblood Society_. She bit her lip, her eyes filling with tears when she found page Nine.

**"****_Mudblood Relocation Programme?"_** Hermione squeaked; her voice quavered and broke into sobs as the tears began falling, and she began to shake. "This is horrible... I c...c...can't believe that she'd g...g...go this far!"

"Here... swallow this-quickly..." Harry could see Hermione was going into shock as she began to hyperventilate. He picked up on of the vials of calming draught which he had placed on the table, anticipating this eventuality, and tipped it into her mouth.

"I know..." Harry whispered as he held his sobbing wife tightly and kissed her forehead, gently stroking her furry ears. "...it's like Nazi Europe and Grindelwald all over again - except in Britain this time. I had a bad feeling it was going this way after the trip to Diagon Alley with Dora - you haven't seen the new Auror uniforms yet - and the announcement of the Muggleborn Registration Commission."

Jennifer and Dora appeared in the doorway of the library with a tea-tray, puzzled expressions on their faces, as the other sleepy yawning members of the Coven peered over their shoulders.

"You should probably put that tray down before you look at this stuff," Harry warned. "There's more calming draughts here if anyone needs one."

Dora picked up the file marked Dick Turpentine after setting down the tea-tray carefully.

"Looks like you and Hermione were right," she muttered. "They made this bloke up outta whole-cloth. They've just had some polyjuiced Unspeakables stealing wands, pretendin' to be him and a gang of muggleborn..."

**~o0o~**

Arthur Weasley blinked and the smiling faces came into focus. For the first time in he didn't know how long, Arthur felt lucid and it no longer hurt to move. As he shifted, he realised that he was in a comfortable clean bed. He really hoped this wasn't a dream.

"Mrs Potter, Harry, Tonks - is it really you? Is this real? You really did get me out then?"

"Yeah Arthur," said Dora with a grin, fluorescing her hair violet so that he would know it was really her. "You're really outta that hellhole!"

"It's really us Mr Weasley!" Hermione smiled sadly at him and squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"Hi Mr Weasley... How are you feeling?" asked Harry, looking concerned.

"Much better... Thank You!" Arthur replied, still feeling a bit confused. "But... but I can't imagine how on earth you managed to break into the Ministry-the Department of Mysteries especially - and set me free... Where are we?"

"You're in Number 12 Mr Weasley," said Harry, his features broadening into a smile as Arthur sat up properly in bed without wincing. "In any case, we had a little 'inside help' from Phineas Nigellus..."

Arthur still felt a bit puzzled, but something important forced it's way into his mind.

"H...how long have I been here?" he asked, suddenly becoming alarmed.

"Two days- you've been either asleep or a bit delirious for two days Mr Weasley," Hermione responded, twitching her furry ears. She gave Arthur's hand another squeeze. "We've been really worried about you."

"Two days?" Arthur gasped, crestfallen. "You've got to get out of here! I can't believe they haven't stormed the place yet-they put an Experimental Tracking Spell on me - supposed to break Fidelius and Unplottable Charms..."

"It can't be workin' properly then." Dora frowned worriedly and glanced at Harry and Hermione. "I mean, we're still 'ere and nothing's happened."

"But... but they could still be working on it..." Arthur groaned.

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead, peering anxiously at Hermione.

"Bloody hell! I was just getting used to the idea of holing up here for a bit until Dumbledore came up with a plan! I dunno... what do you think Hermione? Is it worth the risk, us staying?"

"I... I really don't know Harry - not for certain. We might be alright... but if they're still working on the other end of it - who knows? It might be best for us to leave..."

"But where would we go...?" moaned Dora.

"We... we could go to my place for a bit," said a small voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to look at Jennifer.

"It's in Dorset - in the countryside near Corfe Castle - not far from Poole..." Jennifer continued, looking slightly disturbed. "I don't think the Ministry knows about it, because I remember Dumbledore and Madam Bones talking about keeping everything that... that... that happened there a secret."

Everyone was quiet and Hermione's bushy tail twitched as she tried to gauge Jennifer's emotional state.

"Are you sure Jennifer?" she gently asked. "You did go through rather a lot there."

"I... I think I can manage!" Jennifer responded. "And I... I think I _need_ to go there anyway... to really face up to things - to Mum and Dad being gone. And... and there's loads of room for all of us - it...it's really nice." Jennifer peered at Harry almost pleadingly.

Harry felt a surge of emotion as he looked into Jennifer's pooling dark eyes, and even though he no longer really believed in the House system at Hogwarts, he knew that if Jennifer had been sorted, she would have been in Gryffindor.

He swallowed and blinked back tears, knowing that one day he needed what she needed - closure. With the world in turmoil, Harry had been putting it off - he really hadn't had a good opportunity. But he had known that one day, he needed to go to Godric's Hollow... to go home and put the ghosts of his own past to rest.

Hermione took Harry's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Yeah... alright Jennifer!" Harry agreed with nod, his voice hoarse. "We'll do that then. We should get packing - we'll go as soon as we're ready." Harry glanced back at Arthur who looked very relieved. "But what about you Mr Weasley? We can't just let the Minister take you again."

"She won't," Arthur responded with conviction. "The Order has acquired a number of safe-houses. I can meet Dumbledore at one of them. He should be able to remove the tracking spell - if _anyone_ can, it's him - and then we'll just move on to another safe-house and abandon the first..."


	128. Chapter 128

_Chapter 154 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the instructions for how to find it._

**From chapter 154:**

"Ma'am, I've got a ping..."

"What?"

"Arthur Weasley - I've got a ping. It's not precise, but somewhere in the Borough of Islington. He must have stepped outside of the wards to apparate."

"Can you narrow it down before he disapparates again?" The Unspeakable Operations Division Shift Supervisor began to get excited. This could be the break they were looking for.

"Working on recalibration now Ma'am... I don't think I can get a location. But I think I can get enough of a lock on him so that we can pinpoint his reapparition more easily. There... **_Gah!_** He's gone..."

"Damn!" swore the Supervisor, "keep a close watch on the map. Maybe we'll get lucky..."

"He's **_back_** Ma'am... **_There he is!_** Blimey! Much better... I've got a general street location - just outside of London in Waltham Cross. He's just gone inside an Unplottable and a Fidelius Ma'am - I still can't quite penetrate those... maybe..." The Unspeakable Tech fiddled with the equipment and sighed. "If he steps outside to apparate again, I'll have another chance to recalibrate - the next place, I think we've got him for sure!"

"**_Excellent..._** good work! Keep an eye on him. Keep working on those Charms - I'll send a team to canvas High Street... maybe we'll get lucky before he moves." The Supervisor barely dared to hope as she darted into the Operations Centre to quickly mobilise a squad.

**~o0o~**

"Hmmm... let me see..." Dumbledore peered at Arthur Weasley and held a palm up towards him, reaching out to feel the magic with his senses for several minutes, then he flicked his wand.

"Ah yes..." Dumbledore waved his wand several more times; an emerald and gold spell matrix centred on Arthur Weasley became visible. "I see it. Stay very still Arthur, this will be a bit tricky as I do not wish to simply remove the spell - I want to send a feedback signal..."

Arthur held his breath as Dumbledore traced a complex web of scarlet, silver, and amethyst around Arthur with his wand. The scarlet, violet, and silver filaments of light entwined with the green and gold, flaring brightly, then vanished. Arthur let his breath out and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Is it gone?"

"Yes..." Dumbledore nodded as he passed Arthur a new wand, "but we should move quickly! This location is probably compromised... Though with any luck, they shan't be attempting to use that spell on anyone again anytime soon."

Dumbledore and Arthur cautiously stepped outside of the brick flats to apparate, peering up and down High Street. A hissing red bolt of magic barely missed them as they ducked, twisting the iron railing at the side of the doorsteps into molten metal with a burst of sparks and smoke, and they heard shouting. Arthur dropped the Unspeakable who was calling to the others further down the road with a stunning spell, and they both disapparated before anyone else drew near.

**~o0o~**

**"****_AAAARGH! Bloody Fucking Hell!"_** screamed the Unspeakable who was monitoring the map and the now smouldering, sparking tracking apparatus. "I was **_so close..._**" he moaned with his head in his hands. "I almost broke through the wards..." he sobbed.

The blood drained from the Unspeakable Supervisor's face as she examined the wreckage of the equipment. Months of work on the Experimental Tracking Spell had just gone up in smoke.

**~o0o~**

"We should probably set up some protective enchantments around the estate before it gets too dark," Dora murmured.

"Good idea," said Hermione as she summoned a seventh year Charms book, the advanced Charms book, and a highly specialised book on Protection Charms from her bag. "But I'm not sure which ones would be best..."

"Maybe just a few basics," Harry responded. "It depends - if we use an Unplottable and a Fidelius, Jennifer's friends and the post won't be able to find the place anymore. Jennifer, what do you think about that?"

"Oh... er... I can just set up a postbox at the post-office in the village nearby if necessary," Jennifer replied, then she reddened and looked slightly tearful. "And I... erm... I haven't really had any close chums since I was little..."

"After Daddy got promoted to regional manager of the bank for all of South England, he made some clever investments and got super-rich - then we moved here when I was about eight. I do... I **_did_** have a few friends from school nearby... but we weren't very close. I... I didn't really fit in. It... it's probably best just to put whatever Charms up you think will keep us safe."

"Well... er... if you're sure!?" Detecting more than a hint of ambivalence, Harry's brows furrowed slightly and he looked at Hermione.

Jennifer bit her lip uncertainly, glancing at Dora and Luna and the others. Hermione could sense Jennifer's inner-turmoil, her reluctance to confront what must have been a bit of a sore point, warring with her need to tell someone about it.

"Harry and I just don't want you to feel cut-off from everyone you ever knew before now that you're home," said Hermione gently, curling her bushy ginger tail around Jennifer comfortingly again.

"It... it's just... you're the **_best_** friends I've had in years! **_More_** than friends really..." Jennifer finally said in a near whisper, a tear trickling down one cheek. "After primary school, Daddy tried to send me to a public* school at first - but I **_hated_** it..."

"Everyone was snobby, and looked down on me because I didn't come from old money or a peerage - they tormented me **_horribly_** for a whole year. So he and Mum let me go to the nearest state high-school the following year."

"I liked it better at the high-school, because the kids are more like what I was used to growing up when I was little, and most of them were nice enough I suppose, but... but I could tell that most of my 'friends' just thought of me as The Rich Girl. They'd hang out with me a bit, but it was mostly superficial when they did... and they'd often snub **_me_** for being a **'****_Toff'_**... even though it was the last thing I'd ever wanted to be."

"And... and the one girl I **_really_** liked - she went off in a huff one day, and I found out that it was because she had always really been jealous of me; that happened not long before... you know..."

Jennifer sniffled and wiped away a few tears, but now that she'd started talking she couldn't stop.

"I... I didn't even quite realise how shallow my friendships were until I met you lot! And at... at first... I... I thought it was just you all being so nice to me, accepting me... and then turning me into a witch, and making me feel better..."

Jennifer smiled tearily at Hermione and Harry, then at Dora, Luna and the rest of the Coven.

"...but I think... I think it was **_more_** than that right from the start-ever since I met Luna... I realise now - more than ever - I'd felt something that very first day - a connection - like I'd finally met people I belonged with... _people I could _**_love!_** " she concluded with a whisper.

* * *

**AN:** *_"public schools" in England are actually private schools... :P_

_(in England real public schools are called "state-schools")_


	129. Chapter 129

_Chapter 155 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the instructions for how to find it._

**From chapter 155:**

After everyone had showered and dressed, Dobby brought them breakfast in the parlour with the enormous flat-screen television and Harry turned on the BBC morning news. One news segment in particular drew little gasps of horror from the coven. The eggs and bacon in Harry's stomach churned, and he was glad that he had finished eating.

"Blimey!" Harry muttered in surprise, "Another Inferi attack in Yorkshire... I thought those would be done with by now."

" _Walkers...?_ " squeaked Daphne. "Is that what muggles call Inferi then?"

"Well, the BBC just called them zombies during their coverage of the Gateshead attack," Harry replied with a puzzled frown.

"The media must have taken to calling them 'Walkers' because of that popular American television show," said Hermione, her furry ears twitching pensively. "I suppose there are still some of those 'contagious' ones running around..."

"...and the Ministry hasn't been able to catch all of them!" Harry nodded in understanding.

"Or worse..." Hermione added, trailing off.

"Wait... you don't really think...? " gasped Fleur. Dora's eyes widened in shock when she realised what Hermione was implying.

"...That the Ministry might be making a few of their own!" Hermione bit her lip anxiously. "They might be..." she said in a small voice. Jennifer and Daphne shared frightened looks with Luna and Parvati.

"Bloody Hell!" swore Harry as he rubbed his forehead. "You're right Hermione! I wouldn't put it past the Minister to make a few Inferi as well. She might be doing it to help the muggle Prime Minister..."

"...to add to a climate of fear for him to exploit politically," Hermione concluded with a nod.

"I suppose we're just lucky that wizards will stop them from turning everyone then?" said Jennifer hopefully.

"Yeah..." Harry sighed. "The Ministry will probably keep them from getting out of hand. It wouldn't do to have _too_ many running amok-just enough to keep people frightened. I'm just glad that the Inferi were put down and only a few people were killed. I suppose it could have been much worse..."

Everyone hoped that the worst of the news was over, but the final segment was perhaps even more disturbing, if that was possible.

"Oh no!" groaned Parvati, her glossy black tail whipping in agitation. Everyone turned to look at Harry, who appeared surprisingly unperturbed.

"It was **_bound_** to happen sooner or later," said Harry, grimacing. "I've been thinking about it ever since Mad Eye wrote and told me that the Muggle PM was calling Sirius an 'International Terrorist' and blaming him in part for the Sunderland Stadium attack..."

"But now the muggle government is trying to say that **_you_** are too Harry!" said Parvati angrily. "They've got a warrant out for your arrest!"

"How can they do that? You're only 14!" Daphne looked stricken.

"Your face is all over the news!" Jennifer moaned.

"Harry will be alright..." said Luna serenely. "He's a metamorphmagus... like Dora!"

"Yeah... try not worry too much," said Dora with a wry smile. "Harry's brilliant at it. And except for Dumbledore, Sirius, and Lupin, nobody else knows that Harry is one besides us."

"I just won't be able to go out in public as myself for awhile," said Harry.

"And it'll **_really_** throw them off if Harry goes out in girl form," Hermione smirked, curling her bushy tail around him. "They **_definitely_** won't be looking for him as a girl."

Harry grinned when he spotted the sudden hungry gleam in everyone's eyes and remembered an unfulfilled promise. Dora shook her head and chuckled sympathetically.

"Looks like you lot will be getting your supermodel-Harriet fashion show finally," he chortled.

"Oooh! I've got loads of lovely clothes for you to try in my wardrobe Harry!" said Jennifer eagerly, her face brightening.


	130. Chapter 130

_Chapter 156 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the instructions for how to find it._

**From Chapter 156:**

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked as she coiled her bushy tail and arms around him. "Are you thinking about your parents?"

Harry pondered for a moment before replying.

"Actually, no..." sighed Harry. "I can't stop thinking about what the Minister is doing. Every day, more muggleborn are going to disappear into her pits... and there may be more Inferi attacks. I **_can't_** just sit here and do nothing, hoping that the Order eventually works it out-I've got to **_do_** something-I've got to help..."

Hermione trembled slightly; she had known it would eventually come to this, and she couldn't bring herself to disagree. She couldn't counter with the fact that the muggle government was now after Harry as well, because Harry could be whoever he needed to be. And in any case, Hermione rather felt the same way.

"What should we do Harry?" she murmured.

"We need to help the Order find those detention centres and expose them for the death traps that they surely are... catch the Ministry in the act and make it public-rally support to fight the Ministry head on. We need to take the fight to them... tear those places down."

"If they really **_are_** making Inferi, they **_have_** to be using those facilities to make Inferi from whoever they're killing-they wouldn't **_dare_** do it at the Ministry... We should start by looking for the big one in Wales..."

"I... I agree Harry..." Hermione sniffled. "It's just... it's... it's so nice and peaceful here with you and the others... I wish we could just all stay here and grow old together."

"Me too Hermione," said Harry, pulling her closer to him and squeezing her tightly as she wept quietly. Harry kissed Hermione deeply until they both relaxed.

"We **_will_** grow old together Hermione... **_all_** of us..."

"...but we have a job to do..." said Hermione, nodding as she wiped away her tears. "I know! But we can't just rush into it headlong..."

"...we need to be sure about what we're doing! Of course Hermione. We should stay here for a little bit-but not **_too_** long, maybe a few days-and find the most useful spells in our books that we can..."

"...we'll practice them for a bit and then... when we think we're ready, then we'll go..." Hermione agreed, nodding again.

**~o0o~**

Harry was stunned when he received the mirror call the following morning. He had just finished cleaning his teeth when Hermione entered the bathroom.

"Harry... it's Dumbledore. He wants to speak to you."

Harry peered into those clear blue eyes in the mirror and he felt a surge of emotion as the real Headmaster of Hogwarts spoke for several minutes.

"_**Really**_ sir?" gasped Harry. "You're _**alright** _with this? And how did you know what I was thinking of doing?"

"Well, Harry," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling at Harry's surprise and eagerness, "let me just say that after some years now, I and a few of my colleagues have gained a fairly good understanding of your true nature - and the natures of those who love you most..."

"I only ask that you proceed with utmost caution, and continue to keep members of the Order apprised of your current situation... and that you continue relying on your wife's keen senses and intellect!"

"Yes sir... of course I will!" said Harry, filling with a sense of elation as he grinned at Hermione, who was blushing furiously at the last part of Dumbledore's admonition.

Harry and Hermione chatted with Dumbledore a few minutes working out a plan before saying goodbye. Barely a few seconds passed between the disappearance of Dumbledore's image and the flickering appearance of two familiar faces in the mirror as Harry's name was called out.

"Sirius... Lupin," Harry beamed. "What's up?"

"Dumbledore," said Sirius with an easy grin. "He called us earlier to let us know what the current plan of attack is. And Lupin and I will both be able to assist you if you need us..."

"I've just managed to complete my animagus wolf form in record time," interjected Lupin, who looked positively thrilled. "Apparently all those years as a turned werewolf were good for _**something!**_ The transformations..."

"They left you some sort of cellular memory didn't they?" squeaked Hermione as she peered over Harry's shoulder at Lupin and Sirius in the mirror.

"That they did Hermione!" grinned Lupin.

"In any case," Sirius continued. "That means we can both leave the Shrieking Shack in our canine forms without discovery, and then apparate to your aid as needed."

* * *

**AN: **For guest reviewers with questions regarding this fic, I don't mind the questions at all, but please ask me the questions at AO3 (Archive of Our Own) in the comment section where it's easier to respond to comments and questions. :)

I will respond in this instance though, to the two questions on "Chapter 129."

** guest known as Kyle:** The version I am posting at HPfanarchive is the same as the full version at AO3 (though early chapters are being combined to comply with their chapter length rules). I am only posting a **_very_** truncated version of the story here, to stay within the rules of this site regarding explicit content.

** the other guest:** Events are happening more rapidly than you might realise in the timeframe of the story, as the time it takes me to publish and write the chapters from week to week is longer than is actually happening in the fic. The Coven fled Hogwarts on Friday September 25th, rescued Arthur Weasley in the middle of the following week.

Then they looked after him for a couple of days and departed #12 Grimmauld Place on Sat Oct 3rd. Last chapter covered most of Sunday Oct 4th. And this Chapter covers the night of Oct 4th and the morning of Monday October 5th.

As you can see, Harry is as angsty as ever, and true to form, doing his best not to let others know - except Hermione - how anxious he really is about things. As to Dumbledore, he and the Order have been busy behind the scenes, just doing their best to protect people and make plans to counter Umbridge's moves. Even in the wizard world, nothing happens overnight, and it's only been a couple of weeks in storyverse time since Umbridge fully revealed herself, and pushed Dumbledore out of Hogwarts.

This is the chapter you have been waiting for! :)


	131. Chapter 131

_Chapter 157 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the instructions for how to find it. _

**From Chapter 157:**

The Coven managed to find a number of spells that they hadn't learned yet, which might prove most useful, in the advanced books from Number 12's library. Harry had discovered the Firestorm spell which Mad Eye had told him about, and also a powerful Shield Penetration spell in one of the books.

"These two would be good to practice as a Coven. I think Voldemort and some of his Death Eaters must have used the Shield Penetration spell at Hogwarts when they were attacking from the mountainside. And the Firestorm spell should be easier to control than a Dark spell like Fiendfyre," Harry told everyone as they sat in a circle on the floor of their refurbished practice room.

"I want to rescue any prisoners they might already have, blast the place to bits, and then burn it to the ground," he continued. "But I don't want to start something that could spread uncontrollably. And I want to avoid killing unless we absolutely have to."

"That sounds good Harry!" said Hermione. "What do you think Dora?"

"That sounds like a good plan to me too," Dora nodded. "Anyway, we won't **_all_** have time to learn all of these spells in a week," Dora mused as she perused the list of spells that everyone had come up with. "Some we'll have to forget about. And others we should portion out - just one or two of us should concentrate on learning them..."

"For example, I already know the Homorphus Charm - that's the one for forcing an animagus, or someone who has disguise or animal transfiguration spells on them - back into their true human form. But Hermione's the one who's best at figuring out an animagus or someone in disguise with her abilities - so I should teach her that one."

"That makes sense Dora," Hermione agreed. "What about the spell that Daphne found - the one that detects Proximity Alarm Charms and disarms them?"

"Yeah..." Dora muttered as she chewed a fingernail. "Yeah... I think you're right Hermione. We don't all need to know that one, but at least two of us do - we should be prepared to split into two smaller four person teams if necessary..."

"I don't want us to split up..." Harry interjected, feeling a surge of anxiety.

"But we might **_have_** to - Dora's right Harry!" said Hermione. "We need to be prepared for that possibility. We all have mirrors, so we'll be in constant communication."

"Okay... I suppose so!" Harry sighed. "But not unless it's absolutely necessary!"

"Alright then Harry," said Dora. "If we **_do_** 'ave to split up, I'll lead the second team. I'm thinking that for the most balanced teams, it should be me and Jennifer with Fleur and Daphne. You and Hermione should be with Luna and Parvati. So I suppose I'll learn the Alarm Detectin' and Disarming Spell. Haha... Never thought I'd ever be learnin' breaking and entering spells," Dora giggled. "You should be the other one to learn it, Harry."

"I should learn a basic healing spell then," said Parvati, flicking her ears thoughtfully. "You and Fleur are the only ones who know that one Dora."

"Good point Parvati," agreed Dora.

"I want to learn the Piertotum Locomotor spell," said Luna with a grin. "It's like a good version of the Inferius Curse. It was used mostly to animate and direct regiments of suits of armour and statues to fight for their masters in battles, instead of reanimating dead bodies."

"Ooooh... I like the sound of that one!" Daphne said excitedly as Fleur tittered and gave her a hug. "Maybe I'll give that one a go too."

"If you can manage it, you two - that one'll take a bit of doin' - but I've 'eard that's a good one. It oughta' work on any group of objects and cause them to hurtle at the enemy," chortled Dora. "Now, I already know 'ow to Obliviate, but someone on your team Harry..."

"I'll do that one too," said Hermione. "Harry's going to have enough to deal with as it is."

"Right!" Harry grinned. "Well, we've **_all_** got our work cut out for us. We'll be up against a load of highly trained Ministry wizards, so we need to focus on our combat spells in group practice, and make sure that we're up to scratch."

"And we should bring along some of Jennifer's mobile electronic devices," Fleur added. "When they start going crazy, and not working properly, we shall know zat we are close to a magical area."

"That's **_genius,_** Fleur!" Harry exclaimed. "That's the **_last_** thing the Ministry would expect to have to counter for at a hidden facility away from any muggle cities."

"I am only uncertain - how do we find ze place if it has Unplottable or Fidelius Charms?" asked Fleur.

"Too many Ministry wizards will need access to it for a Fidelius Charm to be feasible," Hermione answered. "And for similar reasons, it's nearly certain that it only has the **_mapping_** version of the Unplottable Charm - not the visual-field version. It should be visible to wizards once we're very near it."

"Alright... I think we've nearly got everything covered," said Harry. "I'll check everyone's Runic and Chinese Symbol Tattoos... make sure they haven't faded. Anybody else have something to add?"

"If we're going to be searching in woods and mountains for hidden places, we might be gone for days," said Jennifer. "I've got loads of camping gear, but you'll need to put that Space Extension Charm on the tent so that there's room for all of us in it, Hermione."

"Brilliant!" Harry beamed. "Right... let's get cracking then. Dumbledore and the Order will be scouring the country for these facilities too, and I want us to be out there doing our bit by the end of the week."


	132. Chapter 132

_Chapter 158 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the instructions for how to find it._

**From Chapter 158:**

An icy rain began to fall from the slate-grey skies as the Coven looked out from the top of a mountain across the rigid peaks and green valleys of one of the most remote regions of Wales. Fleur shivered, grateful for the thick anorak and the Rune tattoo which would protect her from the worst effects of the biting cold.

Jennifer peered from under the hood of her own insulated raincoat at the mobile-phone in her gloved hand. She had no bars in this location, but the phone wasn't doing anything weird otherwise, and seemed to be all in order. Hermione glanced at Jennifer's tablet which she was holding to confirm that the electronics still appeared to be functioning normally. The rest of the Coven shuffled and glanced at one another, awaiting the next decision.

Harriet sighed as she peered down at the mist shrouded lake below, seeing nothing in the vicinity to indicate a settlement or wizarding facility of some sort. She had to remind herself that this was only the second day of searching the entire country of Wales, and she hoped that the Order was having better luck searching for the other facilities around Britain.

"Right... well, I suppose it would be best to set up camp down by the lake before it gets dark," said Harriet.

**~o0o~**

If one were looking from the outside, all they might have seen would be what looked like a perfectly ordinary, pale-blue two person tent near a copse of trees by the lake. They would have been very surprised if they had managed to open the flap and peer inside, for they would have seen what appeared to be at first glance, eight perfectly ordinary teenage schoolgirls of varying ages, on holiday in a tent large enough to fit at least twenty lying down.

Sleeping bags were piled on four large mattresses at the rear of the tent, and towards the front was a large rectangular wooden table with two attached wooden benches - big enough to seat ten comfortably, five to a side. In between the table and the mattresses was a brazier filled with warm, smokeless blue flames.

Five of the girls were snuggled cozily on the mattresses, chatting in low tones, peering at a glowing laptop, and occasionally giggling. The other three girls were sitting hunched over one end of the table, poring over a grid map.

"You can cross off all of those squares Harriet," the girl with bushy golden-brown hair said brightly. "We've apparated through all of that region and checked it thoroughly with spells and Jennifer's mobiles..."

"Yeah... that just leaves a few hundred squares to go Hermione!" Harriet retorted in a weary, vaguely sarcastic tone. "Blimey - this could take us weeks!" she concluded with a sigh, giving Hermione an apologetic look.

"Cheer up Love," said the eldest girl with ash-brown hair. "We shouldn't 'ave to do **_all_** of Wales. We'll hit all of the National Parks and Wilderness areas first, and we're bound to run across it before we 'ave to branch out to more traveled countryside and farmland..."

"Dora's right, Harriet!" Hermione murmured sympathetically as she hugged and kissed the girl with tumbling black hair and pretty green eyes. "Try not to feel too discouraged."

"I'm trying... I know you're both right!" Harriet sighed again. "It's just... who knows how many muggleborn have been rounded up so far!? I know it's good that we prepared as best as we could, and learned some more spells, but I wish we hadn't had to take the time."

"Well, the Minister didn't start openly operating her programme until the day after she sent Percy Weasley to Hogwarts with the Unspeakables to arrest Dumbledore," Hermione replied. "That's only just over two and a half weeks ago. And I think **_most_** muggleborn are going to be too sensible to offer themselves up to the Ministry - so they can't have got too many yet."

"I hope my dad's okay," Dora muttered. "I 'aven't spoken to my folks in a good while - not since I quit workin' for the Ministry - and he's muggleborn. I shoulda' asked Dumbledore to have the Order look after him and Mum."

"Your Mum... she's Narcissa's sister isn't she?" asked Harriet. "The one who Sirius's mum blasted off the Black family-tree tapestry?"

"Yeah... that's right Harriet!" Dora nodded.

"I never really thought about it much until Mr Carrow started going on about the pureblood families at school, but Sirius told me that my grandparents on my dad's side were Charlus Potter and Dorea Black - I asked him when I remembered that I'd seen the Potter name on the Black family tapestry," Harriet mused aloud.

Hermione's invisible furry ears pricked and her eyes widened. She recalled Harry asking Sirius about it, but hadn't given it much thought either.

"Is that right? I never really looked at that tapestry hard enough to notice," Dora's eyebrows popped up in surprise. "I suppose that means we're cousins somewhere along the line - third or fourth cousins I think - or maybe second or third cousins once removed or something. I dunno really... past second cousins, I can never keep that sorta thing straight... too bloody complicated!"

"Harriet...!" Hermione gasped. "Doesn't that mean that Draco Malfoy was one of your cousins too then?"

"Er..." Harriet gulped. She really hadn't given her family tree much thought beyond her father and mother until very recently.

"Yeah... I guess so Hermione! **_Urgh!_** That's bloody disgusting!" Harriet muttered in horror, her face reddening as it fell. "I can't **_believe_** I was that closely related to such a revolting person. At least with Tom Riddle, we were only very distantly related through the Peverell brothers."

Hermione could feel Harriet's growing sense of shame and threw her arms around the younger girl, kissing her again.

"Harriet, I'd love you no matter **_who_** you were related to!" said Hermione earnestly, giving Harriet half a dozen more kisses for good measure.

Harriet grinned. "Thanks! I needed that! I just hope I'm not related to Minister Umbridge too!" she said, making a gruesome face and sticking her tongue out.

* * *

**AN:** It's not really clear that Charlus and Dorea are James Potter's parents. They're not mentioned by name in the books, and Rowling hasn't been particularly helpful in that regard, making contradictory comments... :P

It seems most likely to me that the films based their inclusion on the Black family tapestry on Rowling's notes, and that they are indeed James's parents, and that she has been fudging things ever since, once certain contradictions became apparent (otherwise surely she would have clarified things by now). So, at least for this fic, and until Rowling retcons something else, that's what I'm going with.


	133. Chapter 133

_Chapter 159 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the instructions for how to find it._

**From Chapter 159:**

The third day of searching had been just as fruitless as the first, and Harriet had been forced to concede that it would be better to split into two smaller teams to cover more ground. But by the end of the fourth day of looking in the woods which the Coven was currently searching, all thoughts of continuing the search in separate units had been abandoned.

It was nearly midday when Fleur, Daphne, Dora, and Jennifer came across the little village. Though even the term village was perhaps a bit too grand to describe the small community, which was little more than a grouping of about thirty cottages on the outskirts, surrounding a village centre which was no more than a dozen townhouses, a church, some offices, a tiny schoolhouse, and a few little shops. The rain continued to fall, though not as heavily as it had the day before.

"Where is everyone?" said Daphne curiously as they strolled along the cobbled pavement, peering into the window of the local druggist.

"Maybe everyone's in the church?" suggested Dora.

"Maybe," Jennifer frowned apprehensively, glancing at the few empty vehicles at the side of the road. "But today's only Saturday..."

"I do not like this, eet is too quiet," murmured Fleur, shivering from a little chill which raised the hairs on the back of her neck.

"Well, surely there's someone minding the Grocers'," Dora said brightly, hoping to raise everyone's spirits. "Why don't we find something for lunch then?"

The others nodded and murmured their agreement, stepping around puddles as Dora led them to the little village grocery. A little bell tinkled when Dora pushed open the door and entered the shop. One by one, Jennifer, Fleur, and Daphne stepped under the dripping eaves and followed her inside.

"That's funny, the date on these labels are a few days old," said Jennifer as she peered at the ready-made sandwiches through the glass of the refrigerator window. "I suppose they should still be alright though... just a bit stale."

As Dora grabbed some bags of bacon flavoured crisps and Fleur picked through fruit looking for the best apples and oranges, Daphne walked to the rear of the shop where she spied the fridge containing fizzy drinks, next to the storage room door which was slightly ajar. A low groaning sound caught her attention, and she heard shuffling footsteps.

Probably just the shopkeeper, she thought, reaching for a bottle of Coke. The muggle drink was new to Daphne, but she had decided that she quite liked it.

"Does anyone else want a Coke?" she called out to the others.

"Oh... yeah! I'd love one... Thanks!" said Dora.

"Yes please!" Jennifer replied.

"Do zey have any lemon-ginger fizzes?" Fleur asked, glancing around nervously, as another wave of trepidation came over her.

"I'll see..." began Daphne, turning back to have a look.

Daphne gave a start when the door of the store-room swung out a bit further. A mottled grey hand, fingers sticky with a dark reddish brown substance, gripped her arm and she screamed. The bottle of Coke tumbled from her own hand and shattered on the floor.

Dora, Fleur, and Jennifer had their wands out in an instant, their eyes widening in horror when they saw the figure clutching Daphne's wrist.

"Relashio!" yelled Dora. Daphne stumbled backwards, quivering with fright and falling into Jennifer's arms when the figure released her.

"What are you doing?" Jennifer shrieked at the lurching, moaning figure. "What's wrong with you?"

"She can't hear you, Love," Dora said in a shaky voice as everyone backed up towards the front door of the shop. "She's dead-that's an Inferi..."

The figure of a woman lumbered forward, arms reaching out again, her face as grey and discoloured as her arms. She appeared bloated, fluids leaking from her sunken eyes. Her mouth and chin were covered in the same dark stickiness which could only be blood, which also appeared to be splattered down the front of the woman's blouse and skirt. Now that everyone could see the woman better, the ragged gaping hole in the side of her neck was more than apparent.

"Zere ees nothing zat can be done for 'er now zen," said Fleur thickly, swallowing as a tear trickled down a pale cheek. "R...reducto!"

The staggering corpse lunged as Fleur muttered the spell, disintegrating before it could reach any of them. Shaking and white, the foursome stumbled out of the shop back into the rain, splashing carelessly through the puddles, all thoughts of lunch forgotten.

"D...D'you think the wh...whole v...village is dead then?" stammered Jennifer, blinking back tears.

"Some mighta got away," said Dora, peering at the vehicles again. "But it's a very small town... who's to say?"

"But why... why didn't help come?" asked Daphne, who almost looked ready to cry herself. The idea of everyone being dead too awful to contemplate. What about the children? "Couldn't... couldn't they have called for help on those telephone things?"

"Dunno really!" muttered Dora. "Maybe it all happened too quick-nobody knowing what was happening before it was too late..."

"We must call Harry," said Fleur, forgetting momentarily that Harry was still Harriet. "Eef ze village is all dead... zere could be more of those things. Zey cannot be allowed to run amok!"

"Good idea!" Dora responded, fumbling for her mirror as she tried to keep herself together. "We should do a thorough search-find any survivors-and make sure all the Inferi are destroyed. We'll need all hands on deck for that."

Moments later four apparition cracks echoed in the village centre.

"Bloody Hell!" Harriet swore when Dora told her everything. Hermione's features were ashen; Luna and Parvati gaped in horror.

"Yeah... that about describes it..." Dora muttered sardonically.

"We'd better go house to house then," said Harriet, her face stony and her voice grim, "And we're all sticking together," she continued adamantly. "If we just find one or two of them, Reductos will be good enough. But if we're swarmed, don't hesitate to use a Patronus."

"Alright Harry!" Hermione nodded, "Let's start with the Grocery then, make sure there's nobody still in there, and work our way outward..."

The sight in the Grocer's storeroom was dreadful, and the stench of death awful-turning everyone's stomachs. Daphne didn't know how she could have missed the smell, which had surely been wafting through the slightly ajar door while she was getting drinks.

Blood spattered the walls, and the floor was still slippery where the blood of the other victim was still puddled too deeply to have dried yet. The other victim's body had clearly been too badly mutilated to be lumbering around and infecting others with the Contagion Curse.

Much of the flesh had been eaten away, and a leg gnawed off, the head dismembered from the rest of the body. But what remained twitched convulsively on the floor. Harriet grit her teeth, trying very hard not to throw up as she disintegrated the main part of the corpse while Dora and Hermione took care of the separated leg and head.

They spent the afternoon together exploring the entire village, finding nobody alive. Every member of the Coven was called upon to disintegrate scores of victims who were too mangled to chase them, and also to vaporise more than a few Inferi who staggered in their direction, seeking fresh blood to feast on. They were forced to use their patronuses twice-once when they came across at least a dozen in the church lurching towards them, and again in the schoolhouse where a number of small Inferi were gathered.

There wasn't a dry eye in the Coven after that. But at least eight homes at the edge of the village simply appeared empty, looking ransacked as if families had rifled through their belongings for the barest necessities and fled.


	134. Chapter 134

_Chapter 160 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the instructions for how to find it._

**From Chapter 160:**

Breathlessly she stumbled through the doorway as her heart pounded in her ears, beads of cold sweat dripping from her forehead. She was in another room that she didn't recognise, hopelessly lost. Flinging open the next door with a bang, she heard the grunts and moans of the horde approaching, the stench of rotting flesh unbearable. She ran down the unknown corridor, hoping it would lead to escape.

Her foot caught on the ragged edge of a hole in the threadbare carpet, sending her tumbling to the floor, skinning her knee. She struggled to get back to her feet but an oppressive weight seemed to be holding her down. Panic set in when she realised that _**they**_ were in the corridor now; she rolled over to face the Dead and fumbled in her robes for a wand which she couldn't find.

The lurching corpses were upon her, viscera spilling from their middles, blood drooling from their gaping maws as they began grabbing her arms and legs with cold grey hands, tearing into her with their teeth. The terror took her and she screamed.

"Ssssh... it's alright Daphne... they're not here... they're not here..." murmured a gentle voice.

As she shook violently with fright, Daphne realised that the arms around her were comforting, the bodies against her soft and warm. Tender lips pressed wetly against her own, the scent of breath sweet and fresh, and as Daphne's nightmare faded she realised that they were Jennifer's.

"Chérie... my love... do not fear... you are safe..." whispered Fleur in her ear, cuddling Daphne from behind, kissing and stroking her hair, an arm curled protectively around her waist.

Daphne's trembling began to ebb under Fleur's and Jennifer's consoling caresses and kisses. Someone dabbed the cold sweat on her forehead with a soft cloth and she looked up to see Harry's worried green eyes and messy black hair, and Hermione's anxious face framed by tumbling golden-brown ringlets.

"We've got you Daphne... we won't let them take you..." said Harry warmly with his own voice, leaning over and kissing her with his own lips.

As Daphne returned Harry's kiss, she marveled once again that they were as soft and sweet as Harriet's. He had changed back into a boy just to comfort her, but it really hadn't been necessary. Harry still tasted the same, still felt the same, no matter which form he took. Harry or Harriet, either way he was still everything Daphne had dreamed her prince would be, kind and brave, loving and gentle.

"We love you Daphne," said Hermione softly, tears glistening in her lashes.

When Hermione's lips encircled Daphne's, and Hermione's arms enfolded her, Daphne couldn't help but recall the first time that Hermione had hugged her, and the first time that Hermione had kissed her, the first time that Daphne had felt that fluttery sensation in her tummy which she now knew was love.

Parvati, Luna, and Dora, each also took their turns cuddling and kissing Daphne while Fleur continued her caresses; Daphne couldn't help but feel safe and warm in the embrace of the Coven, knowing that they all loved her.

"Thanks guys," Daphne murmured with a little smile. "I feel loads better now!"

Fleur leaned over and took Daphne's lips with her own for a deep passionate kiss. Daphne rolled over to face Fleur; she could feel Dora snuggling up behind her now with an arm around her waist. As Hermione, Harry and Jennifer rearranged the enormous covers, Daphne wasn't quite sure how they managed it, but Parvati and Luna had somehow curled up under them lower down. She could feel them purring next to her, their arms and furry tails resting lightly across her legs.

Daphne could hear Hermione, Harry, and Jennifer settling back down under the covers and sighed contentedly, wondering who she'd wake up next to in the morning. Slowly but surely, Daphne drifted into a peaceful slumber.


	135. Chapter 135

_Chapter 161 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go my profile **here**, and look for the instructions of how to find it._

**From Chapter 161:**

Despite the continued lack of success over the next few days of searching, Harriet was just grateful that the Coven had come across no more Inferi, and that the rain had stopped. Though without the cloud-cover, it seemed even colder as Halloween drew nearer. Everyone was grateful for the warmth of Hermione's blue flames after the tent had been set up as dusk fell.

"Well, that's another half a dozen squares done today," Harriet sighed. "I suppose that's something."

"Yeah, we're definitely narrowing things down, Harriet," said Dora. "We should be stumbling across it any day now..."

"Sssh...! There's someone out there," said Hermione, her invisible furry ears twitching. "I can hear voices..."

Harriet and Dora quieted immediately; Daphne snapped the laptop shut as Fleur and Jennifer turned to look at Hermione. Luna and Parvati flicked their own invisible furry cat ears.

"I hear them too," whispered Parvati, and Luna nodded.

"How close to our perimeter d'you think they are?" hissed Harriet.

'Fairly close... maybe thirty five to forty metres!" Hermione replied.

"We should check 'em out," said Dora quietly. Harriet and Hermione quickly agreed. Dora cast the transfiguration disguise spells on Hermione-just in case.

"Right then," said Harriet as the Coven exited the tent into the darkening woods, "Hermione and I will move in closer once we get past our wards-see who we're dealing with. The rest of you hang back and stay out of sight in a surrounding pattern. If Hermione and I run into trouble, then move in!"

Hermione and Harriet crept stealthily through the trees and the bushes towards the voices which had caught the ears of the cat-witches, as the rest of the Coven fanned out. Harriet could hear the voices as she and Hermione drew nearer, and the crackling of flames as well.

"Er... nice to meet you..." said a nervous voice which seemed very young and very familiar. The voices which responded sounded like they belonged to much older men.

"Dirk... you can call me Dirk..."

"And I'm Jason. Mind if we share your fire mate?"

"I suppose..." answered the anxious voice.

"It's alright mate..." the voice which belonged to Dirk said soothingly. "Me and Jason-we're on the run too-been out here for days..."

"How'd'you know I was on the run?" the youthful voice asked suspiciously.

"A youngster like you-out 'ere all alone..." responded the voice belonging to Jason. "It's alright though... we're like you..."

"Really?" muttered the suspicious young voice, "How's that then?"

"Muggleborn..." replied Dirk. "You _**are**_ a wizard... right?"

"Er... maybe... I suppose," the youthful voice replied. "But how do I know you're not..."

"Snatchers?" Jason laughed mirthlessly. "If we were, you'd be in Ministry hands already and we'd be collectin' the loot. So why're you out here all alone then?"

"Didn't want the Ministry getting their hands on my mum. I'm not really sure if they'd do anything to her-but I didn't want to take the chance of going back home after I left Hogwarts," said the young voice, sounding relieved. "I dunno if I'm muggleborn or halfblood really. My dad left us when I was young. He could've been a wizard I suppose. The name's Dean by the way..."

Harriet and Hermione peered at each other, eyes widening when they realised it was Dean Thomas. Hermione sniffed the air a few times to be certain, then nodded at Harriet. Uncertain whether or not to reveal themselves, Harriet decided to remain hidden for the moment and listen a bit longer.

"Blimey... so you're one of the lot that escaped from Hogwarts then!" said Dirk.

"Smart of you not to hook up with that Potter thug and Dumbledore's rebellion..." Jason asserted.

"You got that right!" agreed Dirk. "Bloody murdering bastards-if it weren't for those two, us muggleborn wouldn't have to register with the Ministry..."

"Bollox!" growled Dean. "There was never any rebellion or murders. The Malfoys were scum... they brought it on themselves. It's all a lie..."

"That's not what the Daily Prophet or the Wiz-Vision says..." Dirk's voice grew frosty and brittle.

"You should read the Quibbler then!" said Dean sharply.

"What?" snorted Jonas. "That Conspiracy Theory rag which used to go on about Snorkacks and Nargles? I've seen stuff on the telly about Ancient Aliens and the Illuminati which is more believable than that tripe..."

"The Minister... she and her supporters are Pureblood fanatics-just like Voldemort was," Dean responded coldly. "If you two believe the rubbish in the Prophet, then why are you both running?"

"Already said, mate...!" snapped Dirk. "We know there's trouble, but we reckon Dumbledore and Potter are to blame for causin' it..."

"I'm not your mate!" Dean's voice hardened. "And I don't think I want to share my fire with you two anymore..."

"Well, that's too bad for you kid. We like it here..." said Jason dangerously. "There's two of us and only one of you, and you can't be more than thirteen or fourteen. The way I figure it, that makes the fire ours then..."

Harriet and Hermione crept closer as their alarm on Dean's behalf skyrocketed, both of them with their hearts pounding, wands at the ready as they crouched low.

"Piss off!" snarled Dean. There was a rustling sound, and Harriet knew that everyone around the campfire had their own wands out now.

"Don't be stupid boy!" muttered Jason.

"You sure you want to do this kid?" warned Dirk.

Dean swallowed in trepidation, breath quickening as he peered at the two much older and much larger muggleborn wizards, kicking himself for allowing his anger at their prattling to get the better of him. He might have been able to take on one of the wizards, but Dean wasn't sure that he was fast enough to take on the both of them.

Dean's eyes widened in shock when red arcs of magic jetted from the darkness beyond the foliage, and the two threatening wizards collapsed in a heap on the forest floor, both unconscious.

"What the...?" gasped Dean. "Th...thanks for that, but wh...who are you?" he stammered breathlessly when two very attractive teenage witches entered the clearing, their wands still trained on the fallen wizards.

Despite his anxiety, Dean couldn't help noticing that one of the girls had gorgeous auburn hair. He felt a pang, hoping that Susan was doing alright at Hogwarts.

"Don't you recognise me then Dean?" chortled the pretty girl with green eyes and windswept black hair spilling around her shoulders.

Dean's eyes nearly fell out of his head as the hair shortened into a shaggy moptop and the face became more angular. Dean felt his own face blazing with embarrassment when he realised who he had been ogling.

"H...Harry?" Dean groaned questioningly. "Is that really you?"

"Call me Harriet for now!" Harry winked, turned his features back into a girl's and grinned, nodding.

"We should talk back at the tent behind the protection and concealment charms. Dean probably still has the Trace on him," said the auburn haired girl quietly to Harriet. "But these two can stay here, seeing as they like your fire so much!" she concluded, glaring icily at the fallen wizards.

"Hermione?" said Dean, recognising her voice.

"Yeah, it's Hermione, and she's right..." murmured Harriet. "Let's go back to our tent before these two arseholes come to, or Ministry officials show up."


	136. Chapter 136

_Chapter 162 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the instructions for how to find it._

**From Chapter 162:**

"So this is where you found Dean then?" said Lupin as he and Sirius examined the clearing and the remains of the campfire, the early morning sun peeking through the trees.

Harry and Hermione both nodded uncomfortably, peering at the many extra sets of footprints which indicated that others had been there after they'd left the two muggleborn wizards lying unconscious the night before. Hermione's sensitive nose had also picked up the scents of those who had come after. Broken branches on bushes surrounding the site also indicated that whomever had been there had searched the area, and they were both glad that the concealing charms had worked so well on their own campsite.

"You did the right thing, you know!" said Sirius reassuringly, seeing the guilty expressions on Harry's and Hermione's faces. "Clearly you couldn't trust a pair of dolts who believe the swill that the Prophet and the Wiz-Vision are peddling. They would have likely turned the lot of you in to protect their own hides..."

"In any case, I think those two were long gone before anyone from the Ministry arrived looking for Dean," Lupin proffered. "There's no sign of struggle - indicating that they departed quickly when they revived... No doubt when they came to, the fools at least had the sense to realise that the Ministry would be keen on apprehending any students who had escaped Hogwarts when the use of magic in their vicinity was detected."

"Good... that's good then!" said Harry, letting out a sigh of relief, and Hermione's invisible furry tail perked up. "As thick and pushy as they were, I'd hate to think that the Ministry had them, " Harry concluded.

Having finished their perusal of the site, Lupin and Sirius followed Harry and Hermione back to their own camp, where they were greeted warmly by the rest of the Coven and Dean Thomas.

"Hi Professor," said Dean, very happy to finally see a familiar adult who didn't inspire paranoia in him.

"Hello Dean," smiled Lupin. "I can't say that I've been doing much professoring these days though..."

"Wotcher Sirius... Lupin," greeted Dora with a grin. "So 'ow's it going with you lot?"

"Could be better, but we think we're closing in on the facility we believe is somewhere in Northern England," replied Sirius. "But the ones we think are in Scotland and Northern Ireland are less certain... We're still stretched quite thin, as we're also trying to protect Muggleborn from the Ministry as we come across them - Monsieur Delacour's people have been instrumental in helping those with families who wish to leave Britain escape the country - and others are staying in hiding or offering to join the fight..."

Fleur beamed proudly to hear that her father's contributions were having beneficial effects.

"Unfortunately those two that young Dean here ran into last night are **_not_** the only ones who find it difficult to believe that the Ministry's 'Registration Programme' is more than a means to protect purebloods from 'Dumbledore's Rebellion'..." added Lupin with a heavy sigh. "A few are even turning themselves in. And we're also doing our best to protect muggle and wizard civilians from Inferi attacks. Harry informed us of your own run-in a few days ago."

The members of the Coven murmured and nodded sadly in response.

"Would you like to stay for breakfast," asked Luna, flicking her invisible furry tail.

"Afraid not... We'd best be off with Dean and get him to an Order Safehouse as soon as possible," said Sirius with a shake of his head. "As animagi with our particular set of traits, we're both very much in demand right now..."

"But don't hesitate to call us again the moment you need us," concluded Lupin.

**~o0o~**

Deputy Minister Percy Weasley scowled at the reports crossing his desk as he sipped his second cup of tea. He glanced up when he heard the door to his office open and spied Minister Dolores Umbridge approaching.

"Why so glum Percy?" asked the Minister in her sweetest voice. "Things have been moving forward relatively smoothly since the debacle in the Department of Mysteries. It is to be expected that it will take quite some time to uncover all of the Muggleborn and to remove them from our society... but things are moving apace."

"There was another hit on the Trace last night for one of the muggleborn who escaped Hogwarts - stunning spells apparently - but by the time Aurors arrived, he was already gone. And besides that, there's been another round of resignations in the Auror Office," the Deputy Minister muttered crossly. "We lost three more this morning who refused to arrest Muggleborns who resist registration and relocation."

"Never mind dear," Dolores smiled comfortingly. "The Snatcher adjuncts to the Unspeakable Office are by and large more than making up for personnel losses in the Auror Office... And it is better that we know who stands with the Ministry and who stands against us. It simply won't do to have more potential spies for Dumbledore in our midst after all."

"Oh!" Percy raised his eyebrows and his features brightened. He hadn't considered that angle. "Right then... I suppose I should go through my files of the resigned and relist them as possible threats to the Ministry then."

"Splendid Percy!" beamed the Minister. "That will do very nicely indeed."

**~o0o~**

Seeing the steely determination in everyone's eyes, Harry knew they were all ready. The Coven approached the low building in the mist shrouded forest glade once again, unlit wands pointing at the locked entrance. The darkness was even deeper now that night had properly fallen.

"Right then!" said Harry, "The lock probably unlocks only with a coded spell, and likely has an anti-alohomora charm on it, but I bet they didn't account for the power of a Coven spell. Everyone all together... alohomora on my mark..."

**~o0o~**

The Unspeakable sitting at the intake desk twiddled his thumbs in boredom; nobody had been brought in on his shift for several days. He looked up in surprise when he heard the heavy iron door groaning open. He had received no memos of any imminent arrivals, and the magical door wasn't supposed to be unlocked until the shift was over.

"What're you doin' in here?" growled the intake wizard when he saw two of the sentries entering. "Your shifts aren't up for another hour."

"Yours is though..." muttered one of the sentries, pointing his wand at the intake wizard.


	137. Chapter 137

_Chapter 163 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the instructions for how to find it._

_**Warning for this chapter:** Violence, horror, and implied, non-explicit, post bondage/rape rescue sequence (certain villains meet well-deserved end... _:P_ )_

**From Chapter 163:**

The members of the Coven were still pale and shaken by the Death Chamber, but had recovered somewhat by the time they had reached the wing of the compound which contained Cell Blocks A and B. They slipped inside a broom closet to take stock of things before carrying out the next phase of the mission.

"The spells should be going off in about a minute," Harry murmured, "Hopefully it'll draw most of the guards away. There's about sixty prisoners currently, and they're all in this wing according to the sentry at the front desk..."

"...and then we ought to be able to slip out into the Courtyard in the centre of the compound with the prisoners once we've released them, and call Lupin and Sirius for backup," continued Hermione. "They should be able to apparate into the courtyard and bring some portkeys to get the prisoners away once we've broken through any shielding spells from the inside..."

Hermione was interrupted by shaking walls and the sound of explosions coming from the Death Chamber. Some supplies fell off a shelf as the broom closet continued to rock, and guards could be heard shouting and running by.

"How many charges did you set Harry?" Luna asked after the sixth shuddering report, as everyone peered at him questioningly in their wand-light.

"Er... about a dozen in the Chamber itself and maybe six more to go off after that in the Corridor," Harry muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed. "...I was angry... Hopefully the follow-up explosions will take a few of those sick bastards out..."

**"****GOOD!"** interjected the rest of the Coven in unison, and Harry quieted.

They counted the explosions, and when they heard no more guards running by, they exited the broom closet in haste. The glow of the blaze that Harry had set could be seen at the far end of the corridor as they darted into the hall which contained the Cell-blocks.

"What's going on?" yelled one of the two guards who had been left behind to watch the prisoners.

"Shut up you idiot!" snapped the other guard as he whipped out his wand. "That lot ain't with us... Avada Keda.."

Fleur snapped. The guard never got to complete the incantation to his killing spell. He burst into flames, staggering down the hallway screaming when one of Fleur's Veela fireballs hit him. Dora hit the other guard with an Imperius spell.

**"****OPEN THE CELL DOORS!"** she bellowed at the hapless guard.

The Unspeakable had no choice but to obey Dora's command; he waved a wand and all the cells opened. Dora relieved the wizard of his wand when the task was finished. Jennifer kept her camera trained on the corridor which was filling with acrid smoke as Hermione, Daphne, Dora, Fleur, and Luna began to direct the terrified and bewildered prisoners to the corridor which led to the courtyard while Harry and Parvati kept their eye on the end of the passage. A number of the freed captives began to babble.

"Wh...who are you?"

"Where are you taking us...?"

"We're bustin' you lot outta here... no time to explain!" yelled Dora, "Follow the others... go on, move! Quickly..."

"Not without my daughter!" screamed a hysterical woman. "They took her to Cell Block C..."

"Bloody Hell!" groaned Harry, his face turning ashen. "LUNA! ..." Harry shouted. "Leave the prisoners to the others... stay here with Parvati and keep watch for any guards. Hermione and I are going to Cell Block C..."

Harry darted through the throng of released prisoners, grabbing Hermione's arm, and they both took off running down the hallway amidst the chaos while the others continued to help the internees escape into the courtyard. Parvati spotted two Unspeakables returning from the blazing inferno in the Death Chamber corridor. Apparently they had managed to avoid the secondary set of explosions.

Parvati glanced apprehensively at Luna. "Er... are you ready?"

"Of course!" said Luna calmly, understanding implicitly what Parvati was asking

They waited until the flummoxed Unspeakables began firing killing curses and dodged them effortlessly. Before the guards had time to raise shield spells, Parvati and Luna were already returning fire with Reductors. The screams of the disintegrating wizards were lost in the cacophony of the mayhem when another delayed explosive spell went off, which Harry must have forgotten that he'd set in his anger.

**~o0o~**

"Fucking Hell? What the blazes...?" muttered Dolohov.

The cell shook again as the sounds of explosions continued echo through the empty passage which contained Cell Blocks C and D. Dolohov tentatively stepped into the corridor with his wand at the ready. He waited until the explosions had stopped and began to make his way back to Cell Blocks A and B when he heard a babble of shouting voices and the sound of spell fire. One last explosion shook the building and he halted.

Dolohov spied two figures rounding the corner and aimed his wand, but confusion stayed his hand when he saw who it was. The Unspeakable he knew, but the witch was unfamiliar to him. Then the blood drained from his face when the Unspeakable's features melted like wax and turned into someone else's which were all too familiar.

"POTTER!" Dolohov barked in shock, too surprised to raise a shield spell in time to prevent Harry's Reductor spell from hitting him in the chest.

"Harry... why did you show yourself like that?" Hermione asked in puzzlement.

"I... er... I'm not entirely sure. It... it was his spell that took me down in the Forbidden Forest!" Harry answered with an odd expression somewhere between fury and bewilderment. "I dunno... I just thought if anyone should know it was me-it was Dolohov!"

Hermione nodded, accepting Harry's reply without question as they both jogged towards the open cell-door. She bit her lip in consternation when she saw how young the girl shackled to the bed appeared to be.

"Relashio," Hermione incanted. The chains and cuffs fell away from the girl's wrists and ankles as Harry tugged off the Unspeakable robes he was wearing. Harry's face was a devastating picture of burning rage.

"Put those on the girl and get moving..." Harry growled. "I'll be right behind you - I'm just going to set some more delayed explosive spells."

Gasping breathlessly and struggling against tears, Hermione practically carried the sobbing girl to the exit. She wasn't much bigger than Astoria had been when Harry had rescued her from Draco. Fleur was waiting just inside the doorway.

"Where's my mummy?" wailed the girl.

"Outside... Everyone else ees already out!" said Fleur anxiously as she took the girl from Hermione's arms. "Where ees Harry?"

"He said he'd be right behind me..." Hermione peered down the corridor through the smoke worriedly. "THERE... there he is...!"

Massive explosions began to rock the entire building as Harry ran down the corridor at full speed, waving and yelling at the girls to get out, casting more spells behind him. Fleur picked up the young one and hurried down the other passage to the courtyard, but Hermione refused to budge - instead, casting some of her own explosive spells down towards the opposite end of the corridor.

Hermione didn't breathe a sigh of relief until Harry swept her under one of his arms and barreled down the short passageway to the courtyard firing several more parting shots as he ran. Hermione gaped, staggered by the power of Harry's concussive and incendiary explosive spells, having expected that would take the entire Coven to accomplish what he was doing to the Ministry compound.

With his last spell as he burst into the courtyard, Harry unleashed a Firestorm Charm into the corridor behind them for good measure. Gasping for breath, sweat dripping from their sooty brows, he and Hermione both clutched each other tightly as they regarded the chaos unfolding around them.

The girl whom they had freed was clinging to her mother, both of them sobbing. A number of freed prisoners - as frightened as they already were by the collapsing building and the billowing smoke and flames pouring from blown out doorways and gaping holes in the walls - shrieked in terror at the sound of numerous apparition cracks in the courtyard.

"Hermione was right - the anti-apparition wards broke when we used the Shield Penetration spell while you were still inside rescuing the girl..." explained Dora when she saw Harry's bewildered expression.

"...And some of the prisoners are actually muggles!" added Luna, her silvery eyes boggling. "The mother of the girl you saved told me that she used to work for MI6 as an analyst before uncovering the PM's secret communications with muggle terrorist groups, and also documentation of war-crimes by the Prime Minister's government in the Middle East..."

"There's other muggles too," gasped Jennifer, who was still filming everything. "Mostly political activists of different sorts... I can't believe it Harry! They really are working together - you and Hermione had the Minister of Magic and the PM dead to rights on that score... "

"Indeed they do," murmured a voice which Harry knew very well.

Harry spun around, one arm still tightly clutching Hermione. He was stunned to see Dumbledore in their midst next to Lupin, having only expected Sirius and Lupin to arrive. But as he and Hermione both glanced around the courtyard, he could see Arthur and Bill Weasley, Amelia Bones, Dawlish, Snape, Hagrid, Moody, and Shacklebolt among the arrivals as well.

Some of them were already gathering around portkeys and vanishing with about six rescued detainees at a time, as Dumbledore explained the presence of so many from the Order.

"When Lupin informed me several minutes ago of what was happening here, and mentioned that you had freed numerous prisoners, I knew you would need as many as the Order could spare to remove them all to safety," said Dumbledore, his long white beard blowing around in the swirling air currents, blue eyes glittering in the flickering orange light of the flames.

"Sir..." gasped Hermione, speaking for Harry who was still too breathless to speak for himself. "We've got lots of proof that they were turning people into Inferi and there's three knocked-out Unspeakables in the bushes in front of the building..."

"We've already got them..." said Lupin.

"Sniffed them out the moment we got here," added Sirius. "By the way... any sign of my dear cousin Bellatrix?"

"I... I don't think she was here tonight," Harry replied, finally managing to catch a breath as his heart-rate began to return to something approaching normal.

"Damn!" swore Lupin. "That would have been something! Still... you've done splendidly! Is this all the Coven's handiwork?" Lupin gestured at the crumbling, burning fortification surrounding them.

"It's nearly all Harry's!" said Hermione, a hint of awe in her voice. "I set off a few explosive spells just as we were leaving... But Harry's spells were **_really_** powerful."

"I... I'm not exactly sure how, really!" Harry muttered, swallowing anxiously. "I originally set off a few on that side over there... where the Death Chamber was. They were a bit stronger than I even realised apparently..."

"...Then I set off another load of spells on the other side just a few minutes ago," Harry continued with almost a pleading expression, "...and then Hermione and I did the last few spells on that side there as we left the building."

"Honestly, I thought it would take all of us... **_together_**... t'do that much damage. I... I don't know if any of the Unspeakables inside escaped or not..." Harry trailed off, not quite sure how to say that he didn't mean to kill every last Unspeakable he could find, not even certain that he would have meant it if he had said it.

Albus Dumbledore peered thoughtfully into Harry's green eyes, which were glittering in the flames just as his own were, sensing Harry's fear at what he had unleashed within himself. Dumbledore glanced at Harry's wife, who was determinedly staring at her husband.

"You have **_nothing_** to feel guilty about Harry!" said Hermione fiercely, curling her still invisible furry tail around him. "We saved everyone who needed to be saved... and **_everyone_** who died brought it on themselves the moment they knowingly took part in the Minister's **_EVIL _**operation!"

Harry bit his lip and returned Hermione's gaze with a watery one of his own, still uncertain.

"You **_must_** listen to your wife Harry," the real Headmaster of Hogwarts said softly, blinking back his own stinging tears. "She speaks truly... If anything, you continue to show **_remarkable_** restraint given the power raging within you. Many would have been utterly consumed by it after witnessing what you have seen... I could not be prouder of the man you have become!"

"...And the Minister, I have no doubt now that she shall rue the day that she woke the Dragon within you!"


	138. Chapter 138

_Chapter 164 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the instructions for how to find it. _

**From Chapter 164:**

Having just dozed off, Minister Umbridge bolted upright in her bed when she heard her Floo-Alert sound. She glanced at her clock and noted that it was shortly after midnight. Grumbling as she pulled a dressing-gown over her nightie and grabbed her wand, she made her way to the fireplace in her sitting room. She peered at the small picture on the mantle which informed her of an incoming communication from the Ministry and waved her wand, unlocking her Floo. Green flames flared in the hearth and a memo shot out.

Dolores snatched it from the air, knowing that it could not be good news at this time of night. Her lips pursed, and her nostrils flared as her eyes darted through the memo. Furiously, she dressed in a hurry and quickly departed for the Ministry.

"Why wasn't I informed hours ago?" the Minister barked at the Unspeakable when she arrived at the monitoring station in the Department of Mysteries.

"Only just found out ourselves Ma'am," the nervous looking Unspeakable replied. "The Night-shift at the Welsh facility never responded to our Midnight check-in. We sent a team to check up as per protocol, and they determined that it happened shortly before shift change... Whoever's responsible must've waylaid the Night-shift when they showed up..."

The Minister looked up when she heard the door slam open, and spied her disheveled deputy bursting into the room.

"I came as soon as I heard Minister..." gasped Percy Weasley, trying to smooth his frizzy red hair with his fingers. "How bad is it?"

Minister Umbridge calculated quickly in her mind, wondering if her Senior Undersecretary was ready to see everything. He had come a long way from the eager, greedily ambitious, yet naive boy she had initially recruited, even going as far as to torture his own father. He had supported completely the recruiting of Voldemort's Death Eaters and Snatchers, and wholeheartedly approved the purging and incarceration of the Mudbloods and other Undesirables, but was he ready yet for the next step...?

Or would he balk when he came to understand the finality of the solution to the Mudblood problem which she and the Purebloods in Operations had been working on for so long? Finally Dolores made up her mind. If Percy Weasley wasn't ready now, he never would be.

"Well, Percy," sighed Dolores, "perhaps we should see for ourselves! A team is already in place investigating, we may as well join them..."

**~o0o~**

Senior Undersecretary Weasley strolled beside Minister Umbridge through the haze of smoke and the devastation at the Ministry's Welsh detention centre, his face ashen. The fires had been mostly put out, and bits of the compound were still standing, but the rubble where the building had collapsed was still smouldering.

Dolores eyed her Deputy Minister approvingly as he registered the right level of shock at seeing the burned corpses of the Unspeakables. Her brows furrowed pensively as she studied his reaction when they came across what appeared to the partially cremated remains of perhaps two hundred persons piled in one demolished room.

"Well, that doesn't make sense..." Percy Weasley muttered. "Surely they would have freed the prisoners, not burned them alive. Unless..." Percy's eyes widened and he swallowed when the implication suddenly struck him. He glanced at the Minister as his breath quickened.

"...Unless they were already dead," the Minister said softly in a saccharine tone, regarding Percy with her most sympathetic expression. "Yes... it is most unfortunate that it has come to this Percy. There are some who are far too recalcitrant, and who are too determined to destroy everything which we hold dear..."

"There are indeed also some who have proved themselves willing to give up their goals of stealing our identities and our culture, and they are of course being shown all due mercy. But **_these_**... these are the remains of those who were lawfully deemed as representing the gravest threat to our way of life..."

"It simply would not do to have given them the opportunity to escape and join Dumbledore's rebellion. And you have seen the violence the rebels are capable of-the lengths they are willing to go to attain their goals... assassination and murder, lawlessness, destruction, chaos... and a complete upending of the Natural Order. It is sometimes necessary to fight fire with fire-for the Greater Good-do you understand, Percy?"

Percy felt unsteady on his feet, his head swimming. He closed his eyes briefly to steady himself. Percy had supported legally ending the ban of the use of the Cruciatus and the Killing Curses, as a means of defending the Ministry and restoring Order against the murderous Insurrectionists, but he had never imagined that Death would be employed as a means of punishment after capture. Had the Ministry gone too far?

But he had viewed the wanton destruction of the detention centre, and gazed at the broken and charred bodies of the Unspeakables. He had seen their faces frozen in pain and horror; Percy knew that many had died screaming as they burned alive.

His nostrils flared when he thought back to the mutilated corpse of Draco Malfoy which had been delivered to the Ministry. At least the Insurrectionists had been offered a merciful ending, clean and painless in a flash of green light.

Percy felt a surge of anger when he realised that the Minister was right-the Rebels would stop at nothing. There was no depth to the levels of their depravity in their bid to spread Chaos and Disorder, Abomination and Filth, polluting wizardkind with impurity and disease.

"Yes Minister..." Percy said stiffly, slowly nodding as his jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed. "I do understand!"

**~o0o~**

Tears sprang to Narcissa Black's eyes as she assisted Remus Lupin and Poppy Pomfrey-who had sneaked out of Hogwarts to apparate to the outskirts of Black Manor-in treating the dozens of freed internees from the Ministry's Death Camp. Many of the released had clearly been imprisoned for some time, nearly skin and bone, and some bore the unmistakable marks of torture with bladed implements, a signature technique of Narcissa's own sister, Bellatrix.

In another room of the manor, Albus Dumbledore struggled to keep himself together as he interviewed Andrea Mason, the ex-MI6 analyst as she held her still frightened daughter on her lap. Albus felt his heart breaking when he peered into the young girl's eyes, so much like his sister's. Had she been a witch, this would be the girl's first year at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore felt a surge of satisfaction that Harry Potter had ended the lives of her tormentors.

Severus Snape filmed the interview with Jennifer's camera, as he was quite familiar with the operation of muggle technology. He was extremely impressed that the Potters had mastered the advanced spells necessary to make muggle electronics work with magic instead of electricity.

Snape and Dumbledore had already viewed the footage filmed by Jennifer Watts on her laptop, along with Amelia Bones, Alastor Moody and Sirius. And Dumbledore had already spoken to the other muggles who had been imprisoned among the muggleborn wizards and witches-and had collected their memories for Pensieve viewing as well. Every last one of the muggle detainees had been political enemies of the muggle Prime Minister's party, activists for various causes.

Meanwhile, Shacklebolt, Hagrid, and Dawlish all kept watch over the Unspeakables captured at the Ministry's Death Camp: the three who had been rendered unconscious by the Potters and their friends, and the dozen who had showed up for the Night Shift while the Internees were still being evacuated.


	139. Chapter 139

_Chapter 165 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the instructions for how to find it._

**From Chapter 165:**

Infuriated by the loss of the Welsh compound, Minister Dolores Umbridge had considered her options the morning following the attack. It was clear that Dumbledore and his people - and perhaps even Potter and his wife themselves - had been keeping busy rather than laying low in hiding. They were no doubt seeking out the other facilities, but it simply was not logistically feasible to hide them completely, due to their very nature. It was only a matter of time before another detention centre was located and attacked.

And worse than that, it appeared that a number of prisoners had been freed. And if Dumbledore had some of the muggles, then things with the ICW could soon become extremely complicated. It was quite possible that Dumbledore had enough evidence to convince the ICW to begin an investigation.

While International Law prevented the ICW from determining most internal policies and intervening in internal disputes, their power to Sanction wizarding governments and issue International Arrest Warrants, should they have the votes on the responsible committees, could greatly hamper Dolores's efforts and restrict her ability to travel abroad. Some sort of countermeasure which could cloud the evidence needed to be taken - perhaps at Hogwarts.

Minister Umbridge had restrained the Carrows, much to their dismay, as there were no Mudbloods left at Hogwarts to punish. However, there were still those at Hogwarts who had been close to the Potters and apparently favoured by Dumbledore. It was perhaps time to let the Carrows' leash slacken - particularly regarding certain Gryffindors.

**~o0o~**

It was the second night since the attack on the Welsh facility, and Dolores was supping at home with her deputy, Percy Weasley, who was distraught as his girlfriend had apparently decided they needed some time apart.

"Penelope says she needs her space," Percy grumbled as he picked at his dinner, "...to work out what she wants out of life or something - says she doesn't know who I am anymore, and that she needs to sort out whether it's me or her that's changed..."

"Never mind Percy," said Dolores sympathetically, gently patting the back of Percy's hand. "I'm sure she'll come around eventually. In any case, please believe that you are quite the catch... any young pureblood witch would be very lucky to have you for their own. Perhaps some more elf-wine dear...?"

"Oh... er... yes please!" Percy blushed slightly, considering Dolores's words as she poured some more wine into his glass.

Dolores was right he decided. Penelope had seemed withdrawn for quite some time; they had been growing more distant ever since he had joined the Ministry in fact. And come to think about it, things hadn't been the same between them since Percy had put Hermione Potter on trial alongside her husband.

Percy narrowed his eyes, thinking that perhaps he was well shot of Penelope if she harboured sympathies for Halfbreeds and Mudbloods. He took a sip from his wineglass as he turned his attention to the evening news on the Wiz-Vision. The news of the incident at the Ministry's Welsh detention centre had been suppressed of course. It wouldn't do for the Ministry to look weak, or for news of Dumbledore's successes to receive any free publicity.

The splendidly coiffed William O'Hannity was regaling his cohost Endora with his well considered opinion on the news of the day when suddenly the screen went snowy. For a moment it went black altogether. Percy and Dolores regarded the Wiz-Vision with puzzlement as the image returned.

Wine sprayed from their mouths and their eyes bulged in shock; the Minister and her deputy would have recognised those clear blue eyes and that long silvery beard anywhere. They both gaped in horror as the former Headmaster of Hogwarts announced what they were just about to witness.

**~o0o~**

Harry pushed back his empty plate with a pleasantly full feeling when he'd finished dinner. Some of the others were still eating. Thinking that it must be nearly time to check in with Dumbledore, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his mirror. He had barely touched it when the Headmaster's features appeared.

"Ah... Harry, you're available. Excellent!" said Dumbledore.

"Hi sir!" Harry peered eagerly at the Headmaster, who looked as if he had some news to impart. "Yeah... just finished dinner. So what's happening then?"

"I wish that I could give you and the Coven more time to refresh yourselves, but we shall have to move quickly. Can you all be ready to join us at Narcissa Black's estate tomorrow morning at 7 am?"

"Of course we can Professor Dumbledore!" Harry responded excitedly. Hermione and the others nodded as they were all listening with bated breath. "So, are we going to..."

"...Retake Hogwarts?" Dumbledore interjected, his eyes twinkling. "Yes indeed! And I have you and Mrs Potter to thank for inspiring the plan of attack. With the element of surprise, we should hopefully be able to minimise casualties on all sides. If you would be so kind, please bring the portrait of Phineas Nigellus..."

"We're going to use the pictures then!"

"Yes!" replied Dumbledore. "There are a number of other paintings here at Madam Black's which are copies of those at Hogwarts, so we shall be able to move several teams into the castle all at once. Now, I must be going as I have a pressing engagement. You may wish to turn on your Wiz-Vision for this..."


	140. Chapter 140

_Chapter 166 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the instructions for how to find it_.

**From Chapter 166:**

Having concluded his very important mirror-call in private, Albus Dumbledore took a seat in the elegant armchair in Monsieur Delacour's sitting room with Henri Delacour, Olympe Maxime, and the three others who had been invited. Albus regarded the three most important members of the ICW Committee for the Investigation of Statutory Violations with twinkling eyes as they took their own seats. Henri poured everyone glasses of wine from his own private reserve.

"Vell, Dumbledore... I hope you haff much more for us to go on zis time," snapped Angelika Machschnell, the stern German witch who headed the ICW's investigatory committee.

"And you must remember Albus, there is very little we can do regarding internal blood-status policies unless they threaten to spill over to the International stage," the Greek wizard from the committee added with an oily tone.

"Ah, indeed I do Pericles," Dumbledore warmly replied. "I may be getting on in my years, but it has not been so long since I was Supreme Mugwump after all..."

"Though, if certain rumours prove to be true, surely there must be _**something**_ that we at the ICW can do to help Britain!" interjected the Nigerian witch, narrowing her eyes at the other two committee members.

"Oui! Olubunmi speaks wiz compassion and wisdom Monsieur Papadopoulos," said Madame Maxime haughtily. "If ze British Ministry ees employing the methods of Grindelwald and Voldemort, eet is imperative zat those with a powerful voice speak up to convince the rest of the Wizengamot to act."

"You see what is happening around ze world-Blood-Extremists everywhere are emboldened! If Britain falls, ozzers take notice and then where are we?..." Olympe continued.

"Thank you Olympe, Olubunmi," Dumbledore interjected pointedly. "I am certain that Pericles and Angelika will make the most appropriate decision. I do not expect the ICW to join a potential civil war on one side or another. All I ask for the time-being is that the current laws against collusion with muggle heads of state, and against muggle oppression be upheld..."

Henri Delacour cleared his throat and took a swig of his wine, thinking it was probably best to not mention that he and Olympe had already mobilised a number of French forces to assist Dumbledore's people. It wasn't illegal for private alliances across international borders, but some in the ICW might frown on it nonetheless. Henri swallowed the mouthful of wine and listened to Albus's mellifluous voice as the true Headmaster of Hogwarts continued.

"...Though I daresay that in the future, it is my hope that what you are about to witness will cause the ICW to revisit the International Secrecy Statutes. It is my contention that the strictures are far too narrow..."

"As it stands, the Statutes allow for some interaction between wizards and muggles at _**only**_ the Highest Level of State, with only a **_single_ **point of contact with muggle governments-Ministers of Magic with muggle Presidents and Prime Ministers. Thus leaving the unwitting muggle public at large at the mercy of those in power with no recourse when the most virulent and mendacious members of the ruling classes of both societies have assumed control..."

"In my view, this is political disaster for the muggle world, to say nothing of our own. In any case, please bear with me-the broadcast is about to begin..."

"Hmmmph... I suppose you might have something there Albus," muttered Pericles, eyeing the Wiz-Vision in distaste.

"Indeed!" Dumbledore chuckled. "I did also bring all the relevant evidence with me to turn over to the committee-the broadcast is largely for the British wizarding public, but it is a good overview of my case against the Minister..."

Tuned to the British Wiz-Vision feed as it was, Henri Delacour's screen was currently displaying the WVN evening news. The image and sound broke up with a burst of distortion and faded to black, before returning with the pre-recorded video the Order had made for the pirated broadcast.

Taking a sip from his own wine-glass, Albus Dumbledore noted the reactions of the ICW committee members with great interest. Olubunmi's tears and stifled sobs were expected-Albus had always appreciated her compassion and humanity. But the horrified expression on Angelika's face when she saw the footage of the corpses in the Death Chamber and the prisoners-including the child-gave him a grim sense of satisfaction.

Pericles was harder to read, a twitching muscle on his temple the only evidence of emotion. Dumbledore momentarily wished he had Hermione Potter's talents, which didn't rely on constant eye contact and force of Will.

All three of the committee members were rapt with attention when the Dumbledore on the Wiz Vision screen presented the evidence from the files liberated during both the rescue of Arthur Weasley, and the raid on the Ministry Death Camp. The pre-recorded Dumbledore described the contents: lists of enemies, supporters, and recruits, details of operations, plans for the "detention facilities," lists of the detained and the killed, among many other details. Dumbledore pointed to the file which confirmed that the entire story of Dick Turpentine and wand-stealing muggleborn rebels was an utter fabrication concocted by the Minister and the Unspeakable Office.

He explained the Inferi, and Bellatrix Lestrange's role in their creation under Ministry auspices, showing the implements of torture and necromancy onscreen, and replaying the footage which revealed the tridecagram on the floor of Death Chamber next to the stacks of corpses. Dumbledore punctuated the information with the footage depicting Thorfinn Rowle's presence at the compound as evidence confirming that the Minister had recruited those of Voldemort's Death Eaters who had been interned in Azkaban for their previous crimes.

Finally, the Dumbledore on the Wiz Vision was shown interviewing several of the rescued prisoners, muggleborn wizards and muggles, including the MI6 analyst and her daughter, confirming the collusion between Minister Umbridge and the muggle Prime Minister.

When it was over, one could have heard a pin drop in Henri Delacour's sitting room, and Albus Dumbledore was nearly certain that he finally had the Wizengamot Committee in his corner. Dame Machschnell was a hardnosed character and a stickler for rules, but Dumbledore's hope for her sense of honour and human decency appeared to have been rewarded.

"Vell Albus, zis is quite shocking," said the Head of the Committee. "Vhen ze evidence you haff brought confirms your allegations, I can assure you zat our committee shall begin an immediate investigation..."

"Angelika will have my complete support of course," Olubunmi interjected, her nostrils flaring angrily as she dabbed at her tears.

"_**If**_ the rest of your evidence substantiates these... _**images**_... Albus, I suppose I can offer my own recommendation in support of an investigation," Pericles added silkily.

Angelika Machschnell rolled her eyes at the Greek committee member; she was the head of the committee after all, and all she needed was Olubunmi's second to carry the motion to investigate.

"I cannot promise zat the vote of ze entire Wizengamot vill go your way of course Albus, but vot you haff presented is very damning and quite convincing!" said Angelika firmly. "My committee can certainly Censure your Minister Umbridge, and introduce a motion to ze Wizengamot to Sanction her administration, and to issue an International Warrant for her arrest, should she dare to step on foreign soil..."


	141. Chapter 141

_Chapter 167 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the details of how to find it there._

**Warning for this chapter:** mention of Torture, graphic violence

**From Chapter 167:**

Harry grinned when he spotted Fred and George chatting with Dean Thomas in Narcissa Black's sitting room. Harry had arrived by Portkey ahead of time with the rest of the Coven as the Order of the Phoenix was preparing to retake Hogwarts.

"Hey Dean, good to see you again. And I'm glad to see that Percy didn't get his hands on you two," said Harry, catching the Twins attention.

"There he is... the man of the hour," Dean said with a grin. He looked much better; more rested and not as thin as he had some days ago when Harry had last seen him.

"Heh!" Fred snorted, smirking, "We've had a lifetime of experience evading Percy the Prat and keeping his pointy rodent nose out of our business."

"We saw your handiwork on the Wiz-Vision-that was bloody brilliant Harry!" exclaimed George. "And thanks for rescuing Dad..."

"When this is all over, you'll be the Boy-Who-Made-the-Ministry-Look-Like-Amateurs," added Fred with a snicker.

"It wasn't just me," Harry said quickly, his face reddening. "I couldn't've done it without Hermione and the others... They were **_all _**brilliant!"

"How's your mum doing?" Hermione asked with a wave of her bushy tail, coming to Harry's rescue.

"Oh, Mum's alright," Fred replied, "Dumbledore's put up all sorts of protection charms at the Burrow. But she's still having kittens about what a bloody sod Percy turned out to be..."

"Cruciating Dad was the final straw for her," George added, scowling. "She went ballistic about the business of Percy putting you on trial with Harry of course, but Mum still held out a bit of hope that Perce would eventually come to his senses until he tried to arrest Dumbledore and locked up Dad..."

"...and when she found out that Percy tortured Dad after you and Harry rescued him - not to mention finding out how much he **_really _**believes all that pureblood rubbish now - Mum finally wrote him off as a bad egg," Fred continued as his own face fell. "But she's still heartbroken about it," he concluded quietly.

Harry and Hermione heard a squeal and turned their heads to see Dora tearfully embracing a man whom they had never met before in the hall on the other side of the sitting room entryway.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" they heard Dora say with a sniffle. "I've been so worried about you Dad! How'd you get here?"

"Sirius and Remus," Dora's father replied, "they sniffed out me and your mum in hiding - rather literally actually," he acknowledged wryly. "They thought I'd be safer here, so your Aunt Narcissa invited us both to stay. We arrived yesterday - your mum's still upstairs in bed, exhausted. I just came down to bring 'er up some tea."

"I'm so sorry Dad-I 'aven't talked to you and Mum in so long..." Dora sniffled again, looking very ashamed of herself. "I... I just didn't know 'ow to tell you and Mum that I'd q...quit Auror trainin'... especially as I was this close to bein' a full Auror. And... and by the time the Minister started goin' after muggleborns I was... I was... "

"...You were helping Harry Potter and tryin' to stay undercover!" said Dora's father. "It's alright Dora love! Me and your mum - d'you really think we'd be fussed about that at a time like this? Narcissa told us a little bit about what you've been up to for the Order - and Sirius mentioned briefly that you helped raid that concentration camp that Dumbledore was showin' on the wizard telly last night... We couldn't be prouder of you sweetie..."

At that moment Dumbledore arrived in the hallway, looking very grave.

"I know you've got to go - that you've got another mission right now..." Dora's father told her quickly, trying to keep the worry out of his face, "Just know that your mum and me - we both love you very much. Try an' stay safe, and maybe when it's all over, we can talk... and you can introduce us to Harry Potter and his wife..."

Dora bit her lip and nodded, flushing in embarrassment, not sure that she was up to explaining the full extent of her relationship with the Potters, Jennifer, and the rest of the Coven.

"See you later then Dad! I love you... and tell Mum I love 'er too!" She swallowed nervously and smiled, giving her father a kiss on the cheek before hurriedly following Dumbledore into the sitting room where most of the Order's assault team and the Coven were now gathered.

For a moment, feeling slightly perplexed, Ted Tonks watched his daughter scurry away. He knew there was something else that she still wasn't telling him - which was odd as they had always been very close. Ted sighed and picked up the tea tray, making his way up the grand staircase to tell Andromeda that he'd seen their daughter.

Dumbledore addressed the Coven and the Order, who were all gathered near the portraits which had been chosen for each team.

"We must move swiftly," the headmaster grimly began. "Minerva has just informed me that Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley were not to be found in their dormitory this morning. She believes that the Carrows took them sometime last night and may have them in the dungeons..."

Harry felt his blood run cold and Hermione gave a little squeak of distress as the rest of the Coven drew a collective gasp, glancing at them both. Fred and George paled. Harry swallowed guiltily, wondering if Neville and Ron had been targeted in retaliation because of his destruction of the Ministry's death camp.

"It wasn't your fault Harry," said Hermione perceptively, twitching her furry ears. "And there really isn't any way that they could know it was us specifically who had attacked the facility. It could've been anyone - even Dumbledore - as far as they know. None of the footage shown on the Wiz-Vision had us in it..."

"I suppose," Harry muttered, not entirely convinced, "but that probably didn't stop the Minister or Percy just assuming I was behind it somehow. Why else would they pick on my friends?"

"Because they know that you would do anything to save them Harry," said Luna with a flick of her fluffy white tail. "They might be hoping to convince you to go against Dumbledore and turn yourself in."

"Whatever ze reason, it does not matter," Fleur asserted. "The **_Minister_** is responsible for this evil, not you, Harry."

"Quite true, Miss Delacour," Dumbledore agreed. "In any case, locating and rescuing Longbottom and Weasley shall be a top priority when we reach Hogwarts. Most of the students ought to be in the Great Hall for breakfast by now - it is time..."

**~o0o~**

Minerva McGonagall entered the Great Hall feeling an odd mix of anxiety and relief. She nodded at Flitwick who was sitting up at the Staff Table with several of the other professors and Amycus Carrow.

Before the Unspeakables guarding the entrance to the Great Hall knew what was happening, the oak doors slammed shut with a wave of Professor McGonagall's wand, also startling a number of students. The shocked Unspeakables inside the entryway aimed their own wands at her. Minerva dropped one of them with a strong stunning spell, only barely dodging out of the way of the other Unspeakable's stunner as some students began to scream.

"Bloody Hell! What's all this then?" shouted the Inquisitor pretending to be a headmaster.

"A coup," Flitwick said simply with a grin. His stunning spell was so powerful that Amycus hurtled across the Hall and slammed into a wall with a thud before collapsing, unconscious.

McGonagall just managed to avoid being hit with a white-hot spell which grazed her cheek. The Unspeakable began to aim another spell, but a student had recovered from their initial surprise and come to Professor McGonagall's rescue. A stunning spell from the Hufflepuff table caught the Unspeakable in the side of his head and he tumbled to the floor, out like a light.

"Thank you Mr Diggory," Professor McGonagall gasped, still out of breath. "Fifty points to Hufflepuff."

The massive oak doors to the Great Hall started to shake with a noisy banging. The frightened pupils began clamouring Professor McGonagall for answers, especially Ginny Weasley who was beside herself with worry.

"What's going on Professor?" yelled a Ravenclaw.

"Professor McGonagall, where's Neville and Ron...?" Ginny shouted.

"Shouldn't we open the door?" squeaked a terrified First Year.

Finally catching her breath, Professor McGonagall raised her hands for quiet as Flitwick cast a silencing charm on the doors.

"Everyone, please keep calm," McGonagall said loudly. "Most of you caught the beginning of the broadcast on the Wiz Vision before it was turned off by the Carrows last night, and must have some inkling that the Ministry has committed grave crimes against humanity. Given the public exposure of the Minister's lies, Professor Dumbledore is taking the opportunity to return to Hogwarts and we are all to remain here safely while he and his compatriots deal with the Unspeakables."

"And Miss Weasley," McGonagall continued, "I am sorry, but we cannot be certain what has become of Longbottom and your brother until the castle has been retaken. Please try to be patient. This should all be over soon..."


	142. Chapter 142

_Chapter 168 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the details of how to find it there._

**From Chapter 168:**

Of course the story that the Potters and their friends had helped get rid of the Unspeakables and incapacitated Alecto Carrow had already spread through the school like wildfire, and all were greeted like conquering heroes.

The mood in the Great Hall was almost festive as the Unaffiliated ate lunch at the Mingling Table with Padma, and a number of their other friends stopped by. Viktor and Lavender stayed for lunch. Seamus Finnigan, Cedric and Cho, Blaise, Theo, and even Pansy Parkinson dropped by the table and said hello. But the Unaffiliated were all feeling a bit unsettled by the reverent attention from the many well-wishers whom they were far less acquainted with at Hogwarts.

"I know we've only been gone a few weeks - and that we're not staying for long - but it feels a bit weird being back," Daphne murmured, looking a bit anxious.

Dora glanced at her with a wry expression, considering her own unusual situation being a student again after having graduated just a few short years ago. But Dora had to concede that this was a bit different.

"I think I know what you mean," said Parvati, her furry black ears flicking pensively and sleek black tail twitching as she gave voice to what the others were thinking. "Most people seemed to ignore us more or less before..."

"I mean, when we became part-cat, Luna and I were looked down on for a while at first - and I know that Luna was always treated a bit poorly, but nobody had ever paid me much attention one way or another before that," Parvati continued. "...I was just another Gryffindor then - but after Harry dealt with Draco Malfoy, people just sort of went back to not really paying us much attention... we were just part of 'Harry Potter's lot'... Now it's like everyone wants to know us..."

"Yeah... it is a bit odd!" Harry muttered. "I would've thought that a load of people would be believing all that rubbish about me and Dumbledore being criminals and violent rebels... But not even the Slytherins are really giving us a hard time, and now everyone seems to think I'm a hero again - that we **_all_** are..."

"You don't know what it was like after you left," Padma said to Harry and Parvati. "At first, loads of people didn't really know what to believe. All they really knew was that Malfoy had been killed, and that Fred and George and you lot had fled Hogwarts with all of the muggleborn students... a lot of people thought the rubbish on the Wiz-Vision might be true at first."

"But when Crabbe and Goyle publicly backed up Katie Bell's and Ginny's version of events, most people began to question things over the next few days. By the end of the week, the Carrows put their foot down and threatened harsh measures to stop people talking about it, and the Unspeakables had the school on total lockdown..."

"Wait... Crabbe and Goyle did **_what?_** " Hermione's jaw dropped and her bushy tail quivered in stunned disbelief. Luna and Parvati whisked their own furry tails, glancing at each other in bewilderment.

"You mean they actually told everyone in school the **_truth?_** " Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he gaped.

"Zey vere frightened of Ginny Weasley," Viktor chortled, pointing at the Slytherin table where Goyle was sitting with crutches and a wooden leg.

Fleur guiltily tried to hide a smirk as she recalled the events of the evening they had all departed Hogwarts.

"I almost forgot," squeaked Daphne, clapping a hand to her mouth. "I don't think Fleur or I ever told you what Ginny did to Goyle that night after they tried to rape Katie, and Draco tried to kill me."

"Most of ze rest of the Slytherins haff been on their best behaviour ever since," Viktor added with a grin.

"Blimey!" Harry wasn't sure whether to feel proud of Ginny, or guilty for teaching her the sectumsempra curse, but all in all he was extremely glad that he had.

Apparently the spell had been very useful when Ginny had helped to rescue Katie and Alicia, and defended herself, Daphne, and Fleur from Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. And that was after Ginny had also used it to save herself from being raped by McLaggen and Towler.

"Looks like Ginny's really good at looking after herself now," Harry said quietly, guiltily half-smirking himself. Hermione nodded, furry ears twitching, not sure what else to say.

"Good for 'er," Dora muttered, "... 'opefully the lesson learned sticks with the rest of the Snakes."

Even though she'd had very little personal interaction with Slytherins beyond meeting Blaise, Theo, and the few others whom had become friends of the Unaffiliated, Jennifer quite agreed, having been given a thorough history of relations between most of the Slytherins and the rest of the school.

"Anyway," Padma finally continued. "After the Carrows and the Unspeakables tried to stop people talking about what really happened, nobody could even sneeze without getting detention and humiliating punishments."

"The Carrows didn't actually beat anyone half to death like they did to Neville last night, but people were afraid that they might... So now that everyone knows that all of you thrashed a load of Unspeakables, crippled Alecto Carrow, and helped kick them out of the school, you're all going to be really popular!" Padma concluded with a grin.

As lunch came to a finish, the Unaffiliated couldn't help but feel as if there were also something a bit more to their sense of discomfort. But it was hard to put their finger on it, and it went unspoken.

**~o0o~**

Ginny's eyes were still red and puffy when Harry and Hermione found her at Neville's bedside in the Hospital Wing. Neville was fast asleep, heavily dosed with pain potions and sleeping draughts. Though the cuts had been healed, and the bruising and the swelling had diminished, Neville's face still looked a bit of mess. Ginny flung her arms around both Potters gratefully when they arrived.

"Thanks so much for rescuing Neville," Ginny sniffled, fresh tears in her eyes as she clung tightly to Hermione and Harry.

"How is he?" Hermione asked, gently stroking Ginny's flaming red hair and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Pomfrey says he'll be alright in a few days," Ginny replied. "She's letting him sleep for most of today before she regrows his teeth and heals some of his most damaged bones though, because she'll have to use Skele-gro..."

"That makes sense," said Harry. "Neville's already been through a lot of torment, and regrowing bones is rough."

"And how are you holding up Ginny?" asked Hermione sympathetically.

"I'll be fine I suppose. I... I'm just really worried about Ron too."

"We'll get him back eventually," Harry tried to reassure Ginny. "And we reckon that Percy won't actually try to hurt Ron..."

"...We think he's trying to win Ron over," Hermione concluded. Oddly, Ginny smiled sardonically and dabbed at her wet cheeks with a hanky.

"Fat chance of that! Percy'll be wasting his breath - he'd have to Imperius Ron to turn him against you two," said Ginny. "Ron's been one of your biggest supporters since you had to leave. Alecto Carrow vanished his clothes and made him take all of his lessons in his underwear one day when he called her a liar during class. Neville and Susan Bones too actually...

"They backed Ron up and they **_all_** ended up having to go to classes in their underwear that day. Alecto Carrow told them they'd lose their underwear too next time, and threatened them all with a flogging as well if they did it again. Nobody crossed the Carrows to their face after that."

Harry groaned and rubbed at his forehead as if he still had a burning scar; Hermione gave him a comforting squeeze.

"See Harry," said Hermione, "we **_told_** you it wasn't your fault!"


	143. Chapter 143

_Chapter 169 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the details of how to find it._

**From Chapter 169:**

Even if Dumbledore hadn't mirror-called Harry the following morning, and suggested watching the Wiz-Vision's morning news, Harry's near obsession with keeping up with what the Ministry was saying might have compelled him to in any case.

Hermione was less sanguine about turning on the Wiz-Vision again, especially as she still felt a bit worn out after the Coven's long day at Hogwarts. But she was rather glad that they had when the WVN's morning news programme was interrupted by another pirated broadcast. The others had joined Harry and Hermione in the parlour with cups of tea, yawning and not feeling quite ready for breakfast just yet.

Thankfully, they didn't have to watch much of William O'Hannity; the news was interrupted within seconds. Fleur winced when she saw the footage of Neville being interviewed by Rita Skeeter in the infirmary at Hogwarts.

"Zey must have filmed this yesterday morning after ze rescue, before Neville was allowed to rest," Fleur muttered when Neville appeared on-screen, battered and bloodied.

Harry thought Rita looked quite different with only a modest amount of makeup and straight mousy-blonde hair falling naturally around her shoulders. She could have passed for a BBC documentarian.

"...Alecto Carrow, the Inquisitor, she did this to me..." Neville was telling Rita Skeeter, his eyes swollen shut, and badly slurring his words like a savagely beaten boxer who had lost 15 rounds, "Harry Potter saved my life..."

Though Neville's serious injuries and interview were a big focus of the hacked broadcast, Rita didn't stop there.

"...that was of course Neville Longbottom, scion and heir to the House of Longbottom," said Rita as she addressed the camera, "one of the 'Sacred Twenty-eight' still listed in the 'Pureblood Directory.' Is this how Minister Umbridge means to restore an openly Pureblood dominated Order in Britain? By beating Purebloods who oppose such efforts into submission?"

"And moving on, another who can tell of the Inquisitors' reign of terror at Hogwarts is Susan Bones, niece of the highly regarded former head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Rita continued.

"I only asked a s...simple question in class," sobbed Susan convincingly, "and... and Inquisitor Carrow v...vanished my c...c...clothes. Sh...she m...made me go to all of my classes n...naked..."

Harry raised his eyebrows at Hermione who was giggling.

"It looks like Dumbledore is putting Rita's talents to good use," Hermione chortled. "She must have coached Susan a bit."

Finally Rita Skeeter introduced Ginny Weasley, placing great emphasis on the fact that her family was also listed in the Pureblood Directory among the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Ginny's weeping was as convincing as Susan's had been.

"Th...they kidnapped Ron from his dormitory in the n...night," Ginny sobbed. "They're probably t...t...torturing him too. He would **_never _**t...turn against H...Harry otherwise. I just d...don't understand wh...what happened to Percy... how he turned out so horrible... how he could do that to his own brother..."

"And what can you tell us about the night that Draco Malfoy was allegedly killed by Harry Potter?" Rita Skeeter asked pointedly.

The tears which might only appear somewhat dubious to those who knew Ginny well dried up, and a very real flare of anger sparked in Ginny's eyes as they narrowed.

"Harry wasn't even there," Ginny spat. "He was being held prisoner in the dungeon when that happened. I was with Daphne Greengrass and Fleur Delacour. We came across Draco Malfoy as he tried to rape Katie Bell - Draco had been given permission by the Carrows to rape Gryffindor girls."

"When we stopped him, Draco Malfoy tried to kill us. We were only defending ourselves... and we didn't really have a choice, as he was acting with impunity given to him by the Minister herself. If he was still alive, I don't doubt that being paraded naked in front of the school would have been the least of Susan Bones' worries!" Ginny concluded.

"So, **_this_** then is our current Minister's legacy," said Rita Skeeter as she began her closing remarks. "Her dedication to 'Law and Order' going only as far as those laws she makes herself - laws which hearken back to a time of medievalism and savagery - wherein only the 'noblest' bloodlines have any rights, and children may be beaten within inches of their lives and raped if they belong to the 'wrong' families..."

"...and if you are muggleborn in the Minister's regime, then even beating and raping children is not the least of the punishments to be expected. Those of you who were watching several nights ago saw what the Minister's administration is ultimately capable of - torture and mass murder on a scale which would make Grindelwald proud, and make Voldemort himself green with envy."

At this point, quick-cuts from the footage of the raid on the Ministry's Death-Camp flashed on the screen in a montage behind Rita as she continued to speak.

**"****_Voldemort! ..."_** Rita's eyes narrowed as she peered into the camera with earnest conviction, "the scourge of the wizard world who was finally defeated once and for all earlier this summer by none other than the Boy-Who-Lived and the Headmaster who taught him! Voldemort... a Dark Wizard who thought nothing of murdering and raping children! A Dark Wizard whose many one-time supporters are now committing these very same acts again-these vile affronts to humanity-in the service of the Ministry!

"One might think that Voldemort himself had actually won and achieved his long-time objectives, given the Ministry's current alignment and activities..." As she continued, Rita's voice began to rise with passion.

"And yet, there is one crucial difference - Minister Umbridge's careful campaign of deception has achieved what Voldemort could not have done through terror alone... by convincing much of the wizarding public of the justification for such methods... by giving credence to the **_utter falsehood_** that Purebloods are the victims... and through the **_LIE_** that the wizard world is in danger of extinction if drastic measures are not taken against the muggleborn... measures which threaten to extinguish the lives of those such as Harry Potter's beloved wife.

"And **_THIS_** is what Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore stand against... they stand against the same horror and violence which they have **_always_** stood against, from the day that the Boy-Who-Lived brought an end to the first Wizard War, to the day that the Boy-Who-Lived ended Voldemort's Second Reign of Terror.

"And **_now_**... now Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore mean to put an end to Voldemort's Spirit, which lives on in Minister Umbridge's Reign of Terror today!

"...And if **_you_** stand against killing and raping children... if **_you_** stand against torture and mass-murder... then you **_must_** stand with them... you **_must_** stand with Harry Potter... and you must stand **_against_** the Minister and her corrupt regime!

"This is Rita Skeeter, reporting from Hogwarts, where the children are now safe, and the Spirit of Voldemort's Ministry can no longer reach them!"

**~o0o~**

Minister Dolores Umbridge struggled mightily to contain her rage when the regularly scheduled programming resumed on the Wiz-Vision. She had wondered for months what had become of Skeeter, the best propagandist the Unspeakable Office had ever produced. Dolores had been beginning to think that someone had accidentally stepped on Rita Skeeter while she had been surreptitiously covering the Third Task... and now Dolores desperately wished that someone had.

The Minister's deputy glanced at her, his freckles standing out against his ashen face. This response was the last thing that Percy had expected when he had imperiused Ron and made him go on the Wiz-Vision. And Percy instinctively knew that Ron's lacklustre performance, and the stagey delivery of the WVN newscasters, couldn't hold a candle to what he had just watched.

**"****_Lies!"_** Percy Weasley blurted out vehemently, as the colour rushed back into his cheeks. "Dumbledore obviously put Skeeter and Ginny up to it. He must have kidnapped Skeeter at the end of the Triwizard tournament, and he's been brainwashing her ever since, just **_waiting_** for a chance to spin it all around and turn things back on us. We **_have_** to find out how they're breaking into the broadcasts and put a stop to this, Dolores!"

"Indeed, Percy!" Dolores nodded, fuming as she spoke through grinding teeth. "I already have Unspeakables in the Research division of the Department of Mysteries working on it around the clock..."

**~o0o~**

"Wow!" Parvati gasped, her sleek black tail quivering as her heart raced. "Wow!" she repeated, unable to articulate anything but shock and awe at Rita's devastatingly sincere and rousing presentation. The rest of the Coven had been rendered even more speechless as they sat gaping in silence.

Harry's eyes bulged and his head was spinning as his world tilted. Even though he was perfectly aware that Skeeter had switched sides and was working with Luna's father - and that she had even fought in the battle against Voldemort - it was still hard for him to process that this was the same woman who had blindsided him and Hermione almost a year ago within a week and a bit to the day.

Harry was utterly flummoxed, and yet for the first time in his life, he felt ready to take up the mantle of the "Boy-Who-Lived," not as a glorious title promising him fame and fortune, but as a promise to tyrants everywhere that their days were numbered.

Hermione was equally flabbergasted, but she couldn't help feeling a thrill course through her, raising the strip of orange fur along her spine and her furry ears pricking as Rita's electrifying rhetoric - backed up by the powerful onscreen evidence - fired up her senses.


	144. Chapter 144

_Chapter 170 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** for the details of how to find it._

**From Chapter 170:**

"Alohomora," muttered Ron, waving his hand at the locked door for the hundredth time.

He tried the brass handle and swore when it still refused to open. Ron had another go at the latched window, and it wouldn't budge either. Ron knew it was a long-shot that he'd ever be able to pull off a wandless spell; they were supposed to be incredibly difficult even for the most experienced adult wizards, and he knew that he was only an average fourteen year old wizard at best. But he had to try.

Ron angrily flung himself back on the bed, glowering at the cold scrambled eggs and bacon and the congealed porridge sitting on the breakfast tray. Ron was starving; it was almost noon and Ron hadn't eaten a thing since dinner at Hogwarts the night before last. Percy had brought him plenty of food, but Ron had furiously rejected every meal.

Ron ripped his eyes away from the cold breakfast and stared at the pink ceiling, guiltily doing his best to squash the bitter feelings which Percy had stirred within him again in an attempt to make him turn against Harry. The words still echoed in his mind.

"Just think Ron," Percy had said, "if Dad had taken a higher paying position at the Ministry instead of tinkering on experiments for Dumbledore, and put aside his ridiculous muggle obsession, you could've had everything that Potter has: gold, new brooms, a girlfriend...

"We could have lived in a proper house with house-elves instead of in that miserable hovel-and you could have been proud of our family's name and status..."

Percy had kept at it most of the day yesterday, but Ron had thought about Seamus and refused to give in to his old envies. Sure, Ron had to admit to himself that he still felt the occasional pang of jealousy that Harry was rich and famous, that Harry was better at magic than Ron, and that girls seemed to like Harry more; but it didn't seem as bad as before.

Ron had been surprised to find that it no longer had any hold over him, and he didn't really know why. He supposed it might be because he was good at quidditch now and people had seemed to notice him a lot more since the match against Slytherin... even a few girls had. But all Ron really knew for certain was that he had been a lot happier since he and Seamus had become best friends. Seamus really seemed to get him, and just accepted Ron without judgment - warts and all.

It didn't matter so much that Ron wasn't best friends with Harry anymore. Ron knew that Harry still cared about him a bit, and that was enough.

When he saw that he wasn't getting through to Ron, Percy had finally had enough of it and simply imperiused him. Ron could only recall a few fuzzy vague snatches of what had followed, his memories of late afternoon yesterday muddled and foggy.

If Percy hadn't made Ron watch the news last night, Ron probably wouldn't have even recollected enough to feel guilty for betraying Harry on the WVN news. Mostly Ron just remembered that the rest of this house seemed to be as disgustingly pink as the guest room in which he was imprisoned.

The gnawing emptiness ached in the pit of Ron's stomach. Finally deciding that his hunger strike was over, Ron picked up a piece of bacon and savagely tore into it with his teeth as he considered his options. He had been taken somewhere else by floo to make his statement on camera, and it was possible that Percy might make him do it again.

Maybe Ron could catch Percy off guard the next time - steal his wand and escape somehow before they flooed away. Fred and George had taught him a few fighting spells along with the rest of the quidditch team and Seamus. But Ron couldn't do any of that if he was imperiused; he would have to try and convince Percy - pretend that he'd finally come around...

**~o0o~**

Harry wasn't sure if he was awake or asleep. It appeared to be night, and he felt as if he were floating on gossamer, drifting through a sea of luminous stars, nestled in the warm embrace of the Coven. An ethereal swell of breathy tinkling music filled his soul with a sublime, peaceful joy, and tingles of magic rippled across his skin.

It was only when Hermione and Fleur stirred and gasped that Harry was certain that he was awake. Though the night sky above was dark and clouded over, the glade surrounding the pond was lit with the silvery luminescence of a thousand tiny glowing fairies cheerfully flitting to and fro. The surface of the pond shimmered in the starry light.

But as Harry, Hermione and Fleur glanced at each other, their eyes widened when they realised that the silvery luminous glow wasn't just coming from the fairies, but from themselves as well.

"What's going on?" Harry murmured when he realised that it was also raining on them. "We should be freezing our arses off, shouldn't we?"

"I... I have no idea Harry?" Hermione was utterly flummoxed as she held up her glowing arm to the night sky. "Maybe it's something to do with the ancient enchantment on the pond?" Hermione peered at Fleur, who seemed equally perplexed.

Luna yawned and stretched as she roused from her slumber with a wiggle of her fluffy white tail. She grinned when she saw that everyone in the Coven-awake and asleep-was glowing.

"Oh... did we all turn into fairies then?" asked Luna.

"Er..." Harry rubbed his chin pensively and peered at the statues of the Faun and the Water-Nymph, wondering if they held any answers. Something about the Naiad in particular rang a bell.

"Well..." Hermione raised an eyebrow at her metamorphic husband and the Greek statues, flicked her furry ears, half-smirked, and looked at Fleur again. "...Has anyone heard of the myth of Hermaphroditus?"


	145. Chapter 145

_Chapter 171 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** for the details of how to find it._

**From Chapter 171:**

After they had roused, the rest of Coven peered around the illuminated glade and at each other's glowing figures in bewilderment as the raindrops fell. Fleur put her arm comfortingly around Daphne, who looked a bit frightened, and gave her a kiss. Jennifer shrugged when Dora looked at her questioningly.

"What's going on?" Parvati asked, flicking her dampening furry tail and raising her eyebrows at Luna who was quivering with excitement.

"I think we might have turned into fairies," said Luna eagerly. "Hermione was just going to tell us how..."

"Well... er... I wouldn't say that exactly," Hermione interjected, her face reddening even through the silvery luminescence radiating from her skin. "We shouldn't jump to conclusions. I was just going to make some inferences and speculations based on the symbolism of some of the Greek myths associated with some of the statues surrounding the pond-they were obviously placed here when the manor was originally built in the 16th century..."

"That's right," said Jennifer. "When Daddy bought the place, that's what the estate agent told him. The Countess who originally lived here had this whole place built here just because she liked the pond - she's the one who had the statues put around it."

"Right," said Hermione as she geared up for lecture mode, "but the magic here feels **_much_** older - predating the Romans even by many hundreds of years. So I think the Countess might have been magical and sensed the enchantment at this site then - or she knew about it somehow..."

"If the Countess was a witch, maybe she was descended from one of the original inhabitants?" Harry proffered.

"That's certainly a possibility," agreed Hermione. "There's really no way to be certain when we're talking about thousands of years before her time even."

"So, what were you going to tell us about the myth of Hermaphroditus?" asked Luna.

"Well, one of the versions of the myth of Hermaphroditus - who was the son of Aphrodite and Hermes - involves a Naiad..." Hermione began.

"Oh... you mean the son of Aphrodite, the Greek Sorceress in the portrait who helps guard our corridor with Circe and Cleopatra?" Daphne interrupted, glimmering with surprise.

"Possibly... that's not very likely actually," Hermione smiled kindly at Daphne as she tried to explain. "You have to understand, muggles built up a lot of myths and legends around ancient sorcerers, and many were made out to be gods and goddesses, or demons, and that sort of thing.

"And many of the stories associated with ancient witches and wizards are actually based on earlier stories from even older human societies, and prehistoric beliefs about nature spirits from before writing was invented. So it's all mixed up really, and it would be very difficult to sort out which stories have a basis in fact, and which were just made up to explain natural phenomenon and human nature.

"In any case, in Ovid's version of the myth, Hermaphroditus was born a boy and one day he encountered a Naiad - a water nymph - named Salmacis at her pond. She was smitten by him and tried to seduce him, and he was... er... a bit reticent," Hermione flushed in embarrassment at telling a story which featured a lack of consent, "So she forcibly embraced and kissed him, and begged the gods to let them never be parted.

"The gods granted her wish, but in a way that she probably didn't expect. Salmacis and Hermaphroditus were merged into one being, and so Hermaphroditus who had entered the pond as a boy, exited as a 'creature of both sexes'... both boy and girl.

"The upshot is, that Hermaphroditus prayed to his parents to curse the pond to change any man who enters it into a half-man, half woman..."

"Well that's not a very nice story," squeaked Daphne, who started to look alarmed again.

"You're right, it's not." said Hermione, giving Harry an apologetic look. "I was really just joking a bit because of the irony of our situation... the magic pond, the Greek symbolism, us with Fleur's toys, Harry being able to change from a boy into a girl..."

"But you don't have to worry Daphne... I didn't curse the pond. I promise!" Harry grinned. "It's not a bad thing - whatever happened to us is **_good_**... I just know it! But it _is_ oddly coincidental..."

"And it's just one of _many_ myths," Hermione added quickly. "It's a later version by Ovid of how Hermaphroditus came to have both boy and girl parts. The symbolism of Hermaphroditus him/herself had already long stood as a representation of marriage and love-the joining of both sexes..."

"That's a bit like some of the stories in some of my Mum and Dad's books from India," Parvati interjected, blushing furiously through her own silvery luminous glow. "I'm actually glad that most wizards don't read muggle myths...

"I don't think I could have lived it down if everyone at Hogwarts knew that my name comes from a love goddess - Parvati, the consort of Shiva. And in some of the later myths, Parvati and Shiva merge to become Ardhanarishvara: 'the Lord Who is Half-Woman.'"

"Exactly!" Hermione agreed, gleaming. "I think what these characters and stories embody is most important. They shouldn't be taken too literally. It's the mythic **_symbolism_** which has the most bearing on the magic. Aphrodite, Pan, Eros, Hermaphroditus, etc... their stories are symbols.

"Fertility, sexuality, marriage, **_Love _**\- all Creative, **_life_** affirming acts and rituals... **_that's_** what these particular mythological beings in these particular stories most represent. And I expect **_this_** site used to be one where Celtic witches - covens probably - performed Sex Rituals not unlike what we experienced here this afternoon.

"In a sense... this is literally **_Hallowed Ground!_** And we may have inadvertently triggered the Ancient Magic - reactivated it - by re-enacting the Sex Rituals which created it to begin with.

"And I feel **_exactly_** like I did in that lab we found in the Department of Mysteries!" exclaimed Harry eagerly, feeling absolutely certain that Hermione was on the right track. "The one with that glowing 'Orb of Love.' D'you think there's a connection Hermione?"

"I think there might be Harry," Hermione nodded slowly. "That may be why the Fairies are attracted to this area - or perhaps the Fairies were here first and attracted the witches."

Fleur had been listening intently the entire time. Her breath quickened as she felt a thrill of understanding, a connection to her Veela heritage in a way she never had before.

"It is as the Headmaster says, is it not?" said Fleur quietly. "After the Third Task, he told us that he has not felt magic like this in modern Britain and Europe, except in the most ancient magical places for witchcraft, and also only in some schools for witches in ze Orient.

"It was told to me by my grandmother, that the Veela also have an affinity for such places - and that we are related to these little creatures flying around us now-zese fairies... I do not know enough to know for certain, but at this moment, it feels true.

"When Veela dance and sing, when Veela experience joy, when Veela **love**-there is something about our spirit which makes us glow, like zis... But as only a small part Veela, I have never experienced it as strong as this before.

"Per'aps zat means Luna is onto something, not so much that we are all turning into fairies, but rather, that as **witches **\- as magical humans - our spirits are now of such a high frequency that we are in alignment with ze fairies... We cannot help but glow as they do, as the Veela do..."

"I knew it!" Luna beamed, pricking her furry ears.


	146. Chapter 146

_Chapter 172 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the details for how to find it._

**From Chapter 172:**

The silvery luminous glow of their auras had faded by the time the Coven awoke the following morning, and Hermione really didn't have a good answer for what it meant for their magic in practical terms. They were in completely uncharted territory. Fleur was the only member of the Coven who had ever experienced the phenomenon at all, but never as strongly before, and only because she was part Veela. There was no knowing what it meant for everyone else.

"Per'aps our wizard magic ees simply more potent now?" Fleur proffered uncertainly over breakfast.

"Maybe it will only affect certain kinds of spells," mused Parvati.

"Like our Patronuses," said Luna eagerly. "It felt a bit like the magic in the room of requirement the day we turned Jennifer into a witch."

"I was sort of thinking the same thing. I suppose we'll just find out when we practice," said Harry.

"I expect so," Hermione agreed. "We'll just have to experiment and see what happens with our spells for the time-being. When we go back to Hogwarts we can ask Dumbledore to use some of his equipment..."

"...and look in the Hogwarts library for any information we can find," Harry added, nodding.

"I don't know if they'll be any help, but there are some books about auras in my Mum and Dad's library," Jennifer suggested eagerly, her eyebrows raised.

**~o0o~**

Alastor Moody, Horace Slughorn, Snape, and Lupin departed from the Staff-Room following their meeting with Hestia Jones, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Dumbledore after breakfast. Slughorn gave Snape an apologetic smile.

"I'm dreadfully sorry Severus," said Professor Slughorn. "I certainly didn't intend to steal your thunder, nor your position as Head of House..."

"Not at all Horace," Severus interjected; his nearly inscrutable expression inexplicably bearing a hint of relief. "I am restored to my position as Potions Master, but my work for the Order will keep me too busy to focus my attention entirely on the students.

"As Alchemy Professor and the former Head of Slytherin House, you were the obvious choice for the task, Horace... and you will no doubt continue to be called upon to fill in for me on occasion for the foreseeable future."

"Speaking of restored positions, I'd best be off to see what sort of mess Alecto Carrow has made of Defence Against the Dark Arts," sighed Professor Lupin. "I don't suppose anyone's learned much the last couple of months while she's been running the class..."

"Well in any case, we'll be changin' things up a bit, Lupin," Moody growled. "Don't be too quick to revise the Defence syllabus until after our meetin' with the Potters' friends this afternoon-we'll hammer out the details for the class after that."

The mangled ex-Auror turned and grimaced at Slughorn and Snape. "Right then... if either of you two see Krum, make sure he's at that meetin'..."

**~o0o~**

Neville glanced up from his bed, peering over Ginny's head, when Fred and George entered the hospital wing. Ginny separated her lips from Neville's, sensing his distraction, and turned to see who had interrupted their kiss. The Twins smirked as Neville's face reddened; Ginny's eyes narrowed as she regarded her older brothers.

"Don't mind us." Fred grinned. "We'll only be a moment. You can carry on to your heart's content when we're gone."

"We just came to let you know that we've all been invited to a meeting with Lupin and Moody in the Staff-Room this afternoon," George added.

"What's up?" asked Ginny, frowning pensively.

"According to McGonagall, Dumbledore wants to make sure we're all keeping on learning to fight properly," Fred replied. "And to start training up more students..."

"...probably to prepare us all to defend ourselves and Hogwarts if the Ministry attacks," continued George. "You're both to be teacher's assistants apparently..."

**"****_U...us?"_** Neville squeaked. "Why us?"

"What about the... er... Hermione and Harry and the others? Aren't they coming back then?" Ginny queried, glancing anxiously at Neville.

"Dunno really," Fred shrugged. "I suppose we'll find out at the meeting."

"I'm _**_**sure**_**_ they'll be back Ginny." George gave his sister a reassuring smile. "It's just that you and Neville have had the most training with Harry and Hermione, and they'll probably be too busy what with studying themselves and going on missions for the Order when they do return."


	147. Chapter 147

The Japanese Minister of Magic drank in the rays of the heavenly sunlight as he sunned himself on the golden sands of a beautiful stretch of beach not far from Rio de Janeiro, nursing a cocktail with a tiny umbrella sticking out of the glass, his eyes closed. Several sultry young witches - who might as well have been naked for all that their barely-there-bikinis covered the most intimate bits of their plentiful assets - cooed and giggled as they as they nuzzled, kissed, and caressed him, fingers and lips trailing across the lines of his elaborate tattoos.

He was basking in the glow of glorious victory. The Japanese International Quidditch team had resoundingly defeated the Brazilian team in their own home stadium the night before, and now he was enjoying the fruits of their Win. His Brazilian hosts had been very gracious indeed, putting him up in their ritziest resort for VIP's, and making their sexiest Companion-Witches available to him - completely free of charge.

A shadow loomed over the Japanese Minister, and the tittering of the witches went silent as their soft touch fell away from his skin. The Minister opened his eyes to see what had interrupted his pleasure. He frowned in puzzlement when he spied the Brazilian Minister of Magic peering down at him with a thin smile on his lips.

"Ramón... is this important? Is there a problem?"

"That remains to be seen, Asahara," the Brazilian Minister replied. "I am merely here to facilitate a meeting..."

The Japanese Minister clambered to his feet, groaning inwardly, a knot of trepidation forming in his gut when he saw the delegation from the ICW striding across the sand towards him. His two bodyguards scowled, but he kept his own features neutral, unwilling to show weakness.

"I must apologise, my friend," the Brazilian Minister continued, raising his eyebrows. "But the duties of my station come first - I cannot flout International Law. I suggest that you cooperate fully..."

"But of course..." Tsuchinoko Asahara muttered. He bowed stiffly towards the stern German Witch approaching with another member of her committee, a number of large grim-looking, impeccably groomed wizards wearing dark sunglasses and black muggle suits, and a dour square-jawed witch with a monocle.

"Dame Machschnell, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Minister Tsuchinoko!" Angelika Machschnell returned, politely bowing to the Japanese Minister. "Madam Ogoba of the Nigerian delegation to ze ICW - I believe you are both already acquainted... and zis is Madam Bones - formerly Head of ze British DMLE.

"Ve are here on a fact-finding mission, and I am hoping zat you can tell me vot **_these_** vere doing at ze bottom of the Black Lake... They vere discovered after an attempt on Harry Potter's life during ze Tri-Vizard tournament, and recently passed along to our committee... "

The Head of the ICW Committee for the Investigation of Statutory Violations narrowed her eyes shrewdly as one of the International Aurors accompanying her opened a briefcase. Sure enough, despite Minister Tsuchinoko's determination to maintain his composure, a slight twitch in the corner of his right eye gave away his recognition of the items, two sais and a throwing star etched with an intricate design.

Another International Auror opened a second briefcase, with somewhat morbid contents: two well preserved severed hands, which had formerly been attached to a kappa.

Despite his increasing angst, Minister Tsuchinoko took some satisfaction in the knowledge that there was nothing which tied him directly to the kappa assassination team which he had recommended to Minister Umbridge.

**~o0o~**

The last few days leading up to Halloween passed pleasantly for the Coven. They were all feeling much better after their wild romp in the pond at Jennifer's estate. The Coven even risked a day out on the town in disguise, taking a trip to Poole for a bit of fun and shopping.

Following the morning spent in Jennifer's library, Harry had been eager to get back to work training, and Hermione had wanted to do some more research, reading some of the Curse-breaking books which they had brought from Number 12's library. But Fleur had snatched the books away from Hermione, and Daphne and Luna had blocked Harry's path.

"Ze Headmaster said we are to relax." Fleur gave Hermione a stern look. "You and Harry work too 'ard, Hermione... When was ze last time you truly had a proper holiday-more than a day or two off I mean?"

"B...but I don't need..." Hermione sputtered, as Harry simultaneously said, "We're fine, really..."

"No! Fleur's right!" Luna interjected, cutting them both off. "I can't remember the last time you two let yourself have a proper break for more than a few hours or a day at a time. After all you've both been through..."

"But we've **_all_** been through a lot," Harry insisted, feeling slightly exasperated.

"That's right," Daphne agreed, "but some of us not as much as you two. And as long as I've known you both, you've constantly been studying or training hard. You both need to take more time to unwind... do some things just for fun."

"But we do..." Hermione tried again, her furry ears and tail twitching in frustration.

"Not just _that_, sillies..." Luna giggled, swishing her fluffy white tail. "We mean other activities, like when you actually read a fiction book the other day Hermione..."

"Or play the piano a bit," Jennifer pleaded. "You're good Hermione, but I've only ever heard you play it once for about five minutes - and Harry could do some more painting."

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, then peered beseechingly at Parvati and Dora.

"Don't look at me," Dora smirked. "Fun's my middle name!"

"Come on Hermione, you know they're right." Parvati hugged Hermione, curling her sleek black tail around the other cat-witch, and kissed her on the cheek.

Hermione was unable to maintain her frown while being embraced by one of her cuddly companions. Harry grimaced and shook his head, sharing a look of resignation with Hermione as he sighed. It was true, the last time they had just let themselves have fun without reserve for an extended period of time had been the summer after Second Year, which had more or less been their honeymoon in London.

"It's a conspiracy Hermione," Harry grumbled, before breaking into a grin. "I suppose there's nothing for it-we'll just have to laze around for a bit..."

"And I think I shall be holding onto these, just to be sure that you do," Fleur tittered, giving Daphne a wink as she clutched the Curse-breaking books.

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon and evening with Hermione snuggled on his lap, reading another science fiction book by Heinlein together. He wondered if Hermione had chosen _The Moon is a Harsh Mistress_ for a reason, when it became apparent that it was about Lunar settlers waging a revolution against their Earthly oppressors.

The next morning, the Coven all thought that a day out sounded lovely when Jennifer suggested it. They spent the morning in Poole Park under cloudy skies and a light sprinkle of rain, first taking a ride around it on the mini-railway. And they had loads of giggly fun paddling about the lake in pedal boats and watching the ducks.

After lunch in a fish and chip shop, they took in a film at the local movie theatre, and the rest of the afternoon was spent browsing through shops. Dora was particularly thrilled when they perused a musical instrument shop, and Jennifer splurged on some musical equipment, purchasing a synthesizer/workstation, an electric guitar, and a couple of small amplifiers.

"You shouldn't've, sweetie... _really!_" Dora moaned weakly, feeling guilty at having so much money spent on her. First Harry, now Jennifer. Dora didn't know how she'd ever make it up to them.

"I **_wanted_** to," Jennifer asserted. "I know you've been dying to get your hands on some electrical instruments. Now you can really play some rock music..."

"Besides," continued Jennifer with a grin as she went back to grab a microphone, and a couple of effects processors which she had forgotten on the first trek around the shop, "How are you and Parvati supposed to start a band without the proper equipment?"

Parvati gasped, her Invisible furry tail quivering. She flushed in embarrassment, having never considered that her singing voice was actually good enough to share with the world, despite the encouragement of Luna and the other members of the Coven.

"Now all we need is drums," Luna giggled, an eager gleam in her eyes.


	148. Chapter 148

_Chapter 174 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the details for how to find it._

**From Chapter 174:**

Dora peered glumly at the Potters' anxious faces, and glanced apologetically at Jennifer as they all strode towards the front door of Narcissa Black's manor from the portkey arrival site, under umbrellas as the rain continued to fall. She was glad that at least they had all managed to land on their feet and miss the worst of the puddles.

"I'm really sorry..." Dora started to say.

"It's alright Dora," Harry interjected, making a feeble attempt at putting on a brave face. "There's really nothing to apologise for, and anyway..."

"...we knew it would have to happen eventually," Hermione continued nervously. "You can't be expected to hide things from your parents forever."

As she said it, Hermione wasn't entirely certain who she was trying to reassure more - Dora or herself. Hermione knew that eventually she and Harry would have to tell her own mother - once things had been set to rights in Britain and it was safe for her to return. And Hermione wasn't sure how well her mother would take it.

Of the two, Hermione's aunt tended to be much more open-minded about most sorts of "alternative lifestyles" than her mother. Mum was very good when it came to issues of sexual preference and gender identity, but Hermione's impression had always been that she took a rather traditional view of partnership and marriage.

"Don't worry Dora - I'm sure everything will be fine..." Jennifer gave Dora's hand a comforting squeeze, nodding in agreement with Harry and Hermione.

Parvati and Daphne had thought that the rest of the Coven should come along as well at first, to offer their moral support and convince Dora's parents that they loved her very much. But Luna and Fleur had both suggested that might be a bit much, not wanting to overwhelm Mr and Mrs Tonks. In the end, everyone had agreed that perhaps it was best if only Jennifer joined Harry, Hermione, and Dora in meeting Dora's parents.

Of the four of them, Harry and Dora were the most nervous when Dora introduced the Potters and Jennifer to her parents. Harry wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers, his heart thumping in his ears, feeling much the same as he had when he'd seen Mr Greengrass at the Order meeting before returning to London for the trial at the beginning of the summer. But this time it was the frankly appraising looks he was getting from Mrs Tonks which unnerved Harry the most.

Hermione curled her bushy ginger tail around Harry to comfort him; she had immediately discerned that the Tonkses had already more or less resigned themselves to the situation, though they were still clearly concerned. But she had also picked up a puzzling sense of hopefulness from Andromeda Tonks.

Madam Black's house-elf served up a delicious tea-spread in the main parlour of the manor, which was thankfully devoid of all other Order members at the moment. Harry gradually began to relax as he and Hermione politely answered questions, and it became more clear that nobody was going to be cross with him. But he still felt a bit perplexed at the conclusion of the meeting.

After Mrs Tonks had given Harry a warm hug and Mr Tonks had shaken his hand, both beaming happily as they said their goodbyes, Jennifer and Hermione had both been a bit giggly, and Dora beet-red with embarrassment.

"What was **_that_** all about?" asked Harry in bewilderment as he clutched the portkey in his hand, watching Dora's parents return to the manor.

"Isn't it obvious, Harry?" Hermione couldn't help smirking a bit as her furry ears twitched. "Dora's parents are hoping you'll give them a grandchild someday."

Harry turned scarlet and groaned.

Dora hid her face in her hands, mumbling, "I'm so sorry Harry!"

**~o0o~**

Amelia Bones adjusted her monocle while Dumbledore poured them both a cup of tea in his office. After taking a few sips, she began.

"It was quite apparent that the Japanese Minister of Magic knew much more than he let on. Unfortunately, the ICW does not have enough to charge him with any crimes, or to compel him to reveal any more information about Dolores's connection to the Kappa Kill Team."

"That is a shame indeed," Dumbledore sighed and nodded. "But not entirely unexpected."

"Quite!" Madam Bones replied drily. "However, he did not deny the connection outright, but rather, indicated that Dolores may have approached wizards associated with the Yakuza for referral to the assassins... which is nonsense of course!"

"Of course!" agreed Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. Amelia was thoroughly in her element when engaged in uncovering a mystery.

"I have no doubt that Minister Tsuchinoko himself provided Dolores with the contacts necessary for hiring the Kill Team," Amelia continued. "Regardless, he at least gave us enough to track down the surviving assassins sent to kill Mr Potter. Once the International Auror Office has them in hand, the assassins should be able to provide direct evidence that Dolores - or someone closely associated with her - hired them.

"The evidence collected by the Potters and their friends is being sifted through by the Committee. The most damning of all, will of course be the direct testimony being provided by those imprisoned at the compound. Kingsley and I will be heading to Brussels the day after tomorrow with Ms Mason - the MI6 analyst - to provide evidence of collusion with the muggle Prime Minister. If all goes to plan, the Committee can bring a motion to the floor of the ICW to issue an International Arrest Warrant for Dolores within a few weeks."

Satisfaction crossed Dumbledore's countenance as he listened to Amelia's report.

"Excellent!" he said with another nod. "In the meantime, we can continue to focus our own efforts on countering the Minister's forces here at home. We simply **_must_** locate and shut down her remaining facilities..."

**~o0o~**

Eleanor Doolittle's breath caught as she peered through her lacy curtains at the men in long black trenchcoats patrolling the oak-lined street without regard for the dismal weather. She let out a sigh of relief when they passed by her bungalow with barely a glance and disapparated.

The greying witch scurried to the kitchen and waved her wand. The Welsh dresser slid aside, revealing the door to the cellar. Opening the door, she called out down the steps to the muggleborn hiding below.

"It's alright, they've gone for now..."


	149. Chapter 149

_Chapter 175 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** for the details of how to find it._

**From Chapter 175:**

As a flash of lightning lit up the rainy gathering dusk, the small group of wet witches and wizards cautiously approached the dark, unlit cottage at the end of the oak-lined road, wands at the ready. A wizard with shaggy dreadlocks glanced around worriedly before turning the handle of the front door. It swung open with a creak, revealing only silent darkness.

"Mum," called out the wizard in a slightly panicky voice, "...are...are you there? It's only us - you can come out..."

A middle-aged witch with streaks of white in her curly black hair slowly emerged from the kitchen with her muggle husband, both of them letting out sighs of relief.

"**_Joseph!_** Thank **_goodness_** you're safe..." The witch lowered her wand when it was apparent that it was her own son and some of their neighbours.

"I've just been round at Mrs Dolittle's - Eleanor's - she's been looking after some of the muggleborn. We've been goin' around town looking for the rest of them, and there's a few of us gathered at her house for a meeting..."

"Good!" The witch nodded, her features hardening. "It's about bloody time we pulled together and did something... Dumbledore and his lot can't do this all by themselves."

Apparition cracks and screams caught the ears of everyone gathered near the hallway, and they all ran to the front door in alarm. Several figures in long black trenchcoats loomed over two prone figures on the wet pavement, ignoring the rain and pointing their wands at the group emerging from the cottage. A few more stood nearby, their faces stony and grim.

Joseph's heart caught in his throat, regretting now that he had allowed his wife to keep watch along with one of the other neighbours. The small congregation of wizards in the doorway faced off nervously against the Aurors, their own wands aiming right back.

**"****_Cease and Desist! Drop your wands immediately!"_** shouted one of the Aurors. "Things will go much easier for you if you just hand over the mudbloods and submit yourselves for confirmation of blood status. Don't force us to use Unforgivables..."

**"****That's my wife!"** Joseph roared at the Aurors. "What've you done to her? ... You Bloody Bastards!"

The lead Auror narrowed his eyes at the dreadlocked young upstart. The darkening street lit up in a myriad of colours; jets of magic flew, bursting and sparking as spells ricocheted. Two of the defenders fell, dropped by stunning spells. A car exploded and an oak-tree burst into flame when those still standing returned fire, missing the dodging Aurors.

Terrified muggles peeked through their windows as the battle raged outside. A streetlamp jumped into the fray, knocking down one of the defending wizards with a sickening sound of breaking bones. A bush extended its limbs to capture the Auror who had animated the streetlamp, but the Auror wriggled away, leaving her trenchcoat in the clutches of the foliage.

**"****_You lot asked for this,"_** snarled the lead Auror as he fired a bolt of green lightning, scattering the group.

Of the defending wizards, only Joseph had both enough rage, and the skill necessary to retaliate in kind. But the others were at least skilled enough in Charms to keep up while managing to dodge the Aurors' killing curses. More spells flew through the rain which had turned into a downpour. One of the Aurors crumpled when Joseph's killing curse struck him.

Taking a leaf from the book of their attackers, a defender aimed his wand at another street lamp. The lamp coiled itself around an Auror and began to squeeze; forcing him to apparate to safety before being crushed. A Volkswagen van came to life and chased one of the other Aurors down the road.

Realising that they were outnumbered, and that the halfblood traitors and the mudbloods were no-longer too frightened to resist, the lead Auror yelled at the others to retreat.

**"****_I hope you're satisfied!"_** he barked at Joseph. "We'll see how well you lot do when we return with reinforcements!" the lead Auror snarled before disapparating.

When it was all over, Joseph was beside himself with joy to find his soggy wife was recovering from the stunning spell, looking none the worse for wear, and that his mum had made it through the battle unscathed.

But as a number of shocked muggles opened their doors and spilled into their front yards for a better look, Joseph's heart fell when he realised that one of his best friends was dead in a puddle, bashed by the first rampaging streetlamp. Gritting his teeth, blinking back tears, Joseph took savage solace in the fact that he had killed one of the Aurors.

Furiously, as rivulets of water streamed from the ends of his saturated dreadlocks, Joseph determined that he would be ready to take out some more Aurors when they returned, no doubt augmented with a phalanx of Snatchers. Hopefully he'd have enough time to train up some of the other Puddleby wizards a bit with proper fighting spells.

**~o0o~**

He hadn't even had time for breakfast yet, but the Prime Minister was already swirling brandy in his snifter as he peered out of the rain-streaked window of an upper-level office in Number 10 Downing Street, a pensive expression on his features. His future was inextricably tied to Minister Umbridge's, having benefited greatly from their collaboration in more ways than one.

His grip on political power in non-magical Britain was stronger than any Prime Minister's since Thatcher-the privatisation of huge swaths of the NHS and other public institutions was progressing apace. His enemies in the opposition party were cowed-not to mention Unions smashed, whistleblowing hackers trapped in foreign embassies, students and minority ethnic groups in disarray, immigrants in hiding-all terrified of clandestine reprisals while the general public clamoured for ever more security to protect them from Terrorism and the "contagious" Walking Dead.

The Bankers had never been happier; London had reached new heights of power in the past year, becoming the Global Centre of Finance under the Prime Minister's watch for the first time in nearly a century. They were on the verge of restoring the British Empire to its former glory - this time without paying any heed to the Royals; the current batch were too soft to sanction the necessary extreme measures.

And the Prime Minister's own personal fortunes had grown immensely - not to mention the magically secured cells in the secret basement of Number 10 full of his private playthings, upon whom he could indulge his darkest proclivities without fear of discovery or retribution. And he owed it all to Minister Umbridge.

Yet he could not deny that everything was teetering precariously on the edge of a precipice. The Prime Minister swallowed his brandy with one gulp. Jaw set in steely resolve, he returned his gaze to the Minister of Magic.

"Yes!" the Prime Minister nodded. "I concur..."

"It simply won't do, Dolores," he continued softly, "...these rebels you speak of could destroy everything we have worked so hard for. Do whatever you believe is necessary. If some non-magical communities get caught up in the net you cast for the 'muggleborn,' then so be it. Make an example of them if you must."

"Thank you dear!" Dolores Umbridge replied, her voice dripping with treacle. "I had hoped to keep the disruption of muggle lives to a bare minimum, confined to only the smallest mixed communities. But Order **_must_** be restored, and the recalcitrant simply **_must_** be punished..."

"Indeed," the Prime Minister agreed wryly. "In any case, as long as those that I serve continue to profit by our arrangement and remain unharmed, the loss of a few **_Lesser_** 'muggles' is hardly worth consideration. To my mind, and the minds of my constituents, such losses are simply a calculated cost of doing business-you can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs after all."

Dolores chuckled and raised her own brandy glass, reassured that her alliance was still solid, even in the face of expanding her reach to quell the insurrection. She drained it quickly and after making a few more hurried arrangements with the Prime Minister, Dolores bid her muggle counterpart good-day before stepping into the green flames in the hearth.


	150. Chapter 150

_Chapter 176 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter, and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the details of how to find it._

**From Chapter 176:**

"I love magic," Jennifer shouted to be heard over the Selena Gomez song currently booming in the Great Hall. "It would've taken me ages to look like this with makeup and make a costume!"

Dora grinned as she danced with Jennifer, both of them with fluorescent bubblegum pink hair and rainbow sparkles glittering on their faces. Jennifer fluttered her iridescent butterfly wings as she gyrated slinkily with her girlfriend on the dancefloor.

"Yeah!" Dora nodded. "It's amazing what you can do with a few transfiguration spells if you know what you're doin'..."

"I know! It's brilliant!" yelled Harry as he bounced by giddily with Hermione. "The Twins are bloody geniuses. I knew they'd eventually find those spells..."

Neville-dressed as a pirate-couldn't help but agree as he danced nearby with his own foxy girlfriend... his _**literally**_ foxy girlfriend. Ginny was sporting a big bushy white tipped fox-tail which was otherwise as red as her hair, and a pair of pointy red furry ears. Ginny leaned in and whispered something in Neville's ear. Turning pink, he nodded and grinned as she dragged him out of the Great Hall to find someplace a bit more private for a short while.

Breathless and sweaty, Parvati and Luna left the dancefloor and headed for the punch-bowl. Parvati took a long cool gulp from her glass. She gave a little start when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Her eyes nearly popped when she turned around and saw who it was. Luna giggled.

"Lavender... I... what on earth possessed you?" gasped Parvati as her eyes were drawn to the top of Lavender's head.

"Viktor," said Lavender simply, grinning at her boyfriend.

"Ven Lavender told me vot happened between you both so long ago, I knew zat one day I had to see for myself..." Viktor began, winking impishly at his antlered girlfriend. "She is qvite sexy in antlers, no?"

"Viktor, you don't look half bad yourself with those moose-racks on your head," Lavender tittered.

"Just be careful not to get your horns locked when you go in for a kiss," Luna proffered sagely with a dreamy smile.

**~o0o~**

Albus Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at Aurora as she begged her leave to take a breather. He sighed happily as he glanced around at the students joyously carousing in the Great Hall, glad that the Halloween Ball had turned out to be such a great success.

But his cheery thoughts were interrupted by a musical keening sensation, a silent tune vibrating within him. Frowning slightly, Dumbledore hurriedly departed the Hall to answer the alert sounding in his office.

Fawkes ruffled his scarlet feathers and ended his cry when he spied the Headmaster entering. A voice called out again from the mirror on the desk. Dumbledore regarded the agitated features of Auror Mulligan, glad to still have at least one reliable asset inside the Ministry.

"Thank goodness you're there..." gasped Mulligan. "Sir, we have a situation..."

"What seems to be the trouble, Reynard?"

"Puddleby-I've only just found out-the Minister-I tried Amelia first-but she's preparing to leave for Belgium..."

"Please Reynard-calm yourself and start from the beginning."

Auror Mulligan nodded and took a deep breath before having another go, speaking in rapid-fire.

"Apparently there was a minor uprising last night in Puddleby, Somerset. An Auror was killed, but the Auror Office and the Unspeakable Office were ordered to stand down. And I've only just heard through the grapevine... Inferi-a whole load of them-are attacking Puddleby... right now as we speak!"

Dumbledore's face paled. The last thing he wanted was to interrupt the Coven during their time of respite. But perhaps the problem could be resolved without calling upon them.

"Very well," Dumbledore sighed. "Contact some of Monsieur Delacour's people. I shall call up some Order members and we shall all meet in Puddleby to evaluate and respond to the situation..."

**~o0o~**

Harry breathed in Hermione's aroma as he held her close, swaying gently in time to the _Adele_ song currently playing in the Great Hall. As the slow, haunting tune came to a close, and Adele's soaring vocals faded, he gazed into Hermione's tear-filled eyes, feeling the tug on his own heart.

"I'm alright," she whispered, dabbing her wet cheeks with a hanky. "It's just the song Harry."

"Yeah... I know," murmured Harry, nodding as he leaned in to kiss Hermione. "That one really gets me too."

When their lips parted, Harry sensed someone approaching as the next song began. He felt a stir of trepidation at the grim expression on Professor McGonagall's face, and he knew that their momentary escape from the travails of the world had come to an end.

"I am sorry Mr and Mrs Potter," said Minerva quietly. "I have just received notice from Alastor Moody. I am afraid your services will be required..."

**~o0o~**

The Coven was horrified by the mayhem which greeted them when they appeared at the high end of a road lined with oak trees. Lightning lit up the dark street and they were quickly drenched by the downpour, thunder drowning out the sound of their apparition. For a moment they were taken aback by the chaotic scene, mouths agape, the soggy furry tails of the cat-witches bristling, furry ears flattened against their heads. Their stomachs churned, as they were assailed by the unbearable stench of death.

The screams of muggles rent the air as they were dragged from their homes through broken doors and windows by the hordes of moaning Undead. Spells crackled and sparked as the wizards did their best to defend themselves and the non-magical residents of the neighbourhood from the lurching corpses. Some of the wizards were grabbing muggles and apparating them to safety, returning moments later to the battle.

But for every "Walker" which was disintegrated or exploded by a spell, ten more seemed to take its place. And despite the best efforts of the Wizards, some of the Living had already fallen-magical and non-magical alike-as the Inferi feasted upon them, blood dripping from their maws. There were too many, and it was hard to make out who was whom in the chaos.

"Harry, look..." squealed Hermione. Daphne clapped a hand to her mouth, stifling a scream.

The rest of the Coven looked down the slight incline in the direction that Hermione was pointing, gasping at the unthinkable, terrifying sight. Two wizards very dear to the Coven appeared to be faltering, surrounded by an overwhelming mass of Inferi.

Sirius was kneeling in a puddle, holding tightly onto a pale and shaking Dumbledore. For a moment Harry froze when he saw the torn flesh hanging from the Headmaster's right arm, and blood gushing from the ragged wound which appeared to have been caused by ripping teeth. Sirius fired a reductor into the midst of the inferi bearing down upon them.

"Leave me Sirius..." Dumbledore gasped, "...before it's too late. I shall be one of the Inferi myself before too long-kill me now before I do..."

"Never-there must be a way to break the curse..." Sirius snapped as he blasted a hole in the group of Inferi with a bombarda.

But the concussive explosion merely sent the Undead flying. Undaunted by shattered limbs, those that could still crawl dragged themselves through the deepening puddles; those with legs which remained unbroken picked themselves up, and those still standing were already closing ranks around Sirius and Dumbledore.

**"****_NOOOOO!"_** screamed Harry.

Tears poured down Hermione's white cheeks. The Coven didn't need to be told what to do. Propelled into action by Harry's voice, they huddled together and raised their wands-each them gasping for breath, hearts thudding against the walls of their chests.

**"****EXPECTO PATRONUM!"** they bellowed as one.

Pulses of blinding white light flooded the entire street. The groans and death rattles of the Inferi turned into shrieks as eight glowing spectral felines bounded into the fray. Sparks and flame burst from the eye-sockets and mouths of all the Undead within the radius of the throbbing illumination. Shimmering rainbows formed by the scattered light rippled through the beaded curtains of rain.

Stunned wizards and witches, and astonished muggles blinked, holding up their hands to shield their eyes, puzzled as the swarming shrieking Inferi halted in their tracks. Only the few wizards who had been at the battle of Hogwarts had an inkling of what was occurring. The Potters and the rest of the Unaffiliated had apparently just arrived, seemingly the only ones to have mastered the Secret Weapon that Dumbledore had presumably created.

The shocked wizards and muggles looked on as best they could while shading their faces; the flesh of the Walking Dead shriveled and blackened. Steam rose from the internally combusting Inferi as they turned into cinders, and hundreds of skeletons collapsed into heaps as the ash washed away in the rain.

Then it was over, and for a moment all that could be heard was the thrum of falling rain as the pulses of light faded and the street darkened once more. Heart pounding, Harry and Hermione dashed through the puddles to where Sirius was still holding the fallen Dumbledore, followed closely by the rest of the Coven.

"Professor Dumbledore," gasped Harry, his tears lost in the rain, "Sir... your arm-the Inferi...?"

"Are 'contagious'... yes Harry," Dumbledore nodded sadly. "I am afraid that I have little time left. You must finish me..."

Harry felt the world closing in around him, his breath quickening, a deep chill in his bones as if Dementors were wrapping him in their deathly embrace. Sirius cast his eyes down, unable to meet his godson's as he reached the same regrettable conclusion.

"No," said Hermione softly, a puzzled expression on her face as her wet furry ears twitched pensively. "That won't be necessary..."

"Miss Granger-you **_must_**..." Dumbledore interjected.

**"****_No!"_** Hermione repeated, more forcefully. "Professor Dumbledore, I... I don't sense any Darkness in you. And if you **_had_** been taken by the Inferius Curse completely, you would be dead... a pile of bones and ash like the others. But instead-look at your arm..."

Everyone peered at Dumbledore's mangled arm. Moments before it had been bloody torn skin and muscle, but now it was as withered as a mummy's, and as scorched as a tree-limb exposed to a forest fire before the flames had been put out. Dumbledore lifted his arm and stiffly flexed his charred, nearly skeletal fingers in astonishment.

Fleur gasped as understanding hit her and she caught Hermione's eye. Hermione nodded as the others glanced at her in bewilderment.

"I... I'm not entirely certain," Hermione continued, flicking her bedraggled furry tail, "but I think our Patronuses prevented the Inferius Curse from spreading and taking you over. I don't think you're going to die and become one, Professor Dumbledore."

"Blimey!" Harry muttered, his eyes widening. "Of **_course_** Hermione! That makes perfect sense..."

"Perhaps it had something to do with our... er... experience at the pond," Luna whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Erm... I'm not sure Luna," Hermione murmured in reply. "Our Patronuses might've had this effect before. We've just never had the opportunity to find out until now."

"Can... can it be true?" Sirius glanced hopefully at Hermione, then returned his gaze to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stroked his soggy blood spattered beard thoughtfully with his good hand as he continued to peer at his bad one. Slowly he nodded.

"I do believe Miss Granger is correct, Sirius." Dumbledore's eyes lit up. "If so, then any others on this street who have also been bitten, may yet live to see another day as well..."

"But not for bloody long if we don't get a move on," growled a familiar voice.

"Wotcher Mad Eye!" Dora beamed at the grizzled ex-Auror limping towards them.

"The job's not done yet," muttered Alastor Moody. "Puddleby is completely overrun by the buggers. If we don't stop 'em, every man, woman, and child in this town will soon be dead..."


	151. Chapter 151

_Chapter 177 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the directions for how to find it._

**From Chapter 177:**

Rivulets of rainwater cascaded from the rooftop as Hermione, Harry, Dora, and the rest of the Coven peered down at the town below, assessing the task at hand. The two tallest of the buildings nearby were only ten stories high, the rest no taller than six or seven, and downtown was no bigger than eight city blocks maximum. Most of Puddleby was in relatively clear line of sight, and the Corporeal Patronuses would be able to sweep around corners into most of the blind spots.

Bill Weasley stood by the door which led to the stairwell from the roof to the 18 floors below inside. The troubled look on Joseph's face was easy to read. Sighing, Bill passed Joseph one of the Order's communication mirrors; he always carried a spare these days

"Okay, this is just in case you get into trouble. Just touch it and say my name if you need me to get you out of a sticky spot... I know you want to make sure that anyone working late is safe, but if things look bad in there-if you see a whole load of them-don't try to take them all on yourself," said Bill firmly.

"Just get back up here," he continued. "The most important thing right now is to make sure that no Inferi get onto this roof so that Harry and his friends can wipe out as many of them as possible without interruption... **_That's_** the way we save the most lives-got it?"

Joseph nodded, giving Bill a look of gratitude for even a small chance to rescue a few people.

"Yeah... alright then. I'll just give the upper floors a quick check and be right back..."

Harry shook as much water from his shaggy moptop as he could, and imperviused his glasses to make sure that he could see clearly. The hordes of Undead looked like ants in the wet streets below. The soggy furry tails of the cat-witches-Hermione, Parvati, and Luna-quivered with anticipation as they waited for Harry's lead with Jennifer, Dora, Fleur, and Daphne.

"Okay... We might as well start from this side of the building," said Harry. "We should be able sweep a fairly wide swath across the town with our Patronuses-I'm thinking that what happened in the pond really **_did_** affect our abilities-they're even brighter than before, and I think we have more range than we had at Hogwarts... Anyway, we'll keep going and work our way around the building, then check in with Dumbledore and the Order to see if there's any missed areas that we can help them with."

Satisfied that everyone was ready, Harry nodded.

"On my mark-NOW!" he barked.

Bill kept watch by the door, marveling at the radiant bursts of brilliant light jetting from the wands of the Potters and their friends. From their high vantage point, they were apparently able to reach all the way to the edges of the town, which he guessed was perhaps 10 to 15 square kilometres in size.

There was a knock on the roof-access door. Bill cracked the door a bit and peeked, relieved to see Joseph back and unharmed; he opened the door wide to discover that Joseph had with him a number of muggles: several women and one man who had apparently been working late in their offices.

"What on earth is going on up here?" asked an authoritative woman with dark brown hair in business attire when she saw what appeared to be eight teenagers projecting massive floodlights as bright as the sun around the small city from thin sticks by the edge of the building. Even odder was the fact that three of the younger girls seemed to be wearing extremely lifelike costume cat-tails and cat-ears.

"Er..." Joseph wasn't sure what to say without violating the International Statute of Secrecy any more than they were already. Fortunately, Bill, as a practiced Order member close to the Inner Circle had a pat answer ready for the occasion.

"Sorry Ma'am-we're not at liberty to give the details. Suffice it to say that we're employing a new Top Secret weapon designed to attack the 'Walkers' without killing everyone else and burning the city down..."

"Really? You lot don't look like MI5," said the man with closely cropped greying hair-also wearing a business suit-as he took in the catgirls, Bill's long wet ponytail, his fang earring, and Joseph's dreadlocks with an air of disdain. "You look more like mad Ravers to me..."

Bill rolled his eyes. "We're a Special Unit-mostly scientists and a few undercover security agents. They let us wear what we like."

The greying man-Puddleby's Finance Manager-continued to look more than skeptical. But one of the younger women seemed not to mind Bill's appearance in the least; if anything her expression suggested that she found him enticing, and she seemed more excited by the presence of the catgirls than anything.

"Ooooh," said the young blonde woman, batting her eyelashes at Bill. "Is your Unit like the ones on _Dr Who_ then? Are the catgirls enhanced DNA mutants? Can't we at least have a look at what's goin' on?"

Bill felt himself growing a bit warm. He gave the young woman a winning smile. She was very much his "type," and looked to be of a similar age as himself.

"Oh alright then... as long as we don't get in the way of the... er... **_Prodigies_**..." Bill motioned to Joseph to keep an eye on the door and the others as he took the young woman by the arm and led her towards the Unaffiliated.

Joseph rolled his eyes and smirked a bit with a shake of his head. This was hardly the time to be chatting up muggle women. The authoritative looking woman with dark hair frowned, apparently thinking much the same thing-though entirely unaware that such things as wizards were in fact real. As the mayor's deputy, it was simply her duty to see to the safety of the town's employees.

"Miriam," she said warningly, "be careful. We don't know these people..."

"So what are those sticks they're pointing?" Miriam asked Bill, ignoring her boss entirely. "Are they like the Doctor's Sonic Screwdrivers?"

"Sorry-I **_really_** couldn't say!" Bill looked extremely apologetic. "At least not unless we were **_much_** more closely acquainted," he said quietly as he leaned in closer so that the others couldn't hear.

"Well... I suppose I'll just have to get to know you **_much better_** then," giggled Miriam. "Perhaps I can get your number."

As they gradually made their way around to the other side of the building, at least half the town hopefully cleared of Inferi, Harry and Hermione noticed Jennifer whispering and giggling with Luna and Parvati, whose wet furry tails quivered with mirth. Harry, Hermione, Daphne, Fleur, and Dora all looked to see what had distracted them and spotted Bill standing nearby and getting on like a house on fire with a blushing muggle girl who looked about college age.

"Oi-we're working here," Harry barked at the distracted members of the Coven; he was more amused than annoyed, and frankly glad for a moment of levity amidst all the darkness and horror.

"Sorry Harry!" giggled Jennifer, Parvati and Luna in unison.

"My fault Harry," said Bill. "Sorry about that-don't mind us. We'll stay back."

Hermione took the opportunity to make contact with Dumbledore. His crystal blue eyes looked back at her warmly from the mirror; she could see relieved people in the streets behind him.

"You're doing splendidly," Dumbledore beamed proudly at Hermione. "We are easily handling what few Inferi that are left in the shadows of the areas you have cleared thus far. And more of us are able to spend some time attending to the injured. I have called in more Order reinforcements and also for more of Monsieur Delacour's people to assist us in going house to house."

"That's brilliant!" said Hermione, her wet furry ears twitching happily. "We'll get on with it up here, and hopefully be finished soon. Then we can come down and help mop up..."

Harry peered over Hermione's shoulder, having overheard the last bit.

"Excellent sir," said Harry, feeling a swell of accomplishment. "We're just about to tackle the other half of the city. We'll keep you apprised of our situation."

"Very good Harry!"

After quickly saying goodbye to Dumbledore, the Coven continued flooding the streets of Puddleby with pulses of blazing light and luminescent etheric felines fueled by their joyous affection for one another. As time ticked by, Bill rubbed at his eyes, wondering if it was a trick of the light sparkling in the rain, but when his new muggle girlfriend gasped, he knew he wasn't just seeing things.

"Blimey! Is it just me..." Miriam whispered to Bill, "or are they actually glowing?"

Joseph and the muggles atop the tall grey building also buzzed with curiosity when they noticed the increasingly luminous silvery glow emanating from the teenagers. But the members of the Coven were too intensely focused on the task at hand to pay attention to anything else.

"Well that's it then, isn't it?" said Daphne hopefully, wiping the rain and wet strands of hair out of her eyes when they had finally returned to their original position peering down the front of the City Hall building.

"Should be," Harry replied. "I'll give Dumbledore a call and see how things are going... Hang on, are we glowing again?"

"Yes!" said Luna, nodding vigorously and beaming, flinging droplets of water everywhere as she shook off her wet and bedraggled fluffy white tail.

"Wait, what's that noise?" asked Daphne, frowning.

"Sounds like thunder to me!" said Parvati as she wrung some of the excess rainwater from her own tail. Dora shook her head as her eyes widened.

"That's not thunder," Dora muttered.

Sure enough, what appeared to be a number of small planes dropped below the clouds flying in formation, approaching Puddleby at a high rate of speed. Hermione squealed, furry tail bristling in horror when it suddenly struck her what was happening.

**"****HARRY!"** she shrieked, grabbing his arm.

"Bloody Hell!" swore Harry, eyes bulging in horror as the fighter jets swooped low and roared overhead. "The RAF-but that means..."

**~o0o~**

The lead pilot of the RAF fighter jet squadron took stock of the situation below. The city streets looked a mess-in the darkness, with only city lights illuminating the town, he couldn't quite make out what the piles of debris were-but the "Walker" hordes which had reportedly overrun Puddleby seemed to be strangely absent. He did see some movement below, but as far as he could tell they could be a mix of survivors and a small incursion of zombies, relatively easy to control with the Prime Minister's secretive "Special Units" which were usually called in for these sorts of operations.

Frowning, he contacted his base for further instructions.

"You have a go! I repeat, you have a go!" barked the base commander over the crackling radio.

"But sir..."

"This is a direct command-straight from the PM. You have your orders! Now carry them out!" the commander snapped.

"Yes sir!" sighed the squadron leader as he wheeled his jet around for another pass while the tanks and ground troops below encircled the small city to cordon it off.

**~o0o~**

The Coven looked on in horror as the jets turned around and headed back towards town.

**"****_What the bloody hell is going on?"_** shrieked the deputy mayor of Puddleby. "They said they were sending troops and helicopters to evacuate us... not this!" She yanked her mobile phone from her purse in a panic and let loose a stream of expletives when she realised that her service had been cut off.

Finally coming to his senses, Harry grabbed his mirror.

"Professor Dumbledore! Sir! We've got a problem..." Harry shouted. Dumbledore's features appeared instantly in the mirror.

"So I see Harry!" said the headmaster with an air of calmness which he certainly did not feel. "Filius and I shall apparate to your location with some others. We should be there momentarily..."

"We might not have time sir! Will Protego Horribilis work against physical attacks?"

"Generally speaking, yes, over a relatively small area-such as Hogwarts-with enough wizards casting it simultaneously. But to protect a small city of this size against high speed projectile weapons has never been accomplished to my knowledge. It would require far more wizards with the necessary skills than we can round up in time. But we have no option but to try..."

Harry didn't waste anymore time listening to Dumbledore; his mirror fell from his hand and shattered on the wet concrete roof of Puddleby's city hall when he saw a dozen missiles soaring towards them.

"Get in a circle, backs to each other, like we practiced," he yelled at the Luminous Coven. "Protego Horribilim-we need to try and project it as far out around the town as we can, and concentrate hard on not letting anything through-NOW!"

Hearts thudding wildly against their ribcages, the Coven followed Harry's instructions and concentrated with all their might as they raised their wands at the sky as one.

Bill and Joseph were still in shock, not knowing what to do. They were startled when the rain suddenly stopped, apparently prevented from reaching them by the shimmering barely visible dome which reached from one end of Puddleby to the other.

Harry prayed this would work. He had no idea if the Coven was strong enough to project a shield powerful enough to protect a town which was a dozen square kilometres or more in size. He could only hope that the glowing associated with their recent adventure in the pond at Jennifer's house and the increased power of their Patronuses was an indication that they might actually be able to pull this off.

The Deputy Mayor scrunched her eyes tightly shut, crying as she embraced the quaking secretaries who had been helping her and the city Finance Manager crunch numbers late into the evening when the Walking Dead had invaded Puddleby. The Finance Manager himself was ashen and had fallen to his knees in a puddle, hands clasped before him, promising to never cheat on his wife again if he lived.

Wishing that he was with his wife and his mum, Joseph looked over at Bill Weasley who was cuddling and reassuring the now sobbing blonde muggle girl.

**~o0o~**

The lead pilot of the squadron began to panic when his instrument readings began to oscillate madly the closer he drew to the shimmering gossamer curtain which had suddenly appeared to fall over Puddleby. Something was very wrong. His gut told him that he was dead if he hit whatever that thing was.

**"****PULL UP! PULL UP!"** he screamed at his squadron as he pulled all the way back on his steering unit.

As the jets soared up into the storm-clouds, the pilots glanced back to see their missiles explode against the nearly invisible dome which covered the town below.


	152. Chapter 152

_Chapter 178 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and story, go to my profile **here** and look for the details of how to find it._

**From Chapter 178:**

Relief was written all over the muggle girl's features, thrilled as she was to still be alive, and Bill Weasley was pleasantly surprised to find himself the recipient of a joyful kiss as rain began to fall again. The sound of his name being called interrupted Bill in mid-snog. Miriam watched with interest as he reached into his pocket for a mirror and saw an elderly man's concerned features and clear blue eyes staring back at Bill.

"Ah good!" said the elderly man in the mirror, "I tried Harry, but he didn't answer. I thought I'd try you first before interrupting any of the oth..."

"His mirror broke sir!" Bill replied before Dumbledore could finish his sentence. "But did you see what he and the others did?" he continued excitedly, "That was incredible! I've never seen..."

"Bill," interjected Dumbledore, a hint of urgency in his voice, "it is imperative that Harry and his companions resume the shield spell immediately!"

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore... sir!" Bill gulped when it became apparent that it wasn't over just yet; he looked up and was about to call out to Harry when he saw the glowing teenagers raise their wands at the sky again. "Er... looks like they're already on it..."

**~o0o~**

Harry tried to slow his breathing as his heart continued racing. The billowing smoke and orange flame of the fireball from the last missile to strike the shield dissipated above, and he felt a drop of rain. He swallowed nervously when he realised that the Coven's shield had only barely held off the attack. Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly at Hermione and Dora as more raindrops fell.

"Sh...should we do it again? Or d'you reckon that's it?" he asked, afraid that he already knew the answer.

Hermione's furry ears and soggy tail twitched uncertainly as she peered at the older girl. Dora sighed; her own experience with military tactics was quite limited despite her Auror training and being a few years older than the others, but she'd seen enough muggle war films to at least give her an inkling.

"I dunno if they'll try again, but it's better to be safe than sorry," Dora muttered.

"Right!" Harry agreed. "Again it is then..."

The seven wet young witches all nodded at Harry and returned to formation. The Luminous Coven raised their wands at the sky and the rain stopped once more. They held their breaths when moments later more fiery explosions struck the invisible shield closer to the edge of town, coming from all sides. The building seemed to tremble slightly as the thunderous roar of the attack echoed throughout the small city.

"We'll have to do it again!" barked Harry. "Before this one fails..."

The Coven kept their wands in the air and cast the spell again and again, wondering for how long they'd have to keep this up, and if they could manage to continue to ward off the heavy bombardment. They were briefly distracted by the sound of apparition cracks, but returned their focus to the Protego Horribilis Charm they were recasting every few seconds at Harry's direction.

The deputy mayor of Puddleby and the secretaries jumped and gasped when they heard the cracking sounds and saw more odd looking people arriving out of thin air, but they were otherwise not particularly alarmed given everything else that they had borne witness to so far that evening. The city's finance manager, however, shrieked with fright and passed out, sprawling face first in a shallow puddle.

After a quick glance at the Coven, surprised by the silvery bright luminescent glow surrounding them, Filius Flitwick immediately began organising the other wizards and witches who had arrived with him and Dumbledore, having managed to quickly assemble nearly twenty of the Order and the French wizards who were highly skilled with shield charms.

"Elphias, Dedalus, and the rest of you... do as the Potters and their friends are doing," the diminutive Charms professor squeaked. "Backs to one another in a circle, Protego Horribilis on my mark... concentrate your efforts on projecting to the edges of the town..."

Confident that Flitwick and the other eighteen wizards had things well in hand to fortify the Coven's own immensely formidable shield spells, Dumbledore strode over to the authoritative woman in business attire huddled nearby with several younger looking women.

The deputy mayor of Puddleby raised her eyebrows as she took in the long silvery hair and beard, the halfmoon spectacles, the gaudy wet robes, the slender stick in the man's hand... She half expected him to pull out a long thin pipe, strike a flint, and begin blowing smoke rings.

She almost laughed when the irony of the situation struck her. The city overrun with zombies, the three young catgirls and the other five teenagers-two of them with bright pink hair and sparkling makeup-all of them waving wands, and now the old man who was one of several who had appeared out of thin air looking for all the world like they had just come from a casting call for the next _Lord of the Rings_ or _King Arthur_ film-and it would still be Halloween for another forty-five minutes.

"You lot really **_aren't_** MI5, are you?" she said wryly, struggling to keep a straight face. "Do I have the honour of addressing Merlin or Gandalf?"

"Dear me, poor old Merlin is long since departed this mortal coil, and Gandalf is unfortunately still fictional," chuckled the old wizard with twinkling blue eyes. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, and you might be...?"

"Barbara Spencer, deputy mayor of Puddleby... and whoever you lot really are - wizards or not - I can't thank your youngsters enough for saving my town..."

"Well, we aren't quite out of the woods just yet, Ms Spencer-not until the military decides they have wasted enough firepower and cease their bombardment," sighed Dumbledore. "But yes, they are quite remarkable young people. They are very exceptional, even among wizardkind, and I couldn't be prouder of them."

"Are they all yours then?" Barbara couldn't help asking. "Your grandchildren perhaps?"

"Oh no, I never had children myself," Dumbledore replied, sounding slightly wistful. "I am merely the headmaster of the school they attend. I operate a school for those born with magical abilities-young wizards and witches - to prepare them to join the larger community of the wizarding world, and also to teach them how to control their powers when they are among those without such abilities, such as yourself. It is all kept quite secret as a general rule of course..."

"Of course!" Barbara nodded seriously, then she glanced at the finance manager who was still lying unconscious in a puddle and rolled her eyes. "Very sensible no doubt. **_Some_** people seem to have very little stomach for things which challenge their narrow views of the world."

"Indeed!" agreed Dumbledore. "Unfortunately, there are those even among wizardkind who also harbour such narrow ideologies."

"Why am I not surprised?" Barbara Spencer shook her head sadly. "No doubt there are some who think themselves better than all the rest of us lowly mortals."

"Quite!" Dumbledore's eyebrows popped up as he gazed admiringly at the sharp-witted muggle woman. "And that brings us to why I have introduced myself to you..."

"You're going to wipe our memories, aren't you?" Barbara interrupted, looking even sadder. "I must assume that you have some sort of spell then, to make non-wizards forget things in these sorts of situations!?"

"Well, **_this_** sort of situation is highly unusual." Dumbledore gestured towards the exploding artillery shells in the near distance which were being launched by tanks, missile launchers and cannons. "Normally we do not have to contend with such large hordes of the Undead sweeping through non-magical communities and the military taking such extreme measures to suppress them with no regard for possible survivors."

"And given the circumstances surrounding these events, when it comes to 'wiping your memories,' I rather think **_not!"_** Dumbledore continued pointedly. Then he glanced at the man lying in a puddle. "Though perhaps in **_his_** case it might be for the best if we did," he sighed.

"You will need all your wits about you to piece your community back together when this is over, and Obliviation can be quite befuddling. And I have no doubt that you will also be calling into question the current government's actions here tonight..."

**~o0o~**

Dumbledore was interrupted by one of the wizards who was helping to maintain the shield against the muggle military weapons. The man who shuffled over looked as ancient as Dumbledore himself, though he was shorter, paunchier, and jowlier. But his robes were just as brightly coloured and just as sparkly as Dumbledore's.

"Albus, I do believe the muggle military has spent themselves," he proffered cheerfully.

"Ah, splendid news indeed Elphias!" beamed Dumbledore. "We should be able to finish cleanup operations and depart shortly then."

"And by the way Albus, your young Mr Potter and his wife and friends, have you noticed their remarkable illumination?" Elphias shook his head in amazement as he peered at the exhausted teens who were finally putting their wands away at Flitwick's insistence. "I've heard of such things in the Orient and in the Western world's ancient past of course, but I thought them only myths. In all my years I've never seen anything like it..."

"Nor I, Elphias!" Dumbledore admitted with an intrigued expression. It crossed the headmaster's mind that the visibility and intensity of the Coven's auras was very likely related in some manner to the apparent increase in the power of their spells that they had displayed tonight, but he was very curious as to how it had come about.

"Potter?" The name rang a bell with the deputy mayor of Puddleby. Barbara Spencer frowned pensively, suddenly realising why the boy had looked vaguely familiar; she had been so wrapped up in the immediate situation that it hadn't occurred to her until now. "Is that **_Harry_ **Potter then? ...the fourteen year old boy who is Wanted in connection with the terrorist Sirius Black?"

"Indeed!" said Dumbledore with a sigh, half-smiling. "The PM ordered a warrant for the arrests of Sirius Black and Harry Potter at the behest of our Minister Umbridge. The charges are quite false, I can assure you."

The young secretaries all gasped and peered at Harry Potter sympathetically, who was none the wiser as he and the teenage girls with him were now sitting on the wet roof, slumped against a low concrete wall surrounding a bank of air-vents and taking a well-deserved rest.

"It was a _frame-up_ all along! I said it right from the start, didn't I Veronica...?" said one of the secretaries to one of the others who nodded vigorously.

"And too right you were!" the one named Veronica responded. "Poor kid!"

"I **_knew_** there was something fishy about that warrant," snapped Barbara indignantly, her motherly instincts getting the best of her. "That _**poor**_ boy - after all he went through with that **_horrible_** uncle of his - to be hounded by the PM..."

"Wait, did you just say 'e was married?" Veronica gasped, when it hit her what the old wizard named Elphias had just said. "He's a bit young for that isn'e?"

"Oh... young love! It was _frightfully_ romantic!" sighed Elphias wistfully as Dumbledore twinkled at him. "Mr Potter and his wife-the girl with the ginger cat-tail next to him-were both emancipated at a young age due to the harrowing circumstances in their lives.

"And at the time, they relied on each other heavily for the support which they weren't receiving from their respective guardians, so they eloped - according to Xeno Lovegood's publication in any case - and I've always been quite a fan of the _Quibbler_..."

"Ah, thank you for reminding me Elphias..." began Dumbledore, "Ms Spencer, this is my very dear friend, Elphias Doge, and as he has just reminded me, Mr Lovegood and his reporter Rita Skeeter are somewhere in the vicinity documenting the evening's events... Would you mind giving a televised interview for a wizarding audience? ..."


	153. Chapter 153

_Chapter 179 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the details of how to find it._

**From Chapter 179:**

It was well after midnight and pouring with rain when Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Coven returned to Hogwarts with Dumbledore, Sirius, and Professor Flitwick. Exhausted and wet, the Coven retired to the Unaffiliated Common Room within their hidden House after seeing Sirius off to the Shrieking Shack at the base of the Whomping Willow. Circe, Cleopatra, and Aphrodite were all three gathered in the portrait to greet them that night, thrilled to see their young charges again.

"Will you be staying long this time?" asked Cleopatra.

"I'm not really sure," Harry replied, glancing at the others. "I'm still thinking about it... Dumbledore said we can take more time off if we'd like..."

"We missed you terribly," said Aphrodite sincerely.

"You should ask the headmaster if he would allow you to have copies of our portraits made," suggested Circe. "Then you could take them back home with you..."

"Oh, that's a splendid idea, Circe," Aphrodite interjected. "Then we could see you whenever we wanted..."

"And travel to Hogwarts and back without having to use a Portkey," Cleopatra happily added.

"You know, that's a smashing idea," said Dora after the Coven had kissed the painted sorceresses goodnight and emerged from the portrait on the other side of the wall. "I hate portkeys almost as much as I hate traveling by Floo..."

Luna, Parvati, Daphne, and Fleur giggled when Jennifer and Harry both nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Yes, that was a rather brilliant suggestion," agreed Hermione, swishing her sodden bushy ginger tail mirthfully. "The Gemino spell ought to work if Dumbledore says its alright."

Though Hermione had gradually got used to the effects of Portkey travel, as dizzying as Floo travel but without all the ash and soot, the storm system which was deluging Britain from one end to the other continued to rage outside. It was possible to depart by portkey from within a building, but the whirling and flying made it decidedly unsuited for arriving at one's destination inside a structure - unless one wasn't fussed about damaged furnishings and decor - and the Coven had arrived at Hogwarts as drenched as they had been for much of the evening.

But at least they hadn't felt the cold; and now that Hermione thought about it, she was glad that it was late enough that none of the students had seen them arrive, still glowing as they were. She really didn't want to have to deal with awkward questions until they'd thought of something to tell everyone.

"You're right, I suppose we could've been using Headmaster Black's portrait," Harry mused out loud, interrupting Hermione's thoughts. "I almost forgot."

"He's still at Madam Black's house, isn't he?" said Daphne. "We never did bring his portrait back after we used him and the other portraits at her house to retake Hogwarts."

"Yeah..." Parvati replied with a flick of her wet black tail. "But I like Circe, Aphrodite, and Cleopatra much better..."

"Good point," Harry agreed with a grin.

"And we wouldn't have to pass through Headmaster Black's portrait in Dumbledore's office first," added Luna, taking the opportunity to shake some more excess rainwater from her saturated fluffy white tail while they were still in the stone corridor.

"I suppose we should at least ask Headmaster Black if he'd like us to take his portrait back to Jennifer's manor or Number Twelve though," said Hermione considerately. "He really seemed to like it at Jennifer's, and he's not so bad really."

"Yeah... that's true," Harry admitted, his brow creased, nodding slowly as he gave it some more thought. "And he's been jolly helpful. Who knows, we might need him to break into the Ministry again!?"

"And he's actually good for a bit of a laugh," Jennifer giggled. "He's really funny, the way he puts on airs and acts all superior, but underneath it's obvious that he likes us."

"Zat is true," tittered Fleur. "I think we should have him back."

"Right then," sighed Dora, "I suppose I should be the one to pop over to my aunt's house and fetch Phineas's portrait-maybe tomorrow."

Harry swallowed when he saw Hermione looking at him expectantly, knowing that Dora must feel very awkward still about seeing her parents... as awkward as he himself still felt about it. He sighed resignedly.

"It's alright Dora, Hermione and I can come with you if you'd like," offered Harry. Dora's face brightened.

"Oh, ta Harry. You sure about that?" she asked.

"Yeah... absolutely!" said Harry a bit squeakily. Realising that he still sounded more than a bit dubious, Harry tried to make a bit of a joke out of it. "I suppose I ought to try and get used to hanging around with the grandparents of our future kids," he added with a grimace.

Dora turned pink and grinned, feeling much better about the idea of visiting her parents again as the rest of the Coven giggled. Hermione beamed at Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Despite it being as late as it was, and as worn out as they felt, when Fleur suggested they dry off in their Common Room with hot cocoa and a midnight snack, everyone thought it was a lovely idea. Truth be told, though feeling a bit drained, they were all still quite wound up and didn't feel ready for sleep anytime soon.

A roaring fire in the hearth greeted the Luminous Coven, and everyone stripped down to their underwear without a thought to modesty, tossing their soggy clothes in a pile. They were surprised to find a large Wiz-Vision screen waiting for them as well though. The Coven puzzled over it while drinking the cocoa and munching a variety of biscuits, jam and custard tarts, and little tea-cakes.

"Maybe it's for the pirate broadcast tomorrow morning," said Luna, whisking her wet and bedraggled tail, "so we can watch the interviews that Daddy and Rita Skeeter did with that nice lady - the deputy mayor of Puddleby - and with Mr Chambers, the wizard that lives there."

"I expect you're right Luna." Hermione's brow furrowed and her furry ears twitched pensively. "I suppose Dumbledore stopped making all the students watch the Wiz-Vision in the Great Hall after retaking Hogwarts, but wanted to make sure that we still had access so that we could stay informed."

"Makes sense to me," said Harry, who was very pleased about being able to keep up with whatever was going on the wizard world.

"Too bad it's not a proper telly though," sighed Jennifer. "I suppose it's for the best if we're staying at Hogwarts and have to study for classes again instead of on our own time though..."

"Oh..." Harry interjected, "I almost forgot to tell you... Before we left Puddleby, Dumbledore told Hermione and me and Dora that we're not to worry about regular classes for the moment - whenever we're ready - because our schedule has been so disrupted, and probably will be for the foreseeable future. We'll **_all_** be doing Independent Studies now under Professor Jones's supervision..."

"That's lovely," Jennifer beamed. "I can't wait to see Hestia again."

"...I'm afraid that you and Luna will probably still have a bit of a heavier workload though," Hermione continued, flicking her furry ears sympathetically. "Most of us are much more advanced in many classes than most fourth years, but you both still have a bit of catching up to do in a few subjects - mostly only on the Theory end of things as you're both brilliant when it comes to Practical spellwork of course. But there's also Potions and Herbology, and Magical History..."

"But don't worry," Dora jumped in quickly, seeing the anxious look on Jennifer's face. "You'll still be getting loads of help from us, and tutoring from the Professors as needed. And Dumbledore said Slughorn's got loads of time to do a couple of Independent Potions lessons a week with us as Alchemy is an elective only taught to interested fifth, sixth, and seventh years..."

"...which Harry and I have been thinking of studying too..." Hermione interjected, beaming lovingly at her husband.

"**_Anyway,_** we'll just be easing back into things Jennifer," Harry said reassuringly, shooting an amused grin at his eager Hermione. "We're just going to meet with Professor Jones tomorrow to go over the lesson-plans and work out schedules if you're ready.

"Dumbledore _did_ offer to let us take some more time off after all the stuff we dealt with tonight, but I reckon that we're probably as ready as we'll ever be to get back to training, and Hogwarts is still the best place to train... it's got the Room of Requirement after all..."

"...and the Library of course," added Hermione, to the giggles of the rest of the Coven. "And if Dumbledore says its alright to make copies of Circe, Cleopatra, and Aphrodite to take back to your house, we can still go back home on some weekends," she concluded sympathetically.

"No, it's alright... I'll be fine," said Jennifer with grin. "_Really!_ Home on weekends sounds lovely! I'd like that. But I'm ready to come back to Hogwarts during the week... I actually missed it here. It was fun except for the horrid people-and they're gone now.

"And I love the castle and the grounds... and I'm really keen to learn more about magic..."

**~o0o~**

They had both almost been expecting it. The Senior Undersecretary had arrived early that morning at the Minister's house, and they were both sipping their tea feeling a slight sense of trepidation when the bombastic music heralding the WVN morning news began.

Sure enough, a burst of static swamped the screen before it faded to black and new images appeared - the image of the dark streets of Puddleby inundated with lurching corpses, the sound of screams and crackling spells, and the voice of Rita Skeeter - onscreen herself as she described the events she was witnessing live at the scene.

The scene changed several times as Rita made her way through the small city with various groups of wizards - their faces blurred, excepting Dumbledore's which was visible to all - saving muggles from the marauding Inferi. The footage was unflinching, showing also the bodies of muggles and wizards who hadn't escaped the carnage.

The Minister and her deputy watched, mouths agape when they witnessed for the first time the blazing effects of the Secret Weapon as pulsating bursts of blindingly brilliant light swept through the city and the Inferi turned to ash and bone. Then the screen displayed scenes of muggle fighter jets and heavy artillery bombarding the town, unsuccessfully trying to destroy it.

Finally, the scene changed again as Rita conducted an interview with an unblurred local wizard, a man with dreadlocks who explained how the Inferi had been sent to quell their resistance to the Ministry's attempts to take the muggleborn.

Another interview followed with the muggle deputy mayor of Puddleby, who explained how the Prime Minister had sent the military to obliterate the town of Puddleby, instead of rescuing its residents as he'd promised - Rita Skeeter suggesting strongly that he must have made a deal to coordinate with the Ministry of Magic at the expense of the non-magical people of Puddleby.

When it was over, and the regularly scheduled programming had resumed in progress, Deputy Minister Percy Weasley was white; his freckles, splashes of red paint against a blank canvas. He glanced at Minister Umbridge who appeared to be turning a plum shade of purple.

"I... I c...can't believe it!" Percy sputtered, waving a hand wildly, "He's openly violating the International Statute... Dumbledore can't get away with **_that,_** can he, Dolores?"

"Unfortunately, it would appear that he **_can!"_** snarled Dolores. "My own friends in the ICW tell me that the Committee for Statutory Violations is nearly entirely in Dumbledore's corner, including the Chair of the Committee, the Senior German delegate to the ICW, Angelika Machschnell. There is only one on that committee who is sympathetic to us, but he cannot speak his mind freely without risking his seat.

"This is a **_complete_** disaster - Dumbledore knows exactly what he is doing. Now that he's brought Puddleby's muggle deputy mayor to the wizarding public's attention to spread his seditious nonsense, we shan't be able to touch her without raising more questions in the ICW...

"He's just **_daring_** us to try something - goading us to launch an open attack on Puddleby! But we can't rise to the bait Percy... Dumbledore has no doubt left forces there hoping to entrap us and ensure that the ICW Inquiry goes his way"

"What are we going to do about Puddleby then?" Percy fumed.

"For the moment, Puddleby will have to be written off as a dead loss. But Dumbledore's scheming gives me an idea. We must turn the tables on him - we shall have to devise a means to draw him out and entrap _**him**_ instead...

"But failing that - and we must be prepared for that possible eventuality - at the very least we must force him to reveal the Secret Weapon with which he is destroying the Inferi... and he now also appears to have devised a means of generating a powerful shield large enough to defend an entire city.

"And I just **_know_** Potter was involved somehow - **_he_** was the one to employ the Secret Weapon at Hogwarts according to the accounts of those who witnessed it - I am certain he did so again. If we can get a hold of the Weapon and discover the means by which Dumbledore shielded Puddleby, we will at least be able to employ countermeasures and gain an even footing, and possibly capture Potter while we're at it.

"We can work out a plan later though Percy," Dolores shook her head and pursed her lips, grinding her teeth, "In the meantime, I must be off to Number Ten Downing Street - the PM must be having kittens..."

"We need some sort of response to Skeeter too..." Percy suggested loudly. "Ron seems to be coming around finally. Perhaps another direct 'appeal' to Potter might have some effect at least in suppressing Dumbledore's recruiting efforts? ...especially if Ron's heart seems to be more in it this time?"

"Perhaps!" Dolores looked skeptical. "I agree that a media response is a necessity, and I shall certainly be conferring with the Prime Minister on that score - he is closely acquainted with an exceptionally powerful muggle propagandist who owns media outlets in the US and Australia as well as Britain who could be quite helpful. But I'm not certain that Ronald will have much impact on a second go round...

"Still - maybe as part of a larger effort - it couldn't hurt to at least prep him for a short spot. Why don't you remain here and try working with Ronald while I'm in London today..."


	154. Chapter 154

_Chapter 180 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the details of how to find it._

**From Chapter 180:**

Percy Weasley unlocked and opened the door of the room that was currently occupied by his youngest brother. Percy smiled wryly and shook his head slightly when he saw Ron still digging into his breakfast, currently shoveling sausage and the remnants of the scrambled eggs into his mouth.

Ron looked up from his tea-tray, hoping his own expression was more nonchalant than he felt, his heart thumping wildly.

"Heypercewazup!?" Ron mumbled with a grin as he tried to swallow the huge mouthful of food and nearly choked.

Percy rolled his eyes and chortled. The poor table manners were a good sign that Ron was obviously feeling much better about things and that Percy's efforts hadn't been in vain.

"I was wondering, Ron, how would you feel about being on the Wiz-Vision again?" Percy asked hopefully. "...Without being imperiused this time? If all goes well, I'm sure that I can talk the Minister into arranging an outing to Diagon Alley... maybe even to buy you a Firebolt while we're there..."

"Really? That sounds smashing Percy..." answered Ron, looking extremely interested. "And if I go on the Wiz-Vision enough, I'll be more famous than Harry in no time."

"Precisely!" beamed Percy. "Excellent, Ron! If you're finished with breakfast, we can go downstairs and work on your lines in the sitting room for a bit."

"Yeah, sure! I'm done eating for now..." said Ron eagerly, hastily downing the rest of his pumpkin juice.

Ron followed Percy out of the horribly pink room into the equally horribly pink hallway. At least the bannister of the stair railing was plain wood, mahogany polished to a high sheen. At the bottom of the stairs Ron spied the kitchen and dining room to his right, and a hallway leading to what looked like a laundry-room near the back door.

Through the threshold on his left, where Percy was heading, Ron could see a Welsh Dresser with shelves full of collectible plates with pictures of horribly pink puppies gamboling across them. Ron reckoned now was as good a time as any.

"We'll just take a seat on the sofa..." Percy began saying as he turned his head to look at Ron. Percy's smile was replaced with a look of horror.

"What the hell...?" were the last words that Percy managed to blurt out before Ron's fist crashed into the side of his face. Ron furiously slammed his fist into Percy's face two more times and his brother dropped to the floor, out like a light.

Ron scowled at his prone brother on the floor, his fist still shaking with nervousness and anger, and not a small bit of pain, his knuckles bleeding. Nostrils flaring, Ron almost kicked his brother, unconscious though Percy already was, barely managing to restrain himself.

"If you weren't my brother..." Ron muttered savagely. "...Bastard! It'd take more than a bloody Firebolt to turn me into a Slytherin! That was for torturing Dad..."

He had hit Percy hard enough to hurt his knuckles, but still, Ron didn't know how long Percy would be out. Ron looked longingly at Percy's wand. He considered taking it, but thought better of it. Ron knew he'd be tempted to use it and he didn't want to draw attention to himself once he'd departed.

"...Still, I reckon it's safe enough while I'm still in the Minister's house," he told himself out loud. Ron took Percy's wand and used a stunning spell on him for good measure, thanking his lucky stars that Fred and George had taught him the spell.

"That oughta keep you quiet for a bit," Ron muttered again, replacing the wand in Percy's pocket. "Wonder if that hag has a broom in this bloody place..."

Ron searched the hallway and the kitchen, looking for a broom closet, not bothering with the Floo system because he knew it was being monitored closely. He breathed a sigh of relief and grinned when he spied an old Comet 220 which looked like it had been used more for sweeping than riding in a cupboard under the stairs.

"Excellent! You're no Firebolt, but at least you're better than Charlie's old Shooting Star."

As he headed for the back door, Ron shot another furious glance at Percy who was still out cold on the pink shag carpet in the sitting room. He swallowed and fought back sudden tears, wondering if he would ever see Percy again - the annoying old Percy who was only a pompous prat, a bossy know-it-all... not this mad twisted Slytherin version of Percy that he'd become.

"...Though I suppose you always were a bit of a Slytherin," Ron said quietly as he thought back to how Percy had always been selfish, greedily ambitious, and looked down on the rest of the family as if he were a vastly superior being adopted into a family of dunces.

A sudden flush of shame crossed Ron's features, recognising a few of his older brother's worst traits in himself. Percy had known only too well the buttons to push to try and turn Ron against Harry. Then Ron felt a little better, knowing that he'd managed to put most of his jealousy and feelings of inadequacy behind him. And there was no way that Perce could've ever got him to believe in that Pureblood rubbish.

He thought again of Seamus, and of some of the girls who had seemed more interested in Ron after he'd helped Gryffindor win the quidditch match. With pleasant fantasies in the back of his mind - now much more realistic - of a girl or two joining in with him and Seamus and messing around all together, and of eventually becoming a famous professional quidditch player, Ron stalked out of the Minister's back door and jumped onto the broom, soaring up into the clouds without once looking back.

Once above the clouds, Ron tried to decide which direction to go. He had no real idea where in Britain the Minister's house was, but it hadn't looked like Scotland or Wales down below.

But it was still morning and the sun was still rising, and even though he was no Hermione, Ron at least had an idea of which way was North and South. He considered trying to find his way back home, to the Burrow, but then he reckoned that there was only Mum and Dad, and that it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Ron sighed when he realised that he would be safer at Hogwarts, which was probably hundreds of miles away. And it should be easier to find as there was no mistaking the mountainous region surrounding the Castle and the Black Lake. He'd know the landscape when he saw it. There was nothing for it. Keeping the sun to his right for the time-being, Ron began heading North.

**~o0o~**

The Coven's friends were all thrilled that the Potters and the rest of the Unaffiliated had returned to Hogwarts sometime late the night before, after mysteriously departing halfway during the Halloween Ball.

"So what was up with the glowing last night?" Ginny Weasley asked quietly as she and Neville sat with the Unaffiliated at the Mingling Table during lunch time.

Hermione cringed, her furry ears and tail twitching with agitation. Harry turned beet-red and Parvati nearly choked on her meat pasty. The rest of the Coven turned pink and glanced at each other anxiously, not knowing how to respond. Ginny, Neville, and Viktor, were the only students who knew they were a Coven, but the Unaffiliated were hardly prepared to discuss the intimate details of the things they got up to in private.

"How... how did you...?" Harry managed to gasp.

"Neville and I were closest to the window in the Common Room last night, snogging when we spotted you lot arriving on the lawn," Ginny replied with a puzzled expression on her face. "Fred and George were throwing their usual after-party..."

"...What's wrong?" she asked when nobody said anything more.

Neville gulped when an odd thought occurred to him. There was only one thing he could imagine Harry and Hermione not sharing with him and Ginny, good friends as they all were. Ginny's jaw dropped as comprehension dawned on her at the same time. Then she clapped a hand to her mouth and blushed furiously.

"Never mind! I'm sorry!" Ginny squeaked. "Forget I asked..."

"Don't worry," said Hermione quickly, giving the rest of the Coven a quick glance. "It's alright. I know you won't tell anyone else. Anyway, I'm not sure exactly what triggered it last night, but the... er... the glowing _did_ originally occur after a... erm... a Coven ritual..."

"We won't say anything," Neville muttered, as red-faced as everyone else. "We promise! Right Ginny?"

"Of course!" Ginny immediately agreed, nodding. "We're just happy you're all safe and back at Hogwarts with us for now."

"We should have a bit more time to hang out too," said Harry. "Our schedules will be a bit more flexible now that we're all doing an Independent Study programme..."

"Brilliant..." said George Weasley who had just appeared at the Mingling Table with his twin and Angelina in tow, all of them grinning.

"...That means we'll have another chance to prove that we can clobber you and Viktor on the Quidditch Pitch, Harry," added Fred with a wink.

"Fat chance of that!" chortled Angelina, swatting Fred on the bum...

**~o0o~**

Minister Dolores Umbridge felt much better after visiting with the Prime Minister. The PM had been in a bit of a panic when she had arrived, but he too felt a sense of relief at the conclusion of their meeting with his good friend-the muggle media mogul who had arrived from New York on a private jet shortly after Dolores and the PM had downed their first round of brandy while grimly watching the BBC.

The deputy mayor of Puddleby had been sworn in as Acting Mayor by the Puddleby City Council early that morning, and she had been giving interviews on television ever since, demanding that Parliament open an investigation into the failure of the military and MI5 to evacuate Puddleby as the PM had promised, and expressing equal befuddlement as to how the city had survived both the rampaging Walkers and the military's mysterious decision to attack the city instead of rescuing it.

For their part, muggle television News Announcers and Experts were having a field day speculating about the events-a few of them even going so far as to suggest that an Act of Providence which proved the existence of God had saved the town of Puddleby. A rather well known gadfly had responded by pointedly asking if that meant God hated all the people in small communities and neighbourhoods who had previously been killed by Walkers.

And there were indeed rumbles among the Opposition Parties in the Parliament about opening an Investigation. Even a few rogue members of the smaller party in the Coalition with the current Majority had implied that they might support an Inquiry. The Royals had of course maintained their neutrality in a Press Release from the Queen's office, expressing her utmost confidence in the government to conduct itself fairly and with openness and integrity.

The media kingpin had snorted with derision and laughed outright at the Queen's written statement, tossing back his third whiskey before the television had been turned off. He had peered shrewdly at Dolores.

"So, you're the one 'oo introduced television to the wizard world eh?" the perceptive man wryly drawled in his Australian accent. "And I hear that you're quite the fan of my American news network...

"Don't look so shocked Minister Umbridge, I've met a few wizards in my time-some that aren't too fussy about the International Statute of Secrecy for the right price - and they are currently in my employ, keepin' me informed of everything goin' on in the countries that I've invested in the most."

Dolores returned the muggle's smirk with one of her own, knowing that she had met another who would have done well in Slytherin had he been a wizard.

"Splendid," she replied in her sweetest, breathiest tone, "This shall be much easier without the pretense then!"

"Too right, it will," the man chuckled. "And I must say that I'm quite the fan of what I've seen of _your_ programming. Looks like you and your people are doin' just fine..."

"Ah, well thank you very much," Dolores had responded. "Unfortunately, one of my best propagandists is now working for the other side, and they have been... what is it you muggles say? Ah... yes, they have been '_hacking'_ into our feed with broadcasts of their own."

"Yeah, I caught it on the flight over." The mogul nodded sympathetically. "Still, I daresay you'll need less help crafting an effective media response than my good friend here," he added with a wink at the Prime Minister.

The mogul had been right in the end. Dolores had quickly run her ideas to counter the pirated broadcasts by him to his great approval. The rest of the morning had been spent devising a media strategy to paint the Prime Minister as a victim of circumstances, military bungling, and hounding by his political enemies. Which was for the best, as there was very little that magic alone could have done to solve the PM's problems.

As it was, he would still likely face an Inquiry in the Parliament, but it would no doubt peter out eventually after a few months of media reports blasting the Opposition as loony 'Conspiracy Theorists.'

Satisfied that they had all done the best they could, given the situations they faced, Dolores had entered the green flames in the hearth and arrived in her office back at the Ministry to make plans with the subdepartment of the Unspeakable Office which handled propaganda before returning home to see how Percy was getting on with Ronald.


	155. Chapter 155

_Chapter 181 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the details of how to find it._

**From Chapter 181:**

Even though their first full day back at Hogwarts didn't involve any regular classes, it soon became apparent to the Coven that the strange sensation had little to do with their fame and popularity. There was indeed something distinctly different and vaguely unsettling about the way it felt to be back, but it seemed to have much less to do with how the other students regarded them and much more to do with the way they felt about themselves which they still couldn't quite put their finger on.

After working out new schedules with Hestia Jones that morning, and lunch with their friends, Professor McGonagall had informed Harry and Hermione that Dumbledore wished to meet with them.

With twinkling eyes, the headmaster warmly received the two students seated in his office. They appeared slightly apprehensive, as if they had some inkling of the primary reason he had called for the meeting. Fawkes nonchalantly preened his feathers, but the portraits on the wall had abandoned all pretense of inattentiveness. There was no question that the Potters were the most interesting students that Hogwarts had seen in many generations.

"Well," Albus Dumbledore began, "I certainly hope you are settling back in as well as can be expected. To begin with, I must apologise again for the current interruptive state of affairs regarding schooling for yourselves and your companions."

"It's alright sir," said Harry resolutely. "We understand that things are different now-we're all ready for whatever comes next, whenever you need us."

Hermione's twitching furry ears and tail caught Dumbledore's clear blue eyes as she nodded firmly in agreement with Harry. Dumbledore was immediately struck by the incongruity of their fresh-faced youthful features-those of still young teens-juxtaposed with a bearing which at once both heartened and humbled him.

"Yes!" the Headmaster said quietly, with an almost wistful expression. "I can see that. No doubt it feels quite odd to be behind the walls of Hogwarts once more as students. That is because you are all truly adults now, in every way imaginable, even the youngest among you.

"You and the rest of your compatriots have all faced more burdens and shouldered more responsibilities than many wizards and witches have in their entire lives, and you have all done so with great courage, grace, and dedication-more than anyone has any right to expect from those of your age.

"You have acquitted yourselves admirably, and I must confess, I am somewhat saddened for whatever vestiges of innocence you have lost, facing the terrible burdens of war. For indeed, warriors you have all become.

"Whatever education there is to come-and believe me, learning never ceases as the boundaries of knowledge are infinite-please be assured that I have no doubt that you two in particular are quite capable of seeking out your own lives beyond these walls, should you so chose..."

Harry swallowed, unexpectedly feeling his eyes stinging, stunned to hear Dumbledore echoing Sirius and Lupin's words. Hermione's eyes grew bigger as her tail flicked.

"But we _**want**_ to stay, Professor Dumbledore!" she squeaked, feeling just as surprised as Harry. "There's _**so**_ much more to learn. We really do, don't we Harry?"

"Yeah!" said Harry quickly, sharing a look with his wife. "Hermione's right sir. Hogwarts is still the best place I know of to learn magic..."

"And yet it no longer quite feels like home, does it?" said the headmaster, peering over the top of his half-moon spectacles knowingly at the Potters. "I would like to suggest, that if you wish to do so, you may leave Hogwarts on the weekends with your companions... My understanding is that Miss Watts' residence is still entirely unknown to the Ministry, and is as well warded as I could have provided for myself. All that remains then, is to decide the most efficacious means of transport."

Hermione shared another quick glance with her husband, then nodded at Dumbledore.

"Professor, we were actually wondering, would it be alright if we replicated copies of Aphrodite, Cleopatra, and Circe to take home?" she asked excitedly. "Harry and I can both do the Gemino Charm, and we can take the paintings back in our bottomless bags on one last trip via portkey..."

"...and we were planning on picking up Phineas Nigellus from Madam Black's house," Harry added, "if that's alright too."

"But of course," said an eager voice on the wall behind them.

The Potters grinned and turned around; Dumbledore raised his eyebrows wryly at the Slytherin headmaster on the wall. Phineas Nigellus flushed slightly, and quickly adopted a supercilious expression and tone of voice.

"Narcissa's home is _**far**_ too crowded these days," Phineas continued. "Order members coming and going... riff-raff and refugees of all sorts," he muttered. "I am quite looking forward to a quiet life of contemplation once more."

"Of course you are Phineas," retorted Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling as Harry chortled and Hermione did her best to restrain a giggle.

"Well then," the headmaster began again, "That sounds a splendid plan. Now that's all sorted, I wish to express my gratitude once again."

Dumbledore held up his withered and blackened arm and flexed the spindly fingers of his charred hand.

"This was a small price to pay for my life... I am not sure how I can ever repay you and your companions for affording me the opportunity to continue shaping young minds. If there is anything more that I can do to make your lives as full members of the Order more bearable, by all means, do not hesitate to ask..."

"Erm..." Harry felt slightly awkward, not sure how to respond to that. "Er... really sir, that's not necessary..."

Hermione chewed her lip, glancing at her husband as an idea impressed itself upon her.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir," she began, "we've been wondering what it would take to create a Room of Requirement of our own at home. Harry's been wanting a proper place to continue training when we're not at Hogwarts, and anything you could do to help would be brilliant."

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose again as he stroked his long silvery beard thoughtfully, looking most impressed at the request of his students. The office fell into silence as he considered it.

"Well, such a thing would be quite beyond me to create from scratch of my own accord," he said finally, "and would under most circumstances take many decades and many, many wizards vastly skilled in Arithmancy, Charms, Transfiguration, and a highly specialised branch of Alchemy known as Metaphysicorum to accomplish..."

Hermione gave Harry an apologetic look for having got his hopes up.

"It's alright Hermione," Harry started to say, smiling at her, "You already told me as much..."

_**"However,"**_ Dumbledore interjected brightly, "I do believe there is a way that I can assist you in that regard. What you need is an artifact - a piece of the Room of Requirement itself - which I would be happy to provide. All you need do is incorporate the stone into the architecture of the room you wish to transform - which is a simple matter - and I daresay that a session of your... erm... _activities_ with the rest of the Coven shall accomplish the rest..."

Harry and Hermione stared at the pink-cheeked headmaster in surprise, the cat-witch's bushy tail quivering with excitement.


	156. Chapter 156

_Chapter 182 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the details of how to find it._

**From Chapter 182:**

Hermione picked herself up from the ground and dusted herself off, thankful that she at least had avoided the puddle. Harry hadn't been so lucky, but Hermione admirably restrained a giggle and reached out her hand to help him up as he swore like a sailor.

"Bloody portkey travel!" grumbled Dora, wiping some mud off her face with the sleeve of her robes as she clambered up. "At least we didn't get skewered by a tree limb-suppose that counts for something..."

"I reckon we're lucky we didn't miss the lawn and fall in the Black Lake at this time of night," Harry groaned as he yanked off his dripping robes and wrung them out.

"Well... Phineas Nigellus is fortunate anyway," said Hermione. "I didn't think to impervius the bottomless bag. He would've got soaked."

"I'm just happy that Mum and Dad were too busy to harass me and Harry about havin' a baby when we picked up Phineas's portrait," Dora said with a grin

"Yeah, there is that," Harry agreed, nodding and allowing himself a wry smile. "I suppose things could've been worse."

Hermione giggled, then trailed off as her eyes grew larger and her tail began to bristle.

"Harry!" she squealed, pointing at someone on a broom approaching in the night sky, silhouetted against the waning moon.

"Blimey! Who's that?" muttered Harry, whipping out his wand.

"Hopefully someone alright!" said Dora, reaching into her robes for her mirror, frowning in puzzlement. "Dumbledore, Flitwick, and McGonagall set up wards to keep any Ministry folk out... Mightn't work against someone imperiused if they're staff or a student though."

In the darkness, the figure was still too distant for normal human eyes, but Hermione's pupils widened, glowing in the silvery moonlight.

"I can't believe it... It can't be..." she gasped.

"Who is it, Hermione?" asked Harry, beginning to feel alarmed, wondering if it was someone mad like Bellatrix Lestrange.

"It... it's RON!"

"**_Ron?_** ... Bloody hell! Are you sure?"

"Yes Harry! It's definitely Ron!"

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed, gaping in amazement as the figure drew nearer at a rapid clip. "Whatever he's flying is bloody fast."

Harry lit his wand and began waving it, jumping up and down to get Ron's attention. Dora snapped out of her own amazed stupor and joined in. Hermione followed suit, and all three of them began yelling Ron's name.

**~o0o~**

A wispy cloud drifted across the moon in the starry sky as the shadowed walls and towers of the castle loomed ahead, warm yellow light pouring from all of the windows. Ron felt a surge of relief; he'd made it, finally! As he dropped closer to the treetops, several moving lights caught his attention in the darkness below.

Ron was surprised to see three dark shadows on the lawn at this time of night, leaping wildly and waving lit wands. When he was close enough, he could faintly hear them shouting his name. Ron put on one last burst of speed and swooped down towards the three figures.

Lighting gracefully upon the ground, Ron couldn't believe it when Harry rushed at him, beaming, and a bushy haired missile with luminous, glowing eyes and a fluffy cat tail flung her arms around him. Dora stood back grinning as both Potters set upon Ron, hugging him and slapping him on the back.

"Blimey you two!" chortled Ron. "Let a bloke breathe..."

"Are you alright Ron? What happened with the Minister and Percy? How'd'you escape? ...Is that a Firebolt?" The questions flew from Harry's mouth in rapid-fire.

Ron staggered, briefly overwhelmed by the onslaught, his muscles screaming after being frozen to the broom for so long.

"Easy you two!" said Dora. "Give 'im a chance to catch his breath."

The Potters stepped back, blushing slightly. Hermione's own breath caught sharply when Ron's disheveled state became readily apparent.

"Ron!" she squeaked, her furry ears flattening. "You poor thing! Your hand, it's all swollen and your knuckles are bleeding..."

"Er... it's nothing!" Ron muttered nonchalantly, "I might've busted a finger though-but you should see Percy and the other bloke!" he concluded with a grin.

Harry raised his eyebrows and looked impressed, opening his mouth to ask for details; but Hermione was having none of it.

"A broken finger is **_not_** nothing Ronald Weasley!" Hermione snapped, giving Ron a stern look. "And look at you! You must be frozen half to death. You're going to the hospital wing this instant!"

"Can't it wait?" Ron groaned, "I'm bloody famished..."

"You can eat in the hospital wing after Pomfrey's seen to you. Come on then..." said Hermione firmly but kindly as she began to march Ron up to the castle.

Harry grinned at his wife, then shot Ron an apologetic look as he strode beside them. Dora couldn't help letting out a muted guffaw.

**~o0o~**

Madam Pomfrey hadn't the heart to turn the Potters out as she settled Ron into bed and healed his finger. She gave him a number of potions for swelling, pain, and exhaustion, and called for a house-elf to bring Ron some supper. It was a testament to how worried that both Potters had been for Ron, that neither of them fussed him about his dreadful table manners as he regaled them with his exploits while eating.

"You should've seen me..." Mashed potatoes flew from Ron's mouth as he told them about the Snatchers. "There must've been at least half a dozen of them-maybe more. But I canooed the one bloke after I leapt on his Firebolt and snagged his wand..."

"Pardon?" interjected Harry, looking slightly bewildered. "Canooed?"

"Yeah... I hit him real hard like this..." Ron jerked his closed fist and a few peas rolled off his dinner plate. "Probably broke his jaw! Fred and George told me you were the one who showed them..."

Hermione looked a bit ill at the thought of someone's jaw breaking, or maybe it was the sight of gravy dripping from Ron's chin. Light dawned on Harry and he grinned, shaking his head.

"Oh, you mean you **_Kung Fu-ed_** him," said Harry with a little laugh. "You might've been better off with a palm strike though-at least your finger would be. Still, that's bloody brilliant Ron!

"So how'd you take out the other five Snatchers," Harry asked pointedly, smirking. Ron's ears turned red and Hermione stifled a giggle.

"Erm... well... mightabinclosertatwo," Ron mumbled. He washed down his mouthful of food with some pumpkin juice before finishing his story.

"Anyway, the Firebolt handled like a champ-really fast. The Snatchers were shooting spells but they couldn't hit me. I flew right between 'em and stunned one, then the other. They both fell off their brooms and I hoofed it before anyone else showed up.

"I found the railway tracks again and kept flying. I must've still been pretty far from Hogwarts though, because even as fast as the Firebolt was, it still seemed to take a couple of hours to get here..."

Ron thought he'd better finish his dinner before telling the Potters the rest of it when he saw Hermione looking a bit green. Hastily he wiped the gravy from his chin and cleared his plate in no time flat. He had just eaten his last bite when Dumbledore entered the hospital wing.

The Potters listened as the youngest Weasley son told his story again for the headmaster, which Ron was only too happy to do. When Ron got to the bit that he hadn't told Harry and Hermione yet, Dumbledore shared a dark look with the Potters. Ron revealed that he'd overheard the Minister and Percy plotting something to draw out Harry and Dumbledore in an attempt to capture them, and unlock the mystery of the Secret Weapon once and for all.

"...I dunno what though. They hadn't worked anything out yet," said Ron. "They were going to when the Minister got back from talking to the muggle Prime Minister and some other muggle bloke-a 'proper-grandist' or something like that. Anyway I knocked Percy out and left before she came back..."

"And I am quite glad that you did, Mr Weasley," the headmaster responded warmly. "You have done splendidly indeed, returning safe and sound-and on top of that, providing the Potters and myself with vital information upon which we can act when the opportunity arises... Your parents should be very proud! Speaking of which, I had better inform them of your safe return before the night wears on much longer."

Dumbledore twinkled and turned to Harry and Hermione.

"Well Harry, Mrs Potter, perhaps it is best that we all leave our young hero to his well deserved rest before Madam Pomfrey decides it is time to turf us out... We can discuss our own countermeasures in coming days."


	157. Chapter 157

_Chapter 183 is now up at AoOO. For complete Chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the details of how to find it._

**From Chapter 183:**

The first week of November flew by for the Coven as they settled into the new schedules for their Independent Studies. Parvati and Daphne continued working with Luna and Jennifer on fourth year material. Fleur carried on with her seventh year course-work while Dora helped tutor the fourth year members of the Unaffiliated and furthered her own education beyond NEWT's and Auror Training.

Except for fourth year History of Magic and Herbology, Harry and Hermione had both by and large moved on to advanced lessons: fifth year Runes and Astronomy, the few spells from sixth and seventh year Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts which they had yet to learn, sixth year Transfiguration, and seventh year Potions.

Most of the study was taken under the supervision of Hestia Jones in the spare classroom that Harry and Hermione had discovered after her potions accident in second year. But the professors had made some time to perform demonstrations and monitor progress as needed. And for practical reasons, Herbology was still taken with Professor Sprout in the greenhouses.

Likewise, the Potters and Fleur were taking their seventh year Potions lessons with Snape twice a week in the dungeons, and the fourth year members of the Unaffiliated continued to join the fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins for Potions. Harry still couldn't get over the change which had apparently come over the Slytherins. Parvati and Daphne had assured him that even the worst of the Slytherins continued to be on their best behaviour during class.

"D'you really think it's just because Malfoy was killed, and Goyle lost a leg?" Harry had asked. "And I'm surprised that they're all still here now that Dumbledore's back. I would've thought a load would've left by now."

"Some of them are probably missing their families, and thinking twice before stepping out of line," said Hermione, "I expect that Dumbledore's not letting them leave-for their own protection, and also to prevent them from being used by the Minister against us while she's still in power."

"Oh, of course! That makes sense..."

Harry had also been very pleased that he no longer had to suffer through Professor Binns' lessons. Though he'd always been fascinated by History of Magic, Harry had never been able to endure the soporific effects of the ghostly professor's lectures. Reading the Magical History books was more than sufficient to learn the subject.

One class Harry missed though, was Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. The Potters had both put that aside for the time-being, apologising profusely to a disappointed Hagrid.

"Ah, I unnerstand," Hagrid had said with a sigh. "Yeh both need ter focus on the mos' useful subjects while yer fightin' fer the Order. If yeh wanna though, I'll be happy ter help yeh catch up when it's time so's yeh can pass yer Care o' Magical Creatures OWL."

"That sounds lovely Hagrid," Hermione had beamed, and she and Harry promised that they would at least finish Hagrid's class through OWL level when the war was over.

Much to Professor Slughorn's delight, Hermione had convinced Harry to give Alchemy a go. The rotund professor was all too happy to set aside two periods a week to teach the Potters along with Dora and Fleur. Harry was still struggling with fourth year Arithmancy, and Alchemy promised to be just as challenging; but Hermione was determined and Harry simply couldn't bring himself to say no when she pleaded with him as she curled her bushy tail around him and kissed him like **_that._**

Despite the heavy workload, the Potters did manage to schedule a bit more downtime now that they were working at their own pace. Madam Pomfrey had been most insistent that rest and relaxation were just as important as education, and vital for their health and well-being.

All in all, things at Hogwarts began to seem so normal, that Harry and Hermione could almost forget that Magical Britain was in turmoil. Nor had there been any indication from the WVN news that the Minister was plotting her next move. But the Potters knew better, having attended an Order meeting with the rest of the Coven. And the tension grew as they waited for the other shoe to drop.

**~o0o~**

"This meeting of the Committee for ze Investigation of Statutory Violations is hereby called to order-presiding officer, Dame Angelika Machschnell." The stern looking German witch's voice rang out in the chamber as she banged her gavel on the wooden trivet. She peered at the other six members of the seven member Committee.

"Ve are here today to consider bringing charges against ze British Minister of Magic, Dolores Jane Umbridge. The charges before us stand as follows: First-that Minister Umbridge has knowingly colluded with a non-magical Official. Second charge-that Minister Umbridge has engaged in ze subjugation of non-magical persons, specifically those unfavoured by the aforementioned non-magical Official.

"Third charge-that Minister Umbridge has engaged in ze systematic oppression of wizards born into non-magical families. Fourth-that in carrying out ze subjugation of non-magicals, and the oppression of wizards from non-magical families, the Minister ordered the commission of multiple Crimes Against Humanity.

"And lastly, but certainly not least, Minister Umbridge is also charged with ordering ze attempted assassination of Harry James Potter. Further charges may be issued, pending a full investigation, but zese charges alone are enough to detain Minister Umbridge, and hold her over to face an International Tribunal.

"It is my recommendation zat this committee shall bring to the floor of the General Assembly of the International Confederation of Wizards a motion to issue an International Arrest Warrant for Minister Umbridge, and that sanctions be brought to bear against ze British Ministry until such a time as Minister Umbridge is taken into custody. How say you all?"

The Nigerian delegate, Madam Ogoba, was quick to respond.

"I second the motion!" she stated firmly, with a look that dared the others to disagree.

"Perhaps... a measure of caution is warranted before we render a decision," said the Greek committee member in an oily tone. "We should not move with undue haste. I still have questions regarding the veracity of Ms Mason's testimony, and the evidence presented by Dumbledore's people."

"Perhaps then, you also qvestion ze integrity of the committee's own investigators, Herr Papadopoulos?" snapped the German head of the committee. "Ms Mason's testimony vos confirmed by pensieve examination of her memories..."

"Memories may be altered or manipulated," interjected Pericles Papadopoulos

"However, such alteration alvays leaves traces." Dame Machschnell glowered at the Greek delegate. "Our Legilimens haff verified that Ms Mason's memories are unaltered-a true representation of events.

"Likevise, our investigators haff confirmed all ze evidence collected thus far: the documents, the artifacts-including the wands of torturers and murderers-and ze tools of necromancy, the footage filmed during ze raid on the concentration camp...

"Ve also haff ze written testimony of the other non-magicals, including Ms Mason's young daughter-the girl is available to speak if you vish to subject her to the torment of recounting her travails in person..."

Pericles narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"That will not be necessary," he said quietly.

The head of the committee barreled on, her jaw set, eyes glittering dangerously.

"Then there is the testimony of a Kappa assassin-who ve haff in our custody should you vish to speak to him..."

Pericles shook his head again, and Dame Machschnell continued.

"Ze confirmation of a single piece of evidence vould be enough to bring even one charge against the Minister... and we haff **_many_** such pieces of evidence. And over these past weeks, **_you_** were here in these very chambers as ve examined all this evidence, were you not?" the head of the committee concluded pointedly.

"Yes, indeed I was," the Greek delegate answered slickly. "I merely wished to be certain of all the facts before irreparably damaging the sterling reputation of such a highly respected head of government as Minister Umbridge."

"How very noble of you Pericles," Madam Ogoba offered coldly, her nostrils flaring. "We wouldn't want to harm the reputation of someone who encourages the rape and murder of children now, would we?"

Several members of the committee coughed and shuffled uncomfortably in their seats at Olubunmi Ogoba's pointed remarks. Dame Machschnell raised an eyebrow; her steely look made it clear that the time for debate was long past.

One by one, the committee members raised their hands to affirm the decision to bring charges against Minister Umbridge. Finally, slowly, when the count reached him, Pericles Papadopoulos raised his own hand as he smiled thinly at Madam Ogoba.

"A unanimous decision! Excellent!" exclaimed Dame Machschnell. "I shall call for a full session of the ICW, and ve shall present our findings on ze floor for a vote on Monday."


	158. Chapter 158

_Chapter 184 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the details of how to find it._

**From Chapter 184:**

"Blimey... I'm bloody knackered after all of that," Harriet chortled. "Next time, maybe **_you_** should give it a go, Dora! You're the only other metamorphmagus in the Coven after all."

Dora turned crimson and grinned shyly back at Harriet.

"Hmm... maybe I will," said Dora quietly. "But I've only ever tried bein' a boy cosmetically - never functionally... I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Erm... well I suppose I could help with that a bit," said Harriet. "Though Hermione is really the one who understands best how all of the plumbing works."

"Well, all you need is the diagrams really..." Hermione reddened. "Speaking of transformations, look at the barn.

"Wow! You're right!" exclaimed Jennifer. "That's amazing. It looks like the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts-like a castle made out of stone I mean... instead of bricks..."

"Let's test it out," said Daphne eagerly.

"I'm so worn out, I can't even think about training..." groaned Harriet, "And I'm the one who wanted it the most."

"Well, never mind Harriet," chimed in Hermione. "We're just supposed to be relaxing on weekends anyway - Pomfrey's orders."

"Yeah," said Jennifer, "Just think of something fun, Harriet."

"Er... well given the dreadful weather outside - maybe it'll make some place sunny for us?" began Harriet. "But why don't you guys chose!?"

"Oooh, I know just ze place," cooed Fleur.

Fleur grinned and closed her eyes. A few moments later, the Coven found themselves on a bright sandy beach, the blue-green waters of the sea sparkling in the sunlight and lapping at the shore.

"Oh! The Côte d'Azur!" squeaked Hermione joyfully. "It's gorgeous..."

"Oui!" Fleur nodded and beamed radiantly. "Zis is famous beach - but here, ees only for us."

"Bloody brilliant Fleur!" grinned Dora, conjuring up a pair of sunglasses.

**~o0o~**

"Madam Lestrange," Percy bowed stiffly as he took a seat across the table from the notorious Dark witch. He had to admit, that despite having grown accustomed to the necessity of working with such people, that she still made him feel a bit uncomfortable... Or maybe it was that she was looking at him, almost hungrily.

"Well, aren't you scrumptious!? Come now my dear boy," purred Bellatrix Lestrange. "Why so formal? You and I are almost old friends now. Perhaps if Dolores would allow, we could spend some to get to know one another... more intimately."

Percy couldn't help eyeballing Bellatrix's cleavage as she thrust her chest towards him and batted her long Dark lashes. He blushed furiously and gulped, surprised to find himself growing warm.

Dolores Umbridge chuckled and inclined her head slightly.

"Well, as long as you leave Percy in one piece, my deputy is free to fraternise with anyone who supports our mutual agenda," Dolores offered sweetly. "It is entirely up to him..."

"Erm..." Percy swallowed nervously again.

Lestrange was oddly compelling, though Percy had never supposed that he might fancy an older woman of Dark proclivities. But it had been a long time since he'd had a bit of fun after all. Percy supposed that under the circumstances, it was only natural that he would find Bellatrix alluring-especially given the extremely low cut of the black dress she was wearing.

Bellatrix seemed almost able to read Percy's mind.

"Perhaps later then... after the meeting?" she said with a smirk.

"Anyway, you know why we're here, Bellatrix," Dolores began. "My contact on the Committee for Statutory Violations informs me that the vote on Monday in the ICW is likely to go Dumbledore's way.

"If that is indeed the case, then my ability to travel abroad will be seriously curtailed. However, Percy and I have a plan to draw out Dumbledore and Potter which will require your expertise. And if our plan is effective, then it matters little how the vote at the ICW goes... Eventually - should all go as planned - our friends overseas will see their own opening to taking back Power for the Pure of Blood in their own nations..."


	159. Chapter 159

_Chapter 185 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the details of how to find it._

**From Chapter 185:**

"...the International Confederation of Wizards met early this morning in Brussels." said Dumbledore. "They issued a ruling based largely on the evidence gathered by you during the raid on the Ministry compound in Wales, and also during the rescue of Arthur Weasley.

"The Committee for the Investigation of Statutory Violations has spent several weeks sorting through the evidence, and suffice it to say that they found it all credible. Thus, when they made their recommendation to the general assembly of the ICW today, a resolution was passed to issue an International Arrest Warrant for Minister Umbridge."

Jaws dropped, and gasps of amazement issued from the Coven, the tails of the cat-witches quivering with excitement. The portraits on the wall burst into applause. Harry's eyes widened.

"That's excellent sir!" he exclaimed. "Does that mean that they're sending help?"

"Alas, that is beyond the purview of the ICW," the headmaster answered. "The matter is still regarded as an internal conflict, and foreign forces would only be dispatched if this conflict threatened to spill across international boundaries."

"I suppose that makes sense," Harry sighed, "It might be too interfering otherwise." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Indeed! However," Dumbledore continued, "it does mean that our cause is legitimised, and that Minister Umbridge is more or less trapped in Britain. It will be very difficult for her to find safe harbour, should she choose to flee when we close in on her."

"About that sir," said Harry, "How's it going finding the rest of the internment centres?"

Dumbledore let out a sigh. "Ah... Unfortunately Harry, I believe that after your raid on the Welsh Compound, the others were more carefully hidden. We are still looking, of course, but our forces are still stretched somewhat thin-despite an upsurge in recruitment-especially as we now have a sizable contingent protecting Puddleby from suffering further retaliatory measures."

"What about countering the Minister's plans?" asked Hermione. "Do we have any idea yet what she's planning next."

"Not at the moment," Dumbledore responded with another sigh. "However, I am considering several of the most likely scenarios-one of which is that she may make an attempt on Hogsmeade to draw myself and Harry out-and I am formulating a number of plans to counter each and every one of them.

"When I have some further information regarding her movements, I shall be certain to inform you. And then together, we shall choose the best option-one which shall hopefully lead to the end of this war. Now, if there are any more questions, please feel free to ask."

When nobody seemed to have anything else to ask, Dumbledore nodded.

"Well then, perhaps it is time to meet our guests." He waved his wand and a tall bookcase slid to the side, revealing a hidden mahogany door. Harry wondered if it led to Dumbledore's quarters. The door swung open, and two people stepped into the room.

Harry flushed in recognition. The shy little girl reddened as well and hid behind her mother. A hot cauldron of emotions stirred inside Harry as he recalled the state in which he'd last seen the girl. A surge of savage fury flooded his veins, remembering what the guards at the Welsh compound had done to her.

For a brief moment, Harry felt like blowing something up, or burning another building to the ground. Hermione quickly took Harry's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze; he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, feeling himself calm again.

Jennifer swallowed, suddenly realising why Hestia had given her the heads up. She glanced at Harry and saw the same distress written all over his face. She knew that if Harry was too upset to say anything, that it might be up to her.

"Introductions hardly seem necessary," said Dumbledore softly. "But I would like to say that the testimony of Ms Andrea Mason and her daughter was crucial in swaying the Committee to press for the arrest of Minister Umbridge..."

"And I wanted to thank you all for that opportunity, and... and I really didn't get a chance to thank you properly when you rescued us," Andrea interjected. "Words really aren't enough-but thank you..." Tears began to trickle as she attempted a smile.

"Thank you especially for saving my daughter, Samantha-she means the world to me-she's the only family I have left. I... I could have died happy knowing that she was safe, but... you saved us both-gave us both a chance to live-to be a family again... Thank you so much!"

"Th...thank you! ...from me too!" squeaked a scared little voice from behind Andrea Mason. Samantha peeked her head around her mother.

Harry suddenly found himself with tears streaming down his cheeks. The little girl looked even younger to his eyes than he or Hermione had at her age, the year they had started Hogwarts. But she had already suffered a lifetime's worth-as Jennifer had-under the brutal onslaught of those such as Dolohov and Rowle. Harry instinctively knew that she still had to be suffering. Nobody could have survived such a traumatic ordeal without nightmares and panic attacks... she might for years to come.

"Hi!" Harry barely managed to croak. "You're welcome..." He glanced at Jennifer, catching the rest of the Coven's glistening as he did so, and then peered questioningly at Hermione.

Hermione could feel it. She knew what Harry wanted to say-what he wanted to ask if he had a voice.

"Hello!" said Hermione as she smiled, her own eyes teary. "I'm glad we were there-that we were able to save you, Samantha... to save both of you..." Hermione peered earnestly at Samantha's mother. "We... we'd like to help you some more if you'll let us... if Professor Dumbledore will let us..."

"I... I don't understand," Andrea Mason looked puzzled. "You've already done so much for us. How can you help us more than you already have?"

All eyes turned to Dumbledore. The headmaster peered back at his students over the top of his half-moon spectacles, feeling the same ache in his heart as they all gazed at him beseechingly.

Dumbledore had to concede that their unspoken request wasn't entirely unexpected. He had considered the idea himself, but had decided to leave well enough alone unless a member of the Coven brought it up. But now the burden had been thrust right back in his lap. Dumbledore's clear blue eyes finally came to rest on Jennifer, and he knew that in the end, there there was only one correct choice for this circumstance, and that he had to be the one to make the offer.

"Ms Mason, Samantha..." he began, "What my students are offering is nothing short of a miracle-a miraculous healing. What might normally be accomplished only after many months-if not years-of counseling and recovery for victims of Trauma, can be accomplished in the space of minutes... thanks to a special talent of those who sit before you.

"My students-the Potters and their friends-are the only ones to have seen a certain spell through to its fullest potential-a spell which drives away Darkness and Death-a spell which restores the Spirit. They are truly the Masters of this Life affirming spell as are no others in the wizard world.

"With this spell-in their hands-Samantha's nightmares can be put to rest and her terrors dispelled... if you would allow my students to perform this Charm upon her.

"There is only one possible side-effect of which you must be aware. If Samantha has a certain recessive gene-and there is a good chance that she does-then this spell could activate this gene. If this should occur, Samantha... your daughter... she would gain the ability to control Magic-in short, she may possibly become a witch."

"You're joking!" gasped Andrea Mason.

The headmaster shook his head. "Not at all. If Samantha does indeed gain magical abilities, she would need training of course. And she is of the right age to begin such training here at Hogwarts. Normally, Hogwarts operates as a boarding school, but under the current circumstances, I could see fit to allow you to stay with her here for the time-being. The choice is yours."

"Erm... I... I don't know. This... this is quite unbelievable..." Andrea Mason trailed off, a shocked expression on her face, and glanced at her daughter uncertainly, whose eyes had gone all wide and pleading.

"Mummy? Please...?" squeaked Samantha.

**~o0o~**

Garrick Ollivander tapped his steepled fingers against each other while he waited in Dumbledore's office with a trunk full of wands. He peered curiously at the woman in the armchair next to his, and at the headmaster. Dumbledore had sent for him nearly twenty minutes ago with a cryptic request. Ollivander was extremely grateful for the Order's protection in one of their safehouses, so of course he had come at once.

A number of Dumbledore's delicate silver and gold instruments appeared to be whirring and spinning with great intensity as Fawkes eyed them warily. Not more than ten minutes later the door burst open and a giddy little girl ran in squealing loudly, a radiant smile on her face.

"Mummy!" she shouted gleefully. "I can do Magic... I'm a witch now!"


	160. Chapter 160

_Chapter 186 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, go to my profile **here** and look for the details of how to find it._

**From Chapter 186:**

Classes had let out for the day and Harry and Hermione were packing a few things into their bags for their weekend at home when Professor McGonagall's crisp voice emanated from Harry's mirror.

"Thank Goodness!" McGonagall exclaimed when she saw Harry's face in the mirror. "No time to explain Mr Potter... The headmaster needs to see you-all of you, the Unaffiliated-in his office immediately."

"Er... of course. We'll be there right away," said Harry, feeling a sense of trepidation at McGonagall's tone. Hurriedly, Harry and Hermione gathered the rest of the Coven and made their way to Dumbledore's office.

"So what's this all about?" asked Parvati, the question which was on everyone's mind.

"No idea..." Harry replied.

"But it seems really urgent," Hermione added.

"And we'll know soon enough," Luna told Parvati.

The Potters and the rest of the Coven bustled into Dumbledore's office, surprised to find it packed with wizards and witches. Among them were Kingsley Shacklebolt, Madam Bones, Dawlish, and a number of others that they knew to be members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Ah, Harry..." said Dumbledore, turning from his conversation with Madam Bones to greet the Coven, "Thank you and your companions for coming so quickly. Sirius, Remus, and Alastor should be joining us shortly as well."

"Sir," Harry began, "Professor McGonagall seemed a bit upset. Is there an Inferi attack?"

"Of a sort Harry," replied the headmaster. "Hogsmeade is being invaded as we speak..."

The Coven gasped at Dumbledore's pronouncement. The headmaster carried on before anyone had a chance to interrupt.

"...However, this was not entirely unexpected. I believe that the moment has arrived Harry. The Inferi incursion is unusual in that nobody in Hogsmeade has been killed as of yet..."

"Then we should deal with them before anyone does get killed, shouldn't we sir?" said Harry, unable to help himself.

"In due time my dear boy, however, we should not respond with undue haste, before taking stock of the situation. I do not believe this to be a random attack, and I suspect that these are not contagious Inferi. The fact that the Inferi are menacing, but holding back, suggests that the Minister is baiting her trap for us..."

Harry's eyes widened in understanding.

"It would appear that Minister Umbridge is loathe to wipe out Britain's largest All-Wizard community," Dumbledore continued, "lest she lose the support of some of her closest allies, and experience further erosion of whatever public relations advantage that she currently retains. No doubt Ministry forces are at the ready-to arrest us the moment we arrive to rescue Hogsmeade."

"But you have a plan, don't you?" said Hermione, furry tail twitching.

"Indeed I do Mrs Potter." Dumbledore nodded. "Of course, trap or not, we must meet this challenge head on. I have called upon the rest of the Order to join us in this engagement. It is my contention that Minister Umbridge will have brought most of the Ministry's forces to bear against us, seeking to end this conflict once and for all."

Harry swallowed as he and Hermione shared a look with the rest of the Coven. This was it then-the moment had come which would determine the future of Britain, win or lose.

"Right! We're ready sir," said Harry resolutely. "So when are leaving for Hogsmeade?" Harry was surprised to see a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Actually Harry, you and your companions will **_not_** be entering the village," the headmaster replied.

"What?" gasped Fleur. The entire Coven looked equally flabbergasted.

"But sir! ... You just said..." Dora blurted out.

Harry felt his blood rushing in his ears, unable to believe that Dumbledore was going to keep him out of things. This was what all the training had been for. And hadn't he and the Coven proved more than once that they could handle themselves in battle?

"So, you're not letting us fight then?" A hint of anger crept into Harry's voice.

"Oh, indeed your skills shall certainly be put to the test," Dumbledore retorted, almost cheerfully. "Just not in Hogsmeade. No Harry... I am sending you and your companions to take the Ministry!"

"Wait... What?" Harry's jaw dropped. He wasn't certain that he'd heard correctly.

"You and your team shan't be alone," Dumbledore went on. "You will also be accompanied by certain Order members-those best positioned to take up their former positions of Authority: Madam Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and John Dawlish. Sirius, Remus, and a number of others shall also be going along to back you up.

"While the Minister is distracted - her eyes on Hogsmeade - she will not be expecting an attack on the Ministry itself. I believe that she will be here personally to oversee our capture. It is also probable that she will return to the Ministry should her plans for us here fall awry. This is our best chance to capture the Minister, either in Hogsmeade or at the Ministry."

"But what about the Inferi?" piped up Daphne. "Aren't we needed to deal with them?"

"And won't Minister Umbridge be expecting to see Harry in Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione.

"As to the Inferi, I have devised a new spell for dealing with them en masse," Dumbledore responded, eyes twinkling. "Or rather... I have modified an existing spell. It is a variation on the Immolation Curse, applicable only to those who are already dead. It won't be quite as powerful and effective as your special talent, but it should suffice. Groups of internally combusting Inferi will be halted in their tracks, immobile and unable to catch fire to their surroundings.

"And as to Harry, Mrs Potter, indeed the Minister will be expecting to see him in Hogsmeade. That is why I will be asking Harry to provide me with a few of his hairs..."

"Polyjuice potion!" Hermione gasped. "You're going to polyjuice someone to look like Harry!"

"Very good Mrs Potter. You are quite correct," Dumbledore agreed. "Several someones in fact."

"Wait," said Harry worriedly. "Are you sure that's safe? Whoever looks like me is going to be a target..."

"That's right Potter," growled a voice that Harry recognised. Harry spun around to see Mad Eye Moody entering Dumbledore's office with Sirius and Lupin.

"We're all targets anyway," the scarred ex-auror continued. "This isn't the time for being noble Potter. We've all got jobs to do and we need to get a move on. The time for sitting around and jawin' is over and done..."


	161. Chapter 161

_Chapter 187 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, look for on my profile **here** for the details of where to find it._

**From chapter 187:**

The squadron of brooms flew above the snow dusted treetops in the gathering dusk towards Hogsmeade. As they passed over the village, a battle could be seen raging below. Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory each split off with a small group following them to aid the Order in the streets while the Weasleys and Neville circled above looking for Harry and the Unaffiliated.

"There... on the roof of the Three Broomsticks," shouted Ginny. "Dumbledore and Harry-they're in trouble."

"But I don't see Hermione and the others," Neville yelled back.

"Blimey! There's more than one Harry," gasped Ron.

"Never mind that..." said Fred.

"...We'll just have to save the lot of them," George concluded.

The Weasleys and Neville swooped down towards the rooftop. Seeing the Minister aim her wand at one of the Harrys, Ginny was the first to react, casting a bombarda spell. Several things happened all at once when the explosive spell went off like a small grenade, hitting the terrace.

It wasn't big enough to cause too much damage, but the force of the impact shook the roof, smoke billowed, and the surprise was enough to cause the Minister to shriek and prevent her from getting off a spell. Percy flung himself in front of the Minister as if to protect her.

The Unspeakables, and Crabbe and Goyle all dove for cover, releasing their grip on Dumbledore and the four Potters. Dumbledore took advantage of the confusion to perform wandless magic, slipping out of the ropes which bound him.

Freed from his bonds, Dumbledore pulled from his sleeve his hidden true wand, having used a spare during his fight with the Inferi. He quickly cast a releasing spell, freeing the Potters from their ropes. All four Potters seemed to have armed themselves with spare wands as well, having prepared with Dumbledore beforehand for the eventuality that they might need them.

Chaos erupted on the rooftop as the Minister, Percy, Crabbe, Goyle, and the Unspeakables all began to recover themselves and shoot spells at their attackers. Spell-fire flew everywhere as as the Weasleys nd Neville zoomed about on their brooms casting their own Stunning spells.

Warlock Goyle aimed a bolt of green lightning at Fred which barely missed him. George retaliated with an Expulsor. Goyle went flying off the roof, crashing to the street below. Meanwhile, a Stunning spell from Neville knocked Crabbe out cold. Dumbledore and the Potters were dueling handily and making short work of the Unspeakables,

Ron wheeled his broom around, easily dodging a stray Killing Curse. He fired a Stunning spell at the Minister, but Percy leapt in front of her again. The youngest Senior Undersecretary in history went out like a light, collapsing at the Minister's feet.

Furious, Minister Umbridge realised that the situation on the rooftop was lost. She didn't have Dumbledore or Potter, and nobody was left to protect her. She bolted inside the stairwell and slammed the door shut behind her. Dolores darted down the stairs and into the first room she saw, flinging green powder in the fireplace.

"The Ministry, Department of Mysteries, Operations Division," she barked before jumping into the green flames and vanishing.

**~o0o~**

The Ministry seemed unnaturally quiet with most of the workers gone home for the evening. Harry's heart raced, his nerves on edge and his senses heightened. Despite the ease of their passage thus far, invisible as the Coven was while traveling through the paintings and portraits, Harry knew he couldn't afford to let his guard down.

"It seems so empty," Daphne murmured after leaving Shacklebolt, Madam Bones, Dawlish and Arthur Weasley, and Sirius and Lupin to secure the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "I suppose all the Aurors are in Hogsmeade?"

"Maybe, but we should still be careful," Harry quietly warned the Coven. "I didn't have time to paint any runes or Chinese symbols on us, so we're vulnerable to physical attacks."

"Of course Harry," Hermione agreed with a flick of her bushy tail.

"We'll be cautious Harry," Dora whispered back. "I'd be surprised if there weren't at the very least a skeleton crew of Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries... and perhaps a bit of Security at the top level in the Atrium."

"That's what I expect too," said Hermione. "But with any luck, dealing with whoever is left in the D.O.M. won't be any worse than taking the Ministry compound in Wales..."

"Not to mention that we have Sirius and Lupin here to back us up if we need them," Harry added.

"We're nearly there, aren't we?" asked Luna. "Isn't the Department of Mysteries on Level Nine?"

"Yes," Parvati answered. "I remember from before-just a few more paintings and portraits. We can enter the D.O.M. through the portrait of Prometheus."

Jennifer swallowed nervously as she peered out of the landscape painting which the Coven was currently inhabiting. The corridor beyond the frame looked dark and forbidding. Dora gave her a comforting squeeze. Silently and invisibly, the Coven passed from one painting to the next until finally they reached the portrait of Prometheus.

Prometheus seemed quite pleased to meet Harry and Hermione again when they undid their Invisibility spells.

"There are at least a dozen Unspeakables here tonight," he told the Coven after introductions had been made with Fleur, Luna, Daphne, and Jennifer. "They have not been alerted yet to your presence."

"So we've still got the element of surprise," whispered Harry. "Excellent!"

One by one, the Coven slipped out of the portrait and made their way down a hallway, past a chamber with an enormous working model of the solar system. The next door they passed appeared to be locked, but when it opened of its own accord in a beckoning manner, the Potters both recalled their previous visit.

It took all of their willpower not to enter the Chamber of Love-the massive luminous shimmering Orb seemed to be calling out to them again. Everyone felt it.

"Magnifique!" gasped Fleur, tears of joy trickling down her cheek.

"It's beautiful," said Jennifer.

"I think it's making us glow again," said Luna with a grin, her fluffy tail quivering with delight. That snapped Dora out of her trance.

"We'd better keep going-find the Unspeakables and take 'em out before they discover us," Dora muttered.

"Right... er... yeah!" Harry tore himself away. "Anyway, the Operations centre is this way," he said, leading them on further down the corridor.

Hermione suddenly sniffed the cool subterranean air; she grabbed Harry's arm, her furry tail bristling.

"Harry...wait!"

Two Unspeakables on patrol appeared as they rounded the corner at the end of the passage, spotting the Coven. Harry swore under his breath. The element of surprise was lost. The Coven began shooting Stunning spells from their wands, but the two Unspeakables dodged and hid behind the corners, returning fire.

"Bloody Hell!" yelled one of the Unspeakables. "Who are you lot?"

"That's Potter and his halfbreed-and the rest of his little entourage from Hogwarts," sneered the other. More shouts could be heard in the distance as the rest of the Unspeakables had been alerted by the sounds of battle.

"Quick, in here!" Dora flung open a door on the other side of the passage and the Coven darted inside, slamming the door and locking it behind them with a Colloportus spell. Banging and shouting could be heard coming from the other side.

"Zat won't hold them long," said Fleur nervously.

"It won't have to," said Harry, his face lighting up when he saw which room it was. "This is perfect..."

"What is this room?" asked Jennifer, peering around at the long rows and aisles of shelves holding what appeared to be thousands upon thousands of small glittering crystal orbs.

"The Hall of Prophecies," Hermione replied. "We spotted it the last time we were here. The little globes all contain prophecies made by Seers over the centuries. According to Dumbledore, there's a prophecy about about Harry and Voldemort in here somewhere..."

"Anyway," Harry interjected forcefully, getting back on the topic of most immediate concern, "we can hide in these aisles and start picking off the Unspeakables when they break down the door. Dora-you, Jennifer, Fleur and Daphne-you take that side. Hermione, Parvati, Luna, and I will take this side. As soon as you see someone appearing, stun them and bind them with Incarcerous spells.

"Sounds like a plan Harry!" Dora nodded.

Quickly, everyone took their positions, and not a moment too soon as the door burst open. Bolts of magic flew and the first three Unspeakables through the door collapsed, out cold and bound in ropes. But the others were not so readily subdued.

Thick smoke poured from a wand poking through the doorway, obscuring the Coven's view. Rapid footsteps informed the Coven that the other Unspeakables were entering Hall of Prophecies under cover of the smoke.

The battle in the Hall of Prophecies was fierce. The Unspeakables were playing for keeps, firing off Killing Curses without hesitation. Harry grit his teeth as he and Hermione reluctantly resorted to Sectumsempra. A Killing Curse only just missed Luna, shattering a row of Prophecies. Parvati responded with a Reductor spell and the offending Unspeakable's screams echoed as he disintegrated.

The fight was a running one, and the Potters soon found themselves split off from the others in the Brain Room with two Unspeakables hot on their trail. Harry and Hermione hurtled through the door at the other end of the room, entering a chamber which they hadn't seen before. Not knowing what to expect, they both lost their footing, tumbling end over end painfully down a series of stone steps. Finally they came to a stop at the bottom of a sunken pit, sprawled on a stone floor.

Harry's head was throbbing and spinning when he came to, his mouth full of blood from a cut on his inner lip. His face paled when he heard a high pitched chuckle and saw a toad-like figure dressed in pink holding a still unconscious Hermione, both of them on top of a craggy dais near an ancient stone archway, within which hung a fluttering wispy veil.

"Well, well... **_Potter!"_** hissed the Minister. "The REAL one I presume. Too bad for you-your little coup attempt ends right here, right now... after you've said goodbye to your filthy little halfbreed abomination."

"NO!" gasped Harry, spitting out blood.

"Oh yes, Mr Potter!" chortled the Minister. "I was quite surprised indeed to find you and your little entourage here causing mayhem when I arrived just moments ago. But I couldn't be happier at this turn of events. Don't dare hope that your little friends might save you, they are still quite busy, I can assure you. You are quite alone at the moment..."

The Minister pointed at the two Unspeakables looming above Harry and continued. "...Alone and outnumbered, not to mention, unarmed."

Harry groaned, sending another stab of pain coursing through his head. The Minister was correct; his wand was lying on the floor several metres away from him. He supposed that it was unlikely that he could accio it and take both the Unspeakables and the Minister in time to save Hermione from whatever awful fate the Minister had planned for her. Dark thoughts of Doom flashed before Harry's eyes. Was this really how it was all going to end?

Just as Harry was about to give up all hope, bolts of red lightning flashed and the two Unspeakables fell to the floor, unconscious. Harry's heart leapt for joy when he spied Luna and Parvati at the top of the stone steps, their bristling tails wagging angrily. Clearly they had defeated the Unspeakables which they had been facing. Harry hoped the others were faring just as well.

"NOOOO!" screamed the Minister as her last hope of success floundered before her eyes. Her face purple with rage, Minister Umbridge dropped Hermione and aimed her wand at the other two cat-witches. "FILTHY ANIMALS! ABOMINATIONS!"

Harry summoned his wand; it skittered across the stone floor and he cuaght it deftly in his hand just as Minister Umbridge screeched, "AVADA KEDAVRA."

Luna and Parvati both ducked and rolled out of the path of the Minister's Killing Curse. Harry took aim and slashed his wand. The Minister howled as her wand hand separated from her wrist in a crimson spray of blood.

Shrieking madly in pain, her eyes boggling in shock, Minister Dolores Umbridge staggered backwards and tripped over Hermione. Time seemed to move in slow motion as Dolores tumbled through the veil and vanished, the only trace of her left, a bloody hand lying on the dais near Hermione, and the fading echoes of her screams in the Chamber of Death.

Harry instinctively knew that Umbridge was gone-passed over to the Other Side. He swallowed when he realised just how close Hermione had come to dying. Relief flooded Harry when he saw Hermione stirring-a flick of an ear, a twitch of her furry tail-and heard her groan in pain. He dragged himself to the stone dais and clutched her to his chest.

Hearing more footsteps in the Chamber, Harry glanced up to see that the others had arrived. Dora, Daphne, Fleur, and Jennifer had joined Luna and Parvati, followed by Sirius, Lupin, and Arthur Weasley all of them looking concerned.

"Hermione's safe, but Minister Umbridge-she's gone..." Harry gasped. "The Minister-she fell through the veil and disappeared..."

"Then it's all over," said Dora, grinning. "It's finished... we've dealt with the Unspeakables here and apparently Dumbledore and his lot are just mopping up in Hogsmeade...


	162. Chapter 162

_Chapter 188 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter and complete story, see my profile **here** for the details of how to find it._

**From Chapter 188:**

"So much for our weekend at home," sighed Hermione, sitting up in her hospital bed and giving Harry a wan smile. Harry grinned back at her from his own bed in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts.

"It could have been worse. At least neither of us needed any Skelegro," he responded wryly.

"At least neither of us are dead," said Hermione, raising an eyebrow pointedly. "Concussions, a few cracked ribs, a fractured wrist, and a broken leg between the both of us was a small price to pay for ending Minister Umbridge's reign of terror."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Harry winced as he shifted his sore leg.

Luckily his leg had only sustained a clean break in his fall down the stone steps in the Department of Mystery's chamber of Death, and Madam Pomfrey had healed it with a wave of her wand, but a day and a half later it was still stiff. Pomfrey had healed his cracked ribs just easily, but they were still sore as well.

"It still hurts to breathe too," Harry continued.

"Tell me about," Hermione groaned. "I almost feel worse than I did after the Battle of Hogwarts when we fought Voldemort's forces."

Harry nodded and looked at Hermione thoughtfully as he recalled the fall which could have otherwise killed Hermione and Jennifer.

"Yeah... those Chinese symbols are really effective," said Harry. "I wish I'd had time to paint them on us before we went to the Ministry. Maybe... perhaps I should put them on all of us permanently."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not sure I'd want permanent tattoos Harry. Everything is over now."

"But is it?" Both of Harry's eyebrows popped up and he peered at Hermione earnestly. "I know Umbridge is gone and that the Unspeakables and Snatchers were captured and that Madam Bones and Shacklebolt are cleaning up the Ministry, but is it really over?"

"A very good question Harry," said a new voice in the ward. Harry and Hermione looked up to see Dumbledore smiling warmly at them.

"For now," continued the Headmaster, "I would say so. Indeed, the Order and Monsieur Delacour's forces did manage to capture most of the Minister's forces with minimal fatalities on both sides, though sadly, a few deaths besides that of Minister Umbridge and Mr Goyle were unavoidable during the battle at Hogsmeade and the Ministry.

"And thanks to the other files recovered from the Department of Mysteries during your most recent incursion, the Order of the Phoenix was able to locate and shut down forever the other Internment Camps yesterday. The vast majority of those who followed the Minister have been captured and are being held to await trial... including Percy Weasley."

"Good!" Harry scowled as he contemplated Percy's role in the Minister's administration. "I hope he goes to prison for a long, long time."

"Ah, I daresay that he shall," said Dumbledore. "You will have some say of course, as a member of the Wizengamot."

"Oh... right!" Harry looked surprised at the idea. "I'd almost forgotten that I have a seat on the Wizengamot."

"Indeed..." The Headmaster regarded Harry with twinkling eyes. "Admittedly, the Wizengamot will be a bit smaller than you recall, as a number of Warlocks with seats are themselves facing trial as active participants in Minister Umbridge's regime."

"What about Bellatrix Lestrange?" asked Hermione. "Whatever happened to her?"

"Alas, Bellatrix Lestrange has thus far evaded capture," Dumbledore sighed. "She was not to be found in Hogsmeade, nor at any of the remaining Ministry facilities. Though I do have sources which indicate that she has departed Britain for the time-being. It is quite possible that she may one day be a thorn in our side again... but I have been assured that an international arrest warrant shall be issued for Bellatrix."

"I suppose that's something," Harry grumbled.

"Quite!" Dumbledore agreed. "Madam Lestrange should not be underestimated of course, but without powerful allies or a government sponsor, her reach and her ability to do harm is greatly diminished. She is on the run and with a bit of luck on our side, one day she will slip up and be arrested."

"And the muggle Prime Minister-what's going to happen to him?" asked Hermione pointedly. "Is Harry going to be able to go out in public as himself anytime soon?"

"Ah, well... that **_is_** an interesting story," Dumbledore replied, perking up as twinkles returned to his eyes. "I paid a visit to the Prime Minister this morning with Madam Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Dame Angelika Machschnell of the ICW.

"When we left the Prime Minister, he was in the custody of muggle Authorities. Apparently, they have discovered ample evidence that the Prime Minister was involved in numerous crimes, ranging from trafficking in human slaves, to stealing elections, conspiring with terrorist organisations, engaging in war-crimes overseas, and framing and assassinating political dissidents... just to name a few.

"So, not only does the Prime Minister face several lifetimes worth of prison, his government shall collapse within a matter of days, and new elections called for. No doubt the current party in power shall find itself unceremoniously expelled-its seats in parliament drastically reduced to a minimal number.

"As a result of these transpirings, the muggle arrest warrants for Harry and for Sirius will be rescinded within the next few days."

"That's wonderful!" Hermione beamed. Purring, she pounced on Harry and gave him a big hug, her bushy tail quivering happily. "You'll be able to go out as yourself again, Harry."

**~o0o~**

"Shame, I'm going to miss going out with Harriet," said Jennifer, when Harry and Hermione told the rest of the Coven the good news after Pomfrey let them leave the infirmary.

"Yeah... Me too," Daphne added sadly.

"Says who?" Harry half-grinned and rolled his eyes. "Just because I don't **_have_** to be someone else in public anymore, doesn't mean I don't **_want_** to be Harriet occasionally. You'll still get your chance to dress me up like a dolly."

"Mmm, zat is good," said Fleur with a smirk, "because I was thinking of getting you a lovely evening gown for Christmas."

"Oooh! Excellent idea Fleur," Parvati giggled, swishing her sleek tail mirthfully. "Maybe we can find Harriet some nice lingerie for Christmas too."

Luna peered at Harry perceptively and smiled. "Maybe we should keep this to ourselves though," she said quietly. "Harry might not be ready for everyone to know that he's a metamorphmagus yet."

"Yes..." Hermione murmured, glancing around the corridor nervously, "maybe we should talk about Christmas presents for Harriet later."

"True, it's still a secret," said Dora, nodding.

"Well, Dean already knows," Harry sighed. "I probably can't hide it forever. I'm not that fussed about it now that the Ministry isn't after me anymore. Anyway... I've been thinking-what I really want for Christmas is to visit Godric's Hollow. I think I'm finally ready..."

The rest of the Coven quieted and stopped teasing Harry about their plans for Harriet's wardrobe. Hermione smiled sadly and slipped her hand into his, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"That's a nice idea Harry," she said. "If you want to go by yourself, we'll understand..."

"No!" Harry interjected firmly. "I want you all to come with me. You're all my family now. I'm going to bring the Ring of Peverell with me. I don't know if it really does bring spirits back from the other side, but if it does, I want my parents to meet you all."

"We'd like that Harry," said Luna earnestly. "And they are real-I'm sure of that now more than ever. I heard the whispers beyond the veil in the Department of Mysteries."

"Wait... you heard the voices too then?" asked Harry. "They weren't just a figment of my imagination?"

He glanced at Hermione, who had been as close to the veil as anyone could possibly be without passing through it. Hermione looked briefly disconcerted.

"I... I thought I heard something too," Hermione admitted. "I thought maybe it was just because I had been knocked on the head though. But Luna's right Harry. With everything we've learned, we know that the spirits of people who've died continue on after death, and... and it seems that Peverell's Ring is a real way to talk to them again-even if it can't really bring them back to life."

**~o0o~**

It was Christmas Day and Harry could hardly believe he was in the Burrow again. The last time he had seen it had been the summer before Second Year after Ron and the Twins had rescued him from the Dursleys in Mr Weasley's flying Ford Anglia.

At the time, Mr Weasley had been the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, though as Perkins had been the only other Ministry employee in that particular subdepartment of the DMLE, it hadn't been the most prestigious position in the Ministry. In fact, it had been considered by many to be a very lowly position. Which had probably been one of the main reasons that had led to Percy Weasley's utter disdain for his father.

But now, Arthur Weasley was the reluctant Minister of Magic. Kingsley Shacklebolt had been offered the job of Minister by the Wizengamot, but he had turned it down flat and nominated Mr Weasley instead. One of Harry's first acts as a member of the Wizengamot had been to vote in favour of Kingsley's recommendation.

Mr Weasley had been a bit reticent about accepting the post of Minister, but he had been persuaded by the argument that the Ministry needed a Minister who was strongly supportive of muggles and muggleborn wizards.

Mrs Weasley was very proud of her husband. And all things considered, Molly Weasley seemed more cheerful than anyone had expected, despite the fact that her son Percy was spending the rest of his life in prison for aiding and abetting Minister Umbridge's many crimes. Molly had bustled about and provided a sumptuous Christmas Dinner for the many houseguests sharing Christmas with the Weasleys.

Harry supposed that Mrs Weasley was just pleased that all of her family were alive and had escaped the war unscathed. Though he felt more than a bit awkward, as Harry had been one of the many Wizengamot members to vote in favour of Percy's conviction. Harry took some solace in the fact that the rest of the Weasleys rather felt that Percy deserved it.

It also helped that Sirius and Remus and the rest of the Coven had been invited to Christmas with the Weasleys as well. And despite Harry's anxiety, it had actually been one of the nicest and most stress free Christmases that he could remember. Bill Weasley had introduced everyone to his muggle fiancée, Miriam-whom the Coven remembered meeting briefly at Halloween-and Parvati and Luna had announced an official date for their own wedding, which was to take place after the end of the school-year.

But as pleased as Harry was with all the joyful tidings and Christmas Cheer, he felt the need for a moment of quiet reflection. Hermione Potter glanced across the living room at her husband, having sensed his mood. Quietly, she made her way to Harry's side and whispered in his ear.

"Do you want to go outside Harry?"

"Er... yeah," Harry replied, nodding. "Just for a bit anyway."

It was a cold, clear, moonlit night; snow crunched underfoot as the Potters made their way to the Weasley's orchard, arm in arm. Sitting on a log just on the other side of the orchard, they could see the lights of Ottery St Catchpole twinkling in the near distance. Hermione curled her bushy tail around Harry and lay her bushy head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a short while. Finally, Harry spoke.

"You know Hermione, it's funny-in a way, this is our real anniversary. Two years ago tonight, I realised how much you meant to me... how much I loved you-after your furry little problem started and you turned part cat-even though I didn't quite understand it then. But it seems so much longer ago than that now-like a lifetime ago..."

"I know what you mean Harry," Hermione responded. "So much has happened since then-and we've both grown up so much. Dumbledore is right, we've done as much as, if not more than, many adults have."

"Yeah," Harry continued, "It really finally hit me yesterday evening, while we were visiting my parents' grave. Introducing my parents to you and the others: Luna, Parvati, Dora, Daphne, Fleur and Jennifer-I finally felt it in my bones like I never really did before... I finally really believed it.

"I know that my parents are really dead-that they'll never come back... not really come back. But talking to their spirits with the Ring of Peverell made me realise that we really do go on to the 'next great adventure,' whatever that is. That quote on their headstone..."

"'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death'..." Hermione recited. "Yes Harry, I remember it."

Harry nodded. "At first I thought it was like a Death Eater idea-like that whole Master of Death business-but it's not, is it?"

"No Harry," Hermione agreed, her furry ears twitching. "The Three Brothers created the Hallows, and Voldemort had his Horcruxes... but none of them were really 'Masters of Death'... It's Love Harry... Love is what truly transcends Death! To Love someone is to keep them alive in your heart, even long after they're gone. To pass on life from parent to child is an act of love... Love is Life itself Harry..."

"...And that's why Love is the greatest magic there is," said Harry, finishing Hermione's sentence.

They were silent again for a moment, Harry's iridescent green eyes meeting Hermione's golden ones. Then their lips pressed together in an eternal kiss as they were bathed by the silvery light of the moon and stars above. By the time their lips wetly parted, the silvery illumination was pulsing from within, radiating from themselves, and they could no longer feel the cold.

All of a sudden Harry grinned, thinking what a surprise the two luminous Potters would be for the Weasleys-except for Bill, who had witnessed the Coven glowing at Halloween.

"Right... I think I'm hungry for some Christmas Cake now," said Harry impishly.

"Prat!" Hermione giggled and gave Harry another kiss as they both stood up to return to the Burrow.


End file.
